Olympus Sentai Joutenger
by ty.deluca.3
Summary: Hey guys, its Flamelord here bringing you another Sentai that never was, Olympus Sentai Joutenger. I'm going to be really honest, I didn't have a ton of motivation last time with Knightman. I may return sometime, but its unlikely. Now this season I've been preping for a while. Be sure to leave a review, no trolling, no shooting for first and no flame wars. Have fun guys.
1. Olympus 1

Olympus 1- Crisis! Olympus Falls!- A young man named Tetsu is scouring the globe looking for a way to bring a certain someone to him when he hears a faint voice while trying to get a ride in Greece, being a hitch hiker. "Who said that, what the hell are you?" "Simply a philanthropist, bearing a gift." "Who are you?" "I'm merely a being of great power who has what you are looking for." "How do you know what I'm looking for?" "You can't see it? It's as clear as day." "So you promise to give me what I want?" "Of course young one. I'm in great need of your abilities." "Where are you?" "I take it you're unaware of the location of the Tartarus, I assume." "No, no one knows where it is. Also what the hell is the Tartarus?" "The Tartarus is the prison at which me and my fellow Titans are being held. Release us and you shall get what you desire." "You promise? Why should I trust you?" "Because no one else will hear your pleas. No one else will help you, I will. I have your interests at heart." Tetsu, despite being doubtful, agrees. "Alright, just tell me where the Tartarus is." "At the base of Mount Olympus, there is a small stone hole. Using your special powers, you should be able to break the hole, releasing me from my mountain prison. Is that clear?" "As long as we have a deal, yes." He takes a helicopter ride to Mt. Olympus and commandeers the vehicle as he goes straight to the real base of the mountain. Tetsu follows the voice's instructions and shatters the seal on the Tartarus, releasing a man with a black cloak and hood, wielding a scythe like a grim reaper. "Thank you Tetsu. It's been a good 50,000 years since I moved an inch." "Woah. Anyways, what about my-" Chronos, the being before him, puts his finger on his lip. "In due time child. I have one more request of you." "I thought you said you would give me the wish if I let you free-" "Relax. I only need you to help me with one more thing." He gives Tetsu a rather large red cell phone. "This is a Titan Changer. Usually humans wouldn't be able to be Titans, but for you I've made an exception. With this you'll become a Titan of unlimited power. Wouldn't it be great if you could take revenge on your father?" "Oh yes." "Yeah, this is the second part of my request. I should have told you sooner. You will help me defeat the Olympians, the God's, and you will not only be able to get revenge on your father, but also be able to get your wish once they have been eradicated. Only afterwards, will you have your mother back." Tetsu asks "How the hell did you know that? I didn't even bring her up." "I have my ways. Hm."

Chronus then summons Asteria, a bald woman with stars across her body with dark blue skin like the night sky. "Oh, most gracious greetings lord Chronos. And, who are you human?" "I'm Tetsu. Tetsu Nomura. Son of Ares. I released Chronos." "You lie! No human could ever have the power to release lord Chronos from the Tartarus." Chronos tells her "It's true Asteria. Without this human we would still be rotting under this mountain. The fact that this human was able to release me, and hell see me, is a sign of the God's growing weaker. Their weakness is our strength." Chronus whispers in her ear without him hearing it and Asteria smiles, Tetsu asking "Why are you happy all of a sudden?" Asteria telling him "Know your place, human!" "I'll have you know I'm no ordinary man." "Oh?" "I'm the son of Ares, a true warrior." "A Demi God?" "Thats right, and I'm about to get revenge on my father for what he did to me and my mother!" "That must mean you have your fathers abilities I assume. You're still no fullblooded humans." "Think what you will." She then asks Chronus about other Titans to bring back. "Lord, why don't we ressurect someone like Prometheus, Typhon, Mynesome-" "I only have the energy to ressurect one more. I'd like to keep it simple. I don't know if I'd be able to handle Prometheus and the others just yet. Typhon will do." "Is there anyway I can help?" Chronos tells him "Your assistance isn't necessary for this part Tetsu. Asteria, if you will?" "Why of course."

Asteria then assists Chronus and gives some of her power to awaken Typhon, the titan of Magma and wind. "YES! I'M FREE AT LAST! Thank you lord Chronos. I thought we would be stuck forever. I, the one who put fear in all, TYPHON! Who are you mortal?" Tetsu morphs and shows his Titan form, a Spartan looking ranger in Red. Typhon, not knowing what's been going on, tries to attack Tetsu and Chronos stops him dead in his tracks, Typhon bowing instantly. Typhon calms down and bows to Chronos, calling him lord, Tetsu demorphing. Tetsu asks "What the hell are we going to do now?" as Chronus collapses from overuse of his powers, weakened from having to awaken two titans from their slumber. "Asteria, I trust my health to you!" Asteria props him up to lay him down. "Yes lord Chronos." Asteria immediately starts using incantations and spells to try and nurse Chronus back to full health while Typhon starts getting used to his body again. Typhon then mocks Tetsu. "Hah, you think that just because you can turn into a Titan, that you're automatically one of us?" Tetsu just smirks. "We'll see how smug a human gets when you get on your knees, begging for mercy!" "Whatever,"said Tetsu as he is getting ready in stance. Tetsu completely mops the floor with Typhon since they agreed to hand to hand fighting only and Tetsu's strange abilities allow him knowledge of every possible fighting style. Typhon is horrified. In his head, he thinks, "How, how can such a weak, insignificant human deal that much damage to me, Typhon? The Titan even Zeus feared. And I lose to a wannabe punk who doesn't even know what Titans are. One of these days I'll crush him, and make him wish he was dead."

Tetsu starts ignoring Typhon as Typhon starts getting angry again. "I WILL NOT BE IGNORED! There is no way a human like you could be my superior." Typhon tries to attack but Tetsu blocks him completely, throwing him to the ground, smugly. "What, that's all you got? I heard stories of Typhon, the Titan who had almost bested Zeus. Are you simply a hasbeen? Don't make me hurt you." Typhon begrudgingly returns to his own devices, growing hatred for Tetsu. Asteria laughs at Typhon's anger but berates both of them. "It's stupid how men such as yourselves fight over such trivial matters. Need I remind you two, that we have a mission from Chronos, to kill the God's and take over the world!" Tetsu replies "I understand. Tell it to hot head over here." Typhon gets angry as Tetsu continues "What do we do now?" Chronos, still weakened, tells him "My boy, once I am ba-" he starts panting a bit as Asteria starts chanting a healing spell. "Once I am back to full power, we will start our invasion of Olympus, atop the mountain. The God's won't stand a chance, especially as weakened as they are. Asteria, I require your necromancy skills to create Kokolos for me. You're most invaluable to this operation." "Why of course my lord." Asteria starts creating Kokolos, skeleton soldiers with a exosuit type skin that makes it look like they have solid bodies. "Now boys, I need your help in retrieving the bones necessary for this project. Kill for the bones, if you have to. While Chronos recovers, it is our duty to see fit that his army is ready to attack!" Both Typhon and Tetsu say "Of course." Chronos remarks in private that "I'm astonished at how loyal Typhon and Asteria are, especially Asteria. I made the right decision in reviving them first. Don't worry son, Daddy's coming home real soon." After amassing an army of around 100,000 Kokolos, the Titan's are ready. Chronos has recovered enough strength to start leading his troops into battle, Tetsu right by his side unmorphed. "My, what a glorious day for revenge. Am I right Tetsu, my boy?" "It sure does. After years of searching, both the things I've been looking for most in the world, both of my dreams will be a reality," as he clenches his fist.

Meanwhile on Olympus the God's sense a disturbingly familiar power coming their way, one they know they can't stop. Zeus, weakened, but brave says "I know it may seem grim now, we have been declining for years as the humans regard us as mere myth. Today is different though. Today, we finally do what we should have done long ago: kill the titans! First Chronos, then the rest." Ares kills himself in despair at their impending demise and his spirit flies away to find a Demi God. "I'm so sorry guys, but I can't bear to face my son face to face, especially after what I failed to do!" The other Gods are appalled by his decision, especially Athena. "What a coward. He dares call himself a God of War. He has and always will be a bully, always leaving when things get tough." Hermes speaks in favor of him. "Despite that, how can we hope to fight Titan's while we can barely govern our world. I say we cut our loses and possess our Demi God's." All of the other Gods except Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Demeter and Aphrodite do this. Zeus orders "Never mind. I'd much prefer a loyal group of 6 to a scared group of twelve. We can win if we work together." Chronos and his army finally meet Zeus and his remaining Gods at Olympus. "Son." "Father." Both stared each other down, before Zeus leads the charge. "FOR THE POWER OF OLYMPUS, WE FIGHT FOR OUR BELOVED OLYMPUS!" Chronos is not amused. "How typical of a hero to make a pitiful last stand. Typhon, Tetsu, go!"

Despite God's lack of power, they're able to outlast the Titans endless forces, and Chronos personally takes charge, going through the God's like ragdolls, effortlessly murdering Hades and Poseidon until he meets Zeus, his son. "This is the Olympus you govern, a diseased rock, where you have become nothing but a hollow shell. To think this is how the world fared after I was sealed in that prison. You make me disgusted to call you a son at all." "And you make me disgusted to call you father!" "I do have to admit, learning about all the failures you and your god's have running the world is simply astounding. If it were us, all humans would fear us." Zeus engages one on one combat with Chronos using his thunderbolt to Chronos' time scythe. "I've been waiting several millennia for this. You better pay off or else killing you will be so unsatisfying." Zeus tells Hera "Take a piece of Olympus and run with it, It's our only hope of defeating the Titans. I know I haven't been the best husband, or the most loyal, but you need to trust me with this. Can you, please, for me?" "Yes Zeus, but God forbid I hear you sleep with another wo-" all of a sudden Chronos started attacking Zeus with his Scythe. "As much as I love this marital drama, it gets boring after a second. You're next Hera!" As Hera flees to prepare the spell Chronos starts easily overwhelming Zeus. "Don't take it personally, but I have to thank you for giving me 10,000 years of solitude and thought. Without it, I probably would have never been able to prepare for this day." He paralyzes Zeus with Time magic and starts hacking at him while he's frozen. "Don't worry son, I'll make sure that all that you worked so hard to build is destroyed without hardly a thought. Out of all my children, its such a shame you were the one who did me in. For all the Titans sealed by your magic, Here is their vengence!" He then cuts Zeus' legs down and grinds his foot on Zeus' back, Zeus turning into a spirit and flying away. "Where's your God now, HUH!?" Tetsu is alarmed at this taunt but hopes he just means putting the God's in their place.

Hera uses forbidden Magic to move most of Olympus to another part of the planet, flying away as the spirits of the God's seek out their children, namely those on the other side of the world, Japan. Tetsu says "I can't find Ares. Where is that jerk?" Chronus tells him "Well I don't know Tetsu. Maybe Ares fled because he knew you had so much anger inside, that he couldn't possibly match up. He is and always was a coward at heart, always looking for a fight he could win, and if he couldn't, and he runs like a frightened kitten." He sits on Zeus' throne but is exhausted from a month long battle, and asks Tetsu, who fought the least of the team, "Tetsu, if you follow Olympus, you will find what is left of our enemies." "How do I do that?" "Simple. Typhon!" "Why of course sir." Typhon gives Tetsu a red wing. "Use this human. It will allow you to fly to and from your destination. Once you come back, its effects wear off." "Thanks. Now lets kill some Goddess'." Chronos orders "Don't attack it Tetsu. It will lead to a huge concentration of Demi-Gods. Their the God's only hope of survival. Kill Hera, and then be sure to kill the Demi God's." "Yes Chronos." Tetsu takes off using the red wing and tails on Hera. Hera is unaware that Tetsu is hot on her trail and goes at a blistering speed. Tetsu lands in what is modern day Japan and recalls "I never thought I'd have to return here again. Such horrible memories." Tetsu starts walking towards the city as Hera starts setting up base in Olympus. Hera tries using her powers to sense Demi God's around the nearby city, finding a few, though they are faint. "It's a stretch, but I'll work with what I can. I hope the nearby Demi God's can assist me, or else the world is truly doomed." Tetsu morphs outside the city and proclaims "No God shall escape my grasp, whether child or elderly, man or woman, I will show no mercy. Kokolos, arise!" The small platoon of Kokolos rose from the ground, armed and ready to kill. "Alright soldiers, lets hunt us some Demi Gods. Kill anyone who gets in our way." He then thinks in his head "Whatever it takes. My wish will come true."


	2. Olympus 2

Olympus 2- The Daughter of Zeus! JoutenYellow- "Alright soldiers. Your job is to scour the city and kill whoever gets in our way." Hera hears Tetsu nearby. "Oh no, if he finds the Demi God's, my plight will be for not." She then uses her power of motherly sense to find the nearest Demi God. "Now to go undercover." She uses her powers to transform into a regular human. She goes through the town square, wondering if her sense has failed her as she spots a girl in a wheelchair. Hera thinks "Is this really the nearest Demi God? She's just a kid. Besides, she would be a horrible choice as a soldier in this war. I couldn't put a girl in this condition through that. Poor girl." Amy, the girl in the wheelchair, is puzzled and angry. "Why are you staring at me? I'm trying to go home, I don't need a stalker." "Oh, I'm sorry miss. You wouldn't happen to know if you're a Demi God or not, would you?" "What? No!" "According to my readings, you are." "What readings? How could you tell? Is it written on my forehead?" "No, its just that-" she then whispers to Amy. "I'm Hera." "What? Hera, THE Hera?" "Yes, yes I am Amy." "How do you know my name?" "As the Goddess of motherhood and femininity I should know the names of all Earth's children by heart." Amy is in awe as her glasses slide down her face a bit. "Would you like to talk somewhere else child? This is a really bad place." "Oh, umm certainly."

Hera then starts looking sorry for Amy all of a sudden. Amy see's this and gets angry. "I know what you're thinking. I don't need your help, I'm perfectly capable of wheeling myself to where I need to be." Hera looks shocked but Amy apologizes. "I'm sorry, I just hate it when people take pity on me. It's not just you, it seems to be everyone I meet." "Oh dear child. I didn't know, I'm sorry." Hera offers to wheel her out of love for her child. "Ok, only because your a Goddess." Hera tells Amy the situation. "Have you noticed weird weather across the world Amy?" "Yeah I have. It's just the end of winter and it's been pretty warm lately, about 10 degrees above normal temperature. It's not just here though. World News reports of the Pole's melting, forests turning into tundra's, deserts turning into wetlands and grasslands turning into deserts have been in the news all month long. Do you know anything about it?" "Yes I do. There's been a great war this past month between God's and Titan's. You know of the Titan's?" "Yes, the legendary adversaries of the Olympians lead by Chronos." "Yes. Well a second war has occurred, this time we've grown far weaker from those times. Human's have come to regard us as mere myth, something that isn't real. As such, a huge lack of faith has caused our power to wane as the Titan's abilities grew stronger and stronger, while we were helpless. One day a boy, a Demi God of War, unlocked Chronos and some of his Titan's, allowing them to roam free and wreak havoc. We barely stood a chance, but were able to keep fighting going for a good month. We lost many an Olympian, all of whom passed their spirits to their children after death. Even my husband fell to the Titan's unstoppable might. Chronos only had 3 titan generals during the invasion. Who knows what he's capable of." "Yeah. It's really tough." "That's why I'm going to Japan, where curiously a lot of Demi God's live. You were the first one I found." "I was? Sweet. Oh by the way, which God am I a child of?" "You have Athena's face, hair-" "Don't forget ingenuity!" "Hmm?" "I've always been into building and electronics since I was a little girl. It's been my passion. When I was little little though I wanted to be a dancer but..."

"Would you mind telling me what happened to you Amy? I'm really sorry if it makes you feel uncomfortable." "Well, it happened when I was ten. I was always playing in my Dad's architectural works, running around, laughing, and pulling off the occasional prank on the workers, who usually laughed. One day I was careless, went to go grab a ball, not noticing there was a crane of beams above me. My father tried warning me to get out of the way as the man controlling the crane slipped his grip and the beams almost crushed me. I was lucky to have jumped out just in time, but it still crushed my legs." "That's horrible." "I'm fine now though. I've learned that I don't need anyones help like I used to think." "You know child, sometimes you should learn to discern kindness and pity. You seem to be very defensive." "I guess you're right, its just its always the same. Kid's treat me differently because I am different. I can't play ball or dance around like I used to. I always had special treatment in school. It made me feel alien, and soon, a lot of my old friends stopped talking to me." The two arrived at Olympus before Hera spoke. "Umm, I was wondering if you were willing to show me what you're capable of doing. I want you to create a tracker to find Demi God's, something that with a little magic will help us locate Demi Gods to bolster our forces." "Of course. I'll do it better actually." Hera thinks in her head "Well, she's certainly got her mother's determination." Amy then went to serious work, getting her hand's dirty as she spent the whole night perfecting this God tracker, made using technology she found in used cell phones with some slight assistance from Hera to put the finishing touches, as well as 5 special devices. "Whew, took a while, sure is worth it." "That's amazing Amy, I didn't know you were this talented." "Yeah, I once won a local science fair making my own cell phone out of the same parts." "Well color me impressed. Where do you think you can use it?" "I might be able to use this at my university. It's huge!" Hera is amazed at how hands on Amy is and says in her head that she will be most valuable in their coming conflict. After a whole night building Amy, though exhausted and tired, starts the day by getting ready and going to school by herself, Hera offering to help her in disguise. "You know, its fine if people want to help you child." "It's ok Hera, I've been doing this since I was in high school. Just relax and let me do my thing."

As Amy leaves for her college classes, Hera thinks in her head how much Amy reminds her of Athena, and she is her mother's daughter. Amy brings the tracker with her and it starts going nuts when she enters class, her turning it off. Meanwhile, at around the same time Amy is leaving for school, a young lady named Mikiho is waking up from bed as her mother calls on her assistance. "MIKI! WAKE UP!" "Oh yeah, I have class today, oh man, I'm going to be late. I'm never late!" Her Mom asks "What's for breakfast" and Miki replies "Its what it always is, bacon and eggs sunny side up served with toast." Her mom tells her "C'mon Miki, you need to change things up in life." "They're your favorite th-" "You're starting to develop into a machine. Relax a little bit, don't you mind me." Her mother, while having a bit of a coughing fit, tells her "Have fun at school and to don't worry so much, I've been through far worse than a flu." You're right. I'll see you after school." Miki leaves, thinking in her head "Why does mom have to be so stubborn. She knows she needs my help. I'm the only person who can help her at a time like this." Miki's mother then thinks in her head "I really think this might be it. I hate being a burden to Miki. She tries so hard, and she doesn't even have a life outside of home. I wonder if it would be time to tell Miki." Miki also thinks about how her days going to go and how worried she is about tomorrow's mythology test, and she wishes she had Amy's mind. "While I'm straight B's, that Amy girl gets straight A's. Why can't mom go to the doctors like she should. She wouldn't be in this mess. Always a stubborn mule that woman." While at college Amy uses her God tracker and it goes haywire when Miki arrives. Seeing the opportunity to make friends with someone in class and be a potential ally, Amy meets and greets Miki. "Hello there." "Hello. You're Amy, am I right?" "Yeah I am. It's nice to finally talk to you." In Miki's head "Ok, why is she talking to me all of a sudden. I don't think I've seen Amy actually engage someone in conversation before. She must be feeling lonely, yeah thats it. Maybe she really needs a friend to be there for her-" Amy notices Miki starting to look down in pity as she interrupts Miki. "Anyway, I want to talk to you after class." After class Amy asks "Hey Miki, want to come with me to my special study spot and we can chat and study for tomorrow's test." "Yeah sure, hey you want me to hel-" "No thank you, I'm fine." "Oh, ok. Just lead the way then, where is it? Library, coffee shop, house-" "It's a surprise." "Aren't we a bit too old to be doing surprises? We aren't seven anymore you know." "Relax, and its never too old for those." Miki thinks in her head "Man this girl is wierd, but I reeeeeeeeally need the help with that test tomorrow. Why do I have to suck at tests so much?"

As they're walking Miki asks "Hey Amy, am I the first person you had a study session with?" "Yes you are. It's cause there's something about you thats special." "Oh, well thank you. It's been a while since I've ever been called special." "Me too. I saw you feeling sorry for me earlier. I appreciate the kindness, but I'm perfectly fine on my own." "Oh, I'd never do that. We independant girls need to look out for each other. You're really smart Amy. I've seen it with my own eyes. It's a shame you don't really talk to people. You seem like a very mellow person." "You're better than me though. You get to experience much more out of life than I do. You can dance, you can swim, you can frolic, and you have much more confidence than I do." "I don't know, you not wanting any help shows quite the amount of confidence Amy. You and I are alike, we're both stubborn beyond belief. Hah." "I hope we can still be close friends after this." "Oh of course. You seem like the kind of girl who gets me, way more than these idiot guys." They get to what's left of Olympus and Miki starts asking "Ok Amy, where the heck are we?" "A place you would certainly like." Amy smiles as they enter the building.

When they get to Hera's base, Miki is confused. "I'm sorry, who are you and was there a toga party somewhere I never heard of?" Hera explains who she is and tells Miki things only the God's would know. "I'm Hera, goddess of femininity, nice to meet you Mikiho." "Umm, how do you know my name?" "Like I said, I am Hera. I also know you were born on April 12th, 1996." "Bu-bu-bu-but, Y-y-y, you're Hera?" "Do I need to say it agai-" "No you don't. I can't believe this." "It's ok child. Many people don't believe in us God's anymore. We we're simply myth-" "I've always believed in you guys. Your tales are so intriguing, drama filled, hectic, chaotic, funny, I don't know what else to say. Must say, true fan of yours. You are my favorite out of all of them!" Amy laughs as Hera tries to speak. "Well I'm very flattered Miki but there are more important matters to attend to." "Oh yeah, I'm sorry. I've never met a true Goddess in person." Hera then explains the mission to Miki. "Why me, what do I have to do with it?" Hera then says with a sad look on your face "You never learned who your father was, do you?" "All I know from my mom was that he was a mysoginistic good for nothing scumbag who left us to rot. At least that's what she's been telling me since I was little." "Well I'd like to say majority of that is true. Miki, your father is Zeus." "Zeus? As in THE Zeus?" "Yes. You are the Demi God of the Sky and you have power over lightning." "I do? Never came up before." Amy interludes "Thats cause it never came up before silly." Hera then instructs Miki to concentrate on a certain item in the room, Amy being terrified of a spider as Hera finds the perfect first target. "Focus your energy and the target will be burnt to a crisp." Miki does so and a bolt of lightning strikes the spider dead. "Thanks Miki, I have arachnophobia." "No problem Amy." Hera intercedes. "That proves it, you, Miki, have the spirit of Zeus inside you." "I do?" "Yes. Out of all the various children he has sired over the years, he chose you to be his vessel. All God's have inhabited at least one of their children as a vessel." "Huh, kind of does make me special." "Mhm. Miki, as the daughter of Zeus, it is your responsibility to lead the team of Demi Gods against Chronos and his Titans. If we don't act soon, all the Demi God's in the world will die and Chronos will take over the world."

Miki thinks about this for a bit but ultimately refuses. "I'm really sorry Hera. Thank you for inviting me over, but I can't accept. I don't even know my own father, and he expects me to fight in his name? I need to find out more about this, but as of now, I don't think I want to take the role you guys want me to." Amy goes to speak but Hera intercedes. "Very well child, of course, the offer is always on the table to join us if you've thought it over." "Thank you Hera, I think I just need some time to think this over. I need to think about my own mother. She can't sustain herself at all. If I were to die, no one would care for her. We don't have many relatives left alive, all of them estranged." "I completely understand. A daughter's devotion to her mother is something that inspires me as a Goddess." "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about this." As Miki leaves Amy tells Hera "I'm going to go follow Miki and be there when she changes her mind. Huh?" All of a sudden, a news report appears on Amy's phone that skeletons are ravaging the city. "We have news confirmation of what appears to be a small army of bone shaped humanoids with blades attacking and injuring civilians. It is considered extremely dangerous. Proceed outside with caution." "I'm going out Hera, I'll be back!" said Amy as she bolted out the door, as Hera yelled in vain "AMY WAIT! Darn. Why must she be so stubborn." As Amy rushes to find Miki's house she contemplates how much of an asset Miki will be. "She's not only smart, but a good athlete and has Zeus' blood. She's also really nice."

When Miki goes home she asks her mom who her dad really is. "Hey mom, do you really know who my dad is, like really know who he is?" Her mother, a bit raspy in voice, says "I don't remember his name all that well." "Does Zeus ring any bells?" "So you found out hmm." "Why did you keep it a secret mom?" "At first I didn't want you idolizing your father, the jerk that he was, hitting and running. It kind of soured me to other men." She coughs a bit and continues "But I also wanted you to go through life as a proper lady hoping your Demi Godhood was a secret to keep you from being overexposed." Miki starts looking a bit angry yet sad at the same time. "I know I should have never kept that secret from you, especially since I spent so many years prying at your secrets. I'm nothing but a beast of burden for you now." "What, no. You've never been that to me mom. You're the whole world to me mom." "I know. And my daughter should be looking up to someone more honest. Who told you the secret?" "Hera." "Figures. Tell her when she meets Zeus again, that she better castrate him and put him on a leash." "Can do." "Why did Hera want to talk to you again?" Miki explains her situation to her mom and she is shocked. "Well take it Miki." "What?" "I'm dying over here anyway. It's the truth. I want you to make a difference in the world. I know you'll make a great hero. Now do what your mother says and fight for humankind! If I'm still kicking, I'll be sure to welcome you back with open arms." Miki, crying a bit from her mother's speech, hugs her and the two kiss each other on the cheek before Miki leaves, a bit teary-eyes. After running a couple blocks down to Olympus, she meets Amy. "Hey Amy, I've made up my mind" she yells to Amy from across the street. "Great, just let me give you what you need!" All of a sudden Miki gets mobbed by a couple of Kokolos and despite displaying good fighting skills gets outfought by the Kokolos superior numbers and ferocity.

Amy, seeing the situation, goes out on her own to the horde to give Mikiho her morpher. Amy gets swarmed herself by the Kokolos and she tosses Mikiho her God Changer just in time before she gets attacked by the monsters. "Quick, the button is 1-2-5, GOD CHANGE!" As Amy starts getting beaten, Miki quickly morphs and immediately fights off the horde that knocked Amy off her wheelchair and were trying to stomp her to death. "Are you ok Amy?" "Aside from slight bruisi-" Amy coughs a little blood "I'm fine." Miki, knowing she's just trying to act cool, says "Ok." Hera and Amy are impressed by her display. Hera says back at the base "She truly has the fighting prowess to lead the Joutengers into battle." Miki helps Amy up and she wheels her to Olympus. "I don't want to hear you complaining about me wheeling you, OK?" "Sure. Thanks for saving me back there." "It's what I do now. Are you sure you're ok?" "Honestly not quite sure. I'm sure it will go away." As they arrive at the base, Hera says how impressed she was by Miki's prowess in battle and her strength. "That elegance, that ferocity, you must have picked it up from your dear old stepmother," and the three laughed. Time wasn't to be wasted as Miki's mother was attacked at home by some Kokolos being led by a Titan General, wearing armor similar to Miki's. "Oh no, no no no no no no no no!" She bolted out of OIympus and ran straight to her house. She arrives and easily dispatches the grunts but fails to fight off the General, who simply mops the floor with her with superb hand to hand fighting skills. "I don't know who you are, but I do know that you might be a demi god, and that this woman should know whether or not you are, the strong energy here tells me so." "Don't you dare lay a hand on her!" As Miki charges again Tetsu pulls out a spear and knocks her down. "Don't make me destroy you first. Now woman, tell me what you know about the local Demi God!" Miki's mom, stubborn as ever, says "You'll never get to my daughter, you cretin!" "Wrong answer miss." He proceeds to crush her throat with his hands before leaving the house. "Useless!"

Mikiho, in a fit of anger and rage, channels the powers of her father and Shocks the Titan General with the world's largest thunderbolt, though he appears barely damaged. "You call that an attack? Now let me show you what a Titan Genera-" and he starts feeling the excruciating pain. The Titan General leaves, saying "I didn't expect her pack that much punch, especially for an untested rookie. It doesn't matter, next time she won't catch me so off guard." Mikiho, still exhausted, demorphs and comforts her mother, whom is dying. Mikis mom tells Miki, who is crying, "Miki, I know this will be hard for you, but I knew this was going to happen one way or another, the way you socked it to him was awesome. I know he'll be fearful of my dau-" "No, no mom. You can't go, you just can't! When we've had no one, we've had each other, please don't die!" Miki's mom says "I only have one regret in my life, and that is not telling you the truth sooner. It makes me feel so guilty as a mom, the last thing I tell my daughter is a truth to a 19 year old lie." "It doesn't make much of a difference mom. Either way, you were always there for me. Yes, you were strict, and yes maybe a bit too stubborn, but you've made me the strong, independent person I am today because of it." As her breathing slows to a standstill, Miki's mother tells her that "Go out there Miki. Make the world a better place. For your children, and your children's children. They inherit the world. Make sure they inherit a treasure." "NO MOM, DON'T!" Her mother is dead. Miki, inspired by these words, promises "I won't let you die in vain mom. I will be strong for us both and I will be a Joutenger! The Titans have nothing left to take from me but my spirit." As Miki arrives back at Olympus, she is clearly distraught and sad, Amy feeling it too and speaks kindly. "I'm really, really sorry for what happened to your mother back there Miki. I've never lost someone in my life before, so I can't even begin to imagine what your feeling." Miki starts wiping away her tears as Hera watches on in sympathy, offering Miki a hug. "Come here child, just let it all out. It's sometimes necessary to start the healing process." "I'm ok though. I'm starting to feel a bit fired up. Now I have a reason to eliminate those Titans. They took my family, now I'll lead the charge to TAKE! THEM! DOWN!"

Back on Mt. Olympus, Tetsu flies back to the palace, starting to feel the harmful effects of Miki's thunderbolt and requires some medicine to cure his paralysis. "It's amazing how quickly you fell to that girl. Doesn't your own bravado hurt you sometimes human?" Tetsu remains silent as Typhon boasts. "Hah, you're so weak. Never send a human to do a Titan's job." "Would you shut up Typhon." Asteria starts brewing the potion to cure his paralysis when she asks Typhon "Well, why not put your money where your mouth is and continue the mission yourself?" "Why of course, I'll prove my power by defeating that Demi God and hunting down the rest." Chronos wakes from his slumber and says "I allow this. I think its time you truly proved yourself after all these years Typhon. Show me the strength that made even the mighty Zeus tremble in fear." "Yes sir, I won't let you down. When I'm done, nothing will stand in our way." Meanwhile, back at Olympus, Miki starts contemplating how hard life's going to be without her mom as a pillar, Hera giving her a hug. "It's ok to cry child," and Miki starts sobbing in Hera's arms. Amy waits for Miki to stop crying when she tells them "According to the main scanner, our next Demi God is in a fishing village not to far from town. We know where we go next."


	3. Olympus 3

Olympus 3- Son of Poseidon! JoutenBlue!- Miki observes the location of the village. "Come to think of it, I think I remember someone who moved there. I just can't remember if its that specific village." Hera tells her "Pay no mind child, our goal is to find other Demi God's to assist us against their Titans." "Right." Hera instructs Amy and Miki to go scouring the town to try and find the Demi God. "I think it's important for you two to cover as much ground as possible." "Mhm. We'll separate at the beach. This new Demi God must be aquatic." Amy insists that they split up despite the small size of the village to make it much easier, Miki going along with it regardless.

The two take a bus where they arrive at the town and they split: Miki going across the actual town and Amy scouring the coastline, not realizing that it's difficult to cross sand on a wheelchair. "This should be the most logical way. Since the town is most likely to be where the Titan's search, you should go there to search and keep the titans from the beach while I scour there." "Are you sure? I don't know how well you'd be able to go over the beach with your wheelchair." "I'll find a way, but for now, lets break. A Demi God isn't going it find itself." "Yeah, you're right." The two girls separate as Typhon arrives near the village with his small platoon of Kokolos. "Mmmmmmm. The air, such a ripe day for conquest. Quite the daint little place this is, but no matter. I'll burn this place to ash if it finds me the local Demi God." Meanwhile Asteria observes Typhon's attack from her crystal ball. "I have to say, he is quite confident. He really thinks he's able to do it." Tetsu, drinking the potion Asteria brewed and recovering, says "He's nothing but hot air. If that Demi God can catch me offguard, that blowhard won't stand a chance." "Hah, good point. At least seeing him fail will provide some interesting entertainment." Chronos watches from a few feet away with a smirk on his face. "Typhon's grandstanding will be his undoing for sure. I hope he can at least put up a fight. Otherwise reviving him would have been a mistake." Both Asteria and Tetsu agree. "That loudmouth is his own worst enemy. We'll see how well he performs on the field." "Agreed. Lord Chronos, would you like something?" "No thank you, watching Typhon should at least give me some decent entertainment."

Amy starts scouring the beach as her Demi God tracker starts going crazier every step she takes. "Whoevers kid this is, he certainly enjoys the water. I hope we get a boy this time. Maybe someone cute. Not too handsome, those guys are so full of themselves, a big dork like me stands no chance. Maybe someone balanced like Miki, not too showy, just right." As Amy is wheeling the beach, she starts noticing the tracker goes nuts in the oceans direction. "No doubt, this has to be the Demi God of Poseidon." She starts seeing people gather, mainly females as they see a large fish a few meters out in the water. Amy asks one girl "Why is everyone so worked up about that fish?" "It's not the fish, its the person hunting the fish. Oh my God he is so dreamy!" "Alright." She then thinks in her head "Ok, so this is most likely the guy we're looking for, I hope at least he's civil with women. At least then I'd have a prayer." A tall, dark hair with slightly tanned skin appears out of the water carrying a 4 foot long bass. As he walks to the beach, before opening his eyes the girls on the beach start screaming. "OH SHUN WOULD YOU MARRY ME!" He opens his eyes and shuts down a bit. Shun thinks to himself. "Why does this always happen to me. All I did was catch a fish. I do this everyday. All this attention is really getting annoying." As he walks ashore he appears rather shy and kind of embarrassed, which Amy instantly sees. She thinks "I can see it in him, he's not the one to soak up all these girls staring at him. They weren't kidding, HE'S A DREAM COME TRUE!" Amy starts trying to initiate conversation with Shun. "Hey there Shun!" As he turns to see Amy, he immediately falls heads over heels and falls over. "Oh wow, this girl is so, pretty. Pretty in the unkempt beauty sort of way. She doesn't care for her appearance. It doesn't matter if she doesn't have working legs, she's one real beauty."

As he's thinking these thoughts the girls around him start leaving. "How could you pick that cripple over me Shun! URGH!" and Shun gets kicked in the face with sand by the angry girl as she storms off. "Are you ok there Shun is it? That's what those girls were shouting at you before." Shun immediately picks himself up and thanks her. "I'm ok really, I just normally don't see girls like you and it shocked me." "Oh, I see." Shun, immediately reading the situation, retorts "Oh I didn't mean it like that, I mean your beauty. It's intoxicating in a very homely and secure sort of way." Amy blushes and thanks him in return. "I don't remember ever being called beautiful. I always thought I was below average, what with the glasses, the bean hat I wear, and the-" "It's not that. It's in your eyes. You have that inner beauty that most girls dream they could have." "Oh, really? Thank you so much. My name is Amy Hitsugaya. It's very nice to meet you." "I'm Shun. Shun Nagamu. I work here as a lifeguard part time." "That's great. You seem like a very nice guy." "Well, I can't say I'm that nice. I just do what I think is the right thing to do. I also catch fish for my mother's local fish store. I usually hunt early in the mornings but the ocean told me it would be a bad omen. So I listened to it." "You can listen to the ocean?" "Yeah, I have since I was a kid. It's just a natural thing, the ocean has its own language, you can read it by the waves and the currents. An ocean that agrees with you is tranquil and gentle. A disgruntled ocean is rough, rugged, and has a really strong current. The ocean has a bounty waiting for those to share it. Hence my fishing. Would you like to come by my house for dinner?" "Oh sure, thank you. In fact, I think I need to talk to you about something. Maybe as we're eating dinner." "We can definitely do that. My mother will be preparing the food for us." "Oh, that would be great." "Great to hear. Come with me Amy." "Sure." As Shun walks with Amy, she thinks to herself. "Talk about polar opposites. I sit here thinking he's a total lady killer and jerk, but one word out of his mouth and I see a completely opposite person, someone modest, thoughtful, and kind of a goof. There's no doubt he's the Demi God. I just hope he accepts this."

Meanwhile, as the sun is approaching evening, Miki looks through the town and sees a familiar name, Misaki Port. "I think this is where one of my friends moved to years ago. I hope I can meet up with him when this is done." Typhon starts marching his troops through the town and starts gloating again. "Get a move on it, have fun. Destroy everything in your way, this Demi God must be killed!" Miki sees him and morphs. "God Changer! 1-2-5!" She then confronts Typhon. "I don't know who you are, but get out of this town if you know whats good for you." "I don't know who you are, but I suggest getting out of my way. I am the great Typhon, one of the strongest Titans and one of the only beings that Zeus himself feared. I am the strongest Titan not named Chronos. You, are nothing but a mortal." "If you're anything like that other Titan you don't impress me. Now leave." "Oh that fool. He's a human, a pretender. He may try, but he will never-" Miki seizes the opportunity and immediately charges at him while he exposits and even calls her Raiblade. "Raiblade! CALL!" It appears in her hands as Typhon orders his troops to "ATTACK!" Using her sword crafted of the Thunderbolt, Miki has little trouble using its lightning powers to walk through the Kokolos. "I've already done this before, nothing new." Typhon gives a gesture to the other Kokolos to scatter as he attacks Miki with his lance. "Clever move, It's no wonder my cohort couldn't beat you. However, you're facing a true, fullblooded Titan, you don't stand a-" as he is talking, he lowers his guard as Miki skillfully uses his diatribes as a way to throw him off balance by thrusting his chest and knocking his spear out of his hands in the confusion. "Quite the skill with a blade, you're definitely no slouch for a Demi God." Miki wastes no time in getting him on the ground with her sword tip almost at his neck. "I'm not here to listen to your speeches and play games. Get out of here before I kill you. I have every reason to." Typhon then sneakily remarks "Oh, but if I leave, the Kokolos will have no direction to guide them, they will rampage the village and kill everyone." Miki, not being stupid, threatens him. "Then order them to stop, if you don't I'll come after you when I'm done." Miki then moves to attack the nearby Kokolos as Typhon appears injured. "Yes, do it. Naive girl, you should have never crossed the likes of a Titan such as myself." As Miki's back is turned he raises a large molten rock from the ground and goes to throw it at Miki. Miki, as well as the Kokolos, get crushed, Miki surviving due to her powers. "That jerk." "Yes, but now I am winning. You're going to perish once I finish off the local Demi God. Nobody makes a fool of Typhon and gets away with it." Back in the lair, Asteria and Tetsu are watching this in glee, with Tetsu laughing "This coming from the guy whose power could hardly touch her and had to resort to cheap tricks to win." "Not quite the Titan to strike fear, right lord Chronos?" "He's willing to do what it takes to win, even if the methods are questionably dishonorable. There is no place for honor in war. I have faith Typhon can pull this one off." As Typhon starts marching towards the beach, Miki says to herself "Damn, there has to be a way to get this rock off me. Amy's in serious trouble."

As they are walking to Shun's home on the beach, Amy starts telling him why she's here. "I'm the Demi God, or child, of Athena. There's a war going on between Titans and Demi Gods and the Demi Gods are losing. We need to recruit other Demi God's to our cause. We've already got the child of Zeus. According to this scanner, Shun, you are a Demi God." Shun is shocked but doesn't buy it. "That can't be, my father died when I was 9, lost his life for his country, a navy officer." "I know it will probably seem hard to grasp, but your real father is Poseidon, God of the Seas." "How do you know that?" "Your affinity for the water and top notch swimming abilities tipped me off, that and my Demi God tracker here sensed high energy from you. It doesn't make mistakes. You are the son of Poseidon." "I just can't believe this, I'm going to have to ask my mother over dinner. I know my father and he was a navy official."

They arrive at a shack near the end of the beach. "My apologies if you thought I lived in some nice beach house." "Oh no problem at all. I always respect what people call home." "Thanks. I know you'll like my mother." As they enter the shack they see two beds a small pot and a large open space in the middle with a pot and fire. "Why hello dear. I see you have a little friend there, eh?" Shun gets a bit nervous. "Well, umm I guess, yeah." Amy then speaks "Pleased to meet you Ma'am, I just met Shun today. He said we could talk over dinner." "Of course." As Shun's mom prepares the fish for dinner, she asks Amy where she comes from. "I come from the suburbs near Tokyo. I'm a freshman in college." "That's wonderful. So what was it you wanted to talk about dear?" "Oh, my name is Amy, sorry for not telling you. Umm, I'm here about Demi Gods. You know, the offspring of the Greek Gods?" "Yes. And what does it have to do with my Shun?" "I've already tried telling him he's the son of Poseidon. I just want to know if you..." "Well, it's true." "It is?" "Yes it is. Shun, I am so sorry that I didn't tell you before that he was your real father." "That doesn't make sense though, the only father I know died a hero." "It is true, sadly. I remember having Poseidons child in my prime and had you. He was so charismatic and charming while I was young, trusting and naive." "So why are you guys living in the shack?" Amy realizes how personal the question was and starts looking bad for asking it. "Never mind, I think its ok for you to know. After my husbands dead veterans insurance ran out my job at the fish market couldn't sustain me and Shun's lives in the suburbs. Shun always enjoyed the ocean, and we got this shack for free. Its become home. Shun has tremendous talent underwater and it's almost like he's not human. I remember when he was a boy betting with other kids for how long he can hold his breath underwater." "Really?" "Oh yeah, I was a real show off as a kid." "I'm really sorry if any of this is opening up any open wounds." "Its ok dear, I'm sure it was bound to come up eventually. What exactly is it you need with Shun though?" "Well, umm, We, meaning me Hera and the daughter of Zeus need his talents to help us combat the Titan's that have defeated the God's on Olympus, in a war that altered the climate of the entire world." "Yes I remember that period. Business was really bad, Shun wasn't able to catch as much fish as he used to." "Yeah. The ocean felt, hurt, disturbed, and violated." "Yes, well, I was asking if it would be ok if Shun comes with me to help us fight these monsters." Shun's mother then stops cooking and she turns to her son and cries. "I know you haven't had an easy life Shun. You lost your father at the age of nine, we lost our home when you were 10, and you dropped out of school when you were old enough just to help me and you survive. I can't ask anything of you Shun, except that you help this girl with whatever she needs." Shun starts getting emotional too. "Mom no, I can't possibly leave you. How will you survive without my fishing?" "I-I'll manage, its just, think about the world. Shun, you have been thinking about everyone else but yourself since you were a kid. Do what you want Shun, I won't stop you. It already makes me feel guilty about how you missed on some of your best years of school just to help me survive." "No mom, I'm not going to leave by yoursel-" Shun's mom then slaps him, but then hugs him. "Did you just hear a word I just said? Do what you want Shun, do whats best for the world. Follow this young lady wherever she goes and fight these monsters. I'm telling you to do it."

Shun, sighing, says "Yes mom. I hope you'll be ok without me." "I will be fine. I always manage, don't I?" Amy and Shun leave his mother's shack and he starts crying. "I don't know why, but I have this fear that I'll never see my mother again, that something bad will happen to her and I won't be there to help her. For 9 years it's only been us." Amy, looking sad, says "I'm very sorry about that Shun. If there was someone else I would have left you alone." "It's fine. Only a certain few are Demi God's, right? You need to work with what you have right?" Shun then pulls her chin up and tells her "It's ok. It's probably destiny that I joined your cause. Maybe even destiny that we-" as Shun is talking (and blushing a bit) Amy accidently slips off her wheelchair in while flustered. "Are you ok Amy?" "Y-yes, yes I am."

As she tries to pick herself up to get back in her wheelchair, Typhon appears on the beach(nighttime). "Well, it appears I've found a few lovebirds in the sunset." Typhon then shoots a small tornado of wind towards Amy's wheelchair and it blows into the water. "Damn. I can't swim." "Don't worry, I'll-" just as the two are talking Typhon uses his tornado to blow Shun's house into the sky, his mother caught in the winds. "MOM!? NO!" "Hmm. Such a pity. I don't where the winds will take her, but it sure will be far from here. I can't even tell." Shun drops to his knees bent over in terror. Amy tries crawling to comfort him as he is in temporary shock. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you both end up in the same place." Meanwhile, Miki breaks out of the boulders and remembers what makes the place so familiar. "I just hope Amy is ok." As Typhon walks towards Amy and Shun, Amy hands Shun the God changer and tells him how to henshin. "Remember, 1-2-5. GOD CHANGE!" "Yeah." He does the trick and turns into Jouten Blue. Shun then charges at Typhon who can barely hold his guard up against Shuns relentless attacks. "First you assault my friend, and then you assault my mother, I'll never forgive you! I'll make sure you hurt." As Typhon starts getting overwhelmed he calls upon his lance uses it to start slashing away at Shun. Miki arrives on the scene, horrified to see Amy without her wheelchair and rushes to comfort her. "Are you alright?" "Yeah. But my chair is in the ocean, he blew it in." Shun immediately starts ordering Miki. "Theres no time to lose, go into the water and try to find it, I can handle this-" as he immediately dodges a heavy slash from Typhon's lance "while you go and help Amy out." "Ok." Miki, shocked at the intensity in the man's voice but following anyway, uses her suit to dive underwater and realizes the wheelchair is in fairly far waters. "I have to do this, Amy needs me." All of a sudden, as Typhon starts overwhelming Shun, a trident appears and falls to the ground. "Hah, all that power, and you still can't defeat. Leave it to a human to be a weak, defenseless race. I don't care if you have God blood in you, you're going to perish!" As Typhon prepares a finishing blow Shun dodges and grabs the Trident, blocking all of Typhons attacks and striking back hard with strong slashes. "What was that you said about me being inferior?" and prepares a major attack. "Here's something that will leave you all wet-" and Amy puts her hand to her head in shame "TIDAL ASSAULT!" "Huh?" Shun strikes his trident into teh ground as water rushes up through the crack in ground and Shun rides a water wave and slashes Typhon with a large amount of force, knocking him down hard. "Drats, foiled once again by a mere human. Why must I have this weakness. Farewell, but you are far from my real power. I will show you all the power that made even Zeus tremble, just you wait." He flies away and leaves.

Meanwhile, Miki isn't doing so well, swimming about 100 feet off the coast and is starting to struggle with breathing. "Why now. Come on body, just a little bit longe-" she immediately demorphs and starts trying in vain to hold her breath. "If I don't prevail, Amy is going to suffer." Shun, knowing that JoutenYellow could be in danger, dashes into the water fullspeed and finds her starting to suffocate. "Oh no. Come on." He grabs her, holding Miki in one hand and Amy's wheelchair in another, carrying both to shore. Shun starts doing CPR he learned from local lifeguards and gets Miki up. "Remember me, Miki-chan?" Suddenly a flood of memories of Shun constantly trying to get Miki to play soccer with him and some friends, trying to get Miki to show affection for her then crush, and the time one halloween when Shun managed to finally scare Miki after years of knowing each other. "Are you really the Shun?" "Yes I am. Glad to see you after so long." "So you guys are friends?" "Why yes, we were quite a pair in school." "Yeah we were. So thank you for savin-" "No need to thank me, thats what teammates do, right?" "Yeah that's right. So I take it you're a Demi God?" "Yes I am, Amy told me today. A bunch of other things happened, and now we meet again, bestie." "Mhm." "So, still have the stick up your ass?"

This gets him slapped but he laughs regardless, and Miki and Amy start laughing too. "We have a lot to catch up on Shun. I can't believe we get to be on the same team." "I know. Cool isn't it?" As they return to Olympus, looking at the stars of the night, they wonder what lies ahead. Shun looks into the stars sad but hopeful, Amy trying to comfort him a bit. "First Miki's mother and now your mom. I feel really bad, both of you lost someone close to yourselves." "I'll be ok. When one chapter ends another begins. Thank you for your concern though." Both blush as Hera watches in the background with delight. "It's so great to see the team coming together. Chronos will certainly have his work cut out for him. We have a formidable force on our side."


	4. Olympus 4

Olympus 4- Son of Hades! JoutenBlack!- Typhon returns to the Titans on Mt. Olympus in shame. Asteria mocks him. "It's amazing how far the great Typhon has fallen. Done in not once, but twice by those humans." "They're Demi God-" Testu interrupts him "And that is exactly why you let your guard down and got defeated so easily." "What do you think lord Chronos?" "You disappoint." Typhon is shocked and saddened. "I'm so, so sorry lord Chronos. It appears my strength is not what it should be. I need time to rest my lord. I'll get stronger, you'll see." "I'd hope so, amongst our ranks you're by far the most useless. You don't have to be though." "Why of course sir, I will do my best to improve and crush those Demi Gods." Tetsu interludes. "I have a plan, but I am going to need some backup, Asteria?" "Oh, yes." Asteria takes a horn of satyr and crushes and brews it into a cauldron and summons out a Satyr with demon horns and a pan flute. "Yes, with this monster, we can spread chaos and anger across the world. Conquering Earth and crushing the Demi God's will be coming true, Chronos." "Thank you Tetsu, those Demi God powers are putting in some serious work." Typhon gets angry but Asteria calms him down. "I can't believe how that fool can be at a higher rank than a pure Titan like me." "In due time, your chance will come Typhon." "What do you mean?" "Our strength is only recovering right now. With enough time we will be back at our full strength. Then Chronos will recognize us over that fool Tetsu." "So that's why I have been having trouble lately." "It's the same with my magic. Normally, I'd be able to recover people in an instant or conjure an entire army at once, but I need to wait before my full strength." "I get it now. So we basically have to bide our time until we get our powers back?" "Yes. Even Lord Chronos is feeling like we do. That is why he rests. He wishes for his power to return faster." Tetsu is given a red wing from Typhon and prepares to follow the Joutengers to where the next Demi God is, Tetsu bringing a special beast created by Asteria- a demonic Satyr with devilish horns and an evil flute.

As the Joutengers are taking a special trip to Tokyo via train, Shun tells Amy some really funny stories of Miki and him when they were kids. "So after me and Miki became friends, she was still all shy and serious. So, I thought, since she hated bugs, I would take a beetle from outside, and slip it up her shirt without her knowing about it." "Please don-" "and then, it crawled right on her face in class!" "Wow, that is funny-" "It really isn't." "It's funny and you know it. C'mon Miki, get a smile on your face." "Sorry, it's just, I don't have much to be happy about right now. We're on a mission. We need to stay on track if we want to avenge our loved ones. I'm sorry, but it's what we have to do." Afterwards Shun turned to Miki and whispered "Well, guess someone pissed in her cornflakes." "Yeah, a lot of it. Sadly her mother is dead, so she is probably still getting over it." "WAIT WHAT?" "Yeah, her mother was killed by the general Titan Red on our first day as active Demi God's." "That's just, horrible. Wow. I am really sorry Miki-" "I don't need your sympathy, just stay focused. I don't need someone taking everything like it's a big joke." "But I don't..." They arrive at the city and they agree to stick together despite there being three of them because they can't leave Amy alone on the streets. "I think it's for the best if the three of us stick together and watch each other. I don't trust Amy in this shady looking part of town." Amy starts using her Demi God tracker and the three go searching, Tetsu following them, not seeing Amy. Tetsu orders the Satyr to start it's song in the city and it does, causing people to become easily angered and they start attacking each other like a mob.

Meanwhile, a street punk on the other side of Tokyo finishes a fight with three other guys and says he doesn't appreciate a three on one fight, especially one so easy. "If you're going to have the guts to jump me three on one, at least be able to get a punch on me. Hmm." The three thugs lay defeated on the ground, staring into the angry eyes of the street punk who had just defeated them and his friend. "We-we're sorry Mr. Kai sir. I don't know what came over us." Kai looks unenthused. "You're really trying my patience, you better pay what you owe or else you'll all be pulps on the pavement!" Kai's friend, Jamarah, steps in. "Alright, I think that's enough for now Kai." He begrudgingly backs down. Jamarah then turns his attention to the three cowards. "Give us what you have now or else I won't hold him back." "Y-yes sir. Here you go." They give the pair some money before leaving. "This is only a quarter of what we need, why the hell did you do that Jamarah." "I don't know, I believe killing should only be done as a last resort." "Talk like that doesn't work in a fi-" "It's let us survive in the streets for ten years though. Relax." They return to their den to some other thugs and give them the money, and the leader of the other thugs asks why they have so little cash. "What gives, this barely pays a week of rent." Jamarah tells them "Those jerks had almost nothing on them." "That's enough. We need money to win this turf war, now I ain't gonna be having some sissy wannabe's excuse for why we don't have enough money. Boys, punish him a bit." Their eyes start turning strangely red as Tetsu emerges into town with his Satyr and starts blowing his pan flute. "The power of this flute will ignite people's temper. They'll get so angry at each other it will be a breeze to conquer the world. Not even the Demi God's would be willing to fight civilians. Now if we can get to the Tokyo Tower, we can amplify our song of death and spread it through the whole country. Is that clear Satyr?" "Loud and clear general." The Satyr then plays his flute in the streets as Kai fights off most of the thug's alongside Jamarah but the boss punches the hell out of Jamarah and Kai gives the boss an almost drilling punch to the gut and knocks him out coughing up blood. Kai helps Jamarah up as Shun and Miki find his hideout.

"Urgh, this place looks awful and dretch. Are you sure there's a Demi God Here?" "Possibly. Don't judge a book by its cover Miki." Miki is rather disgusted that a demi god would hang out here then notices the knocked out bodies all around the room. Kai tells them "This isn't a shelter woman. Get lost." Miki, getting mad, responds "No, we have important matters to attend to." "I don't appreciate trespassers, I don't care if you're a girl, I'll punch your lights out if you don't beat it." "The nerve! You have a lot of balls to talk to me like that!" The two stare each other with daggers as Jamarah says "You know Kai, you could hear out what they have to say before you beat them into submission. They seem pretty serious about what they want." All of them are a bit stunned but Kai aquieces. "Fine, speak your piece before I throw you into the gutter." Miki whispers to Shun how bad of an attitude this kid has as Kai hears it. "I don't care if we need him, this kid's attitude is trash." "What, what's wrong, you can't go insult me to my face. What, your gonna scold me for my bad boy attitude? If I wanted to call you something I'd have no problem doing it. Are you scared of me or what? If you are I suggest leaving now. Or maybe it's because your a bitch!" Miki instantly gets mad and tells him to watch who he's talking to, and Shun does his best to calm her down. "I'll show you who the tough one is here!" "Easy Miki, he may be our new partner." Jamarah gets Kai to calm down as well. "C'mon man, just hear these people out. You don't need to be a jackass about it." Kai crosses his arms and returns to a dull, a bit angry scowl. Shun tells Kai "Well, Kai is it, you have been chosen for a special task: embrace his Demi God powers and become a Joutenger. As a Joutenger it is his duty to protect the world from Titans and defeat them. Are you in?" "Take a hike, with that fantasy garbage you're talking about. If you want to recruit people to your D&D garbage, there's a comics store on the other side of town." Miki proves him wrong by morphing into JoutenYellow and Shun into JoutenBlue. Jamarah is impressed but Kai isn't, saying "Alright, maybe you're story is true, but saving the world? Something like that is just a waste of time." Shun and Miki gasp in horror. "Why protect a world that has given me nothing, a world that has taken everyone who's ever cared about me. There's no hope for people anymore, it's all a disgrace. War, violence, pollution, all of it! Why would I ever want to save it, especially alongside goody-goods like you?" "That does it." She pins Kai into a wall and starts threatening him. "YOU'RE SAYING YOU DON'T CARE THAT ALL INNOCENT PEOPLE WILL DIE!" "Get your hands off me bitch. I take it you're the leader of your group?" "What of it?" "All the more reason to say no. Why would a guy like me take orders from a good for nothing goody-good who probably thinks she knows everything and that she's God's gift to men?" Miki doesn't let go and continues to guilt him. "I thought you were a tough guy, a man. Why not fight? You street types must adore it." Jamarah takes Miki and Shun outside as Kai thinks to himself. "Me a hero? Bah. Nonsense, that is not the life for me." Miki exclaims "I can't work with good for nothing lowbrow punks like him. They are the worst." "But you said it yourself, we need help and now." Jamarah steps in. "I know how you must feel about Kai given this first impression." "Yeah, what of it?" "Well, he isn't exactly the type to trust people right away, so he hates being told what to do by new people. He despises when people do that. I feel the same way. But trust me when I say that he isn't all that bad." "Hmm." said Shun. she can't stand lowbrow punks like him and maybe they should leave him be.

Jamarah tries to calm her down himself by saying Kai is just very shy and standoffish. "Kai and I have been together since we were eight, in a world that clearly abandoned us to the wolves. Kai's always been a bit of a jerk, but once you get to know him, you know he's just shy and lonely. He told me how he doesn't even know if he has a mother, he's just always been alone on these cruel streets. Once he's friends with someone, it's a bond he'll do his damn best to keep. He can be a pretty cool guy when things go his way. It's like that every time we join a gang, he usually finds some way to pick a fight with the leaders just because it's hard for him to adjust to change." Shun then asks "Why do you guys join gangs, you seem like a cool guy Jamarah." "It's survival. If you don't have a group out here survival gets a whole lot harder, because if you aren't in a group, your vulnerable from everyone. Gang's are the closest thing we've had to family. Kai is a born fighter and has some of the sharpest skills and wit that I know. I know that he told you guys no, but I'll try to talk to him and he'll come around. Trust me, don't judge him as a purely bad person. He just needs guidance." Miki says "Well ok, but I'll be damned if he keeps acting like a smug asshole like that." Shun then says "You know Miki, I think you're being just as mean to him as he is to you." "Yeah, well who asked you?" "Oh, ok." Shun then wonders in his head what is making Miki so touchy lately. "Look, I'm sorry Shun. That guy just pisses me off so mu-" "Give him a chance Miki. I have to give him a chance too. Its for the sake of the world, and as long as we have an open mind, and do as Jamarah says, we could have ourselves a key ally. So brighten up Miki." "Ok, I'll try. You know, you're a pretty wise guy Shun." As they walk they see Amy rushing down the street as a guy is chasing her yelling at her. Miki asks what her problem with him is and Amy says he has been following her non stop yelling at her ever since she accidently ran over his foot with her wheelchair while searching. She apologized to him but he won't stop, like his anger has overcome him. They manage to hide and Miki says these strange things need to be something Titan related, as a mob of people start attacking each other in the streets. They approach the mob and start hearing a soothing yet creepy noise that turns people aggressive. Amy then says "This is definitely Titan related. We need to be calm and come up with a- Hey!" And Amy was pushed off her wheelchair by a blind old man and Shun helps her up. "It probably doesn't work on us because we aren't normal humans."

Meanwhile, back at the den, Jamarah talks long and hard with Kai about him joining the Joutengers. "You know as well as I do that they need you." "So? I couldn't give a rat's ass what they need." "But if you don't help them, innocent people will die." "So what? What have innocent people done for me. All I care about is strength. There's no need to protect others as long as I can brawl. Nobody can beat me." "There you are, acting cocky and jerkish as usual. Will you ever change?" Kai gives a smirk "Shut up." "You know, if you actually thought about someone else for a change, you wouldn't be such a stick in the mud." Kai just kept silent. "What's this really all about, I know it isn't fear." "I just don't feel like I could be a hero. I've never done something good for anyone." "That's not entirely true. We became friends. You and I are a perfect team." "I mean for strangers. I find it hard to fight for people I don't know." "I don't either, but you should still give it a shot. Opportunities like this can only come to a select few." Kai stands silent again, unsure of what to do. As this is happening his gang starts to wake up.

Jamarah asks "What the hell was wrong with you guys?" The leader says confused "I don't know really, but I guess we were knocked out. Did you do it Kai?" "Hmm." "It's nice to know you still hit like a truck." "Yeah, I know." "I don't say this in front of the guys, but no matter how much I may be hard you two, you both are like sons to me. Even when I've been a complete scumbag, you never left me like others would. Ow, it still hurts. Now let's get these other guys up." Both replied "Yes." As they go to wake up the other guys, Tetsu breaks through the door and Kai immediately asks him what he's doing here. "Hey, who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" "Yeah, you're in MY den spaceman, now why don't you bugger off and find someone else to larp wi-" Tetsu ignores what he says and turns his gaze at him. "I'm only looking for a Demi God, give him to me, and I'll let you all leave with your lives." The leader is puzzled. "Demi God? They don't exist." "Well, you're looking right at one, in the flesh. Now don't make me ask again." Kai starts getting really angry. "Hey, why don't you get out of her before I smash your teeth out of your mouth?" Jamarah interjects "You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us. Ge out of here if you value your life." Tetsu runs to the gang leader and grabs him by the throat. "I tried giving you all a chance, but I guess you would rather die foolish then live smartly." As he's doing this the other gang members wake up. "Yo bro, let boss-man go before we pummel you into the pavement." Tetsu throws the gang leader straight through the wall. Kai gets mad and leads the charge. "Show him no mercy boys." All of the gang members including Jamarah and Kai try to rush Tetsu but Tetsu effortlessly pushes back each and everyone and lands kill shots on all of them, except Kai and Jamarah. Jamarah stands back while Kai throws his hardest punch but Tetsu blocks it and throws him back. "Now I'll ask you both again, and don't make me repeat what I did back there. Which one of you is a demi god?" Kai says "I-," but Jamarah interrupts "I'm the Demi God you're looking for, now spare my friend." "There, now that wasn't so hard was it. If you replied sooner, I could have spared this bloodbath." As Jamarah comes forward Kai is puzzled. "Jamarah NO! DON'T DO THIS! WE CAN TAKE HI-" "It's ok Kai. Now you can live a life of freedom from the streets." "BUT I DON'T WANT THAT! IT'S YOU AND ME FOR LIFE!" As Jamarah gets in front of Tetsu, Tetsu immediately knees him in the stomach, elbows him in the back, and puts his foot on his throat. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? GET OFF OF HIM!" Kai goes to knock Tetsu off of Jamarah but Tetsu once again blocks his punches and holds Kai by the throat. "You know, you're friend had a good point. Now that you're pissing me off, I can't hold back against you." Tetsu lowers his foot further and crushes Jamarah's throat, Kai looking on in terror.

Meanwhile, as the Joutengers are running back down the street from the crowd of innocent people, Miki decides to take a stop in the gang's den. "I'll see if he's changed his mind guys." "Ok." "Be quick please, I don't want to get pushed out of my chair a third time today." She walks in and is horrified to see Tetsu, Titan Red, beating down someone who wasn't a Demi God. "Get off of him you creep. Haven't you killed enough loved ones." "Oh yes, you're umm, mother was it?" "If you really want to kill a demi god, why don't you kill me?" Miki then takes a God Changer and slides it to Kai. "What the hell is this thing?" "Just punch in 1-2-5 and shout GOD CHANGE, ok? I don't care what you want, we seriously need your help right now." She tries to attack Tetsu but Jamarah tells her to not intervene, as he is being stomped and kicked by Titan Red, being told rather calmly to perish. "You're taking this beating rather well. Please die though so I don't have to keep hurting you." Tetsu does a fatal stomp to his ribs, crushing them inward and injuring his lungs. At this moment, Tetsu sets his sights on Miki and goes to fight her, leaving Kai and Jamarah. Kai is downtrodden, yelling at Jamarah for his fatal mistake and asking "WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO DAMN SELFLESS! YOU WOULDN'T BE DYING RIGHT NOW!" and he starts breaking down. Jamarah, though out of breath, laughs, "You know, crying isn't becoming of a tough guy, but I guess now's as good a time as ever." "Don't die, please, you are-" he starts sobbing rather harshly. "We both have long lives ahead of us, we don't have to be punks forever, we can make our own future." "Y-yes, but I feel l-like my l-life's complete." "Wh-what do you mean?" "I feel like, now, you have as great an opportunity as ever to show the world that you are a good person and can make a difference. Besides, there's no place in this world for a dreg of society with no family." As he starts coughing up blood violently, he says "No one else could ever bring the type of friendship you and I share, the kind that transcends even brotherhood. I only have one regret, it's that I'll die without seeing you as a true hero." Kai goes from smiling in tears with his friend to standing tall and stoic. "Godchange."

Kai then immediately turns into JoutenBlack as Jamarah dies, saying it's now complete, his mouth overflowing with blood. Kai, with silent rage, goes outside to see Tetsu outfighting Miki rather handily as Amy is running and Shun is trying to stave off the mad crowd. "Hey man, so you finally joined?" Kai then yells at Miki in a stern, commanding voice "Go find out what's wrong with everybody today while I clean this bastards clock." "Umm ok." Miki immediately agrees and does that without protest, leaving Tetsu and Kai. "It turns out you're the Demi God, hmm. I guess your friend was as foolish as he was insane." Kai starts getting really mad and their battle starts. Tetsu starts off with hand to hand combat and Kai actually matches Tetsu one on one better than Miki. "I could tell from your eyes back there that you are a fighter, like me. The world is nothing but battle and war." "I agree. I'll never forgive you for what you did to my partner back there." "Why didn't you step up to the role then? You knew your friend was lying and you left him to die like that? What kind of friend are you then. I know what you are, a spineless coward." Kai starts getting mad again as they continue their fight. "You may think you're tough, but you are certainly just a boy, someone who would be nothing if it wasn't for your fists. A lowlife, nothing!" Kai then starts getting beaten back quite a bit until he sees Amy in danger from the mob as Shun and Miki try to knock out innocent civilians to break the song. Kai then receives an odd weapon, a helm. He wears it unsure of what it does as Tetsu walks away to turn his attention to Miki and Shun. "I'll deal with you later." Kai realizes that he turned invisible and immediately goes to Amy and one shots most of the mob, Amy unsure what is going on. Kai then turns his attention to Tetsu and uses his invisibility to land some cheap shots at Tetsu with some power behind it. Tetsu, though shocked at first, summons his double sided lance and starts predicting Kai's movements to get the better of him, hitting him and turning off his invisibility. Kai seems done for when he notices a black glowing stone in the shadows. He takes it out and it immediately becomes whatever weapon he thinks of, a double sided lance in this case, and him and Tetsu duel. Due to his inexperience with the weapon Kai is begrudgingly outmatched by Tetsu's superior skills and Demi God powers. "A weakling is still a weakling, no matter how hard you try, no matter how many fights you win, you'll always be beneath those stronger than you."

Amy, in a dark alleyway away from the fight, does some tweaking to the Demi God tracker to also be able to find other strange energy and uses it to find the Dark Satyr. "Guys, I think I may have found the source of the song." "That's great Amy, let's go find it". "Alright Shun." They follow the signal to the center of town where the Satyr is using a nearby radio station to send his song. Miki immediately calls the monster out who uses his pan flute to shoot beams at Miki, her dodging it. Shun tries to reason with it, saying that if he retreats and stops his spell, they'll let him live in peace. Miki tells Shun that isn't an option and she uses her lightning powers to knock him off the radio tower. Tetsu hears that his soldier is in danger and goes to rescue him and Kai uses the opportunity again to turn invisible with the Stygian Rock(the strange stone that bends to his will) to turn invisible and go to use his stygian iron combined with the shadow helm for a Shadow Pierce Strike! on Tetsu, who suffers serious injury from the attack and retreats, Kai wondering where the hell he went as Shun and Miki both use their respective finishers, Tidal Crash and Lightning Volley, to destroy the Satyr with little to no effort. Shun says "I'm glad that you're on the team Kai." Kai is walking away his head down until Amy approaches him with a big smile and "Could you at least see the base?", Kai agreeing for the sake of a "proper girl". When he arrives at the base Hera welcomes him and he just kind of quietly says hello as Hera explains more about what has happened and more about their purpose is. Kai makes it perfect clear "I'm only here to fight off Titans and get revenge on that guy who killed my friend. Don't get it twisted, I'm not here to make friends with any of you, once business is over, I don't want to see any of you again, is that clear?" Shun and Amy nod as Miki starts wondering in her head what this punk thinks he's doing trying to intimidate people. Miki then reminds him she's the leader out there and that he should make that clear. Kai just scoffs her off and walks outside to wonder about what Jamarah said. "Is it really possible for me to be a hero, in a cold world like this? Why put that faith in me Jamarah, why?"


	5. Olympus 5

Olympus 5- Daughter of Demeter, Demi- Kai is waking up in the middle of his old hideout, asking himself questions about what he is doing in life and how he the world he lived in will be once he is finished as a Joutenger. "I hope Donny and the boys are alright when I come back, we are like a family. But I made a promise to Jamarah that I would at least try to defeat those monsters." As he goes to the headquarters, he sees a woman being robbed at gunpoint but does nothing, believing that it's none of his business and that defeating the enemy requires special attention. Back at HQ, Amy, Shun and Miki talk about Kai. Amy: "He may be rough around the edges, but you need to cut Kai some slack." Kai hearing this outside and waiting to hear what Miki will say, turns invisible as he creeps in. Miki then says "I need to be hard on him to keep his ass in line, he's nothing but a good for nothing street punk." Amy is dumbfounded by Miki's low opinion of Kai and says "You know, you should really consider Kai's feelings too." "I would Amy, but he doesn't have any. Like I said, he nothing but a dumb punk." Kai immediately makes himself visible and calls Miki out on her Judgments. "You can think you have me figured out all you want, but just let me tell you something. I have you all figured out as well." "Oh yeah, care to share with the rest of us, oh so wise asshole!" "Ok. I find you to be an overobessessive, ego-driven control freak with no sense of people's feelings and emotions outside of your own. You never take anyone else into consideration you bitch. You assume because you're the leader of this operation that you can boss me and these guys around. You're wrong. I don't even know why I bother to be on this team with you. All you do is yell and tell people what to do." "AND ALL YOU DO IS BROOD AND SULK!" "WELL WHEN YOU LOSE THE ONE PERSON WHO'S MEANT EVERYTHING IN THE WORLD TO YOU YOU CAN GET JUDGMENTAL ALL YOU WANT!" Miki, taken aback by this comment, tries to put up a brave front. "Well, mr anger, why don't you get over here and do something about it!" Kai nods and starts attacking her physically. Miki starts defending herself, angered by Kai's behavior and wanting to settle this in a brawl. Miki starts out strong but Kai's ruthless fighting style ends the fight in his victory. "When you learn to keep your ego in check, I'll start considering you a member of this team." "This fight changes nothing. You're on notice. I refuse to let someone like you do what you want when the worlds in danger." "Then why jeopardize the team on your gigantic ego?" Shun finally intercedes "Ok, ok, break it up you two. You're starting to really piss me off. We have demi gods to find and you two can only think about yourselves." Miki gets defensive. "What do you mean I only think of myself? I have the entire teams well being at heart Shun. Why are you taking his side?" "I'm not taking anyones side, but I don't want the team to fall apart because of you two. Kai why don't you come with me."

This is interupted when a demi God is found in a Tokyo Mall. Amy goes with the team on the train and she sits with Shun in between Miki and Kai, Shun trying to break the ice. "Ok, anyone here have some good jokes?" Miki just shrugged as Kai ignored him. Amy raised her hand. "Umm, what did the chameleon think he had when he couldn't change his color? Areptile dysfunction, HA!" "Wow that was funny. hah." Miki and Kai still weren't looking at each other, Shun looking worried. He whispered in Amy's ear-"I think we might end up killing each other before the Titans do," Amy nodding in agreement. Shun went to talk to Kai as Amy went to Miki. "Hey man, I think we kind of got off on the wrong foot, I'm Shun." Kai still tries to ignore him. "You know, if you start talking to people more they may start being nice to you. No one likes a guy who keeps to himself all the time." Kai still tries his best to ignore him. "I have to say, your personal skills need some serious work there buddy." Kai continues ignoring him. "This is about Miki isn't it." "I have no problem with you or the cripple but I'll be damned if I take orders from that witch." "I know she's a handful, she's very driven though, that's the thing. She just wants to see the mission go off without a hitch and she doesn't like people like you naturally." "So because I left a less than acceptable life by her standards I'm nothing but an annoying pest." "Yeah. It's not like you help your image much. You hardly talk to us, you just sit there and look cool and all that." "It's not like I asked for her approval anyway. I'll do my duty, I'll fight those Titans, and when it's done I don't want to hear anything from any of you ever again. It's not that I hate you and Amy specifically, it's just, I'm not sure if I'm hero material." "Do you want to hear the real reason why Miki is so driven?" "Because she was chosen as leader and gets to boss us around?" "No, it goes much deeper than that."

Just as the two are talking Amy tries to break Miki out of her shell involving Kai. "Look Amy, I just don't want to deal with someone like him jeopardizing our mission by going out of line. I don't care if he's necessary, he's a parasite." "He's human Miki. Not everyone can be perfect like you." "Me? I'm not perfect." "But you hold everyone to rigid standards of morals that realistically, most people fail to live up to them and you detest them for it." "Why are you siding with that creep. I've been nothing but nice to you ever since we met because I thought no one else-" and Amy starts to cry, saying "Your a bigger jerk than he is, you know that Miki. You really don't take other people's feelings into consideration." Realizing what she said was that she basically treated Amy nice out of pity, apologizes, holding her saying she didn't realize she could be so insensitive to someone she legitimately wants to get to know. Amy is still kind of hurt but thanks her for her apology. "Every time you remind Kai of where he comes from, all you do is remind of a terrible life he may want to leave behind, especially since his closest friend is dead." Miki starts realizing the error of her ways and starts thinking about how unfair she really has been to Kai and his problems.

Amy and Shun then turn to each other, Shun asking if she's ok. "I'll be better, I think I finally got through her stubborn head." "I did too, though his personal skills really do need some work." "Agreed." "This team won't fall apart under our watch, ey Amy?" "Yeah." They arrive at the mall as they see the swami giving advice to some local patrons. Miki asks "Is he the demi god?" Amy replies "No sadly but it's certainly close by." The tracker goes wild as they find a girl dressed like an Indian dancer tending to some flowers, the others save for Kai entranced(blushing by the way), who says he's going to be looking outside for the inevitable monster attack. "I'm gonna go check for monster attacks, never know when these creeps may come back." He says so in a sort of awkward tone of voice. The girl notices them watching her revive dying flowers and gets defensive about it. "It was nothing. I just,,, like to look at flowers before a show. Yes. I don't have a problem, you do! Heh, sorry about that." Miki and the others, confused, ask her how she can revive plants like that. "I don't know ok, it's just, something I've always been able to do. Would you please forget you saw it?" Amy then apologizes. "We're sorry for disturbing you miss-" Miki then intervened. "Sorry miss, but you'll need to come with us." "No." "What did you say?" "First off, who the hell are you? Secondly, why should I come with you?" Shun then jokes "She kind of has a point there chief." "Shut up. We're here to recruit you for service as a Joutenger." "Why, because of my ability?" "Not exactly that, it's because of who your mother is." "My mothers dead, why does that matter?" "Because your mother is a Goddess-" Then a man yells at the girl "Come on Demi, your father needs you for this special lecture." "Ok, I'll be right there." Then she turns to Miki. "I already said no, so no." As Demi leaves, Miki says that she has no clue what's at stake as Demi tries to ignore her. Shun asks "Why don't we go see this lecture. Maybe we can understand more about her by watching what she does." Amy replies "Sounds good, what about you Miki?" "Ok, sounds good. The more we know about our teammate, the better."

The three find seats for the lecture by the Swami as Kai watches from a distance. He thinks "Man, this girl looks, no, she's just another pretty face. You've run into this kind all too often. Keep a cool head." The Swami says "In this world that we live in today, many of us often forget that in times of troubles such as these, we come together to embrace peace, and hope for a better future. We must never forget that in the world's darkest days, peace will be our happiness. As such, my daughter shall show the traditional Indian dance, the Kolattam. If you will Demi," "Yes daddy." She performs this rural dance and most of the men in the audience are in awe, including Shun and Kai all the way in the back, who can't resist blushing despite his best efforts. Demi sees Kai and immediately starts moving his way, seeing him especially blushing. "Come here." "No thanks, I'm just trying to-" "C'mon, you'll be perfect." "Um," and she takes him to join in the dance. She continues doing the dance and shows him the steps as the dance goes on and he tries stubbornly to refuse. "I don't dance!" "Why, afraid you can't do it?" "No, I'd never be afraid of doing something as stupid as dancing!" "You sure didn't think like that when you were watching me dance, now come on and let it flow." With Demi moving his arms around to the dance he actually starts getting the hang of it and goes slowly in tandem with Demi. Shun, Miki, and Amy watch him try the dance and laugh under their mouths as Kai notices this and thinks to himself "Hows a man supposed to get any respect doing this." Miki thinks to herself "He isn't quite as macho as he let us believe, this is way too good." Demi and Kai finish the dance, Demi congratulating him. "Its great how well you did just watching me. It took me years to master it. Have you considered taking dance classes?" Kai, blushing but still trying to look stoic says "It's nothing really. I don't really dance." "You can act tough all you want, but I'm sure deep down you were thrilled to dance with me, am I right?" "Whatever." The three go to see Kai and they formally introduce themselves to Demi. "I'm Amy, daughter of Athena," "I'm Mikiho, daughter of Zeus," "I'm Shun, Son of Poseidon," and Demi asks Kai "Well which one are you then?" Kai responds "Kai, Son of Hades. I'm not a nice guy." "I kind of got that impression." Amy then speaks "Ms. Demi, we think you may be the daughter of Demeter, Goddess of Agriculture and plants." "You really think that is me? Me and my father, we were just simple farmers from India when the great frost happened. For a good month, me and my father lost our crops to this horrible weather and he decided, since he was a devout man, he would spread the word of peace and happiness as a travelling Swami, and I chose to follow him since the dance I perform is the traditional one for peace and happiness in my native India. Only a few can ever master the dance, I still haven't." Shun then says "Demi, we know why your crops were dying and your homeland froze-" Miki interrupted "These bad beings called the Titans, from ancient greece, fought the Greek Gods of myth for a whole month, all the while causing chaos in the world. It caused deserts to flood, forests to grow at the poles, farmland to dry up, and tropical regions to freeze. It's affected the whole world, and as a Demi God, we feel you may be one of the only people who can help us keep the Titans from conquering the world." Demi thinks it over for a second "I'm sorry, but I can't help you. When me and my father took an oath to pacifism, I swore to never raise a sword against a fellow creature of this Earth." Miki then says "Are you crazy? If we don't act, the whole world will be doomed, how valuable are your beliefs for tha-" Kai immediately stops her. "This is why you piss me off Miki. You can't keep your own beliefs in check when taking others into consideration." Miki, noticing how enraged he got, says "You're only doing this because you like her Kai."

Kai immediately goes to punch Miki before he notices Typhon. Shun tells a confused Demi who he is. "He's one of the Titans who wants to destroy the world. He blew my mother away in a Hurricane and we still have no idea where she is." "I'm so sorry Shun. I pray that your mother is ok wherever she is but I don't want to fight." "We're not going to make you fight, don't worry. By the way, I loved your dancing. Very classy." "Um, thank you very much." Demi goes to her father who is ready to embrace her and then Typhon starts his attack. "What is this, a peace lecture. I'll show you peace!" and he uses his wind powers to attack the nearby civilians, injuring a couple and killing one with flying chairs. Demi is horrified. The three morph as Amy tries to get Demi and her father to safety as Typhon singles Demi out as a Demi God and goes to try and kill her, blowing her father and Amy away. As Miki Shun and Kai start trying to attack him he summons the Cobra monster to breath poisonous air onto the nearby plants. The Cobra keeps the rangers busy with the help of some Skeletons as Amy goes as fast as she can to try and get Demi and her father out of the way. Demi, paralyzed with fear, can't move, as her dad goes in to take a large rock attack made for her thrown by Typhon.

Typhon, thinking he's killed Demi, says "So much for that one, she was such a coward." Demi's father, while he escaped the brunt of the attack, skill got hit on the back with hot rock, paralyzing and burning him in the lower body. Demi starts crying. "No, please, don't, just don't!" Kai sees this and just ignores the foot soldiers as he wails on the Cobra monster as it tries to keep him from attacking Typhon. Typhon sees this and laughs. "What's wrong son of Hades? Finally have some feelings, something resembling an emotion? Well you can be angry all you want now, she's de-" meanwhile Demi tells everything she learned today to her father and he says "I knew this day would come" as he cringes from pain. "Your mother was a very down to Earth and kindly woman, but when she had to return to God duties and leave us, she made sure I had strong enough crops to keep us going until you could fend for yourself. Seeing how beautiful you are as you dance, it reminds me of your mother Demi." "They want me to fight against those creeps, I don't know if I should-" "You can and you will. Peace is important sweetheart but only if you can fight for the weak against those that would oppress them. Looks like my time is almost up." Demi can't help but cry as her father groans in agony, Amy approaching slowly, crestfallen.

Amy gives her her God changer and tells her "Now its time to fight." Demi stops crying, takes her morpher, and morphs, while enraged. "All I wanted to do was live a happy life with my father, spreading the feeling of peace and happiness, and do what I love in life: dancing. But then all of a sudden all it takes is a bunch of self centered, cruel, good for nothing fascists like you to ruin those ideals for everyone by making them miserable. You deserve to be punished!" She uses her plant manipulation powers to lift the rock from her father, saving his life, and then throwing it at the cobra monster, which immediately dies. "Your next, you cruel monster!" "Hmph, as if I'd lose to some woman." Miki, angered yells at Demi "Show him what a woman can do Demi!" Demi doesn't respond, she simply uses the surrounding plants to bind Typhon and she lifts a tree outside to crush him, Typhon turning into wind and retreating. "When I get my hands on him next time, I'll make him pay!" Kai demorphs, kind of frightened. "Thats someone I'd never want to cross." Even Miki is a bit scared but relieved. Shun welcomes Demi. "Welcome to the team Dem- oh." Demi chooses to stay by her father as she suddenly uses her hands to heal his wounds to keep him from dying, unknowingly. Demi says "Can someone please take him to a doctor?" A team of paramedics come to take her father away, Demi sad that she thinks her father might die. Kai approaches her "I know how you feel. My partner, my only friend in the world, died so that I can realize I am a soldier for this cause. I'm sorry it had to your father for your case." Miki is shocked but says nothing. Demi thanks Kai "Thank you, Kai. I feel sorry for you too." And she gives him a hug. Shun jokes "Man, you guys sure look cute from here, did yah rehearse it or something?" Demi immediately breaks the hug as does Kai and Kai yells at him "You better not say a thing to my boy back in the city, or I'll break you." Shun agrees, but laughs in his head. The four head out, comforting Demi. Back at the Tartarus, Tetsu has almost fully recovered from his injuries and chastises Typhon for his failure in subduing a Demi God again. "You're beginning to lose my patience Typhon." "Of all the nerve. Chronus may be my lord, but I'll be damned if I take orders from a human brat like you." "It's that anger that keeps you from winning the day you know. My turn comes next time, I'll be sure to beat them next time, now I know all their tricks." Asteria simply laughs as Typhon gets angry. Chronus joins in the laughter at Typhon.


	6. Olympus 6

Chapter 6- Son of Aphrodite! JoutenPink!- As the team returns to the Olympi, Demi wonders how she's going to live now. Miki says she has a house they can live in, although both of them would have to find jobs to try and stay alive. Demi picks up a newspaper to read for job openings as Amy says she would let them stay at her house if her Dad wasn't against letting strangers live in his home. Miki says they might be able to live on campus in dorms, but since Demi isn't a student, she wouldn't be able to dorm with her. Miki then asks Shun and Kai where they are living. Kai doesn't answer and Shun says he found a family looking for a tenant. "As long as I help take care of the house and their kids, I'm allowed to stay there rent free." Miki insists that Kai answer and he tells her that he lives out on the streets like he always has been. Demi says he shouldn't be doing that and Kai tells her what his life's been like and why he feels comfortable on the streets. Demi feels sorry for him and insists he find another place to live and a job. Kai refuses, saying he doesn't need a job since he can just as easily get money in other ways, then Miki yells at him by saying if he breaks the law, he'll have no place back on the team. Shun intervenes and says he can try and get Kai to live with him at the Daimonji's house with him. "Trust me, you'll love them. They have a beautiful daughter who's almost eighteen."

Kai refuses, and then a reading picks up showing where the next Demigod is. The five go to the place (Not too far from Olympi) where they see a man at a cemetery grave. Tetsu also goes to this grave, but for a different reason. At first Tetsu doesn't recognize the other four but he does notice Amy and the strong feeling of another Demi God. The man in the cemetery is on his knees pleaing for the God's to spare his beloved as the other Demigod's tread lightly. The man doesn't recognize who they are and tells them that he's just here to mourn. Amy speaks first and introduces herself. "Hi? Whats your name?" "Oh, me. I'm David, though my friends call me Dave." Miki interludes "I take it you're not from Japan huh." "No, I'm originally from Germany. My father moved here to set up a base with his company." "Company?" "Yeah, my dad owns a cell phone factory here." Shun then interludes "That must mean your filthy stinkin rich, right?" "Umm, its not that simple for me." Demi yells at Shun to be a bit less touchey as she kneels to Dave's level and asks him about who's on the tombstone. "Oh, this is my boyfriend, Jamie." Miki is shocked at a guy having a relationship with another man and it's clear from Dave using his powers to sense emotions. "I understand why you might be shocked. I take it that sort of thing isn't taken too well in Japan either, I guess." Miki realizes she seemed a bit close minded and apologizes. "No, not at all, I'd never do that to someone." "You don't have to lie to yourself Miss. It's not a popular thing, I know. Most people have never met a non heterosexual." Demi then interludes "He must have been a great person." "He was the entire world to me. It's really hard to think of going on after he's gone." Amy asks "What happened to Jamie?" "It's hard to explain, its very painful too, he's dead because of me."

The rest of the group, even Kai, who has been leaning back on a tree, is taken aback by this news. Shun comments. "Wow, that's just, wow, I'm so sorry man." "Your kindness is much appreciated. Oh, I'm dreadfully sorry, who are you guys?" Amy explains "We are Demigods, children of the ancient greek gods people assumed were myths. The God's survived the centuries however, and passed on their powers through their children, and the tales of Hercules and Perseus are fine examples of these tales. We are the modern day Hercules and Perseus' of the world. We work to fight against the Titans that seek to kill what remains of the God's and rule humanity with an Iron fist. To fight them, we channel our powers and become the Joutenger's. My name is Amy." "My names Mikiho, nice to meet you." "Hey buddy, my names Shun." Kai doesn't say anything but is nudged by Demi to talk. "Kai." "I'm Demi." "Oh, I'm dreadfully sorry, I don't really feel like fighting." Miki asked "Why not?" "Because violence took my boyfriend away, and with how sad I am, I would probably be a liability on the battlefield." Miki insists "There's no way you'd be. We need you as much as you need us Dave. Five peoples makes saving the world easier than four." "Like I said, I'm afraid I must decline the offer. Please, leave me be." Miki gets angry but keeps her composure, relating to the fact that he did lose a loved one. Demi continues trying to be nice about this and convince him. "You know, I hate fighting as well. However, you have to realize that sometimes its necessary to fight for those we love." "The problem is, I don't really know if I love anyone else in the world."

Meanwhile Amy is using the Demi God tracker and notices Tetsu throwing the signal off like mad. "Guys, don't quote me on this, but the really strong reading makes me think that that's Titan Red." Miki asks "Are you sure, why is that?" "Because with every fight we enter, his power has remained the relative same, and this reading is a spitting image of Titan Red." Kai glances "So he is here." Shun jokes "Oh my, the talking statue speaks." Kai just ignores him, closing his eyes as he leans back on a tree. Miki comments "He really needs to be nicer." "Ain't that the truth." Meanwhile Demi and Dave are talking. "I'm really sorry about what happened to Jamie. I'm sure wherever he is, he is completely at peace and he would want you to be at peace as well." "Maybe you're right." "You think?" "However, I still can't get over the aching in my heart. He was my world, he was my shining light against the shadow my father casts on me. Whereas Jamie is supportive and kind, my father has always been abrasive and even hostile towards me. Sometimes I wonder if he even sees me as a son." "Thats horrible. I don't know how well my father is doing right now, but I know he loves me with all his heart. I can't imagine a father feeling anything else for a child." "I can feel genuine emotion out of you, thank you so much for your words, but I still refuse." "Huh?" "I beg you, I'm not cut out to be a hero you speak of. I'm just a simple soccer player is all. I have no will to fight." Demi starts getting mad. "Why do you refuse to help us? If you don't help us, many innocent people will die! I don't want to see you wallow in self pity while innocent people are killed just becuase YOU can't get over the fact that people die and we need to-" Dave starts crying silently, tears running through his eyes as a shadow descends on his face. "If it wasn't for missing that one shot!" Demi looks shocked. "What shot?" "It was in Japan, not too far from here in Tokyo stadium, we were playing soccer. I was considered a prime player in my country until recently. Several people from my home country of Germany came to see me play. My boyfriend Jamie was included in the stands. He couldn't play soccer but he was my good luck charm. I play very well, I was a hero in my hometown. All until the day I messed up the play for the world cup. One miss. After years of leading the team to victory, all of a sudden, after a certain melody played in the backround, the entire crowd, started attacking me en masse after I made the bad play, even my teammates, they formed an angry mob to try and kill me. They called me very hurtful names and said I should never be allowed to breath air like the rest of them. The only one who didn't turn was Jamie. He actually tried making himself a one man barricade to keep the people from attacking me, but i was too concerned to move. After a minute Jamie was killed, punched out and trampled as the song ended and the people turned away, disappointed but not violent. I was confused, and Jamie was gone. All because I made a horrible move. I put the person I cared about most in danger from my own failings. I can't bear to think about what would happen if it were to happen to all humans. I don't know if I can do it!" Kai all of a sudden walks to him and pulls him up by the collar. Demi yells "What the hell are you doing Kai?" Kai then yells at him "YOU THINK YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO'S MADE MISTAKES!? MY BEST FRIEND IN THE WORLD WAS KILLED BECAUSE I BELIEVED I WAS UNWORTHY OF THE POWER! Doubting our own abilities will only cause further death and chaos." Dave, a bit shocked thinks in his head, using his ability to see people's emotions and deconstruct them realizes that Kai is telling the truth. "QUIT BEING SO SELFISH! I GUESS BEING A SPOILED RICH KID WOULD DO THAT TO YOU, HUH?" Demi tries to reason Kai down but realizes what he's doing and stops. Dave then says "I can see your feelings of loss, all of you. Please let me down." "Not until you agree to help us." "I need time to think about this." Demi now reasons with Kai. "I think we should at least let him think this over. Let him down Kai." Kai then releases him. Shun turns from Amy and Miki noticing Kai holding Dave by the collar. Amy and Miki, especially Miki, are alarmed. "Who the hell does that punk think he is?" "Can't he see the guy is mourning." Shun intercedes. "Before you guys do something I know we'll ALL regret, I don't think Kai would be the kind of guy who would do that to a stranger without some sort of reason." "Huh?" "Think about it like this. Kai has been silent the whole way here and our whole stay here. If Dave's mourning really did piss him off, he wouldn't wait so long to try and do this. He would have done it once Dave started crying. So I think Kai realizes that Dave might need a different approach to get him out of his stupor, since our nice talk wasn't working too much on him. Either that or Kai is bored. Heheh." Amy comments "I think he's got a point Miki. Shun's usually good at stuff like that." "Well, I guess." "You know Miki, it helps to put yourself in other people's shoes." "I'll keep note of that."

Kai then tells Dave about what happened to him and how he was so stubborn against being a Joutenger too. "I met this general of the Titans, Titan Red. He killed my friend after my friend, Jamarah, said he was the Demi God he was looking for. Watching him do that made me want to get revenge. Not for anyone else, just for my only companion, Jamarah. We went through everything together, nothing but us, our street smarts, and a city that treated us with a cold indifference. I didn't live the privileged life you do, however I still accepted the duty of being a Joutenger. The world probably doesn't need a hero like me, but it sure can use a hero like you. You're almost as nice as my friend Jamarah." Demi said "Please Dave, we really need you." "Mhm. It Will be hard. I've never really had to fight before, but I will try my best. You've convinced me. Sure, I'll join the Joutengers. It's jus-" Demi picks his head up by his chin "Don't worry about it. We'll have your back." "Thank you. No one has had my back since he died." Kai extends his hand. "I-I don't do this for just anyone, ok? You just seem like a straight up guy, if not a bit of a wuss. Just shake my hand." The two shake hands as Shun joins in and gives him a bro hug. "Welcome aboard." "Thanks." Amy goes to hug him as Miki tells him "Glad to have you Dave." "You're too kind Miki." Amy gives him his god changer and the six head out, Tetsu ready to ambush them as Titan Red.

The four morph as Dave rather clumsily follows suit, Amy explaining how it works. "Simply press 1-2-5 on the morpher to transform." And he does, changing into JoutenPink, Tetsu finally seeing who is behind all the Suits, and taking a particular glance at Amy. "Interesting." The rangers stand tall and speak. "Demi God of Zeus, JoutenYellow!" "Demi God of Poseidon, JoutenBlue!" "Demi God of Hades, JoutenBlack!" "Demi God of Demeter, JoutenGreen!" "Demi God of, wait, who is my mother?" Amy tells him "Aphrodite." "Demi God of Aphrodite, JoutenPink. I must say this pink really isn't my color, I much prefer purp-" and then Amy interrupts. "Demi God of Athena, Amy!" The six say in unison. "Olympus Sentai Joutenger!" "It matters not how many of you there are, I will crush you all. Kokolos, annihilate them." The Kokolos charge as the Joutengers save Dave charge in, and Amy goes to find cover. Tetsu sees the vulnerable newbie Dave and rushes him. "Might as well pick him off while he's weak so that we can have an advantage" he thinks in his head. He starts fighting Dave one on one. Dave uses what skill he has in Soccer to try and sustain a fight but he lacks fighting prowess and the inclusion of Tetsu's spear to give him even more of an edge. Meanwhile, the Joutengers each use their abilities to quickly make short work of large groups of grunts. Miki uses her lightning powers to quickly fry the Kokolos, Shun uses some basic water and earth attacks to wash away and bury the enemies, Kai uses both his invisibility and stygian rock to overpower hordes of enemies and Demi uses her plant powers and super strength to make short work of her group of Kokolos. Demi immediately notices Dave's in trouble as she's fighting her horde. "We really need to help him guys." "Demi, do that while we handle the Kokolos."

Meanwhile as Dave and Tetsu have a one-sided duel, Tetsu notes he saw Dave crying and pleading for his loved one back in the cemetery. "It's so pitiful, seeing a man such as yourself crying like that. A true warrior never shows his feelings, especially in battle." "It's called feelings for other people. You just seem to enjoy hurting others. You can't seem to understand how painful it is to lose someone you love!" Tetsu starts getting angry in his head but keeps his composure, saying "There is a lot more to me than what's on the surface Demi God. Too bad you'll be dead to know anything else," and he prepares a killing blow on a weakened Dave. Demi and Kai immediately come to his aid. Tetsu takes on Demi and Kai, Demi wondering if Dave is alright. "You look bad, are you alright?" "I'm ok." "Thats good. Just take a load off." "Hey Demi, we don't need that in the heat of batt-" and Tetsu takes advantage of the situation to use his lance to trip up Demi and Kai to start overwhelming them, Tetsu dodging all of Demi's attacks and blocking Kai's punches. Kai tries in vain to fight invisible but Tetsu, knowing what he understands of Kai's fighting style matches him almost blow for blow. "Trickery never works on me twice." Miki and Shun enter the fray and Dave, not content with being in the background in his first fight, catches a rose in the wind. He then suddenly calls his two scallop fans to the battle and uses a whirlwind attack to try and dent Tetsu. "A dance of love and emotions, Petal Storm!" A large gust of wind containing prickly rose petals hits Tetsu and he's disoriented long enough for each of the rangers to get in a good attack with their weapons, Tetsu retreating saying he got what he wanted and that "JoutenPink, know this. That sympathy for the weak and kindness will bring you to a shallow grave where no tear will weep for you."

Dave is a bit exhausted and Demi and Kai help him back to Olympi to recover. Shun tells him "You know, for being in pink, you kicked some serious ass in that suit. You were amazing man." "Well, it wasn't much really. I just kind of did what the voices in my head were telling me to do." Miki tells him "You did pretty well out there Rookie. It's nice to have you aboard." Kai simply turns around as Demi starts trying to get in a conversation with him. "I know you'll never be able to see Jamie again. We're sorry to stop your grieving." "It's fine Demi, really it is. You know, out of all of you so far, you're the one whose been the kindest to me." "Well, I just hate to see good people like you hurting badly, so I did my best to try and convince you while being sensitive to your feelings." "I can read that you're a peaceful person like me. I can't thank you enough for reaching out to me." "It's absolutely no problem. We need you, a lot. As a teammate and as a friend, even if Kai won't admit that." "Indeed, he has a rather black Aura around him. Almost like the Titan Red fellow." "The difference is I know Kai, deep down inside is a real nice guy. I want it to come out before our missions over. Maybe you can help me?" "I'll sure try." The two continue conversing as the villains plan their next move. Typhon cheerfully remarks "Wow human, you got scared off by a rookie. How does it feel?" "I got what I needed. Now I know all 5 of their fighting styles. A defeat is only a defeat if nothing is gained. You can probably learn a thing or two with that Typhon." Asteria interrupts "You boy's and your ego contest make me want to kill both of you. Now I think it's my turn to do plans, wouldn't you agree lord Chronos?" Chronos, in a rather soft voice, says "You're my most reliable friend Asteria." Asteria thinks to herself "Did he just call me his friend?" and smiles a bit before nodding to his blessing. "I know you won't let me down." "I can assure you I won't, Lord Chronos."


	7. Olympus 7

Chapter 7- JoutenGattai! OlympiKing!- As Miki and Amy arrive to Olympus after their classes they notice that Kai, Dave, Shun, and Demi aren't there. Miki asks "Hera?" "Yes child?" "Do you know if the others have come around today?" "Oh no, I haven't seen them." "Oh that sucks, I wanted all five of us to train to fight the oncoming threat." Amy reports "It appears no new demi gods have been making appearances lately. Everything is calm. With no Demi God's to hunt nearby I don't think the Titan's have a reason to attack now." "But that probably means that they've probably killed all the other ones while we were distracted or busy. There has to be more!" Miki goes to push buttons on the computer as Amy pleads with her to stop. "Miki, c'mon, if there was a Demi God to be found it would have appeared either on here or on my scanner." "Then maybe the machine has a bug. There are 12 Olympians Amy, there's only us 5." "Like I said before Miki, either there are no other Demi Gods left, or they're outside of my scan radius. Maybe there is a glitch, but you need to be patient Miki." Miki calms a bit "I'm sorry Amy, I guess I just want to get to Demi God's before the Titan's do." "So do I. Wait, hold on." All of a sudden a huge burst of god like energy emerges from miles into the ocean. Hera is happy at this. "What is it Hera?" "Reinforcements. Couldn't have shown up at a better time, though I'm surprised it has taken this long." Amy asks "Well, don't keep us in suspense, what is it?" "The ancient beasts of our spirit alignment. Each Olympian correlates to a certain beast, and some of their power is trapped within these beasts. We did this in case of an emergency like this, but I had originally thought it would only work if the 12 Demi God's were together. This is amazing." "I'll take your word for it. What do we need to do now?" "Gather the others, tell them to gather at the coast and travel to the stone of light in the ocean to unearth the beasts inside. Good luck my children." "I'll stay here this time incase any new Demi Gods appear. Good luck Miki." "Thanks Amy."

Miki then uses the God-changers phone function to call them to the rendezvous point. As she is calling Shun, he is scrubbing the floors of the Daimonji house as he gets the call. "So we have a new weapon across the sea. I guess you can't miss the big glowing pillar in the middle of the water can you?" "Never mind that, I need you and the others." "Oh snap, I'm kind of doing something for the family right now and their son is about to come home from school and I'm supposed to keep an eye on him for a few hours." "I'll call back in a few, see what you can do till I call you back, is that good?" "I'll try. You might want to call up Kai first since he's probably doing nothing." "Ok, thanks Shun. We need you on this." "I know you do, I'll see what I can do."

Miki calls Kai on the God-changer. "What is it princess?" "You're presence is required right now at the docks." "Woah woah woah woah woah. My presence is requested, not required. Unless it's titans to kill, I don't want to hear it." "It's about a weapon that will help us fight the Titan's if you're interested." "Hmm, that does change matters. I'll do it." "Now I just need to get Demi and Da-" "I'll get Demi, she's really close to where I'm at." "What do you mean?" "She's working at some dance studio that offered her a place in exchange for teaching Indian dance. She said she would come to Olympus after work but I can take her there for you." "It's amazing how much of not a jerk you are when it comes to Demi." "Shut up. Bitch." "Jackass," as she hangs up on him. "All that's left is Dave."

As Miki is calling Dave, at the Hans mansion, him and his dad are in a major argument. "I don't even know why I bother even letting you live here. All you do is sulk and do nothing but hang out in the cemetery crying for hours. Why?" "BECAUSE-" "Because you can't get over how your little faggot is dead? How do you think I felt when your mother-" "THAT'S A LIE AND YOU KNOW IT DAD!" "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT DAVID LOWENTHAL HANS!" "I know how you never married my mother, how you and her were just a big ol' one night stand and you kept spreading this convenient little freaking lie about how she played you like a harp and extorted you for cash. All of that just to make yourself look like the victim when in reality you're nothing but a sad old man who can't find love because ALL YOU EVER DO IS PUSH! PEOPLE! AWAY!" "I did everything in my power to make you the perfect heir to my fortune, a fortune that I slaved countless hours in my spare time of working three jobs trying to make a name for myself, making a revolutionary piece of technology, changing how we look at cell phones, I did all of that just so that I could have a child to continue the family legacy. Look what being nice to you and giving you the best education possible for the past 20 years has gotten me. An ungrateful faggot of a son who postponed his college education, which I payed for, just to play a silly game like soccer-" "BY GOD DAD, YOU YELL AT ME ABOUT THIS EVERY DAY! YOU KNOW WHAT DAD! IT SUCKS OK? IT SUCKS HOW I CAN'T BE WHAT YOU EXPECT ME TO BE!" "YEAH IT IS! If I could turn back time, I would have sent you to an all boys school where at least you wouldn't have come back all fruity and soft. You would have toughened up like me and been able to be the proud Hans you could be." "And what, become an emotionless robot like you with no friends and no empathy?" As this argument is going on Miki hears the whole thing through the call system and apologizes as Dave answers the phone. "Who is that?" "No one dad, just shut up." "You ungrateful little-" The butler next to his dad gives him pills. "Sir, remember your blood pressure." "Thank you Herring." "That was extremely uncomfortable to hear." "It's ok, I've gotten used to it. Live with my father long enough, and this is everyday radio. There's no pleasing him." "Kind of reminds me of my mother, just not so brutal." "Anyway, what's up? Is there something you need?" "Actually there is. Come by the docks on the east end of town and be prepared for action." "Ok, I'll see you there. Bye Miki."

The four Joutengers meet up in the eastern docks where Kai asks "Where the hell is Shun?" "He's got some work he has to do for his family." "That's not much of an excuse, I had to postpone my dance class." "Let's just give him a few minutes guys." Dave said "It's ironic how we actually do need him to help us cross the water. Simply a thought." Meanwhile, Shun calls up Ms. Daimonji for a favor. "Great News Shun, I just got a promotion! Isn't that great?" "That's terrific news, but I have to ask you something?" "Hmm." "Someone really important to me needs my help at the moment, is it possible for you to come over here and watch Gou while I do that? I'm really sorry to intrude." "It better be important. I'll see you in a few minutes." "It's of the utmost importance, I'll tell you guys at dinner." Shun told Gou "Look buddy, this is an extreme emergency. I'm going to trust you to be a good boy and stay here by yourself for when your mom comes home. If you do, I can get someone to help you with your homework." "You can? Thanks Shun." "Well, it's nothing really. I'll tell you my secret at dinner time." "Ok, see you Shun." "Tell your mother I couldn't stay, it became an emergency." Shun went outside and immediately ran to the docks not to far from there.

Meanwhile, Asteria came to Japan via a red wing and starts reciting a long incantation. "This better work. The destruction better pay off all the magic I am using." All of a sudden, a monster about 50 stories tall rises from the ground and roars. "Gigantess, your mission is simple. Find the Joutengers base and crush it into dust. Show them the power of a woman." The monster nods and starts walking towards Olympi through the city. The Joutengers meet together and are about to head out when they feel an earthquake. Miki asks in a panic "Shun, quit joking around!" "Miki, I'm not doing this. I swear." Dave hears a loud roar in the distance. "WOAH, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" Miki replies "I don't know what it is, but it's headed for Olympi. We have to distract it." They think for a second as Gigantess simply walks through the streets crushing everything in her path. Back at Olympi, Hera and Amy prepare for the worse. "It's coming for us child, save yourself and regroup with the others." "Wait, I have an idea. All I need is a clear road." Amy takes Hera and tries to grab the monsters attention. "HEY LONGSHANKS! COME AND GET US!" The monster responds by turning towards Amy's direction as Amy is almost stomped as she is picking up speed. "It's really dangerous, but Olympi must be protected. I just hope the others can manage." Asteria watches from afar and is appalled. "NO! You were supposed to crush Olympi, not play around in the city." She uses her magic to fly to Gigantess' head and yells at her. "What are you doing? Olympi is right behind you. Stomp it to dust and destroy the city later! Is that so hard?" The monster simply ignores her, shooing her like a fly with her hand as she proceeds to walk towards a bolt of lightning as Amy and Hera narrowly escape death via crushing by making a B line towards an alleyway. "That was way too close." Meanwhile, Asteria thinks to herself. "Why not see this play out, after all, she is causing massive damage, those Joutengers don't stand a chance."  
The Joutengers prepare to morph to get to the glowing rock in the ocean. "HENSHIN! GODCHANGE!" "Alright. I've got this." Shun raises a small piece of rock from under the sea and the Joutengers get on it as he rushes towards the stone while the monster creeps closer. A man in a car is waiting for his light as he sees her coming. "OH CRAP!" As he desperately tries to unlock his car he is crushed without any notice. Meanwhile, back with the Joutengers, they're astonished by how fast Shun is moving. Demi remarks "Wow, I guess we shouldn't let you drive." Dave says "I second that motion." "Hah. Good one guys." They arrive at the rock and contact Hera. Miki does the talking. "Hera, what is it that we do when we get to the stone?" "Child, what you need to do is channel your powers into one of the five seals, the one that correlates to your god. Tell that to the others." "Alright. Guys, we need to channel our energy into the seals to break them, and fast." Everyone replies "Ok." They start using their elemental powers save Kai who uses the stygian rock to try to pierce the seal. As the rocks begin to crack Miki exclaims "KEEP GOING EVERYONE!" Suddenly the rocks crack open completely and 5 large beasts are awoken. "Eagle is Zeus, that's my beast." "Dolphin is Poseidon." "I guess I get the cool hellhound-" "It's called Cerberus." "Yeah. Cerberus." "I get the Boar." "Mine is the graceful swan." "Everybody, board your spirit animal." Everyone jumps onto their beast as they head towards the monster. Gigantess, confused again, simply tries charging at them. "I wonder what you guys can do." The eagle flaps its wings and shoots lightning at the monster. "Wow." "Let's see what my Dolphin can do." The dolphin beast goes into a circle and spins into the monster, finishing its attack with a tail slap. The cerberus on instinct shoots a sort of black flame at the monster. "Woah, when do I get to do that?" The boar charges at a very high speed at the monster and catches her off balance. "Alright Swan, let's show them what you can do." The swan nods in response and shoots a storm of feathers at Gigantess, knocking her down. All of a sudden some of the numbers on their god changers started glowing and Miki says what to do next. "Alright guys, lets punch in this number combo and see what's up." Everyone nods in agreement and presses 1-3-5. All the beasts start to glow and transform, the Joutengers being transported to Eagles chest for a cockpit. Shun jokes "I guess this is the part where we control a giant robot?" "I guess so." The eagle forms the torso and head. The boar and dolphin form the arms. Cerberus forms the legs and lower torso. Swan forms small chest armor, a helm and a cape as well as the entire back of the new configuration. "Jouten Gattai, OlympicKing!" A staff appears from pieces of the beasts. The monster starts approaching OlympicKing and punches it, not doing any damage. She tries it again but the OlympicKing punches back and kicks Gigantess, knocking her down. As she gets back up, another bright light appeared on their god changers. "Alright guys. 1-4-5! Divine Charging Lance!" The rest repeat the same as the OlympicKing grabs the staff and the five symbols appear behind it. As Gigantess gets her footing, she is slashed rather fast and with one last slash through the middle she explodes. "Judgment has been passed."

Back at the Daimonji's house Shun is sitting at the family table with Mr. and Mrs. Daimonji and thier son and daughter, Goushi and Meiyuki. Mrs. Daimonji asks "So how was your day children?" "I got a B on my test." "I managed to get a A on my test." "That is great news, what about you honey?" Mr Daimonji on the other hand isn't happy. "The boss is starting layoffs at the factory, I was this close from being laid off." "That's horrible. Let's be thankful that we are still in good financial standings. Shun, is there something you wanted to tell us? This kitchen is spotless." "Oh yes, well thank you. Anyway, what I am about to tell you all is not to leave the house, is that alright?" "Of course Shun." Gou nods his head and Meiyuki just looks uninterested. "1-2-5! GODCHANGE!" He transforms into JoutenBlue and shocks everyone except Mr. Daimonji, who is started to guzzle down a bottle of sake. Meanwhile, back on Mt. Olympus, Asteria teleports back in shame. "Really good plain there spacecase." "I would have had those Joutengers had they not awakened the God Beasts. Those new beasts are going to be a major thorn in our sides." Chronos rises from the throne and tells the three "I trust you three are going to find a way to crush them with their new weapons, correct? I am almost at half my full power. Soon I'll be able to crush the Joutengers myself." "Yes lord Chronos, we'll make a new plan, don't worry." "I know you will Asteria. You always think. I trust our next plan to you and Tetsu." They both look at each other in disgust. "You two are my greatest minds, I'm sure if you worked together, this next plan will go without a hitch." They both agree under their breath, mumbling. "What about me Lord Chronos?" "Do what they say Typhon, my patience is worn thin enough with you as is." Asteria and Tetsu go to each other to talk.


	8. Olympus 8

Olympus 8- Burning at Both Ends- The Daimonji family is in awe of this new discovery, especially Gou. "Wow Shun, you look really cool!" "Well, it's not much really. Turns out my dad is Poseidon." Mrs. Daimonji then happily exclaims "Well isn't it wonderful how we have a hero living under our roof?" whilst Miyuki looks at him in calm excitement and Gou starts gushing. "YOU'RE SO COOL SHUN!" "You really think I am?" Ms. Daimonji exclaims "Well I think thats the thoughts of all of us, huh dear?" Mr. Daimonji just looks at him in disgust and leaves, Shun kind of shocked. "Don't let him get to you Shun, my Dad's kind of a sourpuss." "I'll go talk to him. Could you please do the dishes Shun?" "Sure thing."

On Mt. Olympus, Asteria and Tetsu plan out their next attack. Asteria says "I was thinking of a classic divide and conquer technique to ensure that we wear their forces thin. It is only five of them after all." "That's not all of them though." "Hmm?" "When I saw them previously they had a sixth member. She wasn't fighting or anything, but something tells me she is far more important than we originally would have thought." "What do you mean?" "I mean, she was handicapped, unable to use her legs but in a wheelchair. I can't think of any other purpose for her being with the Joutengers other than she is a demi god as well, in addition to being a key member of the team, perhaps behind the scenes?" "Don't you think that you're over thinking this? After all, she can't do anything to us." "Either way, she is clearly a friend of the team. She said she was the daughter of Athena." "Daughter of Athena? Well thank the heavens that she can't fight, or she might be even stronger than you." "Regardless, she's still a Demi God and needs to be dealt with." "I think I may have just the creature we need to deal with her. She's been waiting for a long time to get this opportunity." "Excellent." Typhon walks in rather impatient. "So do we have a plan ready?" "I think just about. Tetsu?" "Ok, so here's how we do this."

Back at the base, Shun takes Gou there after dinner. "So you guys hang out here and stuff?" "Why yes." Hera walks in and introduces herself. "Greetings child, I am Hera, goddess of maternity and womanhood. Nice to make your acquaintance." Gou is in awe. Hera then turns to Shun. "So, may I ask WHY you brought a small child to this place?" "Hey, I'm not that small." "Look, I thought Amy would be here. He need's help with his homework and I'm absolutely helpless." "She went out to quick dinner with Dave, Demi and Miki. Lord knows where Kai is. I'll ask her back though." "You sure you know how to use this thing?" "I spend my entire day watching Amy do this. I think I know how this works at least a little bit. Ah yes. Mhm. Amy?" Amy responds to her phone while eating dinner with Miki, Dave and Demi. Dave asks "Who is it Amy?" "I think it's Hera." Demi is eating the salad as Miki says "Must be important. Better answer." Amy answer's "Hey Hera. Uh huh, ok. Welp. I've gotta help Shun with something." Miki replies "With what?" "Apparently homework." "That's weird, Shun doesn't go to school." "Better go anyway." Dave and Demi agree and the four head back to base, Kai following them out of nowhere. Demi says "You don't have to follow us, you know." "I'll go wherever I feel like." Dave thinks in his head "He sure doesn't know what subtlety is, that Kai."

They arrive at Olympi as Shun introduces them to Gou. "Hello guys, this is my landlords son Gou and I wanted to know if you guys could help him with his homework." Amy says "Umm, sure. Hey there Gou." "Who are you?" "Oh, I'm Amy. I designed everything inside here except the walls." "YOU BUILT ALL OF THIS!?" "Mhm. You've obviously met Hera I assume." Shun then says "This is Miki, she's yellow." "Hey." "This is Kai, he dons black." "It makes me look cool." "This is Demi." "It's very nice to meet you Gou." "And this is our newest member, Dave." "It's an honor to meet you Gou. Are you into soccer?" "No, I've never played it actually." "Huh, that's a shame. Maybe one day you and I can go play some soccer down at the park." "You play soccer?" "Yes, in fact I'm a professional soccer player. Not that great to be honest but I do have some talent." Miki then asks "What's the trouble you're having in your homework?" "I'm trying to solve these fractions in math and their pretty difficult. I also don't really understand this poem our teacher's been trying to get us to read." Amy says "Well if it's math or science I can help you," Dave interrupts "And if it's poetry I can certainly lend a hand. I also like to write poetry in my spare time." "Wow, you guys are so cool. Super heroes and tutors." Shun says "I know, right?" As Dave and Amy start helping Gou with his work Miki goes to Shun to talk. "I don't understand why you did this, and I do want an explanation. Not everyone needs to know we are Demi Gods." "I know, it's just, I had to make an excuse today to get out of a jam and that's not how I live my life. I don't think I'd be able to continually lie to them, that and it's kind of cool to have children look up to you." Kai interjects rather sarcastically "Does this mean I can reveal my identity to get money on the streets because of Spiderman over here?" Miki says "No. We can't just become superheroes slapped to a cereal box. Our duty is to defeat the Titan's and that's final. Fame will ruin us and make it difficult to achieve that goal." Kai rather rudely says "You're just saying that because you know you'd be seen as the uptight bitch you are" as he tries to knuckle pound Shun. "Shut up. Just be careful Shun. Make sure he doesn't reveal who we are or we'll be in big trouble." "I trust Gou wholeheartedly. He should be able to keep the secret." "Well, ok."

As they finish helping Gou with his homework, he says "You guys are so cool. I want to be a Joutenger just like you guys." Demi kneels to his level and tells him "You're a great kid Gou, but what we do is incredibly dangerous. We need to be very careful or else innocent people will die. We don't want you to die." "But my teachers say I can do any-" Kai interjects "So what if your teachers say something! You can't take everything someone says to you to heart. People can't be everything they want, so just cut it. You aren't a Demi God, so stay out of it, are we clear?" "Umm, ye-" Miki interrupts Kai "What are you doing?" "Giving him an important lesson, what's it to you?" "You don't have to act like a jackass, he's just a kid-" "And We're leaving, say goodbye to everyone Gou, we may come back sometime very later on." "Ok, goodbye everyone." Kai goes to leave but Miki stops him. "What was that?" "I don't want anything else to do with you now. Let me go." "Not before you apologize to Gou." "Geez, all I wanted to do was tell him a warning that works, and you have to treat me like a criminal." "That's because you are a criminal asshole-" Demi interrupts yelling "WOULD YOU TWO PLEASE JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" and is visibly angry. Dave responds "Wow, I've never seen that-" "All you two do is argue and bicker. Miki, you need to learn to stay out of other people's business, and Kai, would you please just lose the cold attitude. It's a burden on us all." "I do not butt into other people's business." "Then how come you keep pushing yourself into matters that don't concern you?" "I'm trying to be a good role model for the team, I am the leader." "Says who?" Kai happily replies "Finally, someone who gets what I'm asking." "I'm the leader because I'm the most balanced of you all." "Again, who says this?" Dave interjects "Girls please. You're both acting like children." Miki says "Oh look, typical spoiled rich kid, doesn't have a care in the world. Must feel good to not have to worry about anything in your perfect little bubble you freaking wuss!" All of the room is shocked as Dave leaves quietly, Demi and Kai similarly following suit, Dave not even looking at anyone else as Demi looks concerned and Kai brushes Miki off.

Miki, realizing she just went off on the most quiet and sensitive member of the team, starts feeling regret. "Oh snap. I can't believe I just, urgh. I try to be level headed and reasonable, and all it does is make me put my foot in my mouth. I don't get why I go off like that, I just do. I didn't mean to lash out at Dave. I love Dave, he's the last person I want to verbally attack. I just, urgh." Hera tries to comfort her. "While what you said was certainly out of line, I think the stress of the mission is getting to you. You're putting way too much responsibility on yourself and it's destroying your psyche. Nobody has ever had this much pressure put on them at such a young age child. Maybe you need time off." "No, it's nothing really. Besides, it's not like the Titan's take a break, especially that asshole Titan Red. It's like he's the most inhuman one of them all. I can't wait for the day I beat him in battle." "You need to calm down. I know I said you were the prime choice to be leader, but you're clearly about to burst."

Outside, Dave is trying to walk home in silence as Demi tries comforting him. "Are you ok Dave? That was a pretty harsh blow." Dave, fighting back tears says "She may have hurt my feelings, but," Kai rather cynically says "Oh brother." Demi says rather angrily "You know what Kai, you could learn to actually care about people instead of being an apathetic jerk." "Hey, I get enough of it out of the queen bee back there, I ain't taking it here." "Well some of what she says is true, you need to take that armor off and let us get to know you." "There's a lot of stuff about me that you don't need to know sweetheart." Dave says "I'm fine really, I just need some time alone. I can read her emotions. She bottles them up really tight. You and Miki aren't so different Kai." Kai moves to grab Dave by his shirt. "Don't you dare compare me to that pompous windbag." Demi uses her super strength to throw Kai off Dave. "Get off him ok? Are you alright?" "You didn't need to do that, I'm quite fine. Like I just said, I need some time alone. Good night Demi, Kai." "Night." Kai is still feeling from the blow as Demi helps him up. "You know Demi, you're really attached to him." "So, he's a very nice guy." "So I take it you're into him?" "We're simply good friends." "You always take his side." "I could tell he isn't as emotionally strong as the rest of us, definitely not as strong at fighting. It's just a natural feeling. I need to be there for him. He's bottling things we don't know about as well." "Whatever, I'm out." "Good night." Kai doesn't answer. Amy and Miki return home later on that night. "Thank's for dinner Miki. Good night." "You too Amy. Good night Hera." "Good night children."

The next day, the Titan's arrive in town through Asteria's teleportation spell. Tetsu says "That's quite an impressive ability Asteria, now we can go anywhere in the world we wish. We can attack anywhere if we please." "Our mission is to kill the Demi Gods Tetsu. That's your prime directive." "Yeah, we can't waste our time taking on weaker cities when our biggest threat is still around." "Whatever. So Typhon, you understand the plan?" "Yeah it's pretty straightforward. You and I attack the east end of town while Asteria's monster Arachne attacks the Joutengers support and force them to split up. This reduces their power while we can overwhelm them." "I'm glad your thick skull was able to grasp this plan. Now let's take our positions." Typhon grunts angrily as he thinks "For Lord chronos, for Lord Chronos, for Lord Chronos." "Now it's time. I summon thee from thine prison, she who has been forsaken by Athena, ARACHNE ARISE!" A humanoid spider demon arises her prison in anger. "I require your services. Your payment will be the death of Athena." "You're a Titan. Why should I trust you?" "Because the other reward for this is the death of Athena's daughter and a chance to defeat her once again." "Sound's rewarding. My eternal suffering of ruling over mere spiders will finally have meaning as I finally get my revenge on that prideful witch. Her kin shall pay dearly for her mother's sins. Minions!" She summons a huge hoard of spiders from underground. "We're going hunting my children. God hunting. Ahahahahahahahahahahaha." "I'll leave the rest to you Arachne." Asteria disappears as Arachne starts building an underground prison. Asteria tells the boys "Don't start your attack until Arachne is ready. Prepare for now." "Ok. You ready Typhon? 1-2-5, TITAN RED!" Tetsu transforms into Titan Red and the two wait patiently for the signal.

That morning, at Amy's middle class home, she prepares to leave for school as her father asks "Say honey, where have you been the past evenings, you're normally home after school almost every day." "I'm fine dad. I just found friends to hangout with." "You never talk about friends you've made." "I'll be home later dad." "Ok. Just don't get hurt. I'm gonna be busy as well all day." "See you dad." "I love you baby." Her dad goes to do his blueprints as he thinks to himself "I shouldn't be so worried. My baby Amy is such an independant girl, a farcry from when she was first disabled. I can't shake the feeling. No, she's an adult, she can take care of herself. But still, urgh. I can't work with this anxiety." As Miki goes to college alongside Amy, the two talk. "When I see Dave later I'm going to apologize. I'm sorry for taking out my frustration on him." "Dave seems like a pretty upfront guy. I think he'll be fine." "I know but still." "Did you study for today's test." "Yes I did, with no distractions-" and Miki all of a sudden starts getting sad. "I'm sorry, I just kind of started thinking of her." "It's totally fine, she's your mother after all. You can never forget a mother."

The two enter the college as Dave walks in the park, minding his own business taking his soccer ball. He thinks about his morning yelling at by his father to get over his boyfriend's death. "Only a real pansy boy would let something like death get you as low as you are right now. You need to learn to stop being so sensitive, learn to have no emotions. It makes you very successful at business after all." "You can't substitute for heart dad." "Who needs heart when you have a corporation as powerful as mine. I'm invincible son. No economic downturn can touch me. If you had stayed in school like I said, you could be invincible too. You will have my company one day whether you like it or not. Your soccer career or love life be damned." "Whatever dad. At least my heart isn't black as coal like yours." He see's a girl walking through the park, a girl of modest beauty, but gorgeous eyes. He instantly loses his focus as she takes a seat in a bench, watching him with a friendly look in her eyes. As she writes poetry Dave goes to say hi. "Hello, my name is David. I come here often to play soccer." "You play soccer? I love soccer." "Oh, well I..." "I know you. Your Hans from Germany." "Yeah well after what happened a couple of weeks ago, I'm just kind of staying here. Anyone ever tell you how gorgeous you look?" "Oh, no, not really. Thank you." "Is that some poetry?" "Yeah it is. It's my favorite past time." "Normally when I'm not playing soccer I like to dabble in some poetry myself." "That is very interesting. Someone who plays sports and is a lover of the arts." "I wouldn't call myself an expert in either subject really. You probably have better poetry than I do." "Oh no, I'm an amateur writer." "That's nonsense. As long as you write with your heart, there is no such thing as amateur poetry." "I normally work as a barista at a coffee shop. I see a lot of other aspiring writers that way." "Would this be the one a block away from this park?" "Why yes. Would you like to go there sometime?" "How's about tomorrow at 2?" "Sounds wonderful. I'll see you there. Go play some soccer." "Alright." Dave shows off some of his skills.

Meanwhile Demi is teaching dance classes in her studio as Kai waits outside. All of a sudden he sees two perverts taking a ladder to see the girls upstairs change in the bathroom. He immediately goes to throw the ladder back down as the two men fall down hard, getting the attention of the classes inside. "Look here buddy, there's some respectable women in there learning to dance. I don't think they appreciate a bunch of trash stains like you treating them like they were objects. You make me sick, get out of here now before I put you through the pavement. The girls are both appalled and cheering of his actions, hating his attitude but loving his gentlemanly words. "He's so chivalrous." "Urgh, he kind of looks like a creep himself." "I'm surprised he didn't hurt them more." "Yeah he really should have done as he said." Demi looks puzzled and angry as she tries to reconvene the class. "C'mon ladies, only five more minutes." The girls continue the class as Kai assumes his original position, stoic and quiet on the side of the building as everyone walking around the studio looks on and cheers.

Dave proceeds to Olympi as Miki and Amy's college courses end for the day and Demi exits the studio alongside Kai. "You know, you didn't need to make theatrics about that." "I didn't. I just didn't like seeing a bunch of degenerates treat innocent women as objects." "So you do have a heart, hmm." "Shut up." "I'm telling Miki and Shun about this. They're going to love this." "Please don't, I'm not a good guy-" "Yeah and I'm an olympic gold medalist. Listen, it's not bad to be nice Kai. Show this side more and you may be able to get along with others." "Yeah right." Shun walks home with Gou as Amy's dad sneaks around watching Amy go to Olympi. As Miki and Amy walk to Olympi, Hera alerts the team of trouble. "You need to go to the business district. Titan's are attacking the civilians there. Two Titans this time." "Wow, don't worry Hera, we're on our way. See you Amy." "You just get to the site and kick their asses." "Can do." Miki gives thumbs up as Amy's dad finally reveals himself. "Hello Amy." "Dad, what are you doing here?" "I couldn't help myself, I just needed to know where you were for myself. So who is this Hera and why did your friend just run away?" "It's a long story. Dad, it's not safe out here, you need to go back home, besides don't you have a job?" "I work on my own schedule. Besides, I really want to know where this Hera is." "Well," As Amy is about to answer fully, Arachne arises between the two, pushing Amy's dad back a bit as Amy is put in a state of shock. "You're coming with me, little girl!" Amy's dad all of a sudden gets up and yells "Lay your hands off my daughter you fiend!" As her dad tries to attack Arachne, she simply knocks him out with one punch and a choke. "No, Amy, urgh." "Now that he's down, your coming with me." Arachne takes Amy down to her prison as her dad slowly comes to his senses.

The five Joutengers converge on the Titan's as Miki leads the call to morph. "Joutengers, let's transform now!" They transform all at once and role call. "Daughter of Zeus, Jouten Yellow!" "Son of Poseidon, Jouten Blue!" "Son of Hades, Jouten Black!" "Daughter of Demeter, Jouten Green!" "Son of Aphrodite, Jouten Pink!" "Demi Gods, united we win. Olympus Sentai Joutengers!" As this finishes, Hera calls "Joutengers, Amy has gone missing!" Shun immediately responds "WHAT!?" "Yes, it appears she has vanished entirely from the surface." "Well then, I guess I'll have to go find her, you guys handle this guy without me." Shun runs as Miki follows him. "Shun, wait!" Typhon and Tetsu stare down Kai, Demi and Dave. Typhon says "Looks like we got the weak links." Kai replies "We'll see if you'll call us weak link after I'm done with you." "Yes Typhon, no need for name calling. It's clear we are superior. No need to state the obvious to the simple minded." Demi gets mad as Dave tries to center his mind, constantly thinking about the girl from the park. Back at Mt. Olympus, Chronos is amused. "I know they will fail somehow, but with a plan like this the Joutengers will squirm doing so. It should be most amusing to say the least."


	9. Olympus 9

Olympus 9- Daughter of Athena, Amy!- Shun is running towards where Hera last saw Amy's signal as Miki follows him. "What are you doing Shun, we have to fight Typhon and Titan Red. We need all the power we can get." "I know what I'm doing is stupid, but I can't let Amy get hurt, or worse. Somebody has to find her." "I want to help her as much as you do, but we have to stop Typhon and Red, they'll destroy the whole city." "You go help them, I'm finding Amy." "We don't know how strong the enemy who took Amy even is. You might get killed." "I'm sorry, but I have to do this, for Amy."

Back in the battlefield, Typhon is fighting Demi while Tetsu takes on Kai and Dave. Typhon is getting hit rather hard by Demi's super strength punches while Kai tries using his invisibility in conjunction with Dave being the distraction. Dave manages to evade a few hits but starts taking damage as Tetsu starts anticipating Kai's moves. "You know, the same strategy never works twice. A true fighter knows this, but I guess you're just a wannabe." He grabs Kai's leg mid kick and elbows his knee, while sweeping him down, Dave trying to get Tetsu off, but Tetsu pushes him down like a nuisance. "I'm the world's strongest fighter, you two aren't any match for me." Dave and Kai whisper to each other. "Ok, not one of my best plans. Invisibility has no effect on him." "I have the stygian Iron, you have your two frilly fans. Maybe if we have our weapons we can outfight him." The two pull out their weapons as Demi is getting the upperhand on Typhon. Her super strength is pounding him, not giving him an inch. "I don't normally propose violence, but you harming civilians turned that side of me off." "Ah, I see. Hmm." Typhon then starts charging his hand with magma as Demi tries for a final blow. "This is for my father!" As she is about to connect, Typhon punches her square in the face with magma, then kicking her relentlessly until he blasts her hard with magma, demorphing her. "Where's your power now little girl. Heh." Just as Kai and Dave are about to rush Tetsu after an unsuccessful attack, Dave moves towards Typhon and catches him off guard while Kai duels Tetsu with his stygian iron. "There is some respect to be had in your technique, however," he knocks Kai's weapons out of his hand and pulls an armbreaker. "Fact is you are merely a punk, someone who lacks the discipline and motivation to fight that I do. I'm an elite warrior, you can never meet my level. Accept that as fact and-" Kai tries to kick him in anger but he's blocked by Tetsu's other hand. "Fine then. If you want it slow and steady, I'd be more than happy to oblige. Typhon meanwhile can't keep up with Dave's wind based agility. "Damn, your fast kid, but you hit like a breeze." "I can assure you titan, I can surely hit like a hurricane!" Dave prepares for his petal rose hurricane attack. "Twin Scallop Fans, Petal Rose HURRICANE!" A whirlwind of rose petals use their thorns to tear at Typhon's flesh as Dave goes for a strong punch in the face. "Hmm." Demi cheers Dave's move. "That was a good move there Dave!"

Demi calls Miki on the God Changer and asks for assistance. "We really need your help Miki, we're taking quite a beating." "I'm on my way. Be careful Shun." "I will, now go help the others." As Shun continues on his way he sees a man staggering to get up. "Oh no mister. Are you alright?" "I'm fine. Some monster just came and abducted my daughter. When I find that beast I'm gonna-" "The girl you're looking for, she wouldn't happen to have a beanie hat, would she?" "Umm, yes. Why?" "Cause I think we may be looking for the same person. I'm JoutenBlue, son of Poseidon." "A demi god? Well I'm Johan. Johan Hitsugaya. My daughter Amy's missing, and I could really use your help." "Let's not waste time old man. Lord knows what kind of danger she's in now." At Arachne's lair, Amy wakes up in chains, scared to death of the spiders littering her dungeon. "Ohnonononononononono." She starts having an anxiety attack as Arachne approaches. "Wh-who are you. Stay away from me." "Oh come on, you sure you don't recognize me child?" Amy screams as Arachne comes to her face to face. "This will certainly jog your memory. I challenge you to a weaving contest." "Weaving contest? But-" "The conditions are simple. You win and you get to leave. I win and I inject with my aranae venom." "I've never heard of that venom before." "It's also very simple. The venom will infect your entire bloodstream. If your blood accepts the venom, you will turn into a mindless spider like my minions. You'll have a special place as I crush you like a bug. Should your blood reject, the venom will simply burn your bloodstream, causing you to die an excruciating death. Escape is no option. Your disability makes you incapable of scaling the walls, which are filled with minions waiting to bite you at first provocation or on my command. Down here, I am an empress, nothing less. Are we clear." "Umm, yes." Amy was rather timid at the sight of a spider woman. "I don't know the first thing about weaving though." "Then I guess I'll just bite you if you're going to-" "I'll do it though. I am a quick study." "Girl, you'll need to be much more then a quick study to beat me. Your own mother couldn't beat me at weaving, and my form is what resulted from that. Minions, silk please." Her spider minions produce a large amount of silk for both participants. "Good luck little girl." Amy thinks to herself "Ok, its either I win or die. Really narrows down what I can do. I wish I could win, but I've never done weaving. I can build, deconstruct and rebuild a computer like its nobodies business, but something as simple as weaving is my achilles heel. I hope the others get here."

Kai meanwhile is having a difficult time with Tetsu, as Tetsu picks him up and throws him into the ground. "You going to die peacefully or are we going to have to break every bone first." "You're the worst person I have ever met." "Think what you will, once all of you die, I'll have what I seek most?" "What? Power." "Sure, let's go with that. I wish I had your ill will to fight." Tetsu picks him up and throws him a few feet into the air, backbreaking him and kicking him away, pinning him down with his Bellum Spear. "I don't want this fight to go on as long as you want it to. I have a mission to finish. This is going to be the last few seconds you have. Now stop fighting and die!" Typhon however is having a miserable time. Dave jests "You know, for someone who apparently has had years to himself, you fight worse than me." "Urgh." Dave pins him down and is ready to throw his scallops into Typhon's throat. "I hate violence as well, but like Demi said, you crossed the line when you hurt innocent people." "TETSU PLEASE!" Tetsu, angry, says "Weak fool!" He takes his spear and throws it at Dave, spearing through his arm a bit, causing Dave to lose his balance. He starts reeling in pain trying to stay up. "Dave no." "Now that you're down, its going to be fun kicking you, hehe." Typhon starts unleashing a brutal beatdown on Dave, pulling out his magma fists as Dave can't use his right arm to fight. Tetsu meanwhile takes his spear back and goes for Kai, who tries his best to avoid getting hit. Typhon grabs Dave by the chest with his magma hands and gloats. "So the weak link is you. Good to know." He throws Dave down into the ground with a magma punch, pulls him up, punches him in the face, then double punches him with magma in the chest, then shoots a magma shower at him in the air. Dave brutally demorphs, burned, his arm injured, and almost unconscious, Demi catching him as he falls unmorphed. "Don't worry Dave, I got you." Demi starts trying to help him up as Kai yells "Urgh, you guys are gonna pay for what you did to hi-" but Tetsu kicks his helmet and slashes him away with the spear, aiming for Kai's knee as he upwardly slashes Kai's chest as Kai demorphs.

At home Gou calls his mom about Shun being on hero duty. "Oh its quite fine dear. Just do your homework and do a bit of cleaning in your room." "Ok mom." As he prepares to read a comic to his favorite show a news story on TV peaks his interest. A young male TV Reporter says "At this current time and place, a small band of colored warriors in spandex have been valiantly fighting against the recent invaders of our city. No one knows anything about who they are where they come from, but all we do know is that these people are true heroes and need our moral support. It appears they are taking quite a beating. These youngsters are clearly on the ropes but hopefully they can pull through. If they don't, well, better get that will signed! This is Kenta Ryukazi reporting, channel 8 news." Gou sees this and realizes his calling. "I know they told me not to, but if I don't go over there and help them, they'll die. There has to be something I can do to help." Gou takes his bike and rides as fast as he can to the battlefield, bold yet unnerved. "I'm getting a bad feeling, but I can't stop now. I need to make Shun proud of me, and maybe if I can help out, I could be a Joutenger as well." He see's the fight in the distance and drops his bike. "Don't worry guys, I'm coming!"

Tetsu taunts the demorphed Kai. "Ah yes, you are the boy who let his friend die for nothing." Kai grunts angrily. "You have absolutely nothing to fight against me. You insist on continuing. I don't want it too, you're making it a bit difficult." "SHUT UP-" Kai gets kicked hard in the chest and drop kicked down to the ground. "Say Goodbye JoutenBlack!" As he prepares to skewer Kai with his spear, Gou runs up out of nowhere and pushes Tetsu away. "Are you guys ok? I saw the news and got worry-" Kai gets up and punches him in the face. Demi immediately gets in his face. "What the hell was that for!?" Kai doesn't answer as Gou gets up recovering from his punch. "You can't just give me the silent treatment you jerk. You could have seriously hurt hi-" Typhon interjects. "As much as I would love to see you all kill each other, we have a job to do and this kid just became enemy number 1. This is what will happen to your precious heroes kid!" Typhon shoots a magma shower at the group, Demi holding Dave and jumping out of the way as Kai see's Gou at the center of the attack and uses his strength to push him away and dodge most of the attack, although part of Kai's leg gets burned by the magma in the process. "Thank you Mr. Kai." "Don't be a dolt kid. If it wasn't for me you'd be dead. Don't forget it." "Oh, uh, ok." "GET OUT OF HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Demi yells "Kai, it won't be safe, he needs to stay with us where we know where he is." "Fine, let's go runt." Kai pulls a tuck and roll as he joins Dave and Demi behind a wall. Demi unknowingly uses some healing powers to get Dave to come to, just enough to gain consciousness. "Urgh, what happened. Did I pass out?" "Yeah, but don't worry Dave. We just need to regain our strength before we do that again." Gou looks down as Demi approaches him. "I'm really sorry for this Mr. Kai." "Kai, it's just Kai, ok?" "Yes sir." "Don't let him intimidate you. Oh no, Gou you're bleeding from that punch." She shoots a glare at Kai. "Are you hurt?" "I'm ok Ms. Demi. I kind of deserved it for what I did." "Nobody deserves a punch in the face. Violence isn't ok, especially against people who didn't do anything wrong or malicious."

Miki arrives onto the scene and wonders what has been going on. "Wait, why is Gou here? What's wrong with Dave?" Demi replies "Dave took a spear to the arm and got hit really hard by Typhon's magma attacks. Gou came here trying to help us and Kai..." "Kai what?" Gou interjects "It was nothing, my fault anyway." "He punched him in the face." "WHAT!? That's it, you are really going to get you good-for-nothing punk-" As she goes to try and beat him Gou tugs her leg to stop. "He also burned some of his leg saving me from that lava guys attack. I know he isn't all that bad, don't be so hard on him." "But, still. Kai, you can't attack a civilian no matter how much you want to-" "You think I don't know that." Dave interjects in the argument. "I think we need a plan of- urgh! Attack. They obviously planned ahead for this. We need a plan as well." "I haven't done any fighting yet, so I'll do my best to keep them busy while Kai and Demi recover enough to cover me. You and Gou stay back, we can handle these two." Kai interjects "You sure you can take them both on? They were able to do a good number on all 3 of us. We need to rush them while they've expended some energy." "That's pointless Kai, you and Demi are worn from battle and going headfirst would leave you defenseless." "I understand that part, but what I'm saying is we go from behind them while you take care of them. Demi has her plant powers and I can turn invisible to catch them off guard." Demi replies "That's not a bad idea Kai." Dave replies as well "Indee-agh. Indeed, is there anything I can do?" "Nah pretty boy, just sit here while we do all the work." "Gou, stay back here and look after Dave, ok?" "Yes Ms. Miki." "Alright guys, let's go."

Arachne and Amy start their weaving contest. Amy is clueless on how to weave and Arachne takes her time. Arachne thinks in her head "As long as she doesn't know how to weave, I win by default. All I need to do is make sure I outpace her should she surprise me." Amy sees how Arachne weaves and her power of observation and ingenuity kicks in. "Wow, just a minute ago I had no clue how to weave, now I feel like I can weave with the best of them. Is this my Demi God power?" She starts working at a faster pace, then goes a bit faster, catching Arachne off guard. "What is this? I thought the girl said she couldn't weave. Was she trying to cheat me?" Arachne naturally picks up her pace as well and the two are neck and neck. Meanwhile Johan and Shun are scouring the city before Shun comes up with an idea. "Don't move Johan. I can try this way." He starts shaking the earth with his earth powers and starts feeling the ground for an opening. "Could you make it shake a little less blue?" "Sorry Jo. Now we have a lock. I'm gonna have to do it again but I'll be able to open the hole that Amy is in." He pulls up some of the ground with his powers and light starts showing in the underground cavern. Amy is able to completely outpace Arachne as she wins the contest. "I've completed the 3 meter loom." Arachne, enraged, says "There is no way. This is my craft! Not even your own mother could defeat me! You cheated!" "No I haven't. I won fair and squ-" Amy has a sudden realization as Shun and Jo start climbing down the underground hole. "We're a few minutes away from your daughter Mr. Hitsugaya. Might I say she's quite a catch." "She's a what?" "Nevermind." Amy screams, which leads them in their general direction. Arachne says "Well, since there is no way you could beat me fair and square I'll simply kill you for my revenge!" As Arachne starts lunging at her, Amy screams but then composes herself. "I'm sorry." "What?" "I'm very sorry for what my mother did to you. What she did was uncalled for and selfish." "What is the meaning of this." "I completely understand your anger and pain. Your humanity was taken away because you hurt my mothers pride. You were considered a monster and fled underground to a world of your own. I had a similar road." "Why are you doing this? You beat me." "I don't care about winning. As far as I'm concerned, you earned your win. If you feel the need to kill me, please ask yourself. Before you do so, what is there left after it is all said and done?" Arachne puzzles for a bit. "Nothing I suppose. I just hate your mother so much that I-" Amy hugs her. "I know you do, and you have every right to be. If I could talk to my mother, I would give her a piece of my mind. Nobody deserves to be tortured just because someone is a sore loser." Arachne reciprocates as she wonders to herself. "I don't know why, but this girl's compassion is warming my heart, as if it's starting to beat after 5000 years of pounding by hate and pain." "I'll do whatever I can to get you your humanity back. There has to be someway."

Johan and Shun enter the scene as both are flabbergasted. Shun remarks "AMY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" "Oh hey Shun, it's fine, me and Arachne-" She turns to see her father. "Dad?" Johan runs to his daughter in glee. "Oh my, are you ok dear, did she hurt you in anyway? Please tell me everything she did to you!" "Dad, it's ok. I know she kidnapped me, but I think all she needed was a second chance." "It's a pleasure to meet you sir." As Arachne extends her hand, Johan walks slowly back, a bit creeped out but smiling. "This is Arachne, she's the queen of all spiders. 5000 years ago, her and my mother Athena-" "Hold on, who told you you're mother was Athena?" "Hera. Anyway, my mother was told that there was a weaver who was better than her in the human realm. So she challenged this weaver to a contest. The weaver won, but my mom's pride made her a sore loser that punished the mortal for her "disrespect" for the gods. She was turned into a spider and made to be the queen of spiders." "She got all the details right. All I could think about was revenge and my anger consumed my humanity. In a sense, turned into the monster you all saw. I was going to kill Amy but her sympathy and compassion has even warmed my worn old heart. I hope we can work together for the future against the Titan's." "Sounds good." Asteria teleports in. "How touching, a cripple and a traitor, two things useless in this world." Shun stands in front of the group. "We'll see how nice you are when I'm done with you Arachne." Asteria shoots Arachne's head as Shun tries to punch Asteria. "Get out of here!" "Nobody tells me what to do." She uses her crystal ball to shoot some energy blasts and escapes. "That was sudden, Arachne? Arachne?" All of a sudden, Arachne is screaming in agonizing pain as Amy approaches her. "Relax, we'll be ok." Arachne pushes Amy back far. "G-GO! GO AWAY!" Just as Amy and Johan chase out of the cavern, Arachne follows Shun as he uses his earth powers to speed everyone up out of the cavern. As Johan and Amy arrive on the surface, a gigantic owl swoops down to grab Amy and Johan with its talons as it flies off.

Miki goes to fight Tetsu and Typhon alone as Kai and Demi take their positions. Typhon says "C'mon, if we could trounce your three teammates, what makes you think you can beat us?" "I haven't fought yet, I've got a full tank." Tetsu goes into fight Miki as Demi very slowly uses vines to creep up on Tetsu. Tetsu starts the hand to hand combat and still easily outclasses Miki, who does her best to dodge his hits. Kai uses his invisibility to sneak up on Tetsu and trip him up. Typhon meanwhile retreats. "He could handle these guys, he doesn't need my help. Like he said. Hehe." Tetsu quickly returns to normal stance after getting a few hits from Miki and Kai. "Not going to lie, that was some neat strategy. Too bad a good plan never works twice." Kai and Miki go to fight him two on one when Tetsu uses his spear to make the fight uneven. Miki calls her Raiblade and Kai his Stygian Iron to make a spear himself. Tetsu's superior weapon skills start to overpower them a bit when Demi's vines start creeping up closely to Tetsu. Just as Tetsu sweeps both Miki and Kai to the ground he is ensnared by Demi's vines. "TYPHON! Urgh, that little coward." Miki wastes no time charging her thunderbolt as Kai goes to punch Tetsu in the face. "This is for my Gang!" He punches his face hard a second time. "This is for Dave!" He lands a face breaking punch to finish. "And this is for Jamarah from me you asshole!" Miki finishes charging her thunderbolt. "I gotta make sure this kills him, I put all of my energy into it." She fires it and it severely injures Tetsu, who refuses to scream in agony. "How cold can a guy be. Zapped by lightning like that and not even flinching. You must have ice coursing through your veins." Demi charges in with a super strength punch and knocks Tetsu into a building. Dave gets up hurt but pushes himself to walk to the field. Arachne runs in as well as Shun. "Hey guys, this is Arachne, she kidnapped Amy, we need to find a way to break the mind control she's in because she isn't that bad anyway have you seen Amy or her father?" Miki replies "Shun, settle down. So she is sorry for what she did and now she's under mind control?" "Mhm." "No, haven't seen Amy or her dad. I hope they are ok." Dave warns them of Arachne's charge "Look out!" Miki blocks her attack as she calls on the Joutengers to help her. "Everyone, I need to combine the weapons." "Water Trident!" "Stygian Iron." "Arbor Axe." "Scallop Fans." "Raiblade. Olympus Blade!" Arachne charges right at them. "Divine slash!" Miki swings the sword with everyone behind her as Arachne is severely injured. Asteria is not amused and teleports Tetsu away."Curse you Joutengers. Evil monster, arise again and spread your destruction!" She uses her magic ball to shoot lightning at Arachne, who grows in size. "Thunderbird Arise!" "Water Dolphin Arise!" "Shadow Cerberus Arise!" "Arbor Boar Arise!" "Scallop Swan, Arise." The five god beasts emerge and combine. "Jouten Gattai! Olympic King!" Arachne wastes no time and charges hard into the robot, knocking it down. Demi replies "Wow, she's really strong." Shun notes "We're sorry for doing this Arachne. You really did mean well. Whether we die or you, we wish you fair travel through death." Arachne starts feeling conflicted again as the Olympic King gets itself up. Arachne snaps out of it and spits restrictive thread around the mecha. Dave replies "We can't move. Urgh." He starts feeling immense pain in the standing cockpit as Demi helps him up.

Out of nowhere a large owl comes in from the sky. Amy is shown in its cockpit. "Hello guys, I hope I wasn't missed." Shun asks "Amy, where have you been?" "I unlocked my Godbeast. It could reverse the effects of magic with its eyes and fly." The owl free's the Joutengers as Arachne is starting to get her old self back. "Kill me, please! I can't withstand this pain!" Amy has an idea. "Guys, I think we can combine my Owl with your Olympic King." Miki replies "Sounds good. Don't worry Arachne, we'll grant your wish." The Owl splits into two pieces, the head and body fold up to form a shield with the wings covering the body, as the tail and back become the sword. "Olympic King, Athena Formation!" The mecha uses the head and body as a shield while wielding the sword. Amy appears in the group cockpit. "Hey guys. Let's see if we can make this quick." Miki and Amy start feeling for an attack using their minds. "Got it. Gorgonic Gaze!" The mecha opens the wings of the Owl to reveal a pair of eyes similar to Medusa's and it turns Arachne to stone. "Should we kill her? If she's in stone we could certainly see if there is a cure to be found." "Sorry Amy, we have to do this. At least it will be quick." Amy sighs a bit but looks up again ready to land the finishing blow. "Don't worry Arachne, you'll be in a better place." In Arachne's head, despite being petrified in rock, she is happy of her demise. "This is what I get for living a life of hatred and revenge. I'm ready for what's coming." The Olympic King then goes to slash Arachne, splitting the stone in half and causing her to crumble into rubble. The godbeasts scatter and Amy is a bit downtrodden. Her father comes to comfort her. "Don't worry Amy, like you said, she is most certainly in a better place. Those bad guys were big time cheaters." "I'm fine. It just didn't feel good killing her." Shun replies while holding her hand "It doesn't feel good for any of us." Gou goes up to Shun. "You guys were amazing." "What are you doing here?" "I thought I could help when I saw Kai, Demi and Dave in trouble." "Oh. Well its the thought that counts, right?" "I promise I won't do something like that again. Kai got really hurt trying to help me." "Oh he did, did he?" Kai simply stands with his eyes closed not responding at all. "Let's go home Gou. I won't say a word of this to your folks." "Thank you Shun." The two boys walk away as Demi nudges Kai a bit. "Looks like you have a bit of an admirer. Didn't blab a word of what you did." Kai still stands silent. Dave interjects "It's ok Demi, he's simply- urgh, gah." He starts writhing in pain again, fighting back tears in his eyes as Kai helps him up. "Thanks." Kai remains silent as he helps Dave back to Olympi. Demi remarks to Miki "He's finally coming out, that big jerk." "I actually kind of like him this way. He's not being such a douche." "We've found his weakness." "Say, do you wanna do dinner?" "Sure. I'd like to go for some salad." "Sounds good to me. Let the boys hang out at Olympi."

Back at Olympi Amy shows her dad around. "This is Hera, I think you know her." "It's an honor to meet you goddess." "I'm flattered. Such a gentleman." "And this is our state of the art computer system. It allows me or Hera to detect wherever another Demi God is located. Mostly the ones who have awoken their powers. The Godchangers that look like cell phones are the way the Joutengers morph." "Neat. You built them too?" "Thats where I was that night that you were worried." "Leave it to you to spend a whole night building gadgets." "I should introduce the group. You already met Shun. He's blue." "He is?" "Yeah. Yellow is Miki, she's the leader. Demi is green, she's with Miki right now having dinner." Dave talks to Johan as he is recovering on the nearby chair "A pleasure, I'm Dave, the pink joutenger." "And that's Kai on the wall. He thinks he's the coolest thing in the world because he just stands there silent. He really isn't. Say dad," "What is it dear?" "Why keep my bloodline a secret for so long?" "To tell you the truth, I didn't believe you would notice or ever find out. I felt it was a trivial detail who your mother was. I didn't want you being conceited or anything." "That's very understandable." "I'm sorry for keeping the truth away from you, I'll find a way to repay you." "It's ok Da-" "I know, I'll rebuild Olympus!" Everyone in the room, even Kai gets shocked. "REBUILD OLYMPUS!" "Yes. I have no other real projects going on right now, I have a lot of cash leftover so I could start immediately. Within a month, you'll have an Olympus better than the original. I'll design it after the parthenon." Hera replies "Sounds very good sir." "It's the least I can do. I wanna help in this cause, seeing as my daughter is so vital to its success." Amy and Johan hug as the titans appear before Chronos defeated. "I accept full responsibility Chronos, I almost had them but I allowed them a moment of recovery. It will never happen again." "No need to apologize dear boy, you showed them just how strong our group can be when we put our heads together. Next time, it will be my turn to enter the stage." Asteria is shocked. "But Lord Chronos, you haven't recovered to full strength yet." "I don't need it. Gauging the strength of the current team of Demi Gods, even my strength right now would be more than enough for them. It's time they felt the power of a titan's wrath. Asteria, craft as many potions as you can, I will require more of my energy recovered by tomorrow." "Y-yes sir." She starts crafting potions as Chronos relishes his next day. "I can't wait to test their strength. I just hope I will at least be able to use that move against them. Zeus, your daughter will be next."


	10. Olympus 10

Olympus 10: Titan of Time! Lord Chronos!- Dave is walking to Olympi, his arm injured, but trying to stay in good spirits as he tries to fight off the pain. He see's the girl he met in the park a few days ago and approaches her for their planned date. "Hey Sara, how's it going?" "Oh, hi Dave. Say, what happened to your arm?" "Oh, well it was a biking accident yesterday and-" "Are you alright?" "I'm fine actually- urgh, gyah, urgh. I really am." "You don't have to lie to me Dave. Go home and get better, you shouldn't be out in this condition. Let's reschedule for another day." "That sounds good. Urgh, goodbye."

Mr. Hitsugaya is busy at work putting Olympi back together as Dave comes in still reeling from the last battle. Demi, concerned asks " Why are you here? You should be at home resting." Dave, in pain says " Don't worry it's getting, ergh, better." "You still look terrible, you should at least sit down and relax." "Ok." Hera asks "Dave, why are you here so early?" "I'd rather be here than at my house where my dad will use this as an excuse to send somewhere far away." Demi replies "Dave, it's your father, I'm sure he loves you." "You don't understand, my father's the coldest person on the planet, even to his own son. He tries to do everything he can to make me change who I am to become like him. He didn't support me when Jamie died and I think deep down he was glad I wasn't dating a boy." Demi goes to the couch at the center of the room where Dave is and starts touching his wound. "It hurt's when you touch it like that." "Sorry, I need to apply more alcohol to it." "Ergh. That stings." "Relax, calm down, I know it hurts, just try not to move anymore." The others walk in around this time. Miki immediately goes to Dave's side. "Look, I'm extremely sorry for what I said a few days ago to you Dave." "You don't have to-" "I mean it. What I said was uncalled for and needlessly harsh. I don't need to be angry or malicious to my friends, I need to be those things to the Titan's." Miki then gives an encircling hug to Dave as Demi treats his arm. "You're so understanding, it's almost therapeutic." "There we go, you just get better there Dave, our little tough guy." Kai rolls his eyes and scoffs as Miki calls him out. "Hey, what's your problem." Kai just walks away as Shun tries to follow him. "Hope you get better soon Dave." "I'm trying." "Great to hear, Kai wait up." The girls return to Dave. "That guy needs an attitude adjustment." "Yeah, he almost beat up Dave a few days ago." The two girls continue addressing grievances against Kai until Dave speaks up. "Ladies please, I'm sure Kai isn't all bad, just give him a chance. He's feeling a bit, umm, red at the moment-gyaah! AAAH!" A sharp sting of pain ran up his arm as Demi starts treating it again. Miki says "Huh, so that's how he's feeling."

Meanwhile Shun is trying to talk to Kai. "Hey buddy, mind telling me what's going on in that big head of yours?" "Nothing." "You know that never works right? Want to tell me what's really going on big boy?" "It's just, I don't understand." "Understand what? Women?" "It's not that. I just don't get why they're on top of him while I do everything I can to contribute, and I'm still treated as street trash by Miki and Demi." "That's a tough call. Again man, this image you have here, all it does is create bad vibes. You need to open up more. Besides, Dave's a nice guy, he's courteous, sensitive, would never hurt a fly, and he got himself injured trying to fight off the Titan's, arm kabobed and everything. What sensible girl wouldn't treat a wounded deer like that?" "Whatever." "Let me guess, you had a bit of a booboo yourself there?" "On my ankle, I got a slight burn pushing Gou out of Typhon's attack. It's still in pain, but I don't have Demi at my side 24/7 like he does." "Are you sure it's the burn, or is it the Demi at your side that's the problem?" Kai starts walking away. "There, I knew it." Amy walks outside "He'll come to eventually, don't worry Shun." "I want it sooner rather than later. This kind of tension could drive us apart." Kai immediately walks back. "Please don't tell Demi anything about what I said, please?" "Ok then. Deal. However, you need to be more honest with yourself." Back inside Demi unknowingly uses her healing powers to ease Dave's pain." "Wow, thanks Demi, it's starting to feel much better." "It is?" Miki replies "That's great Dave. Soon you'll be back to fighting shape and can show that Titan Red what for." "I'm not interested in vengeance. I saw a mix of different colors in his soul. He's hiding something himself, something very powerful." "Yeah, and we're going to kill him soon, right Demi?" "Oh, right. Yeah." "So Dave, how was your date?" "She made me change plans because of my injury but I'm sure it would have been a fine one." "Is she a good friend?" "Oh yes. Such a sweet, misunderstood soul. She practically emanates this aura of good feeling." "Umm Dave." "Yes Demi?" "Is she, pretty?" "Oh of course. She's got very nice hair kept in a ponytail and she also usually wears low cut shirts and-" Demi starts looking at herself in the mirror. "Umm no Demi. I'm not interested in her that way." "Oh, well ok. It's not like I thought you were." Dave tries smiling at that but the pain returns to his arm.

Back at Mt. Olympus, Chrono is preparing for his arrival to Japan, his three generals getting ready. "You're looking quite spiffy there Lord Chronos." "Thank you Typhon." "One more potion Lord Chronos." "Why thank you. This will help me greatly. Tetsu, dear boy, come over here." "Yes lord." "I need you to go find the new Godbeast that has appeared. Your titan changer should be able to find it somewhere. It will prove most valuable to us." "And it will help me get closer to finding my father. Then I'll get my two purposes in life fulfilled." "That's my boy. I know you could do this." "I won't let you down." As Tetsu leaves, Asteria and Typhon groan with disgust. "I can't believe that human is carrying more favor than us." "I'll crush him one of these days. I'll burn him to a-" "A what, Typhon?" "Oh, l-lord Chronos, I'd never burn one of our teammates." "You'd sure as hell cut and run from one of them though." "But sir-" "I don't want to hear it. As far as I'm concerned you're the worst of us." Asteria tries butting in. "But lord Chronos." "However, you don't have to be pathetic Typhon. Make yourself stronger for our cause." "Of course sir." "Good. Cause one of these days the Joutengers will kill you for your weakness when Tetsu can't bail you out." "Yes sir." "Let's be out. I have a meeting with my grandchildren."

Just as everyone comes in to settle down, the computer alarm goes off. "Trouble. Guys, I'm getting a reading five miles outside the city. It's a very large energy signature, so it's something beyond what we've seen before." "Yeah, well we can handle it. Let's go guys." All five team members prepare to morph as Miki stops Dave. "Dave, there is no way you're fighting in your condition. You're staying here." "But you guys-" "We'll be fine without you. Don't make me take your god changer. Hera, could you make sure Dave doesn't leave here?" "Sure thing child." Demi says "It's for your own good Dave." Dave, a bit saddened, says "Oh no, I understand, don't worry about lil old Dave." "Tell you what, when we come back, we'll treat you to some nice steak, how does that sound?" "Sounds good I guess." "You just wait here for us and watch us kick some ass Dave. Joutengers, move out!" "Bye guys." Dave goes to sulk on the couch as Hera approaches him. "They still think I'm worthless." "You aren't worthless." "I know them. They're holding back with me. They think I'm nothing but a spineless brat." Dave starts crying. "I-it's just th-that I know that I can g-get much stronger than what I am. I WANT TO PROVE MYSELF TO THEM!" He then starts sobbing uncontrollably. "It's not all that, don't be so silly Dave. Your teammates all love you very much, they've shown that to you." "They treat me like a child though. I get treated like I'm helpless and Kai resents me for it. I see it in his eyes, I'm nothing but a pansy and a weakling, I could never live up to the heroics of my ancestors, even though I try and try everyday of my life. I failed last time, and I'll probably fail again. Maybe my father was right, my life had been one giant failure." Dave starts sobbing uncontrollably as Amy speaks to Hera. "I think he just needs space. That's all he needs." "Sure thing." "Hey Dave?" "Y-yes?" "Do you want to watch the others do their thing and kick some ass?" "Yes. Yes I do. I'm sorry for-" "You don't need to be sorry, it's who you are."

Kai asks while they rush to the battlefield "You sure it was ok to leave Dave behind? I mean, he's still our fifth member." Demi replies "Are you dense? If he was to fight in his condition he'd probably die. I won't let that happen." Miki also replies "Relax Kai, us four should be more than enough to take on the Titans. As long as Titan Red isn't here." Shun interjects "Hey, maybe we should have taken Dave with us, you know incase of an emergency. He seems kind of down about everything going on to him." "Out of the question, it's too dangerous with his arm. We're his teammates, we have to protect him." "I understand, but he's just as important as the rest of us, we don't need to baby hi-" Demi immediately gets angry "Talk like that again and I'll break you." Kai retorts "Huh, so much for pacifism, huh?" "I'm not arguing with you two on this." "Demi is right. Nows not the time to be fighting each other." "Fine." "Yeah sure." As they run to the area outside the city, they encounter Typhon and Asteria. "Kokolos attack!" The four Demi Gods manage to fight off the Kokolos with no issue, and as they finish them off, Dave is watching from the control room with Hera and Amy. Hera says she feels very intense and that they need to be very careful for what's to come. Meanwhile, as the Joutengers prepare to fight the two Titans, Chronos makes his appearance from a clock-like portal. Miki asks "Who is that?" Shun also asks "Is that who I thin-" Typhon blasts the team with magma. "Learn some respect! This is our noble leader, your destructor, Lord Chronos!" Both him and Asteria bow. Asteria says "He's needed a few weeks to gather strength but our strong leader is ready to finish you off himself." Chronos rather calmly replies "Indeed. It is a most gracious honor to meet my grandchildren." "Be careful guys, he's the same Titan that ate his children and killed them on Olympus. He's obviously dangerous." "Hmm, it seems I have a following. Quite right my dear. Unfortunately, I'm not impressed. You all are nothing but a grim reminder of a mess that needs cleaning. Once you're out of the picture, there will be nothing left to stop me in conquering the Human world, and ushering in a new age of Titan domination. The time for Olympians is done. The age of Titan's is upon us all. You're in my way Joutengers!"

The Joutengers charge in full strength against Chronos using their weapons. Chronos at first takes the full hit. "So that's how it feels. That's nothing compared to what your parent's could do." Miki gets angry as well as Kai and Miki starts shooting lightning as Kai turns invisible. Shun prepares his earth attacks while Demi is starting to gather the local fauna. "Last I counted there were five of you bastards. Pink a bit under the weather?" "We're more than enough for you you disgusting demon." "Oh yellow, I am most offended. Demon maybe but disgusting? I figured you would have much more class than that." Demi asks "What is that supposed to mean?" "I mean you're all children at heart. Your inexperience with your powers makes you weak. Give it your best shot!" As lightning, plants, the ground and a barrage of stygian rock assaults him at once, he once again feels out the damage. "That hurt a bit. Might as well." He then all of a sudden turns back time 3 seconds. As the joutengers attacks come again he simply dodges and uses an energy attack with his scythe to blast the team back hard. He goes to them individually and revels in slashing them all in the back, one at a time. Kai says "He's way too fast for us to-." Demi yells "KAI!" Kai gets slashed hard in the back, knocking him out cold. Chronos gleefully yet calmly says "What a shame. Your strongest fighter out with one slash. I'd hate to see how the rest of you fare." "We'll see about that." She charges with her sword to duel him but he simply moves behind her, slashing her hard with his scythe. "Second strongest down. Who's next?" Shun, a bit hesitant, goes in with his trident and creates a wall of ice on his back to protect himself. "Clever boy. But still-" He slashes him directly in the front. "Your next child." Demi tries her best to hold her ground with her vines coming to surround her. "If you try to come near me, my vines will ensnare you." "Your mistake was telling me that girl." Chronos uses his time rewind five seconds to where she started amassing vines. "Too slow." He slashes her hard in the front. The Titan's stand victorious as the Joutengers struggle to even move, horrifying everybody in Olympi, especially Dave.

Dave goes to walk to the exit but Hera orders him not to leave. "You're staying here whether you want to or not!" "If I don't assist, Chronos will surely kill them. I can't just sit here like a lump while my friends are in danger." "I know it feels awful, but you can't fight with that arm." "I don't care. I have one good arm and my legs. I'm sure I could mount some sort of challenge." "We won't let you-" Amy interrupts her to let Dave go. "Please. He's really anxious to prove himself. You and the other's are really hurting his self esteem by saying he can't do it." "I risk my life every time I go out and fight. This time is no different. Even if I come back worse, what kind of friend would I be if I sat aside while everyone was killed. My inaction killed my boyfriend, I can't sit by and let the new lights of my life get snuffed out." Hera, after a bit of contemplation, reluctantly says "Go as fast as you can. You're a noble soul Dave. Da: Thank you very much." As Dave runs to the battlefield he morphs and thinks. "He uses time manipulation to gain an advantage. A hard ability to counter, but as long as I can keep up my guard at all times he can't take me with his speed." Hera is obviously worried. "I understand his pain but with how quickly he beat us, I can't imagine Dave surviving the fight." "I do too. I hope that everyone can at least make it out alive."

Dave arrives as Chronos makes a grand speech. "I find it fitting how as you die, even as your parents, you are hopelessly divided. Your whole team isn't here and it's a shame. I would have taken great pleasure in killing the last of you still alive. He will come back one of these days, and I can't wait to torture him, slowly and painfully. No need for air, he will be tormented every hour of every day. Tell me, does it not sound exhilarating to know your friend will soon be joining you?" Kai tries his best to stand tall as well as Miki. "You better be in for a surprise." "Yeah. Our friend is absent because he's recovering. If he were here us five would be much stronger than you are you tyrant." "Trying to intimidate I see. Might as well spend your last breath being brave then gravel for mercy. You've made your choice. One move and you'll be dead. SYCTHESTO-" Dave shows up and uses a fan to knock chronos' scythe out of his hand and hurt it. He does and Chronos is enraged. "Who did this to me? I'll find you eventually." Dave walks past some nearby rocks, unseen. "Aha." Chronos uses his speed to effortlessly search the rocks for Dave. As Dave slowly approaches his recovering teammates, he gets scolded. "I know what I did was foolish-" "It's beyond stupid. You are in serious danger of death." "Relax, I know what he is doing." Shun remarks "Give him some credit. I think he wouldn't have come here otherwise." "I'm amused you even showed up. As I stated, I'll be sure to let you watch your teammates get cut up one at a time. Then unspeakable things will-" Dave threw a feather at Chronos mid speech and laughed. "If you think you could posture while I'm your opponent, you're sorely mistaken." "Fine. Cut to the chase. I like that."

Chronos uses his speed as Dave prepares his attack. "You seem calm for a man with an injury. You're facing the strongest Titan, me." Dave keeps his cool as Chronos starts his attacks, using his scythe to get some quick shots at Dave, who takes 1 hit but manages to dodge the rest after seeing the pattern. "For someone who is supposed to be smart, you should know never to attack in a pattern." "Er, how dare you insult the intellect of our mast-" "Calm yourself Typhon. A minor mistake on my part, it won't happen again." Shun says "Man, Dave got under Chronos' skin with that one." "Yeah, but we need him to actually attack him." Chronos then goes to swing with his scythe, and as Dave predictably dodges, he brings the lower part of his scythe up to whack Dave. "Finally, someone who could actually be a challenge for me. Somebody who uses his brain. If you were a Titan, I'd make you my right hand man." Typhon and Asteria are a bit disappointed. "However, since you're one of my grandchildren, I'll have to kill you. Such a shame your talent had to be wasted on being on the wrong team." "You think it will be that easy?" "I know boy. You have the power of love. However, Aphrodite's powers have not mattered much on the field of battle." Chronos uses his speed once again, but decides to drop his scythe. "This ought to be more than enough." He starts attacking Dave with his fists, and the blows wear Dave down. He goes for some punches, a few hard kicks to the abdomen and then a kick to the chest with a punch to the face. "Where do you think Demeter got her strength from? I'm her father. You wouldn't even exist if it weren't for me. All of you. It's a shame this chapter of our lives had to be cut short. However, at least you will not suffer much." Chronos takes his scythe and is prepares to execute Dave as he stands on his bad arm, but Miki and Shun manage to get up and run towards Chronos, planting their feet on his and they try to hold and twist his arm. "C'mon Dave, you have a clean shot." "Yes Dave, come at me. Throw the strongest attack you have." "Trust me, I will." Dave throws an unopened scallop fan with a petal storm behind it, increasing its velocity and damage. Chronos takes the hit then tries to uses his time jump ability. However, he simply starts sparking and falls down. "What is this, I can't fast forward time?" "I guess, urgh, not bad for a man with one good arm." "I've still got plenty of energy left to GYAHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHH! Asteria and Typhon rush to him. "Lord Chronos, are you alright? "I can take them on for you sir. I'll make them pay!" "I appear to have lost a lot of energy using my extra strength. Especially time jump." Asteria picks him up on her shoulders. "I'll get you home right away." "Typhon, you fight the Joutengers." Asteria gives him a small crystal ball. "Use this in case of an emergency." "Yes sir. Thank you Asteria. YOU JOUTENGERS ARE GONNA PAY!"

Typhon goes to attack Dave as Dave is utterly exhausted. Demi is very concerned. "Guys, he could hardly stand, we have to do something." Kai picks Dave up as Dave starts reeling in pain a bit. "Alright Dave, we'll take him from here." "H-how did I do?" You did alright. Now let's finish this guy." "Ok. Blade of Olympus, form." The combined weapons of the Joutengers unleash a huge slash of energy at Typhon, who is severely weakened. Miki says "What! He's still standing." "Yeah I am. It's about time I finish you all off." Typhon uses a magic ball he received from Asteria just before she left to grow to giant size. Demi says "Oh no." "This is truly amazing. I feel so alive. Now it's time I destroy the city." "Not on our watch, God Beasts, Arise!" The Godbeasts arrive and combine into the Olympic King. "Ha, I'll slay those beasts like the Titan of Monsters that I am." Shun contacts Amy. "Amy, you there?" Amy shows up with the Owl and blindsides Typhon who gets knocked down. "What the-" "Don't worry guys, I got your back. Olympus Gattai! Olympic King, Athena Formation!" "I don't care if you have a sword and shield, here's some lava!" Typhon shoots a huge storm of lava but the Olympic King blocks the attack with the shield. "What?" "You und-urgh, Underestimate our power. Gorgonic Slash." "Typhon is turned to stone and slashed to a pile of rocks." "What a tough one." "You did well Dave." Demi replied "Nah Miki. Dave was outstanding today." Kai said "I guess he was." Shun excitedly says "One down, three to go. Man that felt good."

The team exits the mech and walk back to Olympi, Demi carrying Dave back to Olympi. "I can walk-" "Relax. You did great today. You outsmarted Chronos and we destroyed Typhon. After all he did to me and Shun, it sure feels good now that he's dead." "Of course. After the way he pummeled me hard a few days ago, I think I've more than enough history with him." Miki asks "How's about we skip the base and the six of us go get some barbeque for dinner." Shun replies "Sounds good." Kai says "Eh, I could use the bite." "Dave, you sure you could get through din-" "Demi, I r-really appreciate your concern but I think I can have a steak or two. Relax." The team enjoys a nice barbeque dinner as Shun proposes a toast. "For Dave. If it wasn't for him we'd be dead right now." "Thank you, it wasn't much really-" Shun interrupts "Quit being modest. You really saved us back there buddy." Demi says "Yeah, you don't need to be so humble tonight." "I'm sorry, it's just-" Miki interrupts him "It's a totally fine trait Dave, but tonight is celebrating. You have your day." "Thank you so much everyone. I can't express any more gratitude at you accepting me as your teammate." "Think nothing of it. You're invaluable." "Hey Dave, when your arm gets better, you wanna take Gou to the park one day to get him out of the house?" "Sure, why not. Well thank you everyone. I met someone at the park a few days ago." Demi asks "Is he a hot guy?" "No, she's a very intelligent woman. We found a common love of poetry and song." "Really?" "Indeed. I've never met a girl like her. I was completely immersed in conversation. We talked for two hours straight about nothing but our favorite poets." "That's nice that you have a friend outside of us Dave." "We scheduled a date for tomorrow." "DATE!?" "Yes. We scheduled a lunch date as friends. We were supposed to go today but my injury frightened her enough to postpone the date." "Well, I hope it goes well." Shun snidely remarks "Is that why you're blushing?" Demi get angry but does some breathing to calm herself. "Maybe I could introduce her to you all one day." Miki says hastily "You don't mean-" "Oh heavens no. I just mean that since we are all friends, we could be introduced to one another." Demi says "That sounds cool. What do you think Kai?" "It's fine. Don't interrupt me when I'm eating, ok? Shun says "Ok then." Amy asks "Do you know whether she goes to the university?" "Now that you mention it, she did have a university shirt on her, so maybe." "Interesting." Shun then turns the conversation. "So Kai, our offer to have you join us at the Daimonji's is still on the table if you want." "I'm fine where I am, just leave me alone." "Oh, ok. Have fun."

On Parnon, Tetsu arrives at his destination. "This better be a good god beast for the mission ahead. I need to match the OlympicKing somehow." As he traverses the mountain, a long chariot of giant horses emerged from the peak. "HALT! We may only appear before true demi gods of Ares. You better prove your worth in battle against us." "What?" "Your soul is not in synch with itself, its splintered. Your guilt will become your undoing." "What guilt? A soldier never has guilt for his actions." "Unless you force me to submit, you will never be my master at this stage. I suggest you leave now or else." "You leave me no choice. You will do as I say. Even if I have to die trying."

Author: Hey guys, sorry for the 2 of you that I kept waiting, semester has been pretty heavy this time around and I'm doing my best to manage my time between my hobbies, my schoolwork and this. I can't promise when a new chapter will come up as this has no set date on which to end, but I would like to say that hopefully by next year it will be done. I strongly urge you all to give me some feedback as to how I am doing and to leave reviews, well thought out reviews too. And, for the love of god, don't post hate without a solution. Tell me what I am doing wrong and what I can do to improve, don't just say he sucks he's a fag lol#omg. It helps nobody and only makes you look like a dumbass. I should be having the next two chapters up sometime soon though, since now I try to write three chapters ahead while I'm busy.


	11. Olympus 11

Chapter 11- Calm Before the Storm- Dave and Sara go on their date at her coffee shop. "It's nice to see that you're doing better." "Thanks, it was nothing really. So, do you have any other friends?" "Not many. Most of them I only talk to online." "I would like to introduce you to some of my friends." "How many are there?" "Oh, about five or so." "That's so great, I've never been able to make many friends." "What do you mean? You seem a fine girl." "I have a really hard time opening up to others. Most of the time I tend to just keep to myself. You're the first person in years to approach me." "You need to get out more. I can definitely introduce you to my friends some other time." "Hmm. Hey Dave, are you a Joutenger?" Dave spills his coffee. "Hmm?!" "Oh, I'm sorry, I just kind of thought," "What?" "Nothing, I'm sorry. I thought I saw it in my dream." "What did you see in the dream?" "I saw you using that phone over there to transform into a pink warrior. It looked good on you." "It did?" "Yeah. I find it cool how you are a superhero." "You must swear to never tell a soul who I am." "Relax, nobody knows who you are. Well, they know the superhero side of you." "They do?" "Yeah, online, the Joutengers have gone viral." "What do you mean? Joutengers got very popular?" "Yeah, the Joutengers were all over the news yesterday. People all across the internet are cheering for you guys. There's some dedicated fansites I can show you." "Ok, lets see." Dave looks at the websites and is about to click on 4chan but Sara stops him. "What is it?" "Don't look up that site, just don't." "Fine. I need to share this with my own friends later on." "I've got to get back on duty, it was nice hanging out with you Dave." "My pleasure." Sayo gets her hat back on as she goes to serve a man coffee. "I hope this newfound fame doesn't interfere in the mission. Who am I kidding, it's not like everyone cares about the internet."

Dave arrives to the team looking up themselves on the computer. "You guys found out too?" Miki replies "Not without Amy. She saw news stories online and put them on the screen." Shun remakrs "Yeah, so much for being under the radar, huh Miki?" "Shun please. It's not like this drivel matters." "Looks like they made a popularity poll online of you guys." "Popularity poll?" "Yeah, you know you're big when people have their particular favorite member." "How does anyone know who we are as people though?" "Lets see. For Dave, you have a 16%." "Hmm." "For Shun, 20%." "YEAH! I'm popular!" "For Demi, 19%. And for Miki, you have 5%." "WHAT! That can't be, that's impossible." "Kai has 45% of the vote." "Whatever." "This has to be rigged or something, how can I be the least popular? I am the leader." "Relax Miki, it's only based on what people see of you. I'm sure with a few more battles they'll see the real you and we'll all be 20%." Miki turns to Kai. "How the hell does a guy like you get 45%?" "Beats me. Maybe it's the fact that I ain't a bitch." "Shut up." "Umm guys, I have comments. People put them here. Let's see, "OMG BLACK IS SUCH A HUNK!" "Blu iz like da coooolest one there aha lolzomgtbh" "Green is a positive role model for us women everywhere" Miki, stuttering says "B-but I'm-" Demi humbly remarks "Oh, well I didn't really-" Amy continues reading comments. " "Pink is soooooooo charming. I wish my boyfriend was him." "Well."

" "Yellow is kind of uptight." "Huh?" " "Yeah, she's kind of full of herself." "Well!" " "She needs to cool it cause she's kind of catty." "I am not! GAH!" Miki's anger shocks the systems and they short circuit. "Thanks Miki, now I have to fix the systems." "I can't believe this." Shun asks "Why do you care so much what people think?" "I'm the leader, I'm supposed to be the one who people look up to." Kai laughs a bit. "What's so funny?" "Nothing, just the fact that a small comment has you all riled up." Demi gets angry at Kai "Could you at least be a bit more considerate." "Easy coming from Mr. Popular." "I make no effort to be the most popular member of this team, though I guess, I can be what the people want: Blunt and honest. You should try that sometime Miki." "I am honest you jerk. Am I guys?" Everyone kind starts staring in other directions. Shun says "With all due respect Miki, you tend to lie to yourself alot and it kind of sucks." "What do you mean?" Dave replies "What Shun is trying to say is that maybe you should be more open with your feelings and quit being something you're not." Demi says "You need to chill out big time girl. You have been on a tight wind ever since I met you. You too Kai." "Whatever." "Could you guys lend me a hand over here. This machine needs some more elbow grease than I have." Shun and Miki agree to help. "Of course Amy." "Right behind you." Shun then asks "By the way Dave, how was the date?" "Well, she kind of predicted the future." Everyone turns in shock as Amy asks "You mean kind of like a fortune teller?" "I don't know if it's like that. It was more like she had visions in her sleep of us. I don't know why. She also knows my identity." Miki asks "You didn't tell her, did you?" "Oh heavens no. She asked me if I was the Pink Joutenger then pointed out my Godchanger." Demi says while blushing "Well it's nice that you have found a girl to talk to and hang out with. I hope she's very happy with you." "Oh we are indeed. Look Demi, I think I want to take you to meet her. She's a very sweet girl. I'm sure you two could hit it off maybe." "I'll do that. Sure." "That's great to hear. KAI, would you mind coming with us?" "Nah, you ladies can enjoy your little girls day out." "Ignore him-" "It doesn't bother me. I know he's just joking around."

Meanwhile, as the Joutengers grow closer together, Asteria arrives at the site of Typhons death and collects the pieces. "I sure hope this works. Chronos will be mad at me if I fail." As Asteria is gathering his pieces, Tetsu on the Parnon is having a difficult time evading the Quadrigas stampede. "Return when your soul is whole again, you're no match for a true warrior as myself." "Never. You are my strongest tool to get what I desire." "So blind. A warriors only desire is to fight the good fight, not be motivated by emotions." "True, a warriors emotions leave once battle has commenced. That is why I am the perfect soldier. You'll help me get revenge on my father, trust me." "Are you sure it is the path you desire most child?" "Yes it is. For my whole life it's been that way. There's no way an oversized horse like you could ever understand it." "Regardless, I know of your ability, and it is useless against me. Come back when you've realized your true self. This is not you." "What would you know about me? I will be your master, and you will do as I say or I'll simply kill you." "I'd love to see you try human. The smell of blood on your hands is truly intoxicating. It makes me want to trample you under my hooves." Tetsu starts thinking to himself. "I don't need to be challenged on my desires. It's very simple, I kill all the demi gods, I find my father, kill him, and me and my mother have a very happy life together forever. No more Japan, no more military, just me and her living our lives someplace else, where she can love me forever. A place no army could ever reach. I know it will be hard to find such a place but for me and my mother, nothing is more important than our love for each other. There has to be a way to overcome this beast." "Thinking of a plan there human? It will never work on me, I have the same ability as you, I know every trick in the book."

As Tetsu keeps dodging the Quadriga the best he can, he starts getting exhausted. "C'mon body, I need to hold out longer. Curse this human body and its limitations." "I see your anatomy is getting the best of you human. Here I thought you were a true warrior." "Shut up." "A true warrior fights until he is cut down, never giving an inch until he does so. Your conflicted soul is betraying you. Leave now and return when you are ready." "I already told you no. I have almost nothing to lose. I will tame you, or be killed trying. You're my ticket to true happiness, and I will lay my life on the line to get that happiness back." "You're truly a stubborn one human. The wickedness in your heart has grown exponentially. You're father would be disappointed." "I don't care what my father thinks. He lost all my respect the moment mom died. He abandoned us when we needed his help the most. All because he is a coward on the inside. And he has the audacity to call himself a God of War?" "Enough. I will not have you insult my one master. Fact is you have no sense of yourself, you're extremely confused, you don't know what you want or how to do it." "I DO KNOW WHAT I WANT! You're the one who doesn't you dumb horse." The Quadriga starts getting more aggressive and stomps out Tetsu in one of his jumps. "You know, I have a problem with disrespect. You insolent little humans should know to never cross the mount of a god. Know your place. I won't say it again, leave now or get smashed under my hoof."

As Quadriga goes for one big stomp on Tetsu, Tetsu jumps out of the way and starts grabbing onto the chariot. "No human has ever been able to grab my chariot." He starts thrashing about in a rush to try and get Tetsu off, but Tetsu holds for dear life as he tries to climb the chariot through its ornations. "I've gone too far to quit now. It's do or die." He starts losing his grip as he gets to the top of the chariot and Quadriga is worried. "Drats, that little punk is getting close to my reins," and starts Galloping like mad to try and shake him off. Tetsu gets knocked off and lays on the floor, battered and bruised. "You put up one hell of a challenge boy, but you are no match for me." "You're wrong." "Why must you insist on continuing, you're going to die." "Here I come." "Very well." Tetsu tries once again to climb the chariot as Quadriga resumes his galloping. Tetsu manages to reach the reins in time and cracks them. "GAHHH!" "Y-yes, I-I've g-got you, y-you big, dumb, horse." Tetsu, exhausted and wounded, is happy and overjoyed. "That was hard but fun. This beast was one hell of a challenge, I'm glad its over. Now it's time to rest up, when I return to Mt. Olympus, we'll plan our next attack." "You did well human. It turns out your conviction was strong enough. Would you like a ride to Olympus?" "I would love that, thank you." They stampede their way through the clouds to Mt. Olympus where Quadriga retreats to his stone holding.

Back at the Titan's lair, Asteria is putting Typhon back together with his pieces. "I hope this works out." She uses enough magic to invoke tatoos to appear on her body and glow, with two bright lights emanating from her palms. "Please come back to us you big fool." With a lot of magic, Typhon emerges from the stone pile. "I can't believe it, ALIVE AGAIN! When I get my hands on those Joutengers, oh how I'm gonna, wait," He turns to Asteria who is utterly exhausted. "ASTERIA! Were you the one who did this to me?" "No it was Tetsu, YES IT WAS ME YOU OAF!" "Y-you brought me back to life?" "Well, um, yes. Only because we are comerades in this war, and nothing more." "I don't know how I could ever repay you." "Well, urgh." "Are you alright Asteria?" "I need some rest myself. Reviving a being with as much power as you takes a lot of energy and magic." "I'll carry you to the main chamber then." Asteria resists a bit. "I don't need your help you big fool." She reels a bit from her missing energy. "I appreciate the concern though." The two walk to Chronos, Chronos offering his throne seat to Asteria. "She needs to be well taken care of. Typhon, I want you to know something." "What is it sir?" "You have not only come back to life, Asteria would have had no problem bringing you back as is. She actually brought you back with nearly twice your strength, that is what caused the huge energy loss." "She made me stronger? She didn't have to do that." "She was so willing to do it for the cause. I told her how dangerous it would be but she didn't care, she said "We need as strong of warriors as possible Lord Chronos. If Typhon comes back the incompetent fool we know him as, what is the point?" Also, she talks nicely of your loyalty behind your back and your dedication to the job." "S-she really did all of this for me? That's so, wow. Don't worry Asteria, I will be your protector." Tetsu arrives. "Where have you been human?" "I just got finished taming a Quadriga 20 times our size with my bare hands. I need to rest up as well. Mind taking my boots for me?" "Why all the nerve, you little stain, I'm gonna-" "Do as he says. He is your superior Typhon. With that new weapon he got, we have a leg up on the Joutengers. We have a weapon that can rival OlympicKing." "Yes. Soon the world will once again tremble at the name Typhon."

Back at Olympi, Miki goes outside for some alone time as Shun and David follow her. Shun asks "Hey there Miki, why you feeling more down than usual?" "It's nothing." "Don't tell us it's nothing. I can sense it really is something." "Doesn't your power have an off switch or something?" "Not exactly. Anyway, what has you down?" "It's just, I have a hard time accepting the fact that I apparently mean nothing to people across the world. I'm just a tightwad and a jerk to the internet." "Who cares what some basement dweller on the internet says? Who cares what anyone says on the internet at all? The internet is simply a tool for information, you shouldn't be taking peoples opinions as facts." Dave replies "Yeah, most of the people who comment on the internet have a tendency to be a bit immature. They'll never get the real you based on what they see on the news." "Besides, who need some dorky guys thinking you're the bees knees when all that matters is how the people around you feel about you. You're much more than an uptight bitch to us." "I am?" "Sure, to us you're honest, hardworking, sincere, trusting, dedicated, and no one is more selfless than you. A bit rough around the edges, but it's amazing how you aren't perfect. Life sure would suck if everyone was if you ask me." "Indeed. Perhaps we should go back inside." "Well, I got to go get Gou, Ms. Daimonji wants to go out with her husband and I have to take him out." Dave suggests "Hows about we get everyone together and have a nice day at the park?" Shun says "Sounds lovely." "Sure, I'm down for it." "We could have ourselves a nice friendly game of soccer and enjoy some poetry and the beauty of nature." Shun remarks "Besides, a nice day of relaxation is what you need most Miki, trust me." "Well, ok. Yeah, a day off does sound nice." "Besides, we haven't had an attack yet today, so that has to mean something."

They go back inside and Shun tells them what they're going to do. "When I go pick up Gou, we'll all go down to the park for some nice springtime fun." "I'll also bring a soccer ball and some pen and paper for some poetry." Demi says "I could go pick up some foods." Miki says "I have a spare blanket in my house for a picnic rug." Amy asks "Hey dad, do you have something to bring to a picnic?" "I got a lunchbox." Demi asks "Well, what are you going to bring Kai?" "Don't really have anything." Shun jokingly replies "Relax, he'll just carry everything. Hera, you want to come with?" "Umm, well, sure. I could use a day of no stress." "PERFECT! Everybody is coming." Kai says "Leave me out." Dave pleads "Please Kai, you need to come." Demi also pleads "Please, for me?" "Fine, if only to stop you two from getting dramatic about it." Shun happily replies "Let's not waste any more time." The team goes to the Daimonji house to pick up Gou. "You ready for a fun day Gou?" "You bet Shun. Hey guys." "Hey." "No hard feelings, right?" "None Mr. Kai." "Stop calling me that." "Umm sure." Hera asks excitedly "Who's ready for some fun at the park?" Shun and Gou enthusiastically say "We are!" The two high five each other as the team goes to the park. Amy is looking a bit sad as they sit down and eat. Shun asks "Hey, what's wrong Amy? It's a lovely day, and you're with your friends." "I know, it's just, you guys are going to be doing all these fun games that I can't play." "Wow, I never thought of it that way. I'm sorry we didn't bring anything with us." "It's fine, I'm totally used to it." Gou says with good intent "Hey, why don't you go play with one of the old guys over there playing chess?" "Yeah, but I would be apart from you guys." "I know what we could do." Shun uses his water powers to make makeshift legs for Amy. "It won't hold for long, but it should last a few rounds of soccer." Miki says "That's great, right Amy?" "Yeah." Amy hugs shun hard. "This is the nicest thing someone's ever done for me. Thank you so much Shun." "I'm surprised I can even do it. I hope we can all have some fun. Alright, we'll split into teams for soccer. Me, Miki, Amy, and Gou will be one team, Dave, Demi, Kai and Hera on the other team."

The two teams square off on the field, Dave and Shun acting as goalies. "Ready, begin!" The two teams start off strong, an impressive defense from Hera and Demi blocking Miki and Amy's kicks and kicking them to Kai as he lands a goal against Shun. "Impressive." 0-1. The teams go on till it comes to a tie: Dave does a very impressive block with his body as Demi catches the ball in bounce and kicks it to Hera who builds momentum with Kai to eventually kick it past Amy, who is desperate to try and stop it, but fails. "And its 5-4. Good game everyone." Dave enthusiastically asks "Who's ready for some poetry?" Everyone is kind of looking the other direction. "I see. Who wants to go for a jog in the park?" Everyone except Kai nods yes but a nudge from Demi gets him to nod yes. Amy's legs suddenly give out and she collapses, Shun helping her to her Wheelchair. "Ah man, I'm so sorry Amy, I couldn't keep the water legs going any longer." "It's ok Shun, I'll just go fast with my wheelchair, it builds upper body strength." "Ok, sounds good to me, ready everybody, get a few minutes of rest than it's running." The team enjoys a bottle of water as Dave approaches Kai. "You weren't half bad out there Kai." "I guess." "Is there any sport you're interested in?" "To be honest, I rather enjoy roller skating. I think it's pretty cool how fast people can go." "Who knows, maybe one day you could learn how to do it." "Yeah right." "Could you teach me how to fight Kai?" "If you had asked me this before yesterday, I would have probably said no, but after seeing you yesterday, I think you could be a great fighter." "Thank you so much. Now I won't be as much a burden." "Please. I'm more of a pain than you to this team. We'll start after dark." "Ok." "By the way, could I live in your mansion?" "Sadly not, my father is angry at me enough as is, why not live with Shun at the Daimonji's house." Amy approaches Gou. "Hey Gou, how you doing in school?" "You guys helped me out a lot on my homework. I can't wait for the school play." "School play?" "Oh yeah, erhem. Gou over here wants to be an actor, so he wanted to try out for the school play production of Beauty and the Beast. He asked me if I wanted to be a stagehand so I said sure and his mother said it was ok as long Gou was being looked after." "Thats about the size of it. I get to hang out with Shun even more after school." "Yeah, it also means that I won't be able to hang much around Olympus for a while. You guys have my number if anything happens." "Yeah. Good luck boys." "No worries, Gou over here will make a fine Beast." Miki asks "You got the part of Beast?" "Yeah, it turns out I'm a fantastic actor according to the director anyway." Dave says "That's interesting." Shun says "Sure is, maybe one day you will win an emmy, or a tony, or an oscar!"

As the team is jogging into the sunset Hera reflects a bit harshly. "I hope they enjoy today's pleasures, because tomorrow will probably be horrible for them. There is never this much calm unless the storm is brewing." Miki gets concerned and asks Hera whats up. "You alright? I'm having fun, why aren't you?" "It's nothing, its just, this is the first time the Titans have allowed us this rest. I have this fear something awful is coming." "I can feel a bit of it too. I'm concerned but we can't let it ruin today. As Shun would say, lighten up a little." "You're right. Thanks Miki." Hera thinks to herself "It's amazing how much they've grown from when I first met them. It will be a long road ahead, but with a little guidance we can stop the titans."


	12. Olympus 12

Olympus 12- No Rest for the Weary- Kai wakes up from a horrible nightmare about Jamarah. "No, its fine. I can do this. Jamarah is probably fine. He's somewhere in heaven maybe, he has to be. Or hell. I think he's in one of those places. He can't be alive." He walks down the street to hang out around Demi's dance studio. "I don't know why, but I could hear something coming from nowhere. It can't be ghosts. Could it? No, thats ridiculous. People die and go somewhere else, they don't stick around. C'mon." Demi wakes up to open the place and sees Kai standing outside. "You know, I'll be fine here by myself. You need to find something more productive in your free time, some of us have stuff we need to do. Kai are you listening to me?" Kai spaces out for a bit while he hears voices in his head. "HELP US! HELP US! HELP US! HELP US! HELP US!" "You're not real! Oh, umm, what was it you said?" "Ok, well, find something else to do with your time. There has to be something you could do during the day." "I'm sorry Demi, I'm having a hard time hearing what you're saying." Demi gets angry. "URGH, your always such a jerk, you know that-" All of a sudden a loud shrieking goes off in Kai's head and says "YOU'LL DOOM US ALL! YOU CAN NEVER SAVE US!" "GET OUT OF HERE!" Demi immediately notices something's up. "Kai, are you alright?" "YES! Erhm, I'm totally fine." "You sure there tough guy, you seem very nervous, you haven't stopped shaking your legs since I saw you." "They are? Damn it." "What's the problem." "Nothing I can't handle. Don't worry about me Demi, I'll be fine, you just go do your dancey-wancey whatevers that you do. OH GOD NO!" "I'll cut class short today to check on you, ok?" "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! GET OUT OF HERE!" The owner of the studio hurries Demi in. "Stop talking with the street trash and get in here." "I've got to go Kai, don't go anywhere, ok?" "Sure."

As Demi enters the room, she is given mail by her boss. "Huh, one of these is from doctor Hisashi. Wait, my Dad? Oh no, I hope he's doing ok." "What's up with your dad?" "I thought he was dead a few weeks ago, but he's still alive. I got to wait till after-" "Get out of here, go see your dad." "You sure, I can visit-" "A man needs to see his daughter, who am I to stop that? I'll postpone the class till tomorrow." "Thank you so much Mr. Lao." Demi immediately runs out as Kai is reeling in pain. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! URRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGH! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? LEAVE ME ALONE! I don't know who you are, but STAY OUT OF MY HEAD, STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP IT!" "Oh no Kai, I need Dave." Dave is chilling in the park with Sayo when he gets his phone call. "Hold on, it's from Demi." "She one of your friends?" "Yes. Hello Demi." The sound of Kai's screaming is heard from Demi's side of the line. "I need your help Dave. Kai is not feeling well and I need to go to the hospital for my father." "How bad is Kai right now?" "He's got a brain-splitting headache or something. He won't let go of his ears and he's rolling on the ground in tears. I feel so bad." "Don't be, I'm right on my way. One of my friends is going through severe pain and I need to help him out." "You're such a good friend Dave." "Well, I try."

Dave makes it to the hospital where Kai is calming down. "Kai, talk to me, are you ok?" "I'm fine Dave. I don't need Demi's help or your help." "Shut up Kai. You need serious help. I saw you in severe pain back there. It's time you stop being stubborn and-" The voices in Kai's head return once again "WHY, why again? Please, just stop it, stop it now. I've had enough of you jerks." He starts going into another fit of writhing pain. "Can someone get us a doctor?" Dave tries to soothe his head. "Don't worry Kai, you'll be fine." "Dave, watch him while I talk to my dad please?" "Sure thing." Dave hugs Kai by the shoulder. "It's ok buddy, I got you. Nothing will happen, hows about we calm down and-" "Where am I?" "Hospital. I'm glad you've come to." "No way, I don't remember ever going to a damn hospital. Why are you lying to me?" "No, I'm not. Something isn't right here." "GAAAAAAAAAAAHH! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" "Whats in your head?" Kai starts walking away from Dave. "KAI WAIT!" "GET OUT OF HERE! LEAVE ME ALONE!" As Dave tries to take Kai down Kai shoves him aside as he runs outside screaming in pain. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY OOOOOOOOOOOOUT! YOU'RE NOT WELCOME!" "Who's not welcome? KAI, you need to calm down!" Kai runs outside the hospital and down the block as Dave runs towards him.

Demi is told by the doctor "Given his injuries, we expected the worst." "Hmm." Demi looks down as the doctor continues. "Anyone crushed by that much pressure should have surely died from the inertia and weight of the boulder. However, for some reason, your father was able to live. In fact, he's making a quicker recovery than we thought." "He is? That's amazing." "I know, he won't stop talking about you. Demi is it? I'm Dr. Ichiro, a pleasure to meet you." "Thanks doctor." "I hope you can make his day, he's been miserable the whole time he's been here." Her dad turns his head to see his daughter. "DEMI!" "DAD!" The two embrace in a long hug as Dr. Ichiro leaves the room. "Oh dad, I can't believe you lived. It's a miracle." "Oh no, it was no miracle Demi." "What do you mean?" "As soon as you held me in your arms, I started feeling better. It was almost like magic. I knew at that instant you were capable of healing." "Me a healer?" "Yes, you had the ability to rejuvenate plants after all. You touching my body gave it enough patchwork to make the injuries grave but not unfixable. Thank you so much Demi. You're the best daughter a father like me could ever have." Demi starts tearing uncontrollably. "OH DAD!" They hug again. "I can feel it too. Kind of like a wave of calm and love touching a part of my body. It's almost like meditating."

"Well, I'm glad I could help. You and me dad." "Always has been, always will be. So how are your friends?" "Oh, my friends, yes, well, theres Miki, Shun, Amy, Hera, Kai, and Dave." "Any boy catch your eye?" "Nah, though I feel a special connection with Dave. He's so sweet and gentle, he reminds me of you Dad." "That's good to hear. Wars like this are hardest on guys like him." "He's been doing very well lately, it almost kind of shocks me. At the start he lacked the talent we did. I kind of felt he needed someone watching his back, so I took the role. He always fought his hardest despite his inability to fight in the first place. One day, after he was injured, he came to rescue us from the leader of the Titans using his mind and knowledge to defeat him. It was so cool to see. He has the mind, he just needs the body." "That's a wonderful story. What about your other friends?" "Miki is nice enough, though she can be very abrasive with her no nonsense attitude and fixation on being leader. She does try really hard for the team though, and deep down she is a very nice girl. Shun is the polar opposite: always smiling and cheerful, he'll do his best to turn a frown to a grin. Even if he can be a bit spacey, he's always looking out for his friends, a real mellow guy. Amy is cool, she's a genius with a heart of gold and a story to match: she's disabled and despises people pitying her, and I can't blame her. Despite being a bit cold as well at first, she did design our weapons and she is pretty nice as well, especially with Shun. Kai, well, he's our interesting case. He's extremely quiet, and can be quite rude and nasty. He never gives a crap what other's say about him nor does he care for other people much in general. He prefers violence over compromise and thinks very lowly of guys like Dave. Kai is a bit rough around the edges. However, even if he can be a major jerk at times, when he feels like something needs to be done and no one else can do it, he springs into action and even shows us his good side, even if we have to beat it out of him sometimes. Dave and Kai are here actually if you want to meet them." "That would be great." "Alrighty, DAVE, KAI?" "Where are they?" "I don't know."

A bunch of goons that Kai once knew meet him in his helpless state. "Ey boys, its the great Kai, remember all those bruises he gave us?" "Yeah!" "Let's give him twice as many." Kai starts reeling on the ground again. "NO, NOT AGAIN! GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" "Ey, dats not how things work out here buddy. I thought you'd know that." "LAY OFF OF HIM!" "Huh?" Dave runs in panting as the guys circle him. "Ey look boys, we got us a cutie pie." "Yeah, you dressed for a hot date?" "Let my friend go now. He's in no condition to fight." "Friend huh, ey Kai, you on a date with this fruity pie?" Kai doesn't answer as he tries fighting off voices in his head "GET OUT OF HERE! NOW!" "Please, just let us go and I promise he won't hurt you again." "Ey guys, how's about we show prince charming here how we operate?" "Sounds good boss." Dave tries centering himself. "Alrighty, just remember what Kai taught you." "Remember, don't be afraid to go for lowblows in a fight, always go at the roots, and hit as hard as you can at all times." The goons start off rushing him at once, Dave dodging their punches until one guy trips him up. The guys catch him and start punching and kicking him senseless. "Man, hitting this guy is way more fun." "I wanna smash his face." Dave gets a hard punch to the face, which leaves his head bleeding. "Oh no, I can't believe I let them get the best of me. Got to think." They continue punching him in the chest until he starts coughing violently. "Eh, we'll take care of him a bit later, now that he's broken." "Yeah, let's take out our dear old buddy over here." "So long princess." "I need to distract them from Kai. If I don't, who knows how they could damage him." Dave gets up and charges but the leader orders his goons to attack dave while he deals with Kai, who is holding his head for dear life, unable to even open his eyes in such severe pain. "You boys mind?" "No problem boss." Dave gets a huge kick in the gut as Kai gets punched around and kicked in the stomach. "I love this feeling. Getting a guy while he's down is a good feeling."

Demi says goodbye to her father. "I have to go find my friends, I hope you get better soon." "I wish you the best of luck Demi." Demi runs out the hospital and responds to a call from Dave. "Are you two ok?" "No, we're getting pummeled here, I'm doing my best to protect Kai." "I'm on the double." Demi runs as fast as she can to Dave's location where Kai is getting smashed by the goon leader. "Ey cutie, take a hike, we're having some fun here." Demi's anger starts rising. "Get off of them now!" "Oh, whats a cute little girl gonna-" "I said, GET! OFF!" Demi runs up to him and accidently gives him a superpowered punch to the gut, breaking his ribs and knocking him fifty feet into a building. Dave is awe as the goons appear scared. "Oh no!" She runs to the goon boss. "I didn't know I hit that hard, I'm so sorry." The boss keeps vomiting blood as his chronies grab him and leave, running for their lives. "I didn't know I could do that much damage to someone, someone as small as me. Anyway, Dave, are you alright? You're bleeding in your fore-" Dave tries getting himself up. "It's not as bad as Kai. He needs help the most." "GYAAAAHHHHH!" Dave stumbles a bit but Demi puts her hand on his head and concentrates. "What're you-" "Shhh." The blood from Dave's head starts retreating and the wound closes. "You could do that?" "Yeah, I learned it from my father. I healed him enough to not die from his fatal injuries." "That's amazing, we need to use it on Kai." "ll carry him Dave, don't worry." "You are the strong one here." As they walk, Demi thanks Dave. "If you didn't come to divert attention, who knows how messed up Kai would have been. That was extremely selfless of you." "It was nothing really. I thought it was cruel of them to attack someone so defenseless."

They arrive in Olympi as Hera asks "What is wrong with Kai?" "He's been having these weird mental episodes." "He probably feels someone's out to get him." "What's wrong with you Dave?" "I tried saving Kai from some thugs, didn't work out well." "It's the thought that counts. We need to lay him down." Kai is thrashing about screaming as Demi uses her strength to pin him down as Hera explains "If Kai is the Demi God of Hades, then that must mean that he is finally awakening a new power." Dave responds "What new power?" "I would assume communication with the dead through spirits and mental linking. Think of it like this. His mind is now able to communicate with the spirits of the dead, however, since he's so new to this power, he isn't able to single out spirits or silence their calls. He's literally hearing a million voices a second. If he doesn't relax himself, he could be stuck in this eternal nightmare." "I might be able to help." "What is it Demi? Explain!" "I just learned from my father that I have healing powers. Maybe I could help him out. It's worth a shot." "Ok, we need to really bind him down though." Demi summons some vines from around the area to hold Kai down as Demi places her hands on Kai's head and slow breathes. Hera comments "You're a natural Demi. Your mother would be proud. Now it's going to simply be a manner of Kai ironing out the details in his mind." Dave pleads. "C'mon Kai, you can do this. Just remember your loved ones. Maybe they can help you through this." Demi sadly tells him "Umm Dave, idk if Kai has any loved ones that can help him. He told me how he doesn't know any relatives of his." "Really? That's so sad. I hope he can manage somehow." "He will. Kai has grit and toughness, he'll find a way to beat this."

As Kai is calmed down and almost sleeping, Miki and Amy get to Olympi. "Hey guys, what's up with Kai over there?" "Looks like the system is working fine." Demi is too busy concentrating to talk. Miki asks "What are you doing Demi?" Dave interjects "Demi has healing powers, Kai has been fighting off the voices of the dead in his head all morning and he's currently trying to work this out in his own head. Demi is using her healing powers to hold him down." "I see. I hope he gets ok. Was he a pain to get help?" "Oh yes, he was very stubborn about sorting it out himself." "Good. It's time he learns that like it or not he needs us."

In Kai's mind he starts singling out his father Hades. "Hello son." Kai punches him hard in the face. "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU DAD?! You left me to die on the streets you fucking asshole." "I did what I had to-" "What you had to do? Couldn't have fooled me. You think I enjoyed being all alone with no one to talk to me." "Are you still alive now?" "Well yeah but still-" "Then I did my job as a father." Kai calms himself down a bit. "Ok, you're dead. So, how do I solve this problem." "Kai, since you are my chosen child, I think it's time you took over the reigns as ruler of the underworld." "Are you dreaming? I have to rule over these dead people?" "Yes." "Well that sure is going to be freakin easy, I mean, they don't even listen to me when I tell them to shut up, how the hell am I supposed to rule them as a God?" "I don't know. Perhaps you could be a little less abrasive and these people might start listening to you." "But I'm the ruler of the underworld now, why do I have to get them to listen to me? Shouldn't they do that by default?" "Wrong. A ruler doesn't force himself onto his people, he must win their respect before they do anything he says. You need to find someway to get the people to come to you without force. You're a sharp boy, I'm sure you'll find a way. Good luck my son." "DAD! Urgh, ok, calm down. There has to be some way to solve this. I'm going to need some help."

Back at Olympi, the Joutengers hear a signal from Amy's rebuilt computer system. "It's Typhon." "Typhon? Didn't we just destroy him a few days ago?" "Well I guess he got himself back together again. Miki, you'll have to go at him alone." "I'll go with her." Miki interjects "Relax Dave, you got pretty badly beat up-" "I can manage, you shouldn't go at this alone." "It's only Typhon. We've killed him before, we'll kill him again." Shun runs in based on the signal he got on his phone, Gou behind him. "I had to cut rehearsal today, what's the news this time?" "Typhon's been resurrected, we got to stop him." "How's big shot over there doing?" "He's talking to the dead, also Demi has healing powers." "Thats amazing! We have ourselves a certified doctor on our hands." "Anyway, let's go." Dave and Shun follow Miki to the outskirts of the city to find Typhon. "Hehe, right on time." "Let's go. 1-2-5 GODCHANGE!" The three morph and start fighting, Typhon standing still. Shun and Dave go for punches and Typhon takes them, Shun and Dave hitting solid lava and falling back. "It appears we can't hit them directly." "Then we use our weapons. Raiku Blade!" "Water Trident!" "Scallop Fans!" "Give it your best shot." Shun goes first and manages to slash the armor, but Typhon is barely phased. "Too bad!" Shun gets kicked back with his magma leg.

At around the same time Dave tries using his scallop fans and Miki slashes his chest, but once again Typhon is barely phased. "So sad!" Typhon grabs them, smashes them together and throws them away. "Ok chief, now's a time for plan b." "Dave, any thoughts?" "It's tough, but we might need to use the elements." "It'll take some energy, but we don't have much choice." Typhon is amused. "Come at me with all you got, I've got plenty to give back." "Fine. Guys, get ready, Dave, attack." "Petal Hurricane!" Typhon weathers the attack, chipping away at his armor but still not dealing significant damage. Dave then takes a rose and throws it at a weak spot. "You call that an attack?" Shun then uses his fissure attack to throw Typhon underground, closing the fissure once he falls. "That should be it." "I wouldn't bet on it blue!" Typhon emerges like a volcano erupting from the ground, causing buildings nearby to start shaking. "Ahahahaha!" Shun then uses his water powers to create a wave. "Wave Crash!" "How unoriginal." Typhon then uses his wind powers to blow the water away, causing Shun to fall off his wave. "You ok?" "I'm fine Dave, but he's one hothead." "Now it's time. MAGMA STORM!" A huge flood of magma shoots from his body as Shun tries using his earth powers to block the hit, the wall not holding and sending all of them back. "Ahahahahahahahaha. This is the best the Demi Gods can do? Such a disgrace." "Oh yeah, THUNDERBOLT!" Typhon gets struck, the magma armor absorbing some of the impact. "My magma armor makes me invincible, your small lightning attacks won't do anything girl."

In Kai's mind, he meets Jamarah. Jamarah says "Hey buddy, how's it going?" "Oh, well, I'm-" "We'll talk about that later. What are you doing here?" "My dad came and told me I had to get these people into the underworld." "By yourself?" "Yeah, it's my duty. Problem is, I have to convince these people that I am their new leader." "That is tough, you have the charisma of a street preacher." Jamarah could see the look of uncertainty on Kai's face. "I'll help you out." "I don't need your help when it's my duty-" "You haven't changed a bit yah big bear, you gotta know that sometimes it's ok to get help, even if you feel your pride is at stake. You know those people around you?" "Yeah." "They're probably worried half to death for you right now." "I don't need their help, just like I don't-" "I'm gonna cut you short there Tiger, cause I know you like the back of my hand. It doesn't matter if you push people away, as long as they care about you, you can never escape them. Your new friends care about you Kai, you need to learn to take other's help. Remember us?" "Yeah." "Well, now you probably have like five more of me out there. Let me round the people up and keep them busy, you just get out of here and appreciate your friends." "WAIT! JAMARAH!" "Relax Kai, you'll know exactly where I am. Don't worry about me." "JAMARAH NO!"

Kai awakes from his meditation, hyperventilating as Demi watches him. "Hey there mr cra-" Kai immediately hugs Demi. "I don't get why you did this, but I can't thank you enough for this" Kai starts crying "I've been nothing but a gigantic jerk to you all, I don't deserve the kindness you've shown me." "Think nothing of it. We're partners, teammates, friends. You don't have to keep everything bottled in Kai." Amy takes a photo of this scene. "This is going in a scrap book." Demi immediately pushes Kai away and reminds him "The others need our help, time to show some appreciation. Typhons back." "He is? Nice, I want to smash his face in again." "That's the Kai I know, let's take him by surprise." "Exactly." As they run out and morph, Hera looks on in delight. "It warms my heart to see them getting so close together." Amy says "I managed to capture that moment. He was raining tears."

Typhon shoots another magma storm, the three taking the blow up front, unable to dodge. "I didn't know I had this much power. You three are boring me. I think it's time I take this act to the city." Miki, reeling from the magma attack, tries getting up in vain. "Damn it, we can't stop him. Dave, we could really use your help. Dave?" As Typhon prepares to shoot a nearby skyscraper with his magma, Dave creeps behind him and holds him to make his attack ineffective. "What, get off of me pink." The magma armor heats up and Dave's hands start to burn. Dave, despite screaming in pain, still holds his grip. "Dave, what are you doing?" "Trust me on this, it's risky but we have no choice." "What are you planning human?" Dave uses all of his strength to start pulling off Typhon's magma armor. "You're mad boy, this is no tactic, it's suicide, if you pull my armor off I'll explode." "A chance I'm willing to take. Miki, when I get an opening for you, Zap him with all your strength." "Dave it's too dangerous." "I'm doing everything I- GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! GYAAAAAAAAH!" Dave begins losing his grip as Typhon starts to heat up even more. "I warned you kid. Now it's time for you to burn." "I'll never let go you monster." A piece of the magma armor gets pulled off and held down by Dave's foot. "NOW MIKI!" Miki hesitates. Shun gets confused. "Miki what are you doing?" "Oh, right. THUNDERBOLT!" The lightning hits Typhon really hard as Dave breaks away just in time, his hands burned badly by the struggle. "Hey man, that was something real ballsy." "It worked, didn't it?" "Yeah, you alright?" "It hurts a lot but I'll be fine." "That was way too risky Dave, try not to do something like that again." "Trust me I don't want to."

Typhon gets up from the powerful bolt, his magma armor shedded. "That is it. Every time you fools manage to outfight me somehow someway. It's time I took you all out right now, or be killed trying." Typhon starts glowing bright orange as Typhon grins. "When I'm done, your entire city will be wiped off the face of the Earth." "Not if we could stop you. Shun, cool him down." "TIDAL CRASH!" He uses his wave attacks and trident to slash him as he crashes. "PETAL HURRICANE!" Dave uses his Scallop fans to blow a hurricane wind of rose petals at Typhon, actually damaging him. "Raiku blade, BOLT SLASH!" Lightning charges her blade as she strikes it down on Typhon, ending his glow and knocking him back. "Hehe." "What?" "Your weapons." The three weapons, especially the Raiku Blade, are severely burned, almost destroyed. "Oh no." "Yes. My deed is done, your weapons are useless." "Useless?" "Yes. Burned, weakened, you couldn't cut an olive with those weapons now." Miki gets furious. "Why you!" Miki throws an angry punch but her use of thunderbolts stops her attack midway. "Just when you think you've won, I manage to get ahead. You're a failure as a leader."

As Typhon prepares his magma hand for a finisher on Miki, an invisible Kai trips him up and starts punching him down. Demi comes from behind to comfort Dave. "Your palms look awful, let me treat you." "When we get to the base please Demi." "No, your getting it now." Dave demorphs as Demi treats his burns with her powers, them slowly starting to scar around the burned sections. "That should do it. Now let's get back to business." "Right." Kai throws Typhon down as the team unites. "Daughter of Demeter, JoutenGreen!" "Son of Hades, JoutenBlack!" "United we win. Olympus Sentai JOUTENGERS!" "You don't scare me." Demi immediately uses her vine powers but Typhon retreats. "I've had enough punishment for today."

As the Joutengers celebrate, Tetsu emerges with his Quadriga. "You didn't forget me, did you?" "Titan Red!" "Yes, now it's time to show you what I can do. Kyoken Gattai!" The horses Alpha Beta Gamma and Delta break apart from the chariot. Alpha forms the head, delta forms the lower torso, the chariot breaks into pieces to form chest armor, a shield and a spear. Beta and Gamma form the legs and arms respectively as Tetsu pilots from inside the chest. "SPARTAN KING!" "Alrighty then, OLYMPUS KING! JOUTEN GATTAI!" OlympicKing forms and the two mecha face each other. "You stand no chance OlympicKing." "Hmm, it appears you're capable of speaking." "Wait what, these robots can talk?" "Of course we can talk." "Hey, you're fighting me Joutengers. Lets get this underway." Amy shows up out of nowhere. "Hang on guys, I'm here. OlympicKing, Athena Formation." As OKing starts his attack, the SKing starts his assault, using illusion abilities to make two copies of itself. "Phalanx Assault." They start wailing on OlympicKing. "Alrighty then, hows about this." The OlympicKing uses its sword and swings recklessly at the two fakes but gets immediately stabbed through the chest from behind by Spartan King, eagle being impaled. "Never show your backside to an enemy Joutengers, you'll learn about this the hard way." "No, eagle!" Olympic King still stands, rather weakened, and Spartan King uses its finisher. "PHALANX CHARGE!" Several clones of Spartan King attack in typical Phalanx formation, taking turns attacking OlympicKing, breaking it up.

Miki is horrified. "Oh no, we've failed." Tetsu gleefully says "Now it's time to finish you all off now, I think I'll start with-" A huge blast of fire knocks Spartan King off balance in the middle of Tetsu's speech. "What was that?" The other Godbeasts, angry at Titan Red, attack him viciously, boar charging his legs, dolphin fin slapping his shield, cerberus trying to burn him and swan blowing explosive feathers on him. "Alright, you go Dolph. Let's do this." Spartan King speaks to Tetsu. "It's time to depart, we've already skewered the eagle." "Fine, besides, it's not like they'll be a threat to us again." Spartan King starts walking away, the other beasts going to the aid of the eagle, who retreats fastly to its special stone, Miki sitting shocked. "My godbeast, our weapons, our King, gone just like that." Shun steps in. "Hey, relax. Eagle isn't dead yet, maybe we could fix him, after all, we do have a bonafide hospital with us." "I can't believe we failed again today." "Hey, today's not a failure. They still ran away twice today." "But at what cost Shun? Eagle is badly damaged, our weapons are fried and odds are if they create a giant monster we're doomed." "We'll find a way to fix this." "You have any idea's genius!" Miki starts crying in frustration as Shun leaves her alone, walking back to base with Amy, the rest of the team following suit.

Kai approaches Dave. "I'm sorry." "For what?" "For turning your help away when I needed it. You had some real guts getting the heat from those thugs." "Think nothing of it, you're my teacher, teammate and friend." "No I'm the one that needs to make things right. I'm sorry I ever called you a spoiled little princess. You've shown far more courage and dedication than I could ever show myself. You're much more of a man than me."

Back at Mt. Olympus, Typhon and Tetsu return back together. "I trust that the Joutengers were defeated?" "No sir, they-" "We managed to damage not only their weapons but also severely injured the eagle godbeast. As of now, they have no access to OlympicKing. That is all sir!" "My how far you've come Tetsu my boy. Come, let's talk about making you my heir." Typhon gets really angry but turns to Asteria and grins. "Both Tetsu and the Joutengers won't know what hit them."


	13. Olympus 13

Olympus 13- Son of Hephaestus- Out near an open field, Demi is trying to treat Dave and a heavily wounded Eagle Godbeast. Miki is in shock that her beast alone was injured so badly, a sign that she's deteriorating as a leader, Shun giving her comfort. "With Demi on our side, I'm sure Eagle will be done before you know it." "It's not just that. That Eagle and I are connected. We're both connected to Zeus. If he's this easily defeated, how does that bode for us? Titan Red now has the firepower to match our Godbeasts, even if we combine. What is that going to accomplish?" "Not a whole lot I guess. You need to do something to calm your nerves though. Hows about you me and Amy for some coffee?" "Sounds good, but I'll stay here, you guys go without me." "You sure Miki? You seem pretty down about this." "No, I'm fine. Thanks though Amy." "Ok." Demi is still healing the Godbeast as Kai starts speaking to Dave. "I want to know." "What is it Kai?" "I need to know how strong you are in a fight, right here right now." Kai starts punching Dave as Dave responds. "I see, here goes nothing." Dave uses his legs to keep himself in the fight as Kai holds his ground, even dodging a sweep kick from Dave. "You have excellent use of your lower body, that's a distinct advantage in a fight." Dave goes to throw a spin kick at Kai but misses. "However, you're still sloppy. Your upper body prowess is sorely lacking and you lack in conviction." "What do you mean?" Kai punches him in the face. "I mean that you still need to get stronger somehow. If you were to improve your strength, you'd be better than me, I know that. You have a better head for one, another thing is you never think of yourself in a fight, which it took me my whole life to get out of. Here, I want to show you a move..."

As Dave and Kai train, the Titans prepare for their next move. Tetsu says as a new monster appears "This is Pollux, the best boxer the world has ever seen." "I'm the one that invented it." "With the Joutengers weapons down, thank you Typhon, we can finally crush them once and for all." "I like this plan of yours Tetsu, manipulating a key weakness in their battle formation." "Even if by some miracle they can still take me down, their Olympic King is toast with my strong jabs and hooks." "Do me well Tetsu, my boy." "Yes lord Chronos."

Amy and Shun return back with cappuccinos as Amy remembers a guy she's heard about. "Miki, I think I might have the solution to our weapon problem." "You found a way to repair them?" "Yeah, it's this young man who lives not to far from here." "How did you find him?" "Well, me and him have something in common." "Intelligence?" "No, we're both handicapped." "Oh my." "Yeah. Anyway, his knowledge on weapons is outstanding. This leads me to believe he is for sure a Demi God." "Are you sure? I mean, what if he is just a genius?" "Call it a hunch. That and my demi god tracker found three more demi gods in the city." "It did?" Everyone else turns to hear. Demi asks "Does that mean we have more allies?" "Yes, hopefully. After we find this one and try to recruit him, we could work on the others." "That's good to know." "Indeed. The more the merrier I suppose." The eagle goes to speak. "Miki!" "Yes Eagle!" "At this rate, if the Titan's attack soon, I'll be too weak to form the OlympicKing. Perhaps you can also use his godbeast." "His godbeast?" "Mhm. I'm surprised Hera didn't tell you about this." "Hera?" "I knew nothing of it myself child." "Zeus was a bigger fool than I thought. Anyway, if a Demi God is unable to fight, they can pass on their power to another Demi God. They themselves will still remain demi gods, but the person transferred will gain new abilities and weapons. If this boy is crippled, he would be unable to fight. He can only pass his abilities to you once you gain his absolute respect." "That's good to know." "So, I guess me and Amy are going to meet this guy. You guys stay behind in case of an attack." Shun sarcastically remarks "Aye-aye captain." Kai and Dave continue their sparring.

Miki and Amy walk to the blacksmith, Miki a bit on edge. "Relax, as long as your cordial and considerate, you can get our weapons fixed." As the two enter they see the sight of a young man, red-headed, with an eyepatch, scars, and a missing leg. "What can I do for you lasses?" "Hi Jim. I'm here for my friend Miki over here, she needs your help." "Umm, yes. It's an honor to meet you Jim-" "Cut to the chase yah wee lass. I don got no time to be wastin with some chitter chatter." "Right, we heard rumors that you were a Demi God." "And Whatofit?" "I want to ask, as fellow Demi Gods, would you help us in our conflict?" "You mean all the hulabaloo that's been goin on the past few months?" "Yes. We're the costumed crusaders fighting for justice against the titans." "I see. Still can't help yeh." "I didn't even say what we-" "I know what yer gonna say, I ain't got no part fightin in this war, I've already seen enough as is." "So your leg-" "No lassie, that was from me boyhood days when my papa showed me smithin. Moved to Japan to learn the most exclusive of techniques- the art of the Katana. My father could forge any weapon of iron and brimstone, but it twas his dream to finally build a Katana himself. Died trying too. Yes, I know who me real father is, but the father that raised me showed me the way and raised me as his own. Never knew me mother, never needed to. I was a bit of a shaky start, but I learned through trial and error, and that's what this here eyepatch and scar are for. Was asked to build weapons for other countries, got lots of money, thought nothing of it. Once I saw what me weapons were doin to other people though, the huge amount of death that ye could inflict on yer other man, it was a real travesty. I decided that, unlike my fathers, I would forge weapons only to be used as defense, never to harm the innocent. I lost me leg serving in active duty fer two years. Never again did I ever doubt the power of war mankind could bring. Oh no, I've taken up way too much of yer time m'ladies. Now run along and don't mind an ol' folks tale." "Sorry, but I refuse to take no for an answer." "What are yah saying lass?" "Look, all of our weapons have been damaged severely, and we stand no chance against whatever is coming our way. If you don't help us fix these weapons, then many innocents will die at the hands of the titans, and all the blood will be on your hands. You seem to have a pretty damn guilty conscience, would you like that to add to your collect-" "Miki stop. Please. You're starting to scare me. You made your point, theres no need to-" "I can't help you fight." "Hmm." "I can however show you my technique, and together we can reforge yer weapons." "Thank you so much Jim. I swear, I won't let you down, I'll take everything you teach to heart." "You better. I'll work you harder than anyone ever has before." "Yes." "I'll observe too, I could learn something from this as well."

Back at the base, Eagle's recovery is coming a lot sooner than expected. "At this rate, he should at least be able to fight during the next giant battle, but he's not in the best of shape. No idea how long he would last." "I'll last as long as I need, thank you Daughter of Demeter." "It's Demi. Thank you." When Kai and Dave finish sparring, Dave notices Shun staring into the sky. "Hello Shun." "Oh, hey Dave. How's it going bro?" "I'd like to ask you the same." "Ah, I just think of all the cool stuff Miki and Amy are gonna learn from this blacksmith. I could never stop thinking of Amy." "She must be very important to you." "She's what started this journey for me. That and Typhon abducting my mother." "Are you sure she's alive Shun?" "Yeah." "That's good." "So, how's the girlfriend-" "Well, you see she isn't really my-" "No need to be defensive around me, you're trying to fill the void. I didn't know you could be into girls." "Well, I-" "It's ok man, I think it's cool how you can like people of any sex. Seems appropriate for the Demi God of love." "Well, I guess." "I also think about Gou in school right now. He seemed like such an awkward little guy." "He did?" "Yeah, but it seemed like he lacked a role model of some kind. His mother is barely around, his dad is either at work or drinking, and his sister is a teenage girl that's going to college. Of course he's going to need someone watching out for him." "That's a really good way to put it Shun." "Yeah. I heard his grades were passable but he talked to no one. It turns out my jokes and stuff really struck a chord with him. He's a lot less restrained than before and I could see he's so much happier in his eyes. He's so out of his shell that he's even pursuing his acting dream." "I wish things were going better at my house." "Daddy issues?" "It's always daddy issues. He's threatening to send me to a college back in Europe again. He never follows on these threats though. It's just all the constant insults and let downs that make me feel like garbage." "Hey man, your not worthless. You know that, I know that, Amy knows that, Miki knows that, Demi, Kai, Hera and Sara know that. And especially Jaime, he knew that all too well." Dave goes to hug Shun. "Thank you for your reassurance Shun." "Hey man, it's no problem. I don't know if Miki or Kai are good at listening, but I'm sure me, Demi or Amy would be happy to be there for you to talk to man." Shun reciprocates the bro hug.

Back at Jim's, Miki is going through the basics of being a blacksmith. "Ok, our first step is to gather yer tools. You'll be needin those things over there. Yeah. Now it's time to bring yer weapons over here." Miki pulls out the sword, trident and fan's. "Oh, I see, finely crafted beauties these are. A wee bit burned, non?" "That's what happened yesterday." "Dont you worry lassie, when your done with this, these weapons will be grand-spanking new!" When Jim finishes explaining how blacksmithing works, Miki is floored a bit. "All that work for one weapon?" "Why yes Lass. It's all in the care n work ya put into it." "Well, its not as simple as doing that one at a time. My team needs their weapons as quickly as possible!" "Well, they'll just have to wait. Now begin." Miki starts pounding away on the trident and axe while Jim sits back with Amy. "You think she can do this in time?" "When yer in a hurry, you'll always find a way. It would be a hell of a lot harder, but If she can pull this off, oh my the respect I'd have fer this rookie."

After a few hours of R&R at Olympi, Pollux appears on the computer. Hera gets on the computer and sees "It seems he's in the shopping district, you need to get there as fast you can guys! Demi, you stay here and help Eagle." "Understood." Shun says "Let's roll fellas." The three boys morph and rush to the battlefield, Demi tending to Eagle. "If they need you, you don't need to be with me, I'll be fine." "Relax. Those three are tough." "Yeah, the level of power wasn't near Titan Red or Typhon. I could display it on the computer." "Still, in our weakened position, it's better to be safe than sorry. My wound is covered as is, it just needs some time." "Relax. They'll call if they need me."

When the three arrive at the field, they are shocked. "Is that a boxer?" "Yeah, and he spiked his glove the bastard." "Ah yes, you three. I guess I don't get all five." "Us three are plenty for you Rocky." "Yeah, we're gonna knock your mouthpiece and teeth right out of your mouth." "That may be true if you were facing a regular boxer, but I, Pollux, championed the sport, and I believe you will be surprised by all the tricks I have planned. I challenge you to boxing." Shun says "Be careful guys, I think close quarters is-" "He's issuing a direct challenge to us Shun, I say we go over there and knock him for a loop!" "But Kai please, think with your-" "I understand Dave, but I can't just let this guy issue a challenge without us meeting it, I'm a fighter, it's what I do. I'm going to take this jerk on." "Please be careful Kai." "Don't worry, I'm the most feared guy on the streets, I didn't get there by being a nice guy." "Oh, a challenger approaches. I hope your ready for the fight of your life." The two punch their knuckles and the fight begins, Kai immediately on the offensive, throwing a flurry of punches and kicks, Pollux using his agility to dodge most of them. "Excellent, the tenacity of a lion." He then immediately uppercuts Kai and then double punches him in the gut into the ground, knocking the wind out of Kai. "That all you got?" "Barely." "Huh, where did he go?" "Here." Pollux turns back as Kai punches him straight in the face. "Not bad youngster, but too slow." "What?" Pollux immediately sucker punches Kai, knocking him down hard again. "Too easy." "How about this! Tidal Strike!" Shun uses the waves he summoned to get a strong tackle into Pollux as Dave helps Kai up. "Kai, talk to me, are you ok?" "Yeah, but that guys way too strong, his hook almost knocked me out." "We need to find a way to beat him. Oh, there he goes again." Meanwhile, Pollux recovers from the surprise attack. Shun immediately tries to use his earth powers to try and bury Pollux with Giant hunks of earth. "C'mon!" Pollux however breaks these rocks and engages Shun in close quarters combat, immediately going on the attack as Shun is unable to draw water in time in the confusion, taking a huge barrage of punches. "I'm the best fighter in the world. You Demi God's are simply stepping stones. Titan Red hasn't given me the fight of my life yet. I thought you were much more dangerous than-" Dave capitalizes on his monologuing. "Petal Hurricane!" The flurry of rose petals starts searing Pollux's skin, Shun capitalizing as well and regaining his footing to wash him away with water attacks. "That was quick thinking Dave." "Thanks." "I had him though, you guys shouldn't have stepped in." "Well we did Mr. Big Show, and you better not complain-" Pollux rises from the ground and tries rushing Dave. "Alright Dave, remember what Kai said about fighting: never hesitate to capitalize on weakness. His attacks are fast and powerful but he has no cover, while he's trying punch me he's defenseless." While Dave tries forming a plan, Pollux starts punching down on him. "NOW!" Dave goes under him and kicks him under his chin from from below him. As this is going on, Shun prepares for a strong water attack. "Hey guys, let me have it." "Ok Kai." Kai goes in to capitalize himself but Shun hits pollux with another water attack, exhausting Shun a bit. Kai gets a bit angry. "I thought I told I have him." "Relax bro. We have him on the ropes." "But I gave him a challenge-" "As much as I love this drama, I have a job to do." Pollux sucker punches Dave and double punches him in the face, knocking him down for a bit as he rushes towards Kai and Dave, giving Kai a drop kick while grabbing shun with his hands and throwing him to Kai. When Kai gets up to attack him he kicks him hard in the chest with a strong kick. "What, no magic?" Dave tries to get up. "Certainly fast on his feet, right Gentlemen?" "Yeah, I don't know how we could stop him." "I know how, we beat him at his own game-"

As the boys are charging again, Demi is told by Eagle "Go help them, now! I am fine for now, they really need your strength Demi." "Ok. I'll be back as quickly as possible." As Demi runs to the battlefield, Miki is struggling with the task at hand. "C'mon lass, put yer whole baack into it." She immediately feels stressed after spending several hours just pounding on weapons with a heavy hammer, and this culminates when she accidently gets burned in the hand by a stray ember. "I told you to wear-" "I KNOW WHAT YOU SAID!" "Just a litl common sense lass. How bad yah hurtin?" "VERY!" "Well, just walk it off. Here's some gloves fer yah." "Well, ok." "C'mon, yer almost done, just one more to go, I'll help yah with this last one." "Thanks." While beating the weapons with the hammer, Miki accidently drops it and another ember catches her leg while she's wearing shorts. "MIKI! Are you ok?" "I'm fine Amy, gyah!" Jim goes for his ice pack and bandage. "I said I was-" "I don't care what yah said, a burn like that is open fer infection. Don't be such a mule." He wraps the burn in the ice pack and bandage. "Thanks." "I take it yer not one fer heavy liftin-" "No, not really." "But you still kept it goin' like a true soldier. I'm proud of yah. A few small burns and scrapes an' most boy's woulda been cryin home to mommy, but you wouldn' cry to mommy, would yah?" "No, I can't. I have a responsibility to my team to be perfect. I can't show weakness, otherwise it will bring us down." "Miki, please." "Amy, it's just, I don't know any other way. That's how mom taught me how to bring someone up. A bit hard and a bit cold, but it did the job I guess." "I take you lost yer mom as well?" "I didn't want to say it, but yeah, I did. That was the day I took the mantle as leader of the Joutengers. It's been all work my whole life. I need to keep everybody in line, cause if I don't, one person's ego could bring us all down, and I don't want to be a bitch to them, but I'm so torn between my duty as leader and who I really am. I want to be the confident, strong woman I am when I'm a Joutenger, but in reality, I'm just a shy, nervous introvert like Amy was. There are times when I feel I've screwed up that I wonder why am I still the leader and why am I on this team? I'm sure most of the others would make great leaders in some way. Shun is considerate and funny, he's easily the most social of us all. He's willing to talk everyone through their problems. Demi is kind but determined, she is willing to compromise her principles if it means saving the world. Dave, well, Dave is always looking out for others, and he'd risk his life despite his weakness and wealth for his friends, and the world. I once pegged him as a spoiled brat when he first came on, but that first time he saved us all and when he took a beatdown for Kai, it showed me just how strong he could be as our heart. And Kai, oh my Kai. He really makes me want to throttle him sometimes, and I can't stand his wannabe tough guy shtick. I don't care if he's probably our strongest fighter, he's our weakest team player. As much as he's an inconsiderate joke though, he was able to pick me out perfectly. He saw my weakness and my ego start flaring out of control. Even if I did everything I could to deny it, what he said was true, and Demi as well. I get so caught up trying to be everyone's role model I lose sight of myself and who I really am. The real me would be more democratic and hands off, but the weight of my responsibility is making me like my mom. As much as I love her, I don't want to be like her, but It's just so much damn pressure! And now with our weapons in shambles and Eagle wounded, it's just a show of why I'm such a failure as leader-"

Amy goes to Miki and slaps her hard. "WHAT THE HELL!" "Your story touched me, but we need you to stay strong. So what if you failed yesterday? We all have our bad days and our good days. Some of us more the former than the latter. Point is there is no use crying over spilled milk, these weapons need fixing and you need your confidence. You've always had it Miki, I don't care what you think. Your confidence is what let you verbally argue with Kai to the extent you did. Your confidence is what helped us stall till Dave came and saved us. Maybe before this you were like me, but I've seen you grow into someone so strong and confident, unlike me. You stick your neck out just as much as anyone on this team, and without you we'd be a wreck. We love you Miki. Just sometimes, we need you to be more you and less of your mom. I know she meant the world to you, just we want you more. Did I hurt you?" "No, thanks Amy. It feels great coming from you." "Then why are you holding your cheek?" "Cause it feels smooth!" "That was pretty funny."

Jim intervenes. "That was very touchin, yer makin a broken soul tear up over here yah know! I didn' know codswallop about yew, but yer story has touched me. I will make the final sword fer yah." "No, I'll help you. I've come this far, and you've taught me so much. Thank you Jim." "Glad I could help a lass out like yerself." "Now, let's finish this." "I have an idea in mind, yes I do." They work hard reshaping the burnt weapon. "Now I get to accomplish my dream of building a Katana. Ok, here's how it goes."

Demi arrives on the battlefield to Shun getting destroyed by Pollux's knuckles, Demi running to his aid. "You alright?" "Yeah, but you couldn't have come at a better time." Pollux then punches Kai repeatedly in the gut before superkicking Dave in the gut when Dave tried attacking from behind. "Look here, the fourth Joutenger, I was beginning to think-" Demi uses her super strength to smash him into a nearby mountain, leaving a huge indent. "That hurt. You pack quite a punch girl. Not bad for a woman of your stature." "What's your business?" "Only to defeat you Joutengers. Your such worthy adversaries, I can't wait to finish you all off." Kai crawls up to Demi. "I have him. He's-" Demi kneels to Kai. "Relax now." "Lets see how strong you really are girl. Grapple time." Pollux gets into a stance to start grappling and Demi approaches him to do the same. Demi overpowers him at first, Pollux using his spiked cleats in order to hold his ground. Next, he picks his legs up and kicks Demi's legs, releasing her grip and punching her with an uppercut. "Your very strong girl, but I wasn't the first boxer for nothing. You Joutengers sure know how to put up one hell of a fight. I think I'll be finishing up soon." Dave rushes to Demi. "Are you ok De-" "I'm fine, we need a plan of attack, again." "Well, I was thinking-" "No, let me at this bozo. I don't care how tough he is, my pride-" "God, we get it, pride this, macho that, anyone ever tell you that crap-" "Cann it waterboy. I wanted this creep from-" "CAN YOU ALL JUST STOP FIGHTING ALREADY! Jesus, all I want is to get one good brawl against the whole lot of you, but all you do is bitch and moan at each other, it's making me-" Dave wastes no time in throwing his rose and hitting Pollux's arm. "I have a plan." "Well, what is it bud?" "It all depends, how much energy do you have for elemental attacks Shun?" "Enough for one good one I suppose." "Ok, Demi, next you-" "YOU WILL LET ME FINISH SPEAKING!" Pollux goes up to Dave and punches him out, damaging his helmet. "DAVE NO! GRRR!" Demi immediately goes on the attack, wasting no time laying into Pollux with her punches, punching him deep down into the ground with the sheer force of her punches. She comes to her senses and returns back to her teammates, Kai and Shun stunned as Dave tries getting up. "I can't even-" "YOU WERE LIKE A WRECKING BALL DEMI! I mean, you completely turn into a machine-" "I don't want you complimenting me on it." "Hmm?" "It's just, I don't want to be angry, it just kind of happens." "I totally understand." "Is Dave ok?" "No need to ask, I'm fi-i-" he coughs a little and demorphs. "What was that you were saying about being fine? You don't want to be too hurt for Saya, do you?" "No, I guess not." "He shouldn't be coming back soon anyway. I hope thats it." "Should be, yah sent him 50 ft into the ground with your punch." "Thanks, I guess." Shun then says "Hey, we all can't live up to our principles, if we did that, we'd all be like Miki." Everyone else agrees "Yep."

After a while, Miki and Jim finish the Raiblade, which is reshaped into a katana. "Now it will be much swifter an' more precise." "I can't thank you enough Jim." "I'm not done, I feel like givin yah somethin'." Amy asks "Is it what I think it is?" "Why yes dear. As you know I can't really fight with you guys, but if you ever have weapon problems, don't hesitate asking me for help, got that lassie?" "Understood. I need to go help my team-" "Like I said-" He pulls out an orange orb of light and hands it to Miki. "I've heard rumors of it, but now that I know it's true, it would be my pleasure to hand you this my dear. It's the key to my powers and some other goodies you need to find out." "Thank you so much Jim. You two really helped me out of the rut I was in." Hera chimes in. "Ok Miki, now get to the outskirts of town with the others." "Ok." "Also, to use your new powers, just call out the power of Hephaestus." "Ok. Amy, you need a walk back to-" "You should know the answer to that. I'll be fine Miki." "Ok then, I'll see you some other time Jim, bye." "Bye lasses. Oh, what a pretty bunch they were, ay?" Back on the battlefield, Pollux is using his knuckles and cleats to dig underground. As the team above starts retreating, he manages to dig himself out and knock Shun for a loop with an uppercut before digging himself back underground. Shun staggers a bit. "You alright-" "I'm fine, thanks Demi. This is a big dilemma." "Indeed, Shun, can you shake the ground with your earth powers?" "I'll try, but it takes a ton of energy since it moves everything. Tremor Shock!" The ground around them shakes and Pollux is released via the stress on the earth's crust. "Damn it Joutengers. You foiled my plan." Dave remorphs and Kai rushes in yet again. "This is getting old." Kai then disappears, Pollux trying to predict where he is, and Kai gives him an uppercut of his own, knocking him down. As Kai goes to return to his team, Pollux gives him a drop kick to the back, Dave and Shun too exhausted to attack and Kai's back injured by Pollux's move. "Y-you're quite the d-dirty fighter." "Well, I didn't win all of my matches back then by playing by the rules. Face it, you Joutengers are out of your league."

Miki arrives on the battlefield. "And the number five shows up." Miki wastes no time striking him with lightning. "GYAAAAAAAAH!" Pollux is thrown back and reeling. "Let's see what these new powers can do. Powers of Hephaestus!" Her sword is replaced by a hammer and she goes on the attack as Pollux tries to dig underground. "Not on my watch mole. Dave, use your aura reading to get a lock." "Yes Captain. About ten feet that way." "Perfect. HAMMER STRIKE!" The Strike of the Hammer summons magma from beneath the earth and sends Pollux straight back up, and Miki joins the team. "Olympus Blade, ready. Judgment Slash!" The team unites their weapons and slashes Pollux down, destroying him. Asteria, waking from her sleep, uses her ball. "He's not done yet Joutengers." He grows to giant size and they summon the Olympic King. "Godbeasts, arise!" They mount their godbeasts. "Jouten Gattai! Olympic King."

Olympic King is formed as Pollux immediately goes for a dropkick, knocking them down. "Now I have the speed advantage." "We'll see about that." As Pollux goes for an elbow drop, Olympic King uses it's lance to slash back. "Not bad, but not good enough. I'll beat you with or without your weapons." Pollux then uses an enzuigiri to knock the lance out of the Olympic King, then using his fists to rapidly punch the chest of Olympic King, beginning to injure the Eagle. "Crap, he's really beating us down." The Owl arrives just in time and breaks the two up, merging to form Athena formation. "It doesn't matter what weapon you use, I'll still beat you." The OK uses its sword to slash Pollux back hard, but he jumps off a building to punch with both fists into the OK, but the shield knocks Pollux back. "How about this!" Pollux sweeps below the Olympic King and uses his legs to kick the shield out from it's hand, then springs into an enzuigiri, falling back and using a lariat to knock the OK down once again, Eagle letting out a sigh of pain. "EAGLE NO!" "I'll do what I can to hold out, but idk how much longer I can-" As the OK gets up, Pollux does a dropkick and the cockpit for the Joutengers starts sparking as OK gets knocked down again. "One more hit like that and we're done for." "This can't be happening." As Pollux prepares for another elbow drop, he's hit by giant retracting claws. "What is that!" A giant orange crab appears and pulls Pollux's leg. Miki's godchanger starts glowing numbers. "Alrighty, lets do this. 1-2-6, Olympic Gattai!" The crab immediately breaks in two, its claws forming a hammer while its body covers the torso of Olympic King. "Olympic King, Hephaestus formation!" "I don't care if you have armor on, every piece of armor has a weakness." Pollux starts trying his hardest to break the armor, rabbid punches, a corscrew punch in midair, hell a dropkick, and he just gets bounced back hard. "What kind of armor is this?" "The good kind. Now lets finish this. HAMMER OF JUDGMENT!" Two Pillars of lava arise from the ground to restrain Pollux from the smashing of the hammer to the ground, then OK HF uses it's hammer to send him as high as possible and when he nearly touches down, the Hammer smashes him midair, crumbling Pollux to rubble. "Judgment has been passed!"

Back at Olympus, Typhon boasts "Hey human, your plan failed, again-" Tetsu sweeps Typhon to the ground and holds him at spearpoint. "I don't care how much stronger you've gotten. Today featured an uncalculated turn of events." "Those tend to happen a lot there genius." "That is true. I'm assuming each day they'll get a new power or something of that nature. They just keep getting stronger. I can't believe I'll have to start resorting to drastic measures." He goes to a nearby cave. "Are you sure she's alive Typhon?" "I know she is, woman is one tough cookie." They approach a familiar looking woman. "Where is my son!?" "Relax ma'am, you'll find him soon enough, I guarantee it.

At the park outside Olympi, Miki reflects on everything that happened today. Shun goes to talk to her. "Quite the long day, right?" "Yeah." "Don't worry, I was able to hold the fort like you would've." "Thanks. I can't thank you enough for leading while I was gone." "Well it's not easy when Kai is involved, but I think the big lug is finally coming around." "Shun?" "Yes?" "Do you ever wonder what happened to your mother?" "I assume she just, disappeared. I didn't see her die, so I can't lose hope that she's out there somewhere. But until the missions over, I guess you guys will do." "You're always able to keep your cool and stuff. How are you able to do it Shun?" "It's not that hard actually. Keep an open mind and never try to overachieve. Overachieving is unhealthy for the ego, so I keep myself in check by keeping very simple goals, like finding my mother or making Gou happy. As long as you can learn to accept people for who they are, they'll change with or without you. People never stay static, everyone changes at some point." "Do you think I've changed?" "That depends, do you feel like you've changed?" "I'm not as high strung as I used to be-" Shun giggles a bit. "Whats so funny?" "Nothing." Miki gives him a dead glare. "Seriously, it's nothing. Still a bit rough around the edges but you're growing on me again." "What do you mean again, we used to be friends before this!" "I know, and you've changed a lot over the years. I haven't really. Sure, I've grown up a bit since my father died and I had to help mom, but I can't say I'm that much different from my nine-year old self." There's a few moments of silence. "You know, I think you and Amy look adorable together." "You do?" "Yeah. I see how you two look at each other, and I heard from Amy how you guys met." "She really told you that?" "Girls tell each other stuff like that all the time. It's really nice how you made her feel beautiful-" "That's because she is, prettier than any other girl I've met, and I live on a beach, so I should know. She's pretty because she has a look that tells you both the inner and outer beauty of her. She could care less for her own looks, but her character is what shine brightest, I can't help but admire that. I'm used to girls trying to flirt with me, but she was the first one to pop out and-" from Miki's godchanger: "Shun, you really mean that?" "WHAT!" Shun looks very shocked. "Yeah, it's Amy, she wanted to know what you thought and so I kept her on bumdial on this thing." "I'd appreciate if you had told me. Good one though, you got one over me." "I guess so." Miki starts laughing and Shun smiles. "That's what I like to see." "Anyway, I have a big test tomorrow, and me and Amy need some time to study, so I'll catch you tomorrow, and say hello to Gou for me." "Can do."


	14. Olympus 14

Olympus 14- Son of Dionysius- Shun returns home to Gou crying in the corner. "Hey buddy, what's the matter." "D-dad was fighting with mom a-and I tried to stop him b-but he whacked me i-in the gut." "That's awful. How's your mother?" "She's calling the b-bartender to tell him about m-my dad." "I never noticed your dad was a drinker." "He only drinks when he's out, but he drinks himself so bad sometimes, that he's a completely different person." Shun goes to the kitchen. "Hi Mrs. D." "Oh, hi Shun. Sorry you had to hear some of that." "It's fine, say, do you happen to know where that bar is your husband goes to?" "It's down the street to the left, can't miss it. I want that man back in this house by 1 am tonight or he's out." "Um, yes Mrs. Daimonji." "Now where did that girl go, ugh, why does she never call me about..." Shun goes to leave the house. "I'll be right back Gou, be a good boy for your mom, and don't forget, the dress rehearsal is tomorrow." "Yeah. Thanks Shun." Shun leaves the house for the bar and meets Mr. Daimonji drinking shot after shot at. "Hey bartender, could I get a coke?" "Sure. That'll be 100 yen." "Thanks. Hey Mr. Daimonji-" "I don't care what you do." "What?" "You could call child protective services for all I care." "That's pretty drastic. Mind telling me what happened?" "It's none of your business. I have half a mind to-" "I understand that, but if I don't know what happened, how am I able to hear both sides of the story?" "Fine, if you're going to be that curious. It was 10 years ago. My wife, Hikari, was out on business while I was with our daughter, Miyuki. So, when my wife came home, I found out she got pregnant the night after we had a pretty big "homecoming". Anyway, DNA tests showed the child was not mine, or even someone on earth." "WHAT!" "Yeah, I'm as shocked by it as you are." "How is that even real?" "Beat's the hell out of me kid. All I could say is, that boy must have his father's face cause he looks nothing like me at all. I can't believe I was so undesirable back then that my own son wasn't even "my son"." "But he's still your son. He loves you, you love him-" "I WANT TO LOVE HIM, OK! You think I want to spend the rest of my life looking at something that reminds me of my failings, it's just. I work hard every single day scraping for yen while I feel like my wife favors Gou above the rest of her family, especially Miyuki." "Man, that's rough. I've never faced the situation, but if you want my advice, do what you can for your son. Not this preconceived notion that because you didn't provide the seed that he isn't your son. Gou has lots of confidence issues, and I think having a loving father would start breaking him out more. There's only so much I, the help, can do." "I guess. If I only I could know the jerk that-" "I think the first step to helping Gou is starting with your drinking problem." "Whats wrong with my drinking? Are you insulting me-" "No, I would never do that, it's just I think you might be a bit, excessive, tender, what is his shot count?" "20 shots." "That is a lot of shot-" "SHUT THE HELL UP!" Gou's Dad, Kenshiro, goes to hit Shun with a beer bottle in his hand but Shun trips him and holds him down with some help from the patrons. "You think this is over you little shi-" Shun puts his hand over his mouth. "Calm down Mr. Daimonji, just relax and I'll walk you home. Thanks for help boys." "Ey, no problem eh?" "Yeah. Bartender, get me a shot of brandy, I wanna taste it." "Umm, sure. Don't tell anyone I'm doing this." "Done." He takes a drink and immediately gets sick. "Anything wrong?" "It tastes like shi-" and Shun immediately starts vomiting. "Alcohol doesn't normally do that till later. You must have some allergic reaction." "Thanks captain obvious, anything else I could help with?" "No need to joke around, think you'll be fine taking him home?" "I'll be-urgh-fine. C'mon, Mr. D."

"I'm home, here he-urgh-is." Hikari goes to her husband. "What the hell was that earlier?" "Kari please-" "No, what you did to your son was completely out of line. You could have seriously hurt him psychologically." "Well if he figured out the truth, he would be a lot worse off than what I gave him, ok?" "And you are never going to tell Gou anything about that, or there will be serious problems." "Like what, divo-" "Don't you say it. Not with the kids to think about. I'm telling you mister, you are-" "I'm going to go upstairs to tuck Gou in, brush my teeth and hit the hay." The two continue arguing loudly as Shun tries to keep Gou calm. "It's never been this bad." "Well, I barely got to know my father. He was almost always out on Navy command." "I thought Poseidon was your father." "He is, but I mean my real father, the father that raised me as his own son. I'm sure, somewhere deep down, your father cares about you very much." "I hate it though!" "I know it seems hard, but your dad is not an emotional man. It's not easy for people to change-" "NOT EVEN FOR HIS FAMILY!?" "Yeah, I'm afraid so, I wish I could do something about it." "Your doing enough Shun, thank you." "Yeah, goodnight buddy. Get some rest for the dress rehearsal, you'll need it." "Night Shun." Shun stands next to Gou's bedroom and ponders. "I need to look into this matter further. There is something Mr. D. isn't telling me." Shun immediately calls Amy. "You wouldn't happen to have a demi god tracker back at base, would you?" "I think so, ask Hera. Why, whats the problem?" "Just some curiosity." Shun runs out to get the Demi God tracker from Hera. "Hey Hera." "What are you doing out late child? What is so important that it can't wait till morn-" "I think I found a Demi God!" "YOU DID!?" "Yeah, at least I believe so, and if he is, he's been right under our noses the whole time." "Oh, this is such great news, I can't wait to tell everyone who it is." "Thats the thing, I need the Demi God-" Hera hands it off to him. "Make sure to bring him here as soon as possible. Oh happy day indeed!"

Back at Mt. Olympus, the Titans prepare their next move. "Hey Red, your plan failed there." "There was a slight miscalculation on my end-" "THIS HAPPENS ALL THE TIME YOU STUPID HUMAN! Each battle those Joutengers get stronger and we get less and less against them, what the hell?" "I'm working on it. I don't see you doing much you hotheaded ape!" "APE! THAT DOES IT, I DON'T CARE WHAT-" Asteria comes to Typhon and pulls his arm. "Not now you Ape." "Asteria, you too?" "You need to calm down and you need to find a plan that will work." "I do have a plan in mind, Typhon, do you still have her?" "Why yes I do." "It would only realistically work on one of the Joutengers, but as long as we are able to separate them one at a time, then we will have a chance at defeating them. Ever hear of divide and-" "Yeah yeah yeah I know, we did it last time, didn't wo-" "ALMOST WORKED. That plan was perfect, the only issue was the Arachnid switching sides at the last minute and that JoutenYellow. My how that girl is fierce. One could expect much from a child who has lost their mother." "YOU killed her mother?" "Indeed. She had no information, so I-" "That's pretty sadistic, and right in front of her?" "I figured she was connected to Yellow in some way, so I made it quick and painless." "That does explain the anger she has at you." "Regardless, I think this plan will work. Who would sacrifice their own mother for humankind?" Tetsu goes to the cave where Shun's mother is being held. "Who the hell are you and what is going on with my son?" "Don't worry ma'am, your boy will be here soon enough, and when he does what we say, you'll both be free to go." "WHAT!?" "I think you should relax. If you exert too much energy, you'll die before seeing him again." Typhon enters the picture. "Why don't we kill them both when he gives us what we want?" "Because he won't be a threat to our goals, it would be pointless to kill them-" "Didn't stop you from killing Yellow's mom and Black's friend." "Just be quiet Typhon, this isn't your plan, I'm your superior-" "IN LORD CHRONOS' WORDS ONLY! If he wasn't around-" "Please don't forget who keeps you on the ground in our spars. I'm not asking much from you, just that you follow my plans, I'm giving you the easiest jobs. Anyone can do your jobs, so just do what I say and there won't be any problems, can you get that through your thick skull hothead?" "Yes, yes I can." "Huh, that was shocking. Anyway, back to the plan..."

Back at the Daimonji house, Shun uses his demi god tracker to detect huge readings of Demi God energy. "Please don't tell me." He goes up to Gou's room and it goes off the charts, a confirmed demi god. "This can't be real, this thing must be busted." Meanwhile, Ken and Kari are still arguing in the kitchen. "If it wasn't for your little f*cking stunt 10 years ago we'd still have a marriage worth saving!" Shun butts in. "Can I ask Mrs. Daimonji something?" "Shouldn't you be sleeping?" "Regardless, I have to confirm. Mrs. Daimonji, did you have an affair with a God?" "A WHAT!?" "SHUN! OF ALL THE-" "All I personally want is the truth. I mean, I'm a demi god, I have a right to know who is and isn't a demi god, cause it seems like those bad guys in the news are going to start searching for them." Ken starts talking to himself. "I can't believe I was tossed aside for a God, but which one-" "Fine, I admit." "That must have taken a load off." "It was just so lonely out on business. Ken was with our Daughter Miyuki, it was a stressful part of the trip. I needed something to calm my nerves and the music wasn't doing it." "So you turned to the first guy who said yes." "Yes." "What a slut!" Kari angrily steps on Ken's foot and he starts screaming in pain. "Anyway, I had wanted another child but numbskull-" "Who are you calling numbskull?" "Let me finish. Ken wasn't having any of that, so I felt, well, alone. I mean, he was just so handsome. Not in a adonis kind of way, but his aura of confidence, perfectly sociable, a party kind of guy. Complete opposite of mopey over here." "You know, this is your problem, you think because you help run a company that my job doesn't matter, so I don't matter, is that it?" "No and you know-" "I know perfectly well that you've always wanted me playing second fiddle, raising the kids almost by myself while you try and woo your boss. I work in a factory all day, I'm always in danger of losing my job. I didn't get a business degree like you did, I didn't get well-to-do business parents, I had blue collar poor parents raise me. You think just because your always at birthdays that it shows you love your kids but no, it doesnt. Your daughter barely talks about you when she talks to me, and your son is a complete pan-" "Don't you dare!"

"And I think that's where this discussion stops. I got all I needed to hear. If I may leave some advice, as the help around here I do know quite a bit about this place and who lives here. Mrs. Daimonji, I see it clear as day that you love your children to death, maybe you don't get as much time with them since you have to work hard to give them this nice apartment. It doesn't diminish Mr. Daimonji's work either though. Nobody is superior in a relationship, it's all about give and take, relationships are 0 sum. Mr. Daimonji, I understand your pain. I had nothing for a very long time as well. You still need to open up more, because your son truly believes you don't love him, and I can't think of any father not loving their son. I know you think he prefers his mother over you, but I know all he wants is your approval, it's just your wife gives him the love he wants. You both need to learn to give your children an equal amount of love. It doesn't matter who their mother or father is, as long as they see you as mom and dad and you can show them the care and love necessary for children to grow the way they're supposed to. My mother had nothing when my dad died, but she loved me with all her heart and did everything she could, and showed it. You guys have a beautiful house, nice kids and decent jobs. Try and get over your problems for their sake. Especially Gou, he has a long way to go." Kari politely interjects. "I think its wonderful how you think highly of Gou, I really do, but I don't think this is your place to talk Shun." "Your right, I'm just wasting my breath. Good night." As he leaves, Ken starts muttering. "Damn kid think's he's hot shit." "He is right, we need to make this work." "Would you please just stop? First you had to cheat on me, then you had to do it with a freaking god?" "I'm not continuing this conversation, you're clearly intoxicated."

They go to bed as Shun contemplates to himself. "It won't be in a day, but I hope by the time the missions done this house will be a lot more unified." Miyuki appears downstairs for a drink of milk. "Don't mind me." "It's fine, hey you want to talk?" "Umm, sure. I have school tomorrow-" "I know, it won't take long." "What is it about?" "I wanted to ask personally, how long has your parents relationship been like this?" "Ever since Gou was born, everything started falling apart. I tried my best to be a good big sister to Gou since our parents are always busy and Dad always looked at Gou negatively. Didn't quite understand it till now." "You overheard?" "When your parents shout like that, it's hard to ignore, even up here." "I know you love Gou." "Of course I do, I'm his sister. Sure, I have more friends than I used to, so I'm always out, but I've always wanted to hang out with Gou more. I think what you do is pretty cool actually." "What, the superhero business?" "No, being the cool big bro Gou needs. He's always needed someone caring to watch over him, he's so impressionable. It goes back to when he was little, he always wanted to do what I was doing. He's such a good kid, it's a shame he's got very few friends." "Well, I'm hoping he's broken out of his shell a little bit." "I'm sorry if I look disinterested sometimes, it's just I've always dealt with mom and dad's crap for years, and I just kind tune everything off." "Umm, how long till you turn 18?" "WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?!" "Relax. Anyway, it was nice talking to you. I feel like I hardly know you." "Sorry about that. It's either homework or the cafe for me. I guess it's fighting monsters and being a stagehand for your life, huh?" "Yeah. Come by tomorrow, I think Shun would really appreciate his big sis coming to his play. Maybe rekindle the relationship a bit." "That sounds like a plan. Please don't stop what you're doing Shun. You're the kind of guy who could help keep us together, no matter how hard mom and dad fight." "Thanks for the talk. I knew underneath that stereotypical teenager was someone with a big heart. You need the sleep more than I do."

That morning, as Gou gets ready for school, Shun goes to him as he's about to leave. "You wouldn't mind if we walk to school together, right?" "No problem." "Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about something interesting I learned. There's a new Demi God in town." "Really? That means more people to help you guys." "Yeah, well, it's about who is the Demi God. Gou, your the newest Demi God." "WHAT!?" "Yeah. I don't know who it is yet, but once we find out, you need to give me your powers." "I can do that?" "Yeah." "But what if-" "No if's and's or but's about it. I know I don't usually say no but you can't be a Joutenger." "Why not? You guys need-" "Your way too young Gou. You have a great life to live, you shouldn't be fighting alongside us. We risk our lives every day." "But Shun, you know-" "We're at the school. I gotta work around the house, I'll be there for the play. And I think someone else is coming to your play today." "Miyuki?" "Yeah. Everybody from the team will be there too. You'll have the best audience anyone could ask for." "It's gonna be awesome today Shun." "Well, have fun." "See you around!" As Shun walks away, he gets ambushed by a Lion-looking monster with huge paws. "What the hell?" "You're coming with me Jouten Blue." "How do you know who I am?" "If you don't come quietly, I'll have to fight you myself." "Fine by me. 1-2-5, GODCHANGE!" Shun transforms and pulls out his trident. "You don't stand a chance." Shun tries using his trident to attack the Lion, but to no avail. "What the hell is your fur made of? Titanium?" "Foolish boy, you don't know who I am? I am the Nemean Lion. My hide can withstand any bladed or surfaced weapon. Your swords, hammers, and blades are no sweat to me." "Shit." Nemean Lion counterattacks with his huge paws, knocking Shun back hard. Back at Olympi, Hera contacts Kai. "Shun's in big trouble, you have to help him." Kai replies "Tch, stupid comedian. I'll be right there."

The Nemean Lion starts going for Shun's face, and it knocks him out for a bit. Kai shows up unamused. "Who the hell are you?" "Nemean Li-" Kai immediately goes for a punch. "I was speaking ironically you numbskull. Get your ass up Shun." "Ok." "1-2-5, GODCHANGE!" Kai uses his stygian rock to create a large arm blade. "Hit me all you want JoutenBlack." Kai ferociously attacks him, unaware his attacks are dealing 0 damage. "Hah, you're even more bullheaded than he is." "WHAT?!" "Your bladed and flat weapons have no effect on me, you have no chance, HAH!" Nemean Lion punches Kai back hard and takes Shun, punching him hard in the face again. "His presence is required. So long JoutenBlack!" "GET BACK HERE! GRRRRRRGH!" Kai throws his fist to the ground in frustration as he demorphs. "Damnit, I'm not strong enough." Hera contacts him. "Kai, where's Shun?" "He got taken by the Nemean Lion, I just couldn't stop him." "You did the best-" "No I didn't. At my best I'd be able to defeat that thing no problem." "No Kai, you can't solve all your problems yourself. Didn't you just get a lesson-" Kai cuts the call. "I'll find out where he is, and I'll take him back myself." Kai starts wondering what he needs to do to get Shun. "Maybe he could help. 1-2-4. Des Cerebus!" The Cerberus arises from the underworld to meet Kai. He licks him a bit. "C'mon, I'm not calling you for a game. Your a dog, and I need to find where Shun is." "Do you have something of his I could smell?" "Afraid not." "Then I can't really do much, but perhaps we could, idk, go out for a walk or something? C'mon master!" "No." Cerberus wimper's like a pup as Hera looks back at base in disgust. "Can't even treat his own dog right, the jerk."

Shun wakes up several hours later in the caves on the outskirts of Mt. Olympus. "Get up Blue." "TITAN RED!" "Indeed. A pleasure." "Cut the crap, why am I in here?" "Because I have an offer you're not going to refuse." "What offer? What could you possibly give me?" "The best gift anyone can ask for. Typhon, bring in the cage." Typhon drags in a cage with Shun's mother, Jun, keeps trying to attack the outside of the cage, yelling. "WHEN MY SON GETS A HOLD OF YOU HE'S GONNA- SHUN!" "MOM!" Shun tries to get to his mom but he's being held by chains to the ground. "Obviously, it won't be that easy." "What do you want? I'll do anything." "You will not!" "Relax, it's just your demi god powers." "WHAT?!" "Yes, with your Demi God powers, I will be unstoppable. I have no intentions of killing your friends if they surrender their powers to me. If I don't get them, I will do everything I can to kill you all and just accomplish my goal that way." "Our goal Tetsu." "Testu?" Tetsu begins speaking again. "I know what it feels like to lose a mother Shun, I know it better than anyone else. Please, I implore you. Surrender your powers to me and I can assure you and your mother can live out your lives in solemn peace." "But you'll still take over the world." "I promise we will spare your lives in the conquest, I'll do everything I can to protect that promise. It's a man's promise." Shun thinks about it as Typhon grows impatient and his mother glares at him. "If you make the wrong choice Shun, I won't have a son anymore." "Are you absolutely certain that we would be 100% split from the conflict if I do this?" "Do I need to repeat it? Yes, you will be guaranteed your peaceful life away from the conflict." "Make a choice human before we change our minds." "Quiet Typhon." Typhon grunts angrily. As Shun is contemplating, he is using the sweat from the heat surrounding Typhon to create a tiny water key to unlock his chains. "Take as much time as you need to think this over. It isn't easy to sell your comrades out for your own mother." "Shun, you better choose right or else!"

Back in town, the other's except for Shun and Kai show up, Dave bringing Sara along. Demi is puzzled. "Why is she here Dave? She doesn't even know Gou." "Relax Demi-" "Oh Demi, it is an honor to meet you. Dave talks nonstop about you, Jouten Green." "That is creepy, Dave, I want to talk to you for a minute." "Umm, sure." Sara then tries to make chit-chat with Miki. "Hi, I'm Sara, you must be Miki. Jouten Yellow?" "Why yes. How are things between you and Dave?" "He is just the greatest friend I've ever had, yet I see nothing but dark clouds for the future. I wish it wasn't that way." Meanwhile Demi pulls Dave aside to talk to him. "She is very cute." "What, did you think this was a romantic date?" Demi blushes a bit. "Umm, not really-" "I can read your aura, you know?" "Oh, shut up." "Why are you so concerned about if I have romantic feelings for this girl?" "It's just, it doesn't seem fair to Jamie, since after all he just died. I thought you were-" "What, homosexual? I've never really had a personal preference, I just kind of fall in love with who I fall in love with, which isn't Sara. We're just friends." "Could have fooled me. You two are always together when you aren't with us at Olympus. She almost seems perfect for you. Soft, kind, gentle, well-read, mild mannered. I can't be all those things no matter how hard-" Dave hugs Demi hard. "I didn't know. You think of me this much as a friend. I can't believe you felt this jealous about my friendship with Sara. Yes, we have similar personalities but that isn't how relationships work. You can't just date a clone of you, you need someone who compliments your weaknesses and vice-versa. I have no interest in seriously dating someone yet. I just value Sara's friendship as much as ours." "Dave!" "Please, give Sara a chance, I know for a fact you two would get along." "Ok, for you Dave. I can't believe I was being so selfish." "It's part of being human Demi. We can't completely avoid our flaws." Miki is talking with Sara as Demi gives Sara her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you too." Sara reciprocates the handshake as Dave has a smile of relief on his face. "Oh, I forgot, has anyone seen Kai?" Miki then asks "Come to think of it, where is Shun?" Amy wonders the same thing. "He must be somewhere nearby. He wouldn't dare skip out on this day." "Maybe we could try and contact him." "I think Kai is first priority Dave, after all Shun is probably backstage waiting for curtain call." "Oh, sorry, you're right. Let me just call him."

As the day is going on, Kai finds a key near the sight of the attack. "Huh, maybe this can be of use. Cerberus, smell it boy." Cerberus simply raises his snout. "If I rub your belly-" "YES! YES! YES!" Cerberus smells the keys as Kai begrudgingly rubs the large three-headed dogs belly. "That feels wonderful. Thank you master." "Just take me where he is." "Ok, let's head on out. Oh boy, it's all the way in Greece." "GREECE!? That's halfway across the world. How the hell are we-" "By going underground of course." "How do we do that?" "I am the hound of the underworld, I know a thing or two about how Earth is underground. Just let me dig through master and we'll be in Greece in no time." "Ok, just lead the way." As they are a few miles away from Greece, Kai gets a phone call from Dave. "This better be important. What do you want?" "Oh, hi Kai, umm." "Is the play starting?" "Yes, why does it sound like an earthquake where you are?" "Never mind. I'm finding Shun, he got captured by this big lion and got taken to Greece with the Titans. I was with him when it happened, so it's my responsibility to find him. Tell the others that." "Ok, guys, Shun is out in Greece, he was captured by some ancient Lion." "Must be the nemean lion." "Most likely. Kai went to go save him while we stay here in case." "We need to tell Gou." "That's a good idea Amy, show doesn't start for another 10 minutes."

Backstage, Gou is waiting for Shun to arrive but notices he's a few minutes late. "Must be eating something, hehe." The director comes to him as he's dressing up for his part. "Daimonji, where is the stagehand?" "He promised me he'd be coming, he must be running late." "Well, if he doesn't show up, I don't want him at the banquet afterwards." "Understood sir." The director notices Gou has a distressed look on his face. "C'mon Gou, don't be down. You're playing the lead role, this is your time." "You're right. Thanks Mr. Fubuki." "Don't sweat it, yah got real talent kid." As they are preparing, Gou finds a displaced bottle of wine on the floor. "The hell is this doing here? Well, I'd never get to drink it again, so-" Gou gulps most of it in one shot, and the show begins, one of the stagehands looking for his bottle of Moscato but unable to find it, looking frustrated. "Presenting from Ieyasu Elementary School, Directed by Hideki Fubuki, Beauty and the Beast!" As the show starts, Hera reports from Olympi. "Kai is in Greece, Shun should be there soon." "Great to hear, let's just enjoy the play for now."

Back in the cave, Shun is still going over in his head what he wants to do. Typhon loses his patience. "ENOUGH OF THIS! He's clearly never going to join us. Let's fry this bird!" Typhon shoots an ember at Shun's mother, lighting her on fire instantly. She starts thrashing about as Tetsu yells at Typhon. "WHAT THE HELL TYPHON!?" "I did what was needed. He clearly isn't on our side-" "Yet. I had him in the palm of my hand, we almost had one less Joutenger to worry about you stupid-" "Watch who you're calling stupid." "You think I'm scared of you rocks for brains?" "You ought to be, I'm so much more powerful than you now!" As the two argue, Shun finally releases himself from his chains and uses his water to release his and dowse mother, but the burns are just too severe. "MOM!" "S-shun, baby, I c-can't believe it ends like this." "Don't say that, we have someone who can heal you, you'll be fine, we just need to-" "I think this is the end Shun." "No, it isn't the end, c'mon mom. We could get out of here." "Oh Shun. You weren't seriously considering t-them were you?" "Well, umm-" Shun's mother slapped him hard with her weak strength. "I'm glad you always thought of me Shun, but placing my needs ahead of the world? That would have been a very fatal mistake, and I'm glad you didn't make it-" She starts coughing violently. Shun is silently crying, holding back his bellows. "I'm sorry I couldn't find you earlier, we might have been able to-" "I know I'm a goner, but you could still make a difference Shun. You have the heart of a dolphin. Be sure to take them-" "MOM! MOM! ANSWER ME! MOM!" As the two titans stop arguing, Tetsu notices Shun mourning his mothers death. "Hey, what are you doing?" "Can't you see he's mourning." "What the hell? He's vulnerable, we could kill him now-" "Maybe when he's finished. The bond between mother and child is sacred, he deserves his small reprie-" "Out of my way, I'm gonna finish him-" Tetsu uses his spear to trip him up. "What did I tell you to do?" "This is how you wanna lead huh? Well I'm gonna show you just how powerful I am!" The two start hand-to-hand fighting as Tetsu notices his punches having little impact. "My magma armor is invincible-" "It isn't!" "Shut up Blue, wait, what?" Shun stands tall as he morphs angrily. "Now I have no qualms about finishing you titans off! TIDAL CRASH!" Shun uses his powers to send a huge pillar of water into the cave, washing away Typhon and Tetsu, Shun using the water to escape with his mother's body. "Don't worry mom, I'll make sure to defeat the Titans for you now, especially Typhon." Tetsu and Typhon argue again. "It's all your fault human!" "My fault? You disobeyed the order of your commanding officer! I ought to-" "He's getting away if you want to catch him!" Tetsu begrudgingly agrees with his comment. "Let's get him!" As Tetsu starts running, Typhon shoots a large magma storm into the back of Tetsu. When the attack is done, Tetsu is on the ground paralyzed as Typhon runs ahead of him in glee. "Don't worry, I'll be sure to kill him for you." "Damn fool." Tetsu recovers and chases after him, slowed down a bit.

As Shun gets near the outside, he see's Kai. "Hey man." "Just jump on the dog and let's get out of here." "Ok. Who knew you'd be so good with animals?" "Who knew you'd be so good at shutting up?" "Oh, we're playing that game. I get you. Thanks anyway man." "No thanks." "Oh crap." "What is it?" "The lion is following us." "Who is that?" "Nemean-" "Not him, the broad in your arms." "My mom." "That's rough man. I know how encounters with Titan's leave our loved ones. Not like I loved Jamarah or anything but-" "I get it. I'll get over it soon. I'm a man, you know." "Yeah, we always get over it." "At least I know she isn't being tortured by those Titan's anymore." "Let me guess, it was Titan Red, right?" "No, it was that creep Typhon." "It was? What the hell was prince charming doing?" "He was actually trying to play good cop to the situation." "He was? Who'd have thought." "Yeah, he actually tried forcing Typhon into giving me time to say goodbye to my mom." "That is strange. He usually takes advantage of any opening we give him." "I know. Something tells me there's something up. Maybe Titan Red isn't what he appears." Cerberus butts in. "Master, I think the lion is catching up to us." "Then we just got to get him to slow down. Shun, you use your earth attacks to collapse the tunnel." "Doesn't that seem risky?" "Not as risky as when he catches us, we can't beat him now." "Right." Shun uses some hand gestures to cause a large chunk of rock to crumble onto Nemean Lion, creating a small earth tremor that slows the Joutengers down a bit. "Hold steady Cerberus, we need a few thousand more feet." "I'm trying master, the grounds all shaking." "I told you-" "Can you at least use your powers to stop it from doing that?" "I'll try, its kind of hard considering I have to stop a huge chunk of the earth at once but-" "JUST DO IT!" Shun uses his powers to stabilize the ground as he gets exhausted. "You tired that quick?" "You try to control a piece of the earth's crust and see how hot you look." Cerberus smells a nearby hole. "We're home master." "Let's get to the others. Shun, you ready to demorph?" The two demorph and run to the play as the show is about to end. Shun enters backstage, exhausted as the director prepares to chew him out. "Where the hell- What is wrong with you Shun?" "Sorry, I had to something really important, I ran as fast as I could." "Well, I'll have you know the show is a resounding success. In about one minute, your boy will be showered with applause." "That's great director." As the curtain drops on the final act and all the actors take their bows, Gou meets Shun backstage. "I heard you were great." "Yeah. You look exhausted Shun, take a drink of this. It helped give me energy." "Gou, this is wine." "Wine? I've been drinking?" "Yeah, afraid so. Don't worry, it will be our little secret. Gou, I need something from you." "You need my Demi God powers, right?" "Yes I do. It would be very helpful. I understand your plight Gou but-" "I don't want to be a Joutenger anymore." "You don't?" "Yeah, I want to be an actor from now on!" "Well, be the best damn actor you can be. We make the world a better place in our own way Gou." "Don't feel bad for me Shun, I know I could do anything, thanks to you. Here's a drink I found." "Alrighty, I am parched. What the hell, oh, oh-" The effects of the alcohol start taking their toll as Gou tries to transfer his power. "I hope this works." Shun is given Gou's demi-god powers and immediately recovers from the adverse effects. "Was that, wine?" "Yeah, I don't know who my father is, but the one I know is sitting right there, clapping for me." "Yeah, that's all that counts. Also, did you drink this?" "Yeah." "So I guess one of the powers is you never get drunk again?" "I guess so. See you later Shun!" "See yah buddy, enjoy that party." Shun joins the others, exhausted but triumphant. Amy asks "You going to be ok?" "Yeah, of course. By the way, there wouldn't be any god's that are related to alcohol, would there?" Miki replies "Well, there is Dionysius. He's the god of wine and of grapes. He's responsible for heavy drinkers." "I see. Well, since I've basically got a full immunity to liquor, I'm gonna kill it at parties." "Don't get carried away. We need to use those powers responsibly-" Kai then asks "What exactly is useful about not being able to get drunk?" Miki tries to reply, but can't. "Just don't get any funny ideas Shun." "Sure thing."

Back outside, the Nemean Lion, also exhausted from the trek to Japan, sends Kokolos to attack outside the school. Shun immediately springs into action. "You guys ready? This guy's mine." "Mhm." "1-2-5! GODCHANGE!" They arrive to the battle ready for action as Nemean Lion gets frustrated. "I have to fight all five of you now? I liked it better when it was just the two idiots!" "Nemean Lion, for making this one of the worst days of my life, I'm going to personally take you down." As this is happening, the crowd inside the theater goes outside to hear the commotion. Random people in the crowd start talking. "It's the Joutengers!" "Yeah, they're totally gonna beat that lion." "I think Black's gonna be the one to do it!" "I don't know, Yellow's pretty strong too!" As the crowd argues this, Miki orders "Everyone, GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" "Yes Ma'am." The Joutengers have no issues breaking through the Kokolos with their weapons as Shun pulls out his trident to duel Nemean Lion. "Are you really such an idiot? My fur is impenetrable to bladed or flat weapons, your silly little fork is no match for me!" "Who said anything about weapons?" Shun then uses his earth attacks to immediately clobber him with hard ground. All of a sudden, as Shun is letting his anger out, a pair of twin pistols appear in front of him. "I guess these are Dionysus' weapons. Let's see if they work!" Shun then uses the pistols to fire a double shot at Nemean Lion, actually damaging him. "Woah, this is pretty cool. I have an idea. BACCHUS SHOT!" Shun shoots five rounds of bullets, each with an olive vine inside. The Olive vines bind the victim as the user puts the two guns together to make a huge shot of energy at the victim, causing a tremendous amount of damage. Nemean Lion is clearly out of it. "Now you're finished." "But how?" "All I used was bullets, not bladed and not flat. We found your weak point kitty cat." "Ergh! You're gonna pay for this! MS. ASTERIA, NOW!" From back on Mt. Olympus, Asteria uses her ball to make Nemean Lion grow. "YES, AHAHAHA!" As Nemean Lion tries to attack the city, Shun gathers the others. "Godbeasts, ARISE! Jouten Gattai!" Nemean Lion doesn't look intimidated. "You think an oversized toy soldier will stop me?" Miki replies. "Not like this. HEPHAESTUS FORMATION!" The crab godbeast appears, combines with the Olympic King to fight Nemean Lion. "I'm gonna rip you apart!" Nemean Lion tries to scratch the Olympic King with his claws, but the crab beasts incredible defense makes his attacks fail. "Now's our turn." The Crab Hammer however does no damage. "Don't you remember from our last fight? A weapon like this can't touch me!" Nemean Lion grabs the hammer and tries to trip up Olympic King, to no success. All of a sudden a white panther arrives to fire a large energy blast at Nemean Lion, knocking him down. "What is that thing?" "I want you to meet the newest Godbeast, the Panther Godbeast of Dionysius. Miki, if you would allow please?" "Sure." "Jouten Gattai!" The Panther breaks apart: it's legs become twin pistols for the Olympic King while the head and spine become a scarf and shoulder armor for the Olympic King. "Now to finish you off. BACCHUS BLAST!" The Olympic King does the same maneuver as the Bacchus Shot, except for the finishing blast, it charges the gun and fires the shot, one aimed at the upper body, and one at the lower body, blasting Nemean Lion to smithereens. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

As the Joutengers go to Olympi, cerberus sticks around. "Master, could I go for a walk?" "Didn't we just have a fight?" "But I want a walk-" "Fine, yah stupid mongrel." As this is happening the other teammates are joking around. Demi remarks "Clearly a dog whisperer, am I right?" Miki replies with a huge grin on her face "Yeah. Who knew he could be such a dog guy?" Shun remarks "Yeah, that dog has earned it after today." Dave says goodbye to Sara as he proceeds to walk home. "See you guys tomorrow." "Ok." As Kai uses his stygian rock to form a fake leash, he takes Cerberus on a walk, looking displeased and almost disgusted. "This is so demeaning. I'm the meanest, toughest guy in Tokyo, and I'm walking a 50 ft happy, flea-ridden hell hound." Shun walks to him alongside Gou. "I figured we could all use the exercise. Gou needs to get home and I need some rest after that. Woo boy, what a day." Miki and Demi immediately follow them. "Wait up." "Shun, tell us what happened today, please." "Well, I didn't really want to say anything but-" "His mother's dead!" The rest of the team and Gou are in shock as Shun just tries to walk away. Miki tries to give him an embracing hug but he lightly refuses. "I'm so sorry Shun. I wish you'd have told us." "Guy's, I'll get over it." "It's your own mother Shun, how do you just get over it?" "I'll use those feelings against the Titan's. Now I have my motivation. My mother, Gou, the city, you guys. Typhon won't know what hit him." Kai starts smiling, amused. "Now there's a Shun I could get behind." Back at the Daimonji house, Shun sits on the couch looking into the stars deep in thought, the family watching him from the dining room. "Hey Gou, is there something Shun isn't telling us?" "His mother was killed today." "SHE WAS!?" "Yeah. She was used for ransom and Shun was torn up about it, so some bad guys killed her in front of him." Miyuki says "Seems weird for him to not look so torn up. We should do something." As shun is watching the starry night, he starts tearing a bit and the Daimonji's, including Ken, approach him and hug him. "Thank you guys." Kari says "You're part of our family, name or not. You've helped us through a major crisis. We can't thank you enough for that Shun."


	15. Olympus 15

Olympus 15- Daughter of Hermes!-Kai stalks the streets at night, finding the gang of folks who attacked him, Dave and Demi a few days back. He finds them in a dark alleyway, trying to get by without their leader. "Without Don, wez just a bunch a chickens with our headz cut off. We need to do something!" "Why yes, you do." "OH NO! It's Kai!" They try to run as Kai slowly walks forward. "It's a dead end! He must've- you dirty little-" Kai runs up to him and grabs him by the collar. "I know this isn't all of you, where are the other two?" "They've gone awol, done, kaput, ever since da Don bit the bullet to that little bitch." "Is that so? My deepest condolences. Now I came here to give you guys something, what was it? Oh yeah!" Kai punches him right into the wall, kicking him in the throat while the three other gang members try and attack him. "Now I thought I had a rep around here, guess I need to reassert it." He turns his foot from the lead gangsters throat to roundhouse kick the other's around him as he simply throws one guy into the wall and kicks another to the ground face first into concrete. He then catches the leader trying to flee and twists his arm back, pushing him several times into the wall, leaving his face broken and bleeding. "Please, have mercy!" "Mercy. Like what you showed me when I was feeling under the weather? Or when my friend was just trying to get me out of there, and you proceeded to punch his lights out for kicks, am I right? You seem to have a pretty flexible view of what mercy is. I can relate, I think the same way!" He kicks the leader in the gut and then kicks his head into the wall one more time, knocking him out cold as it starts raining. "New bossman is down, we oughta run!" "Not so fast boys. You forgot yours." Kai then kicks one guy on his head into the nearby wall and knees another guy right on his bare teeth, breaking one. He grabs one guy and jabs him while holding his head, throwing him to the ground. The last guy standing tries to counterattack but he's stopped mid punch, knee'd in the stomach, elbowed in the back and curbstomped. "Now, if I ever catch you trying to hurt any of my friends again I can assure I won't hold back, you hear?"

Kai leaves with a smile on his face as Hera see's him walking away and glares. "What the hell was that?" "I decided to get some payback at the lowlifes who-" "What you did was brutalize them." "Relax, I've had fare worse done to me. Besides, I can't just let them attack Dave or Demi again." "Still, you can't be doing stuff like this in your everyday life." "Stuff like that was my everyday life. It felt great to finally be able to let loose a little, and now I had some motivation." "I take it you must really care about Dave, right?" "He's just a teammate. He's better than me in a lot of things, and vice-versa. We watch each others back, that's all." "Uh-huh, and you must really care about Demi then, right?" Kai starts blushing and tries to avoid the question. "You know you can't run away from your feelings forever Kai, I thought you learned this." "I know I can't do everything on my own. It's just, I don't want to lose sight of who I really am. Kai, the toughest guy in Tokyo. People knew and feared me, and it felt great. I got treated like a King by every street urchin I found. My rep superceded me. A strong guy like me doesn't need close friends. We're business partners, like a gang." "I take it Jamarah was a business partner as well?" "Oh, well, that's, umm-" "Just admit that you're at least warming up to us, ok? I kind of see when your bravado is acting up." "Shut up." "That's your answer to when someone is telling the truth, am I right?" Kai walks off. "You know, you could spend the night at Olympi, right? It's-" thunder starts booming as she speaks "kind of raining, so why not just come indoors." Kai, drenched and a bit cold, agrees. "Fine."

Back at Olympi, Hera is watching TV set up by Amy for her to watch at night. Kai is sitting on the team couch with a blanket soaking wet with coffee. A commercial pops up that catches Kai's interesting. "Coming to Tokyo, Japan, the international roller skating grand prix will be taking place in Yoyogi Park! Can anyone defeat the undisputed Champion Bayley? Find out Saturday at 11:30 am! Check your local cable listings for the televised event. Tickets on sale till tomorrow at noon." Kai is intrigued by it but tries to not let Hera see it. "Oh, I see, You like rollerskating." "Yes. I actually do kind of like rollerskating." "That Bayley girl sure looked pretty, don't you think?" Kai is staring into space as he tries to rewind and see her again. "I thought so. Maybe you could impress her." "What? I don't know the first thing about her." "Well, it says she's going to be hanging out around Japan tomorrow, perhaps instead of trailing Demi all day, you could go find her and see if you could impress her." "I've never rollerskated before in my life." "Well, I suppose you could use your magnetic personality to convince her to teach you." Hera smirks as Kai responds. "Real funny." "Relax. It's nice to know your not interested in fighting all the time. Maybe it will give you something to do, get some structure in your life." "How do you know how to make Coffee?" "I've been watching it on TV." "What do you watch usually on TV?" "I like to watch cooking shows and these wonderful dramas. Beautiful Rain is a wonderful show about a single dad and his daughter, I also love-" "I get the gist. Anyway, I've been honing my skills." "You have?" "I've learned a cool new trick. I'll show it to the others tomorrow." "Is it astral projection?" "Sort of. I can make a ghost appear for a short period of time." "Why not show me first." "Ok." He concentrates as a ghost pops out of his chest, resembling Jamarah. "Wow, that was cool. Hey Kai, I'm a ghost." "Yeah, its a demonstration. Also I wanted to say thank you for everything Jamarah. Without your help I'd be getting nowhere in the underworld." "Hey, no sweat. It's just cool how you could do this."

Back at Mt. Olympus, Chronos chastises Tetsu and Typhon. "Because of your titanic egos, we've not only kept the Joutenger's together, but now they have extra powers." Asteria looks on in slight satisfaction, smirking at the two next to Chronos. "You're not off the hook either Asteria." "But Lord Chronos!" "Sir, if I may?" "Yes Tetsu." "I say we go for more of a fast approach. Something that can blur the Joutengers. It's just about the only strategy we haven't tried. If it's ok with you." Chronos contemplates a bit as he sits back down on the throne. "I love the idea. Asteria, find him a creature." "At once, Lord Chronos!" A strong Minotaur looking creature emerges from Asteria's magic spell. "This is the Cretan Bull, a powerful creature of high speeds. His mix of speed and power should be more than enough to put down the Joutengers." "Excellent, make sure it happens. I trust you will lead it there, Tetsu?" "Of course Chronos." Typhon gets a bit offended. "Hey, you refer to him as Lord, do you understand-" Chronos raises his hand with a grin. "No need to yell at him over that, am I right Typhon?" "You're right sir." "You're foul temper has gotten the better of you, as well as your pride. Until you can learn to behave, you're staying put." "Yes Lord Chronos."

The next morning, instead of trailing Demi to the dance studio, Kai takes a stroll down to Yoyogi park where he meets Dave going on a walk with Sara. "Dave?" "Oh, hey Kai. What brings you here?" "I'm looking for Bayley, you wouldn't happen to know where she is?" Sara interjects. "Let me see." She uses deep concentration to find a vision of Bayley. "She's a quarter of a mile going to your left. Good luck Kai." "Thanks, I appreciate it." As Kai walks away Sara says "He wasn't that bad. He might just have a bad rep."

Kai approaches Bayley as she's practicing her routine. "Hello, could I help you?" "Oh, you're Bayley, right?" "It's on my birth certificate. Why do you ask?" "I know this will sound weird, but-" All of a sudden a man came running with a few cops. "That's her officer." Bayley quickly whispered to Kai "I'll totally owe you one if you help me with this, k?" "Sure." The cops approach Kai. "Well, if it isn't Kai, little tough guy. Ah, how's it goin son?" "I take it from your recent lack of warrants that you've cleaned up your act. Good for you son." "We're looking for a woman, she was just here." "Could you tell us what direction she went?" Kai pointed to the right of the park while he knew Bayley ran to the left of the fork in the road. He walks down the left path to see if he could find her. "Thanks for having my back there man." "Are you sure you're Bayl-" "I know, it's strange. But I did do what they accused me of." "What would that be? Littering?" "No, I stole that old man's wallet. The sucker is loaded." "Cue me if I'm wrong, but you're the undisputed roller skate champion." "Mhm." "Don't you get like 100,000 dollars a race?" "I don't steal for myself. Come with me." "Ok. Oh by the way, my name is Kai." "Again, I can't thank you enough for not ratting on me back there." "Relax. A man never rats. Ever. How did you bail out that fast?" "It's a very long story, you wouldn't want to hear it." "Is it gonna be a long walk?" "A few minutes." "I'm all ears." "Well, you see, my father is-" "Let me guess. Greek God?" Bayley gives him a punch on the arm. "DON'T SAY IT OUT LOUD!" "Relax. I'm in the same boat." "You're a Demi God too?" "Yeah. My bastard father is Hades, who's yours?" "Hermes. He gave me some super speed and the ability to speak every language on earth. He is the messenger god." "You have super speed?" "Shocking I know." "That explains why you win all your races." "I'd never use that for my races. What's the point of competition if you're gonna cheat?" "Don't you want to win at all cost?" "Yeah I do, but Super Speed isn't exactly a shared trait by most humans. I love skating, I really do, so I refuse to destroy the integrity of the sport." "Yet with your integrity you robbed that old man dry." "You'll see why in a few minutes." "Why aren't there a bunch of people around you 24/7? Isn't that the celebrity treatment?" "I don't know, I guess roller skating isn't popular in Japan. I come from England, so I guess it's an east vs west thing."

Back in Olympi, the girls return from a hard day of Exams to Hera. "How's it going Hera?" "Kai is hanging out with someone today." The girls are floored by this news. "He actually has someone to talk to outside of us?" "I caught him beating up some thugs last night in the alleyway nearby. The same guys who attacked Dave." "How does this relate to the story?" "I'm getting to that Miki. Anyway, he slept at Olympi last night on account of the thunderstorm and he's going today to meet this Bayley girl." "I've heard of her." "You have?" "Yeah. Not only is she a really good roller skater, rumor has it she's also wanted in numerous countries for theft and avoiding arrest." "How the hell does she still go around the world with a record like that?" "I don't know, I guess she's getting kickbacks from the company that sponsors her." "So she's a criminal just like Kai, huh? This can't end well." "My question is why would she talk to Kai." "Beats me. It can't be his winning personality."

Back in the city, Bailey and Kai walk into a homeless shelter. Bailey walks up to a local receptionist. "I would like to donate this money to the services of these deprived people." "Thank you very much madam. You're charitable donation is much appreciated." They walk outside into an alley as Kai asks "You just gave them 500 bucks like that?" "Yeah." "Wouldn't you rather use that money for yourself?" "I've already earned enough money to make myself happy. People die on the streets everyday. The first time I saw extreme poverty, in Mumbai, I knew I had to do something about it. Wherever I go, I help the poor by extracting from the rich. I'll always donate most of my winnings to charity but I always hated how so many people with everything refuse to help those with nothing. Oh sorry, I must have bored you with that speech." "N-no, not at all. Anyway, I was going to ask, could you show me how to rollerskate?" "You wanted me to teach you that? Of course. I'll get a new pair for you tomorrow and we'll meet at the park at dawn, ok?" "Sure." Kai walks back to Olympi as a new monster appears in the city. Miki calls Kai on his godchanger. "Kai, we need your help at the plaza." "I'm on it."

Back at the city plaza, a man sized minotaur is attacking innocent civilians, accompanied by Tetsu. "Go, leave before you incur the wrath of the Cretan Bull." The bull, unable to speak, simply roars in excitement as he rams into buildings. "Hold it right there Titan Red." "Ah, JoutenYellow. It's a shame you Joutengers won't be able to put down my bull." "Oh yeah? 1-2-5 GOD CHANGE!" The five Joutengers morph as they charge at the bull, who deftly dodges their attacks, Miki going to fight Tetsu as the Bull charges at her with blistering speed. "What the-" "I assume you were coming for me? This should be fun. Cretan Bull, dispose of the rest." The bull snorts and uses his high speed to charge at Shun and Dave, knocking them down. "I could hardly see him, could you Dave?" "No. He moves like lightning." Kai tries running at Tetsu as the Bull rams into him by the sides, knocking him down. "I don't have time to deal with you, you stupid cow!" The bull gets angry and tries to stomp on him as Kai turns invisible. Dave notices the bull turning his gaze to Demi. "Watch out Demi!" Demi anticipates the bull and grabs him by the horns, holding her ground as the bull tries using his speed. Meanwhile, Miki is having a pitiful time defending herself against Tetsu, who has not let up on his attacks on her with his spear. "I figured you Joutengers would be much more adept at combat, but you're still novices." "Shut up." "Testy are we? Look at who's winning! You Joutengers are nothing but a roadblock to be paved over." Tetsu makes a hard slash at Miki's chest, knocking her back as Kai uses his invisibility to strike Tetsu at his leg with his stygian rock, bringing him to his knee as Kai tries to make a kick to Tetsu's head. Tetsu however anticipates the attack, grabs Kai's leg and slashes it, leaving Kai reeling on the ground. Meanwhile Demi is not only holding the bull, but also throws it hard at a nearby building as Kai starts reeling. "I'm coming." Tetsu gets up and speaks. "You got one good hit, I will admit that. But you constantly rely on the same tricks to win, it will never work again twice." "What is your deal?" "It's my duty to kill you all, only then will I get what I truly want." "What is that oh so marvelous evil genius?" Tetsu throws the spear at Shun but Dave kicks it to the side. "Thanks man, he sure is touchy." "Like I said before, you lot are merely a roadblock to my goals, the sooner you die the better. I'm not here to make you suffer. Things will go a lot more smoothly if you simply stop fighting." "Fat chance." "Very well then. Be warned, when I return, I will make sure you wish you were never born." "WAIT!"

Tetsu uses a red wing to return back to base as the group gets frustrated, Demi going to a wounded Kai. "Hold still." Kai, being his usual stubborn self, tries getting up. "I'm fine Demi-AAAAAH!" "Kai are you ok?" "I'm fine, just be a bit softer." Demi starts concentrating as the bull gets up, a bit delirious, and runs away. Miki is angered. "Can't believe that oversized hamburger got away." Shun asks "Yo Kai, how's your day going? I hear you don't have a LEG to stand on." Nobody is amused as Shun retreats slowly. "Man, who let the crickets in?" "My day is fine, mrmmrmrm-" "Hmm?" "THANKS FOR ASKING! GOD!" "You mean Dad?" "WOULD YOU STOP THAT!" "Both of you, quiet! I need concentration." "We need a plan of attack for that thing." "That will be tricky, the monster clearly has good reflexes to compliment that speed. We need to be able to keep up with him." "But without some kind of super treadmill, how could we ever begin to match that amount of speed?" "We'll just have to find another way." Kai's leg heals and he walks off. "Where are you going?" "None of your business!" Kai storms off as Shun comments on the situation. "Man, its great to have the old Kai back, right guys?" They demorph and glare at him. "Point taken." "Let's just get back to base." "Mhm." Miki breaks from the group to follow Kai

They run back to Olympi as Kai wanders the streets. "How can someone commit crimes and still be good? It just doesn't make sense. Whenever I saw someone get arrested it's because they were scum like me. I used to get arrested all the time. There weren't any good people in jail. It's so confusing." "Maybe life's just in a moral grey area." "What do you want? I don't follow you around where you walk." "True. I couldn't help overhearing your conversation. Hera told me about this girl you were meeting." "Grr. Fine. I'm hanging out with this celebrity tomorrow and she's teaching me how to rollerskate. Her name's Bayley Smith." "I've seen her before in magazines. She's extremely pretty. I wonder why she would go for such a messed up case like you." "Watch it." "Me and Amy did some research on the subject. It turns out she's wanted in numerous countries for theft. She ain't exactly a catch herself I guess." Kai just walks away. "Don't walk away from me." "You don't know anything about her, so just get out of here." "Is there something you're not telling me?" "Yeah, it's get lost or else." "That girl you're with is a criminal Kai. She's a master thief and a con artist. If she's going to be out committing crimes she'll use you as a shield-" "SHE WON'T!" "Are you so sure about that Kai? The girl has had over 100 accounts of theft in the past year alone. Do you really think that she is trustworthy?" "Yes I do. Now would you get lost before I have to make you leave?" "Defensive are we. You better not be breaking the law Kai. I heard from Hera what you did last night. Idk if Demi or Dave did." "I don't want to talk to you right now, could you please leave me alone." "I'm not going to let you get arrested and throw off the numbers on our team. This Bayley character is just using you Kai." "You don't know her story. It's not mine to tell." Kai turns invisible and tries to run. "Great, the big tough guy runs away from the important questions. Just to let you know, if you get arrested, we can't bail you out. You're stuck there." Miki walks away angry. "Why can't that blockhead see Bayley is a pretty face out to use him? All female criminals are like that, using their looks and charm to corrupt guys into doing their dirty work. I just wish Kai would see it."

Back at Olympi, Miki explains whats happening to the others. Shun is the first to respond. "So what?" "So what? That's all you have to say, so what?" Demi intercedes. "Miki, I think if we learned anything from Kai, it's that you can't judge a book by it's cover." Dave also replies "And especially Kai. He's been getting a lot better since the incident a couple of weeks ago. He's not acting like a jerk anymore, he's being more polite, by his standards of course, and he's being more open with us. You need to relax Miki. Maybe he found someone who finally makes him happy." "Yeah, but that person is a known criminal. We can't have him go back to his old life-" "Hold on there chief, you probably don't even know how she is." "I looked her up this afternoon, I know exactly how she is. She's a con artist and a charlatan." "Poor little Miki, always stuck in your old ways." Miki starts blushing. "Shut up." "If I didn't know any better, I'd say maybe there is just a teeny bit of-" Miki knees Shun in the stomach and Demi rushes to him. Dave responds. "She's right Shun, there isn't any sort of jealousy." "Would you stop doing that Dave, it's really creepy." "Sorry Miki." Demi says "At least Kai doesn't resort to violence when things don't go his way." "Shut up." "You need to seriously calm down. I trust Kai's instincts enough to know that he could have told she was a fake by this point. Get over yourself and apologize to him next time he comes in, ok? Now hold still Shun." "Demi, come on, I'm fine-gyaah! Man Miki, you sure have hard knees." "You know I don't take no for an answer, silly Shun." She heals him as Dave approaches Miki. "I understand your concerns. You don't want Kai getting into trouble and jeopardizing the mission. However, it's no excuse to prejudge people. I think we both know that." "But it's just, I can't even begin to imagine what he's going to do with that femme fatale-" "Relax Miki, there's no need to become irrational. You're our leader, you need to keep your composure." Miki takes a deep breath. "Maybe you guys are right. The job and school have been so stressful lately, I can't even see what's right in front of me. Thanks Dave. Sorry Shun." "It's all ok Miki. You'll always be my bestie." They knuckle pound each other as Hera watches on.

The next morning, at Dawn, Bayley and Kai go to the park to start her lesson. "Ok, the first step of roller skating is to keep balance. This is a key part of life and sports. Find your center." "Ok." "Think of everything in life that makes you happy and all the things that make you frustrated, and find who balances those two things out." "Ok." Kai starts thinking about memories with Dave and Hera while he starts getting frustrated thinking of moments of him and Shun and Miki. He then starts thinking of Demi and it calms him down. "I see your getting it right." "Yeah, there is the one person in my life that is able to do both so fluently." "I see. Now it's time to start moving. Normally you learn to crawl, then walk, then run. It's important to go step by step. Now, start moving one foot in front of the other." "Ok." He slips and falls on his ass. Bayley laughs a bit. "That wasn't supposed to happen." "Of course not. Keep doing it till you get it." He keeps slipping on the first step, quite a few dozen times, until his most recent try he starts getting really angry. "WHY ISN'T IT WORKING!?" "You can't force through this. You seem like the kind of guy who pushes his way through a wall instead of navigating the maze. You only go so far before your body gives out. You need to stop treating this like a contest." "I'm not treating it like a stupid contest-" "Then why are you getting frustrated when you fall? Who are you trying to beat? Are you trying to prove something to someone else? No one will look down on you just because you don't skate that well." "Shut up. I got this." "Ok there hot shot. Let's see this again." Kai is actually able to walk a few feet with his skates. "Good, now we'll start learning how to use your skates to dash." "Dash?" "Yeah. When I'm done with you, you'll be running circles around the cops, even without super speed." They continue their training, Kai falling even more than when he was walking. "Are you sure you're-" "I'M FINE! This is nothing compared to what I've been through." "Then why are you still frustrated?" "I keep failing, that's why. I've never flopped so many times in my life, I don't know how you people do it, it's just so-" Bayley shakes him a bit. "Get a grip man. Don't be a whiney baby because things are tough. You have the air of a tough guy, you think this is how a "tough guy" should act. Things are tough in life and you can't just avoid them or force your way through them. It takes equal parts determination and calm. You need to persist, but you also need to be collected so as to not get consumed in your goals." "You're awfully verbose, you know." "I was an A student in my high school. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I was actually much more of a lost cause than you were." "You were?" "Yeah. My step-father let me take rollerskating classes because I really wanted to do it after seeing a few races. He hired the finest instructor he could to tutor me, and after hours of my regular homework I did several hours of training with Roller Skates. My instructor meant well but I was completely hopeless. I tried so hard to force myself through the problem. I started getting frustrated after a few days and I complained to my dad about quitting, and he made me realize something." "What?" "If I give up doing something I love because it gets tough, what does it say for when I have to do something I hate for the sake of others. Life isn't made of what you want and that's it. You need to find your own way to persevere without losing yourself. Make your hobby just that, not an obsession. I've seen what obsession does to people like my mother. Oh jeez, I've droned on again. You must know what it feels like when your parents give you advice, right?"

Kai just looks to the ground as he tries again and succeeds. "Oh, I see. What happened to them?" "I don't know, ok? I never knew my mother. It's just been me on the streets all my life. Me against the whole world. I got tough alright, you have to in a city that thinks your trash and garbage. I learned very quickly how to survive: it required guts and tenacity. No matter how many times I've been beaten to an inch of my life, I'd keep getting up, always ready for more. I'm told that if it wasn't for the menace in my eyes I'd be long dead. I only had myself and whatever gang I had joined that month. I also had my only real friend Jamarah. He's my polar opposite even though we both lived on the streets. He died a few months ago to make me take up my responsibility as a hero." "A hero?" "I can't say much more than that. Anyway, I think I got it." "That's wonderful." Kai starts blushing. "So anyway, uhm, thanks for the pep talk, I know that wasn't part of the deal." "It just kind of happens when I teach. I wish I wasn't leaving tomorrow. I actually have some fun with you Kai. You're a free spirit like me. You and I love operating outside the law." "That we do Bay, that we do." "It's about time I got to work, see you later." "Thanks, see you later too."

At Olympi the Joutengers are spying on Kai without their knowledge. "He almost exposed us the bastard." "Miki calm down." "You calm down waterboy. He's being so reckless with her." "I thought you would calm down." Demi gets frustrated. "God, you guys don't respect Kai enough to give him some privacy?" "I trust Kai, it's just-" "Give it a rest Miki." Miki rather begrudgingly changes the subject. "Anyways, Amy, is there any way you could track the Cretan Bull?" "Sure thing Miki." "This sure is strange, I'm sure I've seen this before." "What is it?" "I don't know, but I feel like there's a theme present for the monsters we fight." "I think I've been seeing it too. First the Nemean Lion, now the Cretan Bull. There has to be a pattern at work here." "It means if we find out the pattern, we could prepare for whats to come." "Guy's, I found the Bull. He's napping in a nearby cave, licking his wounds." "Let's go hunt him down and kill him!" Demi instantly replies. "No way Miki." "What the hell Demi?" "It's not attacking anyone right now. If we go over there and kill him while he's down, wouldn't that make us as bad as the Titans?" "I'm through being some moral rock for everybody. If their going to hate me, I don't care what they think. We need to think of how we're going to beat the Titan's, and not care how it's done." Dave is shocked. "Really Miki, you want to win that badly that you'd abandon your principles?" "I'm not abandoning my principles, I'm just being practical. There's no way in hell we should pass up the chance to kill an enemy soldier. There's no way any of those monster's can be good." "Ahem." Amy looks really pissed. "What is it?" "Arachne, that's what!" "Whatever, we need to get Kai here and fast, I want his opinion on the subject." Back with Kai, the police officer from yesterday shows up. "Hey there flatfoot." The cop doesn't look amused. "So much for old times huh." "Cut the crap. Where is Bayley?" "I'm not going to tell you jack. You should know I don't squeal." "That's too bad. You're under arrest for being an accomplice to grand theft. Don't try and play with me son, I knew you knew where Bayley was yesterday." "Well this is a familiar feeling. Almost feels good."

"No luck, I can't call him at all. He's not answering." "This isn't good." Amy turns to the others, a bit shocked. "Did you find his godchanger Amy?" "Yeah. He's in jail." Miki gets a little bit angry to say the least, and punches a wall. "I knew that girl was up to no good, when I get my hands on her-" "Quite a bit protective, are we?" "SHUT UP SHUN!" "Well, why don't we go find Bayley and see whats up before we do something we'll all regret." "Shun's right Miki, we don't have both sides of the story." Demi speaks. "For some reason, I don't think Kai did anything heinous. He'd be a fool if that were the case." Hera replies. "I agree. He's come too far in these past few weeks to stoop that low." Dave speaks up. "I propose we split up. Miki and Shun, you guys go talk to Kai in jail while me and Demi try to get what happened out of Bayley, I could easily tell when someone's lying with my aura reading." "That's really clever actually. Great idea Dave." The four joutengers exit as Amy continues the search for more Demi Gods. "It appears Bayley is actually a Demi God. That's great news." Amy calls the other four on their Godchangers with the news. "Bayley is a Demi God according to my readings." "Readings? Oh crap. That's awesome." "You're right Miki. This makes our mission double worth it. Let's go Demi." "Mhm."

At the local jail, Miki and Shun meet Kai in his holding cell. It's relatively empty, with two older guys in there sleeping. "What the hell were you thinking Kai?" Kai remains silent. "Answer me you jerk." "Umm, Kai, she's in a reeeeally bad mood, so I suggest you do what she says." "I did what I thought was right." "Well I guess it worked out all hunky-dory, right? Got yourself a nice, cold place here. This is what you get for not taking my advice." "You don't even know what happened." "Ok, so tell me. How did you get in the slammer?" "I refused to rat on Bayley so I was arrested as an accessory to grand theft." "YOU WHAT?!" "Man, how romantic." Both Kai and Miki say in unison "Shut up." Miki goes back to talk. "Did you even once think about how that might affect us?" Kai just stares down uninterested. "Look at me when I'm talking, this isn't the time to be sulking. There's no way we'd be able to defeat the Titans with you in here." "You gonna post my bail?" "No, you're going to give the police what they need, because one, it's the law, and two, if you do that, you're bound to get released." "Then I guess I stay here then." "Oh no you're not. You're getting out of here as soon as you can." "And what are you going to do about it, beat me up?" Miki gets a bit angry but calms herself. "You have your code of ethics, I have mine." "Screw ethics, this is a matter of life and death Kai, and we need you. Believe it or not you're an asset to the team. You're a strong fighter, and you have everyone's respect, including mine. Please Kai we need you to do this because I don't know how we'd function without your type of mind. You've been in it, you have way more life experience than any of us." "I still refuse. Unless you guys want to post bail, I'm sitting pretty in here for a while. It's not so bad actually. I've been arrested three times in my life, once the first time is done, the other times are a piece of cake." "URGH I can't believe you. I pour my guts out to you and all you could think about is how it's like in prison? That's not the point I was making you jerk!" The cop yells at her. "Quiet down there missy." "Fine. If you want to rot, and let the whole world be in danger, be my guest. I'm putting my ethics aside to win this war, you better do the same." "Whatever. See you." "And we're back to square one. See yah in a few Kai."

Back in the park, Demi sees Bayley for the first time. She comments "She's really pretty." "I know." Bayley turns to them after signing some autographs for fans. "Is there anything I could help you with-" She stares at Dave intently. "Hey there Mr. Hans." "How does she know you're name?" "How wouldn't I know his name? Dave Hans, the finest young talent from Germany, led his team to victory during the euro league cup. Almost a legend in my country." "A pleasure to meet you Ms. Smith." "He even knows my name, I feel like I'm the starstruck one here, haha." "Anyway, Bayley is it?" "Yes dear." "I wanted to ask about our friend Kai." "He never mentioned you guys." "It's a complicated relationship to be sure. What part of England are you from?" "Lincolnshire." "Awesome." "Can we please get back on track. Anyway, we need to tell you something about Kai." "Did something bad happen?" Demi says rather bluntly. "He's in jail." Bayley starts running quickly towards Kai, obviously worried. "I think she didn't set him up." "Indeed." "I can't even see her." "It appears she has super-human speed." Alarms ring on their phone. "Hurry guys, the Bull is back." The four Joutengers rush into battle as the Bull goes on a rampage. "You guys ready? 1-2-5 GODCHANGE!" The four try to use their weapons to fight but the bulls super speed has them beat. Not even Demi's super strength can prove much of a match this time around as she tries punching him in vain. "Crap." The bull makes quick strikes at each of them, knocking them down.

In the jail, Kai is simply taking a nap in his cell as Bayley speeds right in. "Hey, I'm really sorry about what happened Kai, I'd never ask you to take the fall for me. Come on, I'll get you out of here." "But you'll get in trouble." "I don't care about that, you don't deserve to be in jail, at least not as much as me." She super speeds her fist to cause vibrations to melt the lock as Kai gets out and they both run to the park. "Your friends told me what happened. I can't thank you enough for not giving me up. But if it came down to you going to jail or me, I'm surprised you let yourself go to jail." "You're doing great work, I'm just street trash." "That's nonsense. Would street trash have just taken the fall for a girl they just met? Or would they have friends that care about them as much as they did? I see what you're doing, I also know you guys are Joutengers." "WHAT?!" "What, the phones, you're color coded walking around everywhere, and those cool phones you have in your pocket." "Oh these." "Don't you worry, your secret's safe with me. JoutenBlack." Kai blushes a bit but shakes his head to stop blushing. "Here." Bayley hands over the essence of Hermes to Kai. "Because of your selfless actions, I think you've earned this. You could use his powers way better than I can." "Don't worry, I will. I promise." "Great." Bayley gives him a kiss on the cheek and Kai uses his newfound powers to run to the plaza where the Cretan Bull resides. "I really need to stop getting attached to people across the world. It makes it hard to say goodbye."

At the Plaza, Miki and Shun try to use their new weapons. "Ok, Shun, I'll try and trip him with my hammer, you shoot him with everything you got." The bull charges at Miki as she tries to hit it, but the Bull simply speeds to Shun and knocks him down with his horns. "It's no use, I can't detect him through his feelings." Dave then gets knocked down hard as Demi gets blindsided as well. The bull snorts proudly as he stares down the Joutengers. As he prepares for a final charge, he is tripped up and kicked square in the face by an Invisible Kai. "Yeah! Kick his ass man." Kai wastes no time using his newfound speed to its best advantage, landing several fast key strikes into the Bull, keeping him off balance. "Chains of Caduceus." All of a sudden Kai gains a weapon with an long chain and a three pronged blade at the end. He uses this weapon to wrap the Cretan Bull and imobolize him completely. The others are amazed as Kai takes charge. "Let's get him now. Blade of Olympus! Judgment Slash!" The Bull explodes but grows from Asteria's magic. "Olympic King, Arise!" OK arrives onto the scene ready for action as the Bull tries to move fastly but his large size hinders his movement. "Alrighty, lets do this-" The number 1-2-8 appears on Kai's Godchanger and he punches it in immediately. A turtle appears onto the scene and the Bull stares it down hard, snorting angrily. The turtle starts running in circles as the bull tries to stomp on it. The speed is so blistering the bull falls down in confusion. "Olympic King, Hermes Formation!" The turtle splits in half and becomes a pair of skates for Olympic King and the top half of the shell becomes a chain, much like Kai's new weapon, and it's even longer. "Alrighty, let's see what this can do. HERMES KICK!" The OK uses the chains to pull the monster towards it, and using the wheels on the feet, grinds the monster's gut to death.

Back at Olympi, Kai apologizes to the others. "I'm really sorry for what I did. I can't believe I let my emotions cloud my judgment like that. I have my duty to the team and I put that in jeopardy. For a girl that I'll probably never see again." Everyone else is confused at this but Miki isn't. "That was a close one there Kai. But I guess I should be apologizing. I jumped to conclusions and thought that she was a good for nothing shrew who only used you to her advantage. I know now that she did legitimately care about you Kai. I wish I could take back what I said earlier. We're both pretty bullheaded, if that makes sense." "You sure are princess." Shun jokingly intervenes "Here we are, one big happy family. Anyone up for pizza?" "Sure." "I'm game." "Great, I'll get Gou and get it. We met a celebrity today, well, Dave, Demi and Kai did. See you later." Amy goes to follow him. "W-wait for me Shun!" The others laugh as Kai quickly remembers something. "Crap. I technically broke out of jail, they'll be on the hunt for me." Everyone starts looking the other way except Hera. "You're more than welcome to sleep here child." "I don't know, but I guess I don't have much of a choice." "Great. We could spend the evening talking and watching stuff on this computer, oh it will be so much fun." "You don't say." Miki jokingly puts her arm over his shoulder. "Consider it bonding time. God knows you need it." Demi and Dave laugh as the Titans appear in their lair, planning their next move.


	16. Olympus 16

Olympus 16- Spirit of Artemis!- Demi is teaching girls indian dance at her job in a dance studio. "Alright girls, that's enough for today, next week is the big test so be sure to practice before next thursday. We're not advancing until everyone is able to perform Shinjini Kulkarni." After everyone else leaves, one girl, slightly overweight around early 20's asks "Ms. Hiza, is there anyway you could help me with the dance?" "Jeri, you really should be studying on your own." "I know but, it's just, umm." "What is it?" "There's something I'm not getting and I really need help. This dance class is very important to me and I don't want to hold you down. Please Ms. Hiza." "I'll see what I can do. How's about Monday morning 10:00 sharp. We're going to be going for hours. Just be ready." "Thank you so much. I wanted to join a local dance competition and I thought maybe with some practice I could have a chance." "You don't need a competition though. Learning dance shouldn't come down to winning or losing, its learning how to express yourself through soul and movement, it is the ultimate stress reliever, and competition only creates more stress." "Oh, ok, then I'll just not enter." "That is very big of you. What do you have to prove." "I still need help learning the dance though Ms. Hiza-" "Jeri, relax, just call me Demi." "Ok Demi." "I can't help you now though. Monday like I said." "Ok."

Demi is at the hospital playing chess with her dad. "How's it been the past few days dad?" "It's been great thanks to you Demi." "I see you're getting soft in your old age." Demi moves her bishop to take his queen. "I see you're getting proud in your age." Demi's dad then uses his knight to take her queen and leave her with only two pieces to his six. They both laugh as Demi asks "Dad, i don't know if you heard, there is a dance competition coming up and-" "Demi, you know what I taught you about competition, right?" "Of course. I wasn't going to join, I just wanted to tell you it's coming to this town." "That reminds me, I heard of someone very familiar being there." "Who could we possibly know that's famous?" "I got a letter in the mail. I know you'll know who this is. Gota." "G-gota..." "Yes sweetie, it's been years right? Ah, I remember it like it was yesterday. You two were so inseparable as children, I can't even think of how many times he proposed to you." "Yeah, real good old times," "What's wrong Demi, you sound sad." "Oh no, it's nice to know that Gota will be showing up, it's just, you know, he kind of-" "I understand. I can't force you to forgive him. I just thought you should know he's around town." "Ok." Demi's GodChanger rings and she picks it up. "Hello, yeah, I'm on my way." "Duty calls?" "Nah, just some time with my friends. See you daddy." She kisses him on the forehead. "Take care. Don't over exert yourself." "See you sweetheart. What a nice kid." The man in the bed next to him asks "Is that your daughter?" "Yeah." "My god is she cute. I take it she gets it from you." "You have no idea." They continue to chat.

As Demi is walking the streets she notices a garden not well attended to, with lily's wilting. "This is terrible." She kneels down to give life to the plants, getting up only to walk into someone. "I'm terribly sorry mister." "You ok miss-" "Don't I know you?" "Well I sure know you, how's it going Demi?" "GOTA!" The two embrace a bit. "It's been what five years?" "Yeah." "Well, I'm busy now, but hows about you join the dance competition that's in town. I've just been paid one million to be there, and that's not counting the prize money of ten million." "That sounds like quite a big prize, I guess." "You going to join? I can understand if you're scared." "Gota, you know how I feel about competition. It ruin's relations-" "Who cares about relationships if you're talented enough. When you're as talented as me, people flock to you. Even the people you step on to get there. They worship you. All over Bollywood I've been tearing up dancing contests left and right because I have the gift. Still, giving credit where it's due, if it wasn't for you, I would never found my true talent, that's why I want you to join this contest." "I said no Gota, I'm sorry. If you want me too, I could watch-" "What kind of attitude is that? It sounds like you're just scared you'll be in last place there D." "It's certainly not fear-" "Maybe it is. After all-" he says as he smirks "We all know how much inferior you women are when it comes to dancing." "What did you say?" "It's no secret Demi. Why is it that the only women who win dance contests are with another man? It's because without us, you're useless. Just like how you're useless without your bedridden old-" "Stop it right now." Demi is clearly getting angry. "Daddy. Is he still being a hippie like back home? He's always had the sentimentality of a loser." Demi grits her teeth as she tries to walk away. "I guess the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree. Raised by a failure, destined for failure. What can I say, anyone who's ever failed multiple times can never be a winner." Demi thinking of her dad and Dave angrily responds. "Fine, you want me in that contest? I'll beat you and shut you up for good." "Great."

He drives her down to the stadium to sign up. "I can't wait to see how badly you'll fail." "Right back at you." "You haven't grown an inch since we last met. You look like an adorable little time bomb." Demi tries calming herself but Gota's words have struck a chord with her. "Here we are. You could back out you know." "As if. You need to get taken down a peg Mr. Bollywood." She enters the stadium and furiously asks "Where do I sign?" "Right here, here and here. Alright, all set. Be ready for tomorrow at 1:00 pm. Don't be late." "There we go. I wonder how it feels knowing you just put aside what you believe in." Demi is about to respond but starts thinking about it. "No getting out of it now, see you tomorrow, silver medal." Gota drives off as Demi puts her hand on her head in frustration. "What have I gotten myself into." Jeri see's her name on the board for contestants and goes to her. "Ms. Hi- Demi, with all due respect, didn't you just tell me I shouldn't join a competition?" "Yes, I know I did Jeri, I just made a terrible mistake." "What happened?" "I let some jerk I knew rile me up and stuff. It sucks. Well, I'm not going to sweat it. I made a commitment, and I'm gonna kick his ass in this contest." "I saw Gota driving off. Is it him?" "Yeah, why?" "I've been studying dance videos from across the world, he's really good. Do you think you could beat him?" "Think? I know I can kick his ass. What are you doing here by the way?" "I was just studying up on who's going to be in the competition this year. Good luck Demi." "Don't forget Monday."

At Mt. Olympus, Asteria unveils her new monster, Actaeon. "Formerly a follower of the Goddess of the Moon and the Hunt Artemis, Actaeon was banished after seeing the maiden goddess bathing, and he got turned into a stag." Actaeon stands tall with a bow and arrow on his back with deer legs and the head of a stag, his main torso looking like a fur vest of a hunter. "I can smell it. Artemis' magnificent game is ascending from the moon to seek out a host. Whoever tame's it can gain the powers of Artemis. However, if the beast is killed, Artemis is as well." Tetsu asks "Wouldn't this GodBeast be the size of the other ones? How do you plan to kill it?" "Relax. I have a plan. Lethal poisons can't harm it, but I have a special toxin to take it down. It won't directly kill it. It will simply drive the beast to madness, then it will fall into a deep slumber. I've dipped my arrows in it. Only the sound of the moon could wake the beast from this slumber. It's full proof." "I sure hope it is. You do realize that the Joutengers will be doing everything they can to retrieve the Ceryneian Hind, right?" "Of course I do. That's why I'll be in the trees, waiting until the perfect moment to strike. I will need some soldiers to keep guard." Asteria replies "Say no more. Kokolos, arise!" A squad of Kokolos arise from the ground and follow Actaeon out the ruins of Olympus. The Kokolos and Actaeon appear in the city. "You guys cause some ruckus here, I'll be setting up camp in the forest. Make sure the Joutengers are occupied." The Kokolos grunt in agreement and start attacking the civillians in the marketplace.

As Demi arrives at Olympi, the main computer alerts to the Kokolos attack. "And I just got here." Shun remarks "Good thing you didn't get comfortable." "Let's get going guys." Demi runs with the team. The five arrive at the Marketplace. "Just some Kokolos? This is some kind of joke, right? Raiku Blade!" "Aqua Trident!" "Stygian Rock!" "Arbor Axe!" "Scallop Fans!" Using their weapons, they easily dispatch the two dozen or so Kokolos with their skills. Dave remarks. "There must be some strange ulterior motive. They wouldn't just send cannon fodder without something big coming." Miki says "We should just stay alert." They demorph as they walk home, Dave commenting "So how's your day been Demi?" "It's been fine." "I can read that nothing is fine with you. So whats troubling you?" "I met my old friend from India today. His name is Gota." Dave is in shock. "G-gota, the Gota, am I correct?" "Yeah, what's your point?" "I've seen him on TV a few times, oh the guys a complete hunk. If it wasn't for Jamie I'd go after him- Oh. So anyways what was it?" "Nothing. He kept insulting me and making fun of me, all because I didn't want to take part in some stupid dance competition." Kai speaks up. "Well, I don't know who this Gota is, but if he treats you like that again you just tell me and I'll set his ass straight." "That won't be necessary Kai. Anyways, one thing he said led to another, he insulted my father then insulted me for being a woman." Miki gets alarmed. "What? He insulted you for being a woman?" Shun snidely remarks "With a friend like that, who needs enemies." Demi and Miki glare at Shun as Miki continues. "Well, you obviously joined to prove him wrong, right?" "Yeah, but I really regret it. I stooped to his level, all because I got riled up by his insults. I made a mockery of my religious principles. Avoid conflict. And competition is conflict." Kai comments "I don't know about that. You have had quite a few conflicts since you've been on this team." "Fights against the Titan's don't count, our fight there is to protect the earth, not to win some dumb trophy and some money. Competition brings the worst out of people, at least that's what my father taught me." Miki replies "I know you're not used to competing with others, but with a big jerk like that, making him lose is going to feel super sweet when it's done, trust me. You'll show him just what a weak woman can do." "But that doesn't prove anything. I can't just pull myself off the list. I don't want to stoop to his level, I don't know what to do." Dave walks to her side to comfort her. "As handsome as Gota is, I know anyone who would treat you like that is nobody I'd ever want to associate with. Just being there to show you could do it will prove that he was wrong about you all along. Don't let him get you down too much, ok?" "Ok, thank you Dave." Kai makes a gesture like he's about to throw up as Shun gives him a nudge with a wink. Kai simply glares at him and Shun backs off.

They arrive at Olympi and Demi walks back to the studio, saying goodbye to her teammates. "Why are you leaving so soon?" "I need as much practice as I can, I'm going up against a world renown dancer, the least I could do is make sure I beat him." "Now you're getting into the spirit." She gets the studio where her boss greets her. "How's my favorite teacher doing?" "Ok, I guess." "I heard you're representing us in the dance competition, oh my goodness the publicity. Yes, she teaches in my dance studio. Hehehe." Demi just starts walking to her room to start practicing. She prepares to do a dance called the Chandrakanta, or loved by the moon. As the music plays she gets interrupted by her old friend Gota. "I see you're practicing. Oh, what is this I hear. Are you practicing the Chandrakanta? I don't know how someone as untalented as you could possibly master the steps to the dance, hell I've never been able to master it. It isn't too late to back out." Demi ignores him and continues dancing, starting to get the steps right. "I see, trying to keep focus, well, I have much more important things to do, see you tomorrow." Demi keeps practicing for another hour or so before her GodChanger rings. "What is it Amy?" "We've detected a new godbeast roaming the forest. The other's are headed there right now, I would get to the outskirts as soon as possible." "Ok. GodChange." She jumps out of the window and runs towards the city line where she meets the others as they rush towards the woods. They stare in awe at the beauty of the Ceryneian Hind. Miki breaks the silence however. "Wait, I thought GodBeasts only appear for their masters. Why is this GodBeast allowed to roam?" Amy calls the team up at once. "Guys, do remember from your ancient greek mythology class- oh wait, half of you haven't been in class for a long time. Anyway, story is Ceryneian Hind is Artemis' prized game and animal. It provides the greatest challenge for a hunter to kill and as such, only she was able to hunt down this beast. It appears that without children, Artemis transferred her spirit into her favorite animal. This beast has both GodBeast and Demi God energy readings. I assume taming it or hunting it will transfer its abilities, so do what you can to tame it." "Got it. Thanks Amy. Let's form the Olympic King."

The Olympic King is formed and they immediately summon the Crab Godbeast. "Olympic King, Hephaestus formation!" The stag simply continues its feast of trees as the Joutengers finish their formation. "Hammer Strike!" They use their hammer to strike the ground to cause the beast to lose balance, but to no avail. The stag is able to simply gallop till the tremors stop. "You demi gods will have to try a lot harder than that." Eagle remarks "Damn shrew." Miki says "Let's see if we could damage it. We need Dionysius." "Ok, Dionysius formation!" The crab godbeast detaches as the panther godbeast combines for Dionysius formation. "Bacchus Shot!" The Olympic King fires two direct shots at the stag, missing both shots and the Hind starts to run away. "Oh no you don't. Hermes formation!" The turtle arises, the panther detaches and the Hermes formation is formed. "Chains of Caduceus." The Olympic King tries to capture the stag using his chain but it manages to break free of the chains. The Olympic King then tries to simply rush the stag but he is able to escape the grasp of the Joutengers. "Damn it, we need to get that thing somehow." "No hunter has ever relied on sheer brute force to tame a creature, you Joutengers are hopeless." Actaeon, watching from the distance in a tree, fires his arrow. "This'll shock him." The arrow strikes the Ceryneian Hind in the neck, turning its eyes red as he starts going insane. He starts thrashing about thrashing through the forest, crushing trees and putting dents in the nearby hills. "We got to stop him." The Joutengers try using Olympic Kings super speed to attack the stag but to no avail as the hind simply uses his two back legs to knock the Olympic King out, ejecting the Joutengers from the Olympic King. "Damn it, this can't be real. Why did it get angry all of a sudden?" Demi replies "Maybe it's because of we're attacking it?" "We have to stop it." Dave see's something on the GodBeast, the arrow on its neck. "Guys, I think we have a problem." "What is it?" "I see an arrow on the beasts neck, even worse, I think the dark aura around it is causing the beast extreme pain." "So we need to find who shot those arrows?" "Yes." "This is a huge forest, things will be easy if we split up. Once we find him, we alert the others and kill him. Is that understood?" "Yes." "Then let's move out."

As Miki is walking in the forest alone, the little things like snapping twigs and rustling leaves start making her paranoid, Actaeon slowly following her from above the trees. "How foolish. Thank goodness I have enough to take down a team of foolish demi gods." He shoots an arrow at her back as Miki starts convulsing violently. Her eyes inside her helmet turn red as she starts rampaging towards the city. Kai is walking down the eastern side of the forest, not using his senses as to their fullest because he is thinking of Demi. Actaeon seizes the opportunity and shoots him in the shoulder, Kai going mad and running to the city as well. Shun walks the northern part of the forest, trying to stay on high alert. "This hunter must be really skilled. I need to be aware for the sounds of bows, if only I knew what a strung bow sounds like." "Quite like this." "Huh!?" He strikes Shun in the arm, and Shun follows Miki and Kai into the city. "Two to go." Demi and Dave find each other in the west side of the forest, startling each other as they bump into each other. "Have you heard from the others." "I'm afraid not. This elusive foe is a crafty one, I just hope that they're ok." Amy calls the team on their GodChangers, Actaeon hearing the sound and moving quickly to their location. "Guy's, Miki, Shun and Kai are attacking the city for no reason." "We're on our way." "Let's go Demi." Actaeon shoots an arrow at Dave, alarming Demi. "Dave, are you o-" Dave immediately turns on her and runs away, tripping her up as Actaeon watches on. "Crap, I'm out of those arrows. No matter, poor little green will be so devastated about fighting her comrades she will get killed for it. Now all I have to do is watch and wait." Actaeon sets up camp on a tall tree on the city outskirts with a clear view of the plaza.

Miki, Shun, Kai and Dave, morphed and driven mad, start attacking innocent civilians and destroying city property. Demi quickly catches up with them, though very exhausted and catching her breath. "You guys need to, to, oh man," she pants a bit as Miki and Shun attack her, Demi fighting back rather strongly, throwing them to the ground as Kai attacks her, but she uses her super strength to hold him at bay as Miki and Shun start harassing the civilians again, Demi tossing Kai to the side to chase them as she's intercepted by Dave, Gota driving onto the scene in shock. "What the hell, oh my, those are the Joutengers, why are they fighting one another though?" Demi sees him as she's holding Dave down and yells at him "It's not safe! Drive away now!" Demi tries running to Miki and Shun who eye Gota and try to attack him, but Kai and Dave stop her, Demi using her super strength to punch them both hard in the gut and send them flying into buildings, Miki and Shun charging her. She does the same and the four charge again, though Dave was clearly hurt badly by the attack, still driven by the poison to attack. Demi, however, seeing him hurt, refuses to attack him, suddenly in a state of shock. "W-what have I done? I can't hurt my friends. Especially him. Why did I do this? WHY!?" The four concentrate their attacks on her in this state, using their weapons to make sure she can't fight back, Miki slashing her in the knee and Shun and Kai striking her chest while Dave throws his fans at her feet, causing her to demorph and fall down, hardly able to move. "DEMI!" Gota goes to rescue her but she yells at him. "What are you doing, get out of here now!" "I can't. You can't die now, not before we have our little contest." Demi uses her plant powers and whats left of her energy to summon gigantic vine traps to hold her teammates down, who eventually fall asleep. Gota grabs Demi and tries driving her to a hospital. "You need to get to a doctor." "I'm fine, I just need to rest up at my place." "So the studio?" "Yeah." "So how come I was never told you were one of the Joutengers?" "Because it's a secret and you can't tell anyone, can you at least do that you jerk!" "Hey, I'm driving you out of the danger zone, that has to count for something, right?" Demi remains silent as she looks in his back seat. "You have the traditional indian dress. You keep it as a souvenir?" "Think of it as a reminder of my roots. Here we are." Demi gets out of the car but has a hard time moving because of her sprained knee. "Here, let me help you." Demi, initially defensive, agrees to his help as they walk up to her studio room. Mr. Lao says "Hey there Gota, what brings you to these parts?" "I'm helping my friend out, we're kind of busy." Gota helps Demi up the steps as Mr. Lao wonders. "That's the Gota. And Demi is just casually friends with him? If he helped me advertise, even if she doesn't win, I could get a free endorsement out of it. I'm such a genius."

Demi starts practicing again in her room, thinking about what happened today. "I can't believe I hesitated to attack Dave, he wasn't himself, I can't believe I let my feelings for him get in the way of my Joutenger duties." She starts getting frustrated and her injury halts her practicing. "Why am I so weak?" "You aren't weak Demi." "What do you mean? Didn't you say because my dad was such a loser, that I was always destined to be one?" "That was me being foolish. I never meant anything I said back there, I just wanted you to show the world what you're made of." "And why the hell would you do that? Are you trying to fool me?" "Of course not, I just think that, all those years ago, I should have said goodbye. I can't believe I was such a jerk to forget the closest person in the world to me. When I saw you, I was a bit shocked by how you haven't grown much since we last met, but that you are infinitely more beautiful than you were back home." "I don't need you to compliment me. Why did you try to force me to do something I didn't want to do?" "Cause you've always had a slice of humble pie, and I felt it was as good a time as ever to show the world what you could do, and most likely beat me." "Huh?" "Yeah, I've always felt that way since we were kids. The only reason I wanted to learn dancing was to impress you. One day a talent agent came to the village to find someone" "I remember. He was trying to find fresh young talent for himself to show to Bollywood. He chose you because you were the better dancer." "But that's not true. Yes, my dancing skills are impeccable, but he told me that part of why I got the job was because of my looks, I mean, what girl wouldn't want me?" "I could name a few." "Anyways, I told him when he was interviewing me to see you because you had the raw talent, I just learned from you. He said you're image wasn't marketable enough for Bollywood." "What, I wasn't pretty enough?" "I guess its the fact that you don't really doll yourself up that much." "Regardless, I wanted to give you this back." He gives her a pink carnation that she picked for him the last time they met. "I'm sorry that I didn't get to say goodbye. I don't deserve anything from you Demi." "Against my better judgment, I believe you. Part of my faith is forgiveness. My father would encourage me to do the same. I just thought I'd never get to see you again." Gota gets some ice pads for Demi's knee as Gota starts practicing. "You know what would really get the crowd going? A duet of the Chandrakanta." "A duet? I'm not sure, I've never done one before, let alone with so many people watching." "Relax, true the Chandrakanta is difficult to get perfect, but if we help each other out and work together we can really give the world a spectacle, and you'd finally get the spotlight you deserve. You want to do that?" "Ok, but just this one time." "Alright. Is your leg getting better?" "Yeah, it is. I'm worried about my friends, that hunter is still on the loose." "If he causes a fuss, we'll stop and you'll kick his ass. I saw your strength back there. Mind if you take the lead in the dance?" "I guess not."

The two start practicing as Gota goes to make a phone call. "Hello, yes, I need that, and that, and that for the contest tomorrow. Ok, bye. Tomorrow is going to be so perfect. I just set us up to be a duet for the contest and they allowed it because of me. Let's start." The two start practicing the steps of the dance, Demi struggling a bit at first due to her gimped knee but starts gaining strength back and she continues into the night, finally getting the steps right in the deepest part of the night, passing out next to each other. Actaeon stands in the tree, waiting for the Godbeast to tire, but the small dose of poison is causing it to stay mad for a long time, also into the night, but sticking to the forest, leaving the whole forest trampled. "Curses. I'm stuck with regular arrows. It would probably take a few thousand to do the trick." At noon the next day, Demi and Gota are awoken by Gota's loud cell phone. "OH CRAP, WE'VE GOT AN HOUR TILL SHOWTIME!" "I don't even remember going to bed." "Don't worry, we'll be fine. You do remember the steps, right?" "Of course. We didn't just practice till dawn for nothing." Demi puts on traditional Indian garb while Gota dresses the same. "It's almost showtime. You ready to knock their socks off Demi?" "I guess so." "Great." They hop into Gota's dodge challenger and they drive really fast to the stadium, with one minute till curtain, Gota bringing his personal radio that he put a cassette in before they left. Several performances go by, about 100 or so, before it is Gota and Demi's turn. The host of the show introduces them. "And coming up is Bollywood dancing sensation and India's most eligible bachelor, GOTA RAJAN!" Gota walks to the stage in glee as the women of the audience applaud wildly. "And never before seen, he brings with him a dance partner, from his home village back in India, we have DEMI HIZA!" The girls in the audience give a very discontent look at her as the guys applaud normally. "Today they will be performing the special dance called the Chandrakanta, or loved by the moon in Hindi. Anyway, play the music, let's hit it." A very soothing and almost meditating type song plays, with some simple strings plays as the two begin their long dance of symmetry, grace and beauty.

As per the conditions, the sound of the moon wakes up the four Joutengers still trapped inside the vines. "What the hell happened?" "It appears we were asleep. GYAHH!" Dave suddenly feels a pain in his stomach as Kai feels it as well. Kai screams "What the hell did we do to get this?" "Well, seeing as how I see nothing but plants, plants and more plants, I'd say Typhon did it." Dave chuckles a bit but Kai and Miki are not amused. "We must have done something that pissed off Demi. Let's call Amy." Miki calls Amy on her GodChanger. Back at Base, where Amy and Hera are watching soaps, Amy answers the call. "OH CRAP, Miki, what happened to you guys, once you fell asleep I couldn't contact you." "Amy, what the hell happened to us?" "You're not going to like this one bit." "Tell us so we could understand." "Yeah, otherwise this is one weird hangover." Amy laughs a bit and then explains. "You guys kind of went on a rampage that injured several civilians. I have the whole thing on tape." "You do?" Dave overhears what she says. "I-injured civilians?" "I'm afraid so." The four appear crestfallen as Kai gets angry. "WHO THE HELL DID THIS TO US?" "I thought it was important for you guys to know that Demi gave everything she had to stop you, but she started hesitating." "Why?" "You guys need to get to the location of the nearest monster and stat." "The archer from the woods, he mocked me right as he struck me with his arrow, that's the guy." "It appears he likes to hide in trees." "Then we'll just knock him back down to the ground." "I like the way you think Miki, he'll pay for making me fight Demi." All of the Joutengers save for Dave enthusiastically rush to fight Actaeon, as Dave starts thinking about what he could have done. Miki yells at him "C'mon Dave, the monster isn't going to beat itself." "Cause that would be really awesome if it did." "Oh, yeah, I'm coming." "If it's about what you did, you'll just have to see what happened when all's said and done. It sucks for all of us, but all we can do is make sure Demi is fine at her dance competition while we take the archer down. Besides, it will be pretty fun to repay him for what he did to us." The others run off together, Dave following right behind. In his head "I need to put on a strong face, for the good of the team, for now anyways."

The Joutengers arrive in the forest as the Ceryneian Hind, calmed down from the sound of the Chandrakanta, starts walking towards the city. "You think we should form the mech to make sure it doesn't start going crazy?" "I don't think that's a good idea Shun. We can't form Olympic King without Demi. Besides, we need to make sure the archer doesn't do anything while the deer is peaceful." "Man, that Hind sure did a number on the forest." "Yeah, looks like most of the forest is trampled grass." "Less trees means he has less place to hide." "Right Dave, and that means less need to split up." The four start walking through the forest, Actaeon trying his best to stay still and silent. However, a small lead makes a small crinkle as he tries moving his foot, alerting Dave with his sensory powers. "He's up there." "Nice one Dave." Miki shoots a bolt of lightning at Actaeon as he tries to start running away, knocking him out of the trees and leaving him in pain. "Curses." "Now it's time for some payback, but first," "Wait, why are there only three of you here?" Actaeon tries to grab his bow, but an invisible Kai uses his super speed to grab his bow and then punches him in the back to grab the arrows. "Let's disarm you." Kai says as he turns visible. "You may have taken my bow, but archers didn't just use bows you know." Actaeon pulls out his carving knife as Dave uses his fans to counter his attacks completely. Miki and Kai double attack him from behind as Shun uses his lance to slash him back hard. "Blast it, I can't fight at such close distance, I need to run." Actaeon tries running into the city. "Yes, the Hind is there, all I need to do is capture it and I get away scott free." Miki shoots another lightning bolt at him as they enter the city plaza, not to far from the stadium, the sound of the Chandrakanta flowing into the nearby areas. "Of course, thats how you Joutengers were able to wake up, that music is so rare over here. Regardless, I will destroy-" Kai wastes no time and uses his super speed to punch Actaeon in the face and kicks him into a trident slash from Shun and Dave's double fan slash. "Raiku Blade." Miki charges her sword with lightning and slashes him down hard, making him reel. "Oh god, this is, GYAAAAAH!" Miki says with a creepy tone of voice. "That was way too easy, you're seriously that pathetic?" "Umm, Miki?" "Quiet Shun." "Miki please." "You too Dave, we have ourselves an easy win here. He can't do anything without his bow and arrows. It's what he deserves for what he made us do." "Still, we can't kill out of revenger Miki." "Fine. We don't even have the Blade of Olympus yet." "We should still make sure he doesn't worm his way out. ICE WALL!" Shun uses his water powers to create an ice prison of sorts for Actaeon. "Do you mortals even know who I am?" Shun joking remarks "Care to share with the rest of the class Mr. Dunce?" "I'm Actaeon, formerly Artemis' number one follower-" Dave interrupts. "Yes, I know this story from the old texts." Miki says "Now that you mention it, the name Actaeon does ring a bell. You got turned into a stag because you peeped on Artemis." "Yes, and now it's my time to get a perfect revenge by killing her prized game and her." "Well, you're just going to wait till after JoutenGreen is done."

Back at the dance competition, Demi and Gota are just about done, the Ceryneian Hind lowering its head into the stadium as he fades away. "That was so, beautiful. I would be honored if you were my master." The crowd applauds wildly as the judges give her and Gota a perfect score. "I can't believe it, we won together as a team. How does it feel to be known Demi?" "Not much has changed actually. I guess it feels pretty good. I got to get to my teammates." A number pops up on Demi's phone, 1-2-9. She rushes outside and morphs, greeting the others. "Hey Demi, we heard your applause, it was really loud. You must have been amazing." "Thanks Shun." Miki says "We caught the guy who drove us mad with those arrows. Demi, if you would do the honors?" "No, I'm not about killing in revenge. I will weaken him though. ARBOR AXE!" However, instead of her axe, a bow and arrow appears, called the Lunar Bow. "Lunar Bow!" She shoots a three shot at him, knocking Actaeon back really hard as the team gets the Blade of Olympus ready. "Judgment Slash!" Actaeon explodes as Asteria uses her crystal ball to make him grow. "Olympic King, arise!" Olympic King forms and prepares for battle with Actaeon. "You may have beaten me before but not this time." Actaeon uses his bow and arrows to continually strike Olympic King, knocking him down. "This is looking bad. I need to summon the Lunar Godbeast. 1-2-9." The Lunar Godbeast appears, tackles Actaeon with his horns and knocks Actaeon down. "Olympic King, Artemis Formation!" The top half of the deer becomes a hood for the Olympic King while the legs and abdomen become a coat of sorts with an arrow holder, the horns becoming a bow. As the combination forms, the sunny sky suddenly turns to night. The Olympic King shoots Actaeon as he tries to get up and Actaeon gets knocked down again. "We need to finish this guy." "You got it. Lunar Volley!" The Olympic King shoots a large arrow into the moon as it causes the moon to light up and a flurry of dozens of arrows descend on Actaeon, causing him to explode.

As the team watches the footage in Olympi, all four Joutengers look in shock and disappointment at what they did, Dave especially who takes it really hard, almost getting ready to cry. Kai yells at him. "Hey man, stop this crybaby nonsense!" Demi yells at him "Shut up Kai!" as she tenderly hugs Dave's shoulder. "It's not becoming of a man to cry at something that wasn't even his fault. I feel like shit too, it's just, we can't just show our feelings like that, at least, that's what the streets have told me." Miki yells at Kai. "Do you not know the first thing about Dave and his powers?" "It's ok, he has a point. It wasn't my fault, still, it just feels terrible that we could lose control so easily." "I should feel bad. Take a look for yourself." The part of the footage where Demi hesitates to attack a weakened Dave starts haunting him more. "I need some time alone, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Dave runs off holding back tears in his eyes. Demi tries to stop him but stops midway. "It's for the best Demi, let him feel this one out." "You're right. He wants privacy, we should give it to him." Gota arrives not too long afterwards. "Hey Demi, are these your friends?" "Yeah. One of them just left though." "I see. Well, I came to say goodbye. Here you go." Gota gives Demi the trophy and the money. "You've more than earned it for your humility and talent." Demi gives Gota the money back. "What's this?" "I don't need the money Gota. You probably have better things to spend it on." Gota, touched by this display, says "I'm going to go back to our village and use the money to build a school so that we can educate all the kids in the village. That's ten million well spent." "That's wonderful." Kai can't help but blush a bit as Shun smirks a bit at him. "Besides, I think I could use at least one trophy in my life." Miki is puzzled at this as Gota leaves. "I thought you said he was a prick." "I know what I said. But he didn't really mean it, he just wanted me to show the world what I could do. I wish I could have seen through his intentions, but I'm glad I competed. I guess a little competition now and again isn't so bad." Sara sees Dave walking home sullen and asks him "Are you ok Dave?" Dave ignores her and keeps walking away.

Dave goes into Sara's coffee shop and thinks to himself "I can't believe Demi just went easy on me like that. Am I still a joke to them? After all I've done to prove myself? I can't keep being this weak. Even driven mad I still am the weakest fighter on the team. Perhaps I'm overthinking matters, after all me and Demi do care a lot about each other, but she also cares deeply for the others, why would it be me that makes her hesitate?" Sara orders her and Dave's favorite drinks and she comforts him. "You didn't say hello back. Something must be really bothering you." All of a sudden a man in a black trenchcoat enters the coffee shop, orders a Macchiato and proceeds to Dave and Sara's table. "Evening kids. What's your name Miss?" "My name is Sara, I'm not on duty." "Relax, I just have to give you this invitation." "Oh, ok." "You kids have a good day, Dave, tell your dad Josuke said hi." "I'll try." "That was very strange. You are cordially invited as a guest of honor in the Hans residence." "Give me that. That's my father's handwriting, why on earth would he?" "It says a dinner party with me, you and him. It says "To celebrate my boy embracing his true manhood." That part was mean but otherwise I would love to come visit your dad-" "No you do not." "Oh come on, your dad must be pretty good, I mean, you are his kid." "Sometimes I even wonder that." "Look, I don't know the guy until I meet him. I'm guessing it isn't a peachy keen house where you live, but at least let me meet him to judge for myself." "I guess that's fair, preconceived notions of people are never good. Very well, you could come to my house for dinner tomorrow night." "It's a date then, see you tomorrow." "See you." Dave simply looks down into his coffee and sighs.


	17. Olympus 17

Olympus 17- Daughter of Apollo- Dave is hanging out with the others as Demi tries prying at what's bothering him. "Is it something with Sara?" "Actually, it is. My father personally invited her to dinner at my house, I don't think that her and my father would get along very well. Hell, me and my own father don't get along." Meanwhile Miki is in the center of Olympi and tries to summon both her hammer and her sword. "RAIKU BLADE! CRABHAMMER!" Both weapons appear, but as she tries to move both weapons brutally blow up in her face as she demorphs, her face getting burned a bit. Dave rushes to her. "Oh my, are you alright Miki?" "Thank's Dave, I'm fine." Demi replies. "You don't look fine, here, let me-" "Stop it, I'm fine, really I am. It's just that now we know we can't do that." Shun comments. "That would be way too good in battle if that were the case." Amy does some calculations on her computer from studying what happened. "So I figured out why that's the case." "You did? What is it?" "It turns out your powers can only support so many power ups at once. Each of you is capable of using one of your weapons no problem but if you try to use both, it sends too much power that you can't handle right now. Think of it like putting up too many christmas tree lights." Miki says "A basic power surge, right?" "Yeah. Until we could find a way to supercharge you guys, that will happen anytime both weapons are wielded at the same time." Dave gets up to get ready for his date, Demi asking "Maybe I should come with you, to take her home in case things get, ugly." "It's fine Demi. I'm sure my father will act very cordial to her face, he acts that way to everyone except for me."

Dave shows up to Sara's apartment in a nice sweater vest and khakis, his hair slicked down with his face beaming red from the heat. "Hey Dave. How do I look?" The usually plain and nerdy looking sara has a really nice looking Oriental Styled dress with a parting in the side to show off her legs, when she usually wears long jeans. Dave is smitten by this and says "You honestly didn't need to-" "But I wanted to. I don't know how much longer I am for this world, but I sure as hell want to impress you and your father before anything happens." Dave snaps out of it for a second as he starts wondering about what she said. "What do you mean you don't know how much longer you are for the world?" "All I know is that my powers have been showing flashes of black in my vision, something I only assume is an omen. Please don't worry about it. Let's just enjoy the night, ok?" Sara's eyes turn snake like but she immediately puts them back to normal. "What was that?" "Let's just get to your house Dave." "Hmm."

At Mt. Olympus, Chronos is getting ready for one of his latest schemes. "I can't believe we never thought of this plan sooner." Chronos is putting on a Armani suit as Asteria finishes her newest concoction. "All done lord Chronos. And might I say, you look very handsome." "Thank you, that's part of the plan. These humans follow a system very similar to that of the Athenians. If all it takes is the will of the majority, well, it's easier than trying to conquer it by force. Humans have always been fearful and naive. It will be a sinch." Chronos then takes a drink of Asteria's potion. "It's time. Asteria, how long till the effects wear off?" "24 hours sir." "That is more than enough time. Do you have my charm ready?" "Of course sir." Chronos takes the small pin and puts it on his suit. "You look impeccable sir. I'm confident this plan will go without a hitch." "I know it will, I made the plan. I was a fool to think the world could simply be conquered with force." He then teleports to the Hans residence for a special visit. The servant at the front asked. "What is your business here good sir?" "Ah yes, my name Noka Chron. I'd like to speak with Mr. Hans if you would so please." The eyes of the servant glow. "Right away Master Chron." Mr. Hans comes downstairs. "What the hell do you want?" "Not much good sir, just a proposition. I can make it worth your while." "I'm all ears." Hans' eyes glow.

Sara and Dave arrive at the Hans residence where Dave is still nervous. "Relax hun, everything is going to work out fine." "I hope so. With that weird trick you pulled and my Dad, oh it's all so awkward." Dave knocks on the door when the servant answers the door. "Oh hello Master Dave. Your father has been waiting for you." Dave and Sara walk upstairs to see Mr. Hans and Chron speaking to each other over a glass of wine. "My my Dave, you got a hot one. What's your name miss?" "Sara sir. Sara Saiyuki. It's an honor to meet you." "I honestly didn't think the fruit pie over here could meet such a nice looking girl." "DAD!" "Oh relax. It's about time you went the right way. She's so much more pretty than what's his face." Dave starts getting visibly irritated as they get ready to eat. Chron takes a peculiar interest in Dave and senses his power. "Why hello there Dave. You seem a sporting young man." Dave, feeling a weird aura from Chron replies "Who the heck are you?" "Oh, how could I be so rude. I'm Noka Chron, dark horse candidate for prime minister and a good friend of your fathers." "Yeah, Chron here is one hell of a guy Dave. He's intelligent, Harvard educated and suave." "Then how come I've never seen his name in the paper?" "Oh, well I just started my campaign yesterday. I need a financial backer, like your father." Chron notices the godchanger in his pocket and it piques his interest. "There's plenty of rich men in town, does it have to be-" "WHERE ARE YOUR MANNERS DAVID! I'm so sorry Mr. Chron." "Please, call me Chron, and he has a point. Your boy is sharp. The reason I chose your father is that he seems like a guy I can depend on, and he's going to get a nice bonus when this is all said and done." "Dad, I need to talk to you." "Why? We're at the dinner table, that and your girlfriend is here." Sara says "I need to go to the bathroom real quick." Chron replies "I do as well." The two leave separate ways as Dave and his father start talking.

"What the hell was that?" "That man is nothing but a charlatan and a-" "Oh I see, I'm not allowed to see who I want to see but it's all honkey-dorey when you go spooning, is that right?" "That isn't whats being discussed here dad. That man is not giving me good vibes at all." "You just don't understand politics son. Money talks and bullshit walks. I have myself an up and coming politician who needs my help, I give him the money he needs, and he doesn't forget who helps him." "That's bribery." "It's politics son. When you get older you'll understand." "I understand it very clearly dad. I also understand that you're nothing but a greedy crook who just uses people to meet ends." "You talk a big game, but if you had to walk in my shoes for one day, you'd be begging to go back to freeloading like you do." "If that's how you feel dad, I'm afraid I'll have to move out." "What was that?" "I'm leaving this house. If I catch you stalking me with your guys, it won't be pretty for them." "Oh a tough guy here. At least you're not acting like the fruitcake you used to be. Amazing what dating a girl can do." "It's comforting knowing I no longer have to listen to your ignorance and your disrespect for your fellow man." "Could you at least finish dinner before you abandon your legacy like this? One last favor for your father." "Fine. Only to make sure Sara has a good evening." "This is just a phase you know. You've never had to fend for yourself. Once you see how hard it is, like I used to, you'll come crawling back to here, and when you do, you'll do anything I say." "We'll see dad." "I'll be sure to hold all of your possessions." "Good. The only thing I'm going to need is my prized soccer ball and my laptop." "Deal. It's not too late to change your mind."

Chron and Sara return to the table and the rest of the dinner is awkward. Sara tries to break the silence. "So, did anyone see those Joutengers on TV?" Dave's father asks "Who are the Joutengers?" Sara is about to speak but Chron speaks for her "If you ask me, they're nothing but a bunch of show-offs with no sense of responsibility. They leave immense property damage and they also leave our civilians injured and hurt." Dave starts getting angry but tries to hold his anger in check, Sara holding his hand as he grips his fork tight. "Maybe they're trying their best. You don't know them." "You don't know them either boy. For all we know they could have a hidden agenda that involves taking over our government. We've seen their powers, they can kill us all." "Don't you think they would have-" "ENOUGH! Dave, would you and your girlfriend kindly leave the house, I need to get a drink." "FINE!" "So long David, your a sharp boy, I want us to meet again." Chron's eyes glow as Dave replies "I don't. So long Mr. Chron." Dave takes Sara and leaves. "I'm so sorry for this evening. My son is a real brat-" "No need for such harsh language Hans. The boy has tenacity. He's certainly an interesting one." "If you say so. What about those guys in spandex?" "Oh, we have all night to chat about them."

Dave and Sara go walking outside for a bit. "You know it's not worth it." "I don't care. My father is just the worst." "He's still your dad." "Sometimes I question that. At least I don't have to live with him anymore." "But Dave, if this man really is as shady as he comes off, wouldn't it make sense to be at home with your father?" "My father chooses to never hear me out or support me, so if he wants to get roped into this illegal scheme it's all him." "I wasn't aware you could be so heartless." "I'm not heartless. He's been the worst father my whole life. The one time I try to look out for him he turns me away like I'm a leper, so I'm not taking it anymore. I don't care if I'm destitute, as long as I never have to see him again, I'll be good." "I see, so that's how you feel. I saw a vision of your father. All I see are dark clouds ahead for him." "Good. He says he's so great and untouchable, I say let him dig his company into the ground." "Dave, didn't Chron give off a really strong aura." "Now that you mention it, I've spent so much time thinking about my father that I wasn't able to feel his aura out at all, but from what I can recall, it's a distinctly familiar one. I just can't remember who it's from, but I know it from somewhere." The two continue their walk to Sara's house as he hugs her good night. Sara says "You forgot something." "I did, what-" Sara kisses him on the cheek as she goes into her house, Dave blushing with delight. Sara goes upstair to her room, her face and eyes starting to change shape. "I can't believe it's happening so soon, I just wish I could spend more time with him, GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" A shadow of a snake appears in her bedroom.

Dave goes to Olympi and greets Kai and Hera. "Hey guys." "Yo." "What brings you here Dave? How'd your date go?" "Well, it had its good and bad. I moved out of my father's place and have to find a job to work at. My father's actions pretty much ruined me and Sara's perfect evening. I'll let you decide what were the good and bad parts of the night." "Well you're always welcome to sleep here. You won't be dull company like this sad sack." "I don't plan on staying here for long. I plan on getting a job and finding my own place in the world. No more legacy, no more father dragging me down, it will be a new me." "You sure there princess? I don't know how well you could take the real world." "I'll persevere, like I always do. I just need to find my new calling." "What about your soccer career?" "I've been kicked off the team ever since I moved back here to mourn Jamie. I doubt any one of the major leagues want me back on." "Then what about writing? You love poetry and song, am I wrong?" "I do, but soccer has always been my life dream." Dave goes to sleep on the floor in a sleeping bag and wonders what tomorrow will bring. "I hope for another fine day with my friends, my girlfriend and perhaps a Titan free day."

Dave wakes up early as Kai is still snoring away and sees Hera sleeping as well. "I guess they're late risers. Oh well." Dave starts doing some pushups and situps, working up a sweat and noticing what the base really looks like when there's nobody here. "This place is pretty filthy. Kai's clothes are everywhere, there is garbage everywhere, how do we live here? I know." Dave goes out and uses some of his money to buy garbage bags, disinfectants and laundry bags. He returns to the base to start cleaning up while Hera and Kai are sleeping. "I'm sure I could do this before they wake up." Dave starts tirelessly picking up garbage, putting Kai's dirty clothes in laundry bags and sprays the floor with disinfectants. After about an hour, it's all done. "Phew, who knew two people could leave such a mess. We really need to get this place looking nicer." Hera wakes up from her sleep to see Dave finish up cleaning the controls to the central computer. "Wow, this place looks absolutely spotless. Not a speck of dirt on the floor. Dave, you did all of this?" "Oh, yeah, I did. I can't have this place look like a mess. It isn't fair to the both of you." "You did this for us?" "Yeah. Now that we have laundry bags and garbage bags we could start looking after ourselves." "That's very thoughtful of you." "Is Kai that heavy a sleeper?" "Oh please, he's going to be up in a few minutes. He gets to do his favorite activity." "Beat people up?" "No, keeping an eye on Demi at her job. That boy needs to stop making it so obvious." "The question is does Demi know." "I don't think so." "He needs to do something aside from stalk her. I think I know what it is." "Anything is better than what he does usually." Dave's phone rings. "Hello, hey Sara. WHATS THAT!? I mean, it's so sudden, I didn't exactly, well, of course. I'll see you tomorrow." "What is it?" "I need to get my ball and head to the park." "What about Kai?" "We'll do it tomorrow." He runs out as Kai wakes up. "W-w-what?" Kai smells the place. "Why does it smell all lady like?" "Dave spent the whole morning cleaning this place up for us." "Really? Good for him." Kai goes to get ready to leave but Hera stops him. "You know as well as I do that you're not watching Demi for protection. She's fine, if anything happens we'll be there." Kai goes to sit down.

Dave waits in the park for Sara, kicking his ball around the small soccer field. "There has to be something I can do with soccer. Something." Sara shows up, looking more nervous than usual. "What's wrong Sara? It's a beautiful day." Dave kicks the ball to Sara. "Kick it back, come on now." "Umm, ok." They kick the ball back and forth a bit, Dave impressed by how good her kicks are. "Have you ever considered taking soccer as a sport?" "No. Dave, let's go around town and have some fun. I don't know how much time we have left." "But it's only 10 in the morning. You need to relax. I can see you're worried about something. Would you please just, tell me." "I've been having really bad visions about us, and the visions keep pointing to today. I don't know anything else." "Are you sure?" "Yeah." A bit of a pause. "Well then, lets hit the town. A little fun around the city should put you at ease." They go around Tokyo, going to the little dumpling shops and listening to performers on the street. They go to an arcade where Dave sings rather poorly some karaoke while Sara also dances rather poorly in a DDR machine. "Good try Sara." "Thanks." They start walking into the market plaza where a flock of crows suspiciously watches the couple. Back at Olympy, Tetsu gives the order to attack. The crows, with bronze on their beaks, descend upon some innocent people at an outdoor cafe. "Sara, run, now." "I can help you though." "This isn't a joke, get out of here now! Please." Sara reluctantly runs for cover as Dave morphs. "1-2-5! GOD CHANGE!" He summons his fans and tries to use them to slash the birds but to no avail, the birds retaliating against him and they start swarming his body, one bird pecking his knee, weakening it severely as Dave keels down.

Back at the base, Hera tries to send a message to the others. "There's a flock of birds attacking the city. Dave's on the case, the rest of you need to come immediately." Miki and Amy, in the middle of an exam, rush through it and run out. Demi cancels her class as Shun runs out of the house and Kai rushes to the center of town. Miki asks "Hera, where is the source?" Demi asks "Where's Dave?" "To answer Miki's question, well, this is awkward. There are five energy signatures across the city, you need to each go to one and stop it. Dave's already dealing with one." Kai says "Crap." Miki asks "What is it?" "Dave's out on a date. Sara could be in danger." Shun says "Well we can't just all go in to help her. There are four more flocks of those things." Demi confidently says "I'll save them both." Miki calmly says "Relax Demi. Dave's a strong senshi, he'll be just fine." Demi looks down as Shun tells her "If we don't go get those other birds, everyone will get hurt. Dave can take care of himself." Kai nods as Demi reluctantly nods as well. They split up.

Meanwhile Dave is having a miserable time against the bird's, him trying to fight on a bum knee as Sara rushes to him. "Didn't you hear what I said." Dave writhes in pain a bit as Sara uses her telekinesis powers to crush the birds under some rubble while her face starts turning into a serpent. Dave is amazed as Sara holds him on her shoulders. "Thank you so much Sara. I don't know if I can keep fighting." "You can and you will." "Mind explaining why your eyes look like snake eyes?" Sara sighs then says "I'll explain later, come on." She carries him away as the other four start fighting their flock of birds. "Lightning Strike!" "Water Whip!" Kai tries stabbing his with the stygian rock as an arm blade. Demi tries to use a tree to crush them. The elemental attacks and Kai's stab does nothing while Demi crushing the birds with a tree delays them enough. The crows attack Shun and Miki furiously as Kai tries matching blows with them, to no avail. "Raiku Blade." "Water Trident!" Miki and Shun try using their weapons to fight back against the beasts but it fails. The birds start mocking the Joutengers. "You're all so foolish." The birds start to move towards the center of the city as the Joutengers try and run towards them. A large crow figure with manlike features amasses in the center of the city with a bronze tipped spear. "You Joutengers are a foolish lot. Do you not know the history of the Stymphalian Birds?" Amy says "Stymphalian Birds. Wait a minute." She goes to look up its history on the internet and remembers it now. "Guys, the Stymphalian Birds were one of the 12 labors of Hercules. Their invulnerable to everything but the sound of divine music." Miki asks "Well how the hell do we find divine music?" "We need to find the Demi God of Apollo and fast. If we could get music based powers, we'll be able to defeat these oversized chickens." Shun says "Sounds good to me. Where's Dave?" Demi also asks "Do you know his location Amy?" "Yeah, he's on the outskirts of the city with Sara. She has a similar energy signature to us, so she's probably giving Dave her powers, whatever they may be." Kai says "Great, we could really use the help-"

The Stymphalian Birds charge at Kai, slashing back. "I won't let you try. You're going to be killed by me. Your friend will just have to wait." "Grr." "Don't fret, I'll be more than happy to end it quickly." The birds try to attack Kai with repeated slashes with the spear. Shun and Miki shoot their elements at the birds, but they immediately disperse their physical form. "I won't even let you touch me. I'm invincible Joutengers." Demi shouts "Oh yeah!?" She uses her powers to move another tree to crush the birds but they scatter and start charging at the other three Joutengers. Amy says "Their beaks are made of solid bronze, don't let them peck you, they'll do real damage to your body." Shun remarks "I think that was the plan Amy. Just start dancing guys." They start moving fluidly as they try to avoid the pecks of the birds, Demi doing the best of them while Kai does the worst. "Shit." Kai gets pecked a few times in the chest, knocking the wind out of him as Miki, in the middle of dodging hits herself, shoots an incredibly fast bolt of lightning, enough to force that flock of birds to start attacking her. Kai remains on the ground reeling from the pain. "I could feel my ribs almost breaking into pieces. I could hardly-" Kai demorphs and starts coughing up blood. Demi yells concerned "KAI!" Shun tries using his powers while avoiding the birds to create a rock wall stopping their divebomb at Demi dead in its tracks, squeezing the ground used for the attack to hold their beaks as Demi rushes to Kai. "I hope Dave is doing alright."

Dave and Sara go to the outskirts of the city, the forest leveled after the previous encounter with the Ceryneian Hind. Sara's body is becoming more serpentine as her neck starts forming the hood of the cobra. "Please, I just wanted one more day, please father. I know of the prophecy, just please one more day!" Dave, barely able to stand, goes to Sara. "Are you ok?" Sara turns around to Dave and starts to cry. "I never wanted it to be this way. Ever since I met you, you've made me feel like my life mattered. I came into this world knowing my fate would be this. I knew I'd eventually die this way. I should have never gotten to know you, this is just so painful." "What do you mean? Of course your life matters. It matters to me. Please stop crying, you still look beautiful." "No, you don't understand. The old me wasn't how I normally look. I've always looked like this. I just made myself appear human to bide time. I'm a hideous monster who should have-" Dave, with a limp, hugs her with intensity. "You're no hideous monster. You're a kind hearted, lovely girl with a mind as sharp as your beauty." Sara continues crying. "You don't understand what's going to happen next." "What do you mean?" "You must kill me for the Spirit of Apollo." Dave is taken aback, shocked almost to tears. "W-what? I-I have to what? No, that's not possible. I-I can't, I refuse." "This is why I wish I never had met you. Now that I found purpose in life, I want more than ever to escape my own fate. My father Apollo said that no matter how much they persevere, no mortal can escape their own fate. The Oracle of Delphi's prophecies are law and any man who has attempted to change their fate has failed. It's not our place to change what fate has chosen for us. My father said I was unable to give the spirit away, that it had to be won through blood and battle. I wish more than anything it wasn't the case."

Dave himself starts crying but looks more devastated than anything. "I was such a fool for following my own selfish desires. I'm nothing but a worthless vessel. You're the nicest guy in the world Dave, and I can't even begin to wonder what's going through your head. I wish I could just let you have the killing blow, but unless I draw blood the fight will be pointless. I'm so, so sorry Dave. I should have never made you feel for me." "No, no. Don't apologize for that. Sara, you've managed to help fill the void in my heart that I never thought would heal when Jamie died. If it wasn't for you and my friends, I'd still be living in despair now. You've helped fill my life with purpose. I am eternally grateful for that. If you really did feel worthless, would you really have had as much fun as you did with me? Both our lives matter, everyone does. If there was another way, even if I had to sell my soul to the devil, I'd do it for anyone." "How are you going to fight? Your knee is injured." "I held my own against Chronos himself with a broken arm, I'd say I'm not in the worst of shape." "If you say so. Just know it's killing me inside to do this." Sara turns into a cobra monster about 20 feet long as Dave, though wobbly from his knee injury, gets in stance to fight.

The fight begins and Sara tries crashing herself into the ground in a predictable pattern, Dave using one leg to try and jump out of the way, summoning his fans. He catches a rose in the wind and prepares to throw it but hesitates. "I don't understand, what's stopping me from attacking?" "What are you waiting for? You need to keep fighting Dave." Sara uses her tail to whack him down. Dave tries to get back on his feet despite his injured leg and uses his wind powers to blow himself back up. "Forgot I could do that." Dave prepares for another shot with his rose. He once again shutters and he gets knocked down again. "Dave, stop fooling around. If you don't kill me, the Joutengers won't get their new weapon and they'll be killed. I'm attacking you to make it self defense. I already drew blood. You have to fight back or they're doomed. I know it's hard to fight those we care about." Dave has a sudden realization. "It's important that we do our duty for the sake of the world though." "Thank you once again Sara. Now I realize why Demi hesitated when she attacked me. She cares an awful lot for me, and since she's a pacifistic soul, attacking me would have destroyed her. I can't help but feel the same way about this battle. No matter what happens, I love you Sara, and I'll make sure your last few weeks alive won't go to waste." Dave starts crying under his helmet, though silently with a determined look on his face. He throws the rose at her hood, stunning her a bit as he tries running under her hood to slash at her neck with his scallop fans. He prepares to make a killing blow as she lays prostrate, but once again hesitates. "D-dave, you've won. Please, I'm in incredible pain. Do this last favor, for me." Dave, now uncontrollably sobbing says "I want to kill myself for doing this but-" He stabs through her neck with his one closed up fan. He stays in a fetal position as his knee give out. "I-I can't believe I-I did that. It's not true, i-it's all just one big nightmare. Please, give me a sign that I did the right thing! NO!" He starts smashing the ground with his fist in anger and sadness as he can't stop crying. His God Changer starts glowing 1-3-0 as Demi rushes in. She slowly approaches Dave as he's mourning Sara's death. "Dave, did you, is that, oh no." She notices Sara's glasses next to the monster as Dave grabs them. "Oh, hi Demi." "Dave, what happened to your leg?" "That's not important. How are the others?" "We're having an awful time." "Well, it's a good thing I just got the power of Apollo. If I know my Greek history, his Lyre should be able to harm those godforsaken creatures." Dave tries getting up but fails and reels a bit, trying his best to stop crying. "I would try and heal you but we really need to get there fast. I'll carry you on my shoulders, is that good?" "Of course it is. It's actually some clever thinking. Nicely done Demi." Demi blushes a bit as she picks him up effortlessly and carries him on her shoulders. A golden lyre appears from the sky as the sky, which was originally a bit on the cloudy side, starts clearing up instantly as the sun starts shining brightly.

Back with the others, Shun tries using his pistols and Miki her hammer but to no avail. Kai, having some energy left after Demi healed him a bit, uses his Caduceus to try and hold him but the birds simply disperse into a flock and they reform to slash at him, knocking him down as he turns to slash Miki and Shun back as well. "This is the best that the children of the God's can do? Absolutely pathetic. I hope you enjoy a shallow grave." He prepares to execute Shun as all of a sudden a beautiful serenade is heard from a distance, which causes the Stymphalian birds to have a mind splitting headache. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He starts rolling around, dispersing into the flock of birds as Demi walks in carrying Dave on her shoulders. "Thought you guys could use a sweet soothing piece." Shun says "Couldn't have come at a better time man." "Enough of this. Stop playing that music now!" "Well, if you insist." Dave starts playing a more sharp and strong tune, which causes the birds to start sparking. "I call it golden radiance!" The song reaches its end and the birds explode. Asteria back in Olympus uses her crystal ball to revive the Stymphalian Birds. Shun jokingly remarks "Man, that's one big chicken." Miki replies "One big chicken too many. Olympic King, arise!" The Olympic King forms and uses it's lance to attack the Stymphalian Birds, who takes no damage and slashes the Olympic King back, knocking it down as it slashes at the Olympic King while it's down. "Don't you remember, you can't hurt me that way." Miki says "This isn't looking too good." All of a sudden a white and gold cobra emerges from the sun and Dave sees the 1-3-0 on his phone. "Here goes nothing. Olympic King, Apollo Formation!" The hood of the cobra becomes a headdress for the Olympic king as its lower body becomes a guitar for the Olympic King. Olympic King starts playing a tune that starts causing the birds to spark as they kneel down in pain. "Let's finish him. Song of Apollo!" The Olympic King plays a very loud rock and roll tune that causes the Stymphalian Birds to explode.

Back at Mt. Olympus, Chronos is reprimanding Tetsu as Tetsu is kneeling. "Out of all my TItan's, your performance disappoints me the most Tetsu. You're starting to get on my nerves with your failures." "It won't happen again Lord Chronos, I swear." "Oh, it won't happen again. You've already proven your incompetence more than enough. The only way for you to outrank Asteria and Typhon and get your wish is to destroy the Joutengers yourself. Take a monster and a few Kokolos, but I promise you, if you fail to destroy the Joutengers and dare return, you'll wish you had been killed by them." Tetsu appears a bit shaken and worried. "You've still got one more chance Tetsu. I still expect great things from you." "Yes Lord Chronos." "Good. The good part of today is now I am officially running for Prime Minister. It will only be a matter of time before I've infiltrated the Joutengers home country and destroyed them from within." As Tetsu walks out of Chronos' chambers, Typhon and Asteria stop him. Asteria tells him "Don't worry if you don't destroy the Joutengers." Typhon says "We're Titan's, but we need to think about ourselves before Lord Chronos." "Are you saying we should betray him?" "That is a really good idea Tetsu. I was just saying we keep you from getting killed but that works as well." Asteria replies "I know what it is you want. I can also perform the deed." Tetsu suddenly looks ecstatic. "You can? What's the catch?" "Help us destroy Chronos and we'll give you what you want. After all, isn't that why you're here?" "Most of it." "Don't worry Tetsu baby, you'll have your sweet mother back and we'll be ruling the world." Tetsu leaves as Asteria and Typhon grin at each other in delight.

Since she had no loved ones, Dave holds an impromptu funeral at the local cemetery, Hera, Amy and the Joutengers attending in support, everyone looking sad, but none more so than Dave, who can't help but start crying as he starts the ceremony, Demi about to cry as she hugs Dave in the back. "We are gathered here today to honor the memory of Sara. She wasn't here long in this world. A young woman of 19 years of age. She had very little dreams, aside from being a professional flutist. She simply lived life day by day, living with the grim reminder of what her fate is, dictated by her father when she was born. She lived a life of isolation, hoping to not form relationships that she would regret when the time came." Everyone in attendance, even Kai, start fighting back tears. "She was a kind and wise soul at heart, and the day she met me both our lives changed for the better. She finally had someone she truly cared about and who truly cared about her in return. We were kindred spirits. Despite knowing her destiny she tried very hard to make sure she mattered in other people's lives, and it's safe to say that she made a very large impact in my life. She taught me that destiny, while it may appear written in stone, doesn't and shouldn't dictate our lives, that no matter where we came from, our upbringing, our social status, our race, that we can do anything we put our minds to. She taught me that no matter how insignificant you may feel, you do make a difference in other peoples lives. She, along with my friends, have helped in the healing process of losing my first love Jamie. Now, I have another hole in my heart, left by the newly departed. There isn't much I can do, but hope that my friends will help me through this new hole in my heart. Sara may not be remembered by anyone outside this funeral, but those who will remember her, we will hopefully keep her close to our hearts. Let this also be for remembrance of those whom we have lost in recent times. Miki and Shun's mother and Kai's friend Jamarah. May these flowers honor their memory." He takes a bundle of roses, silently crying as Kai starts sobbing uncontrollably, Hera comforting him. "His speech was just so, urgh." Amy starts playing the scottish version of amazing grace from her radio, crying into Shun's hug as Dave lays the flowers along with her glasses on her tombstone, returning back with tears running down his face, falling down sobbing as Demi holds him and they walk to their homes, sullen and crestfallen as the sun sets in the distance.


	18. Olympus 18

Olympus 18- Son of Ares, Titan Red

Gou's day starts as it normally does. Getting up, brushing his teeth, eating breakfast, says goodbye to his family and runs to school with Shun near him every step of the way. "I can't wait for whats going to happen at school today." "Whatever happens, make the best out of it." "Bye Shun." As Gou runs to school happy, Shun walks back home where Hikari is leaving the house in a rush, Miyuki not far behind. "Thank you Shun, I have an important meeting today so you'll have to cook dinner, is that ok?" "Yeah, sure." "Thanks, you're a lifesaver." Back at Olympy, Dave wakes up and Hera is up with him, having cleaned up the place for him. "You didn't need to do that Hera." "But I wanted to. You didn't need to do that yesterday but you did. It's time we all pitched in and help keep this place spotless." "Well, that's very nice of you. I'm going out." "You forgot your soccer ball." "Not where I'm going. I'll see you later." "Bye." Hera thinks to herself "He seems unreasonably happy for a guy who just lost someone so dear to him. I just hope that he's expressing his emotions in a healthy way. Repression is never a good thing." Kai wakes up early by falling out of bed. "Perfect, your up. Take out the trash." "Why me? And where is Dave?" "Dave is out right now." "What, kicking a stupid ball around the-" Hera glare at him a bit. "Ok, it's not stupid, but why is he out this early in the day?" "Beats the hell out of me." Hera has an idea. "Like I said, go take out the trash and I'll go check something out." "Umm, ok." Kai begrudgingly takes out the trash as Hera uses the computer to track Dave. "So that's what he's doing." "Whats up?" "He's going to the flower shop." "Makes sense, being the pretty boy that he is." "KAI!" "What? It's true. He's not a very manly man." "Shh." Hera notices Dave looking much sadder than he was when he got up. "That's not good." "What? So he's sad. He has every right to be." "It's not that. He woke up with a smile and a yawn this morning. Now he's sad and he's buying flowers. He's probably going to the cemetery." "You're saying this like it's a problem. Plenty of people visit cemeteries when they have a dead loved one." "Did you?" "I didn't have a loved one that died." "Jamarah seemed pretty close to one." "We're just close friends." "Like brothers." "Yeah, but not quite." "I just hope Dave doesn't get swallowed up in grief." "Poor guy's had it rough. Not only loses his boyfriend but now had to kill his new girlfriend? I feel for him man." "That's very big coming from you Kai. Who knew you'd be able to show sympathy?" "It's not sympathy. I've had it much harder than he has." "I don't know." Hera gives him a suggestive grin as Kai goes to take a nap. "I want you to talk to Dave. He might need it. It would probably mean a lot to him if it came from you." "If I do this?" "I'll take out the trash for the month." "Fine, I'll go talk to him." Hera had her fingers crossed during the deal. "Like a girl like would take out the trash."

Dave walks towards the cemetery as Tetsu plans his next all out assault. "Asteria, do you have it?" "Of course. Hydra, arise!" A green five headed dragon with no arms and 5 long necks emerges. The Hydra then splits into 5 serpentine warriors with arms and basic scimitars. "Having strength in numbers has been the Joutengers special advantage. Even when we've split them up they've managed to produce a numbers advantage against us. Now with the Hydra we'll balance the scales." "Don't forget, whenever one of its heads gets cut off, another grows in its place." "This plan will go off without a hitch. I know it will. It has to. This is my final stand." "I wish you luck Lord Tetsu." "Lord?" "Yes. You are my superior after all." Tetsu is a bit weirded out by this but pays no mind to it." "Don't worry Tetsu, you'll be fine no matter what happens." Asteria winks at him as she crosses her fingers. Typhon walks in as Tetsu walks out. "Excuse me." "Of course Lord Tetsu. My apologizes." Tetsu gets even more weirded out. "No, let it go, I need to stay focused to defeat the Joutengers. I need my biggest gambit to pull this off." As the Hydra is about to follow Tetsu, Typhon pats him on the back. "Remember the plan." The Hydra nods and catches up to Tetsu. Chronos emerges from his slumber and has an amused look on his face. "The day of reckoning has come. Time to see if he was truly worthy of being my heir." Asteria says "He's so much more determined today Lord Chronos. There is a good chance he could be successful." "I hope so, for his sake." Tetsu, once he reaches Japan via red wing, orders his army to stand down at the shore while he takes care of some business. "I'll be back soon, when I give the signal, you all come with." The Quadriga spirit appears in his head. "I hope you know what you're doing." "I know very well what I'm doing." "There's certain depths that even I wouldn't sink, I hope you understand that." "What we're going to do is very simple. Just let me handle this." "For a man who looks so self assured, there appears to be a sliver of remorse in your soul." "A soldier has no remorse. I will accomplish my goals. It's the only way to true happiness." "If you say so." Quadriga leaves his mind as Tetsu continues walking towards the cemetery.

Dave sits at the cemetery as Jamie and Sara's tombstones both lay next to each other. "I know I said I'd be strong but-" he starts breaking down. "I-I need to do a-all of my c-crying here. I-I can't be a b-burden on my teammates. I need to be strong. I-I especially don't need to make D-Demi worry about me." Kai silently walks into the Cemetery, listening as he leans on a tree. Dave continues crying as Tetsu walks in, bundle of flowers in his hand and walking towards his mother's tombstone on the other side of the cemetery. Kai goes to approach Dave. "Umm, how are you holding up there?" "O-oh, hi Kai, what brings you here?" "Being ruler of the dead, place seems like my natural habitat. I can't believe that was the same tree I was leaning on when we met you." "Yeah, I guess it does bring old memories. Hell, that's the same guy from last time. I remember you couldn't stop being a mope." "Yeah, you and Demi helped me get out of it though." "It wasn't really me. It was all Demi. Girl has been crazy about you since you two met." "Yes. I find Demi to be a dear friend indeed." Kai simply nods looking uninterested. "But you're also one of my dear friends." "That's ridiculous. I've done nothing but hit you and call you names. I'm not your good friend." "That's what you say, but your actions speak much louder than words. Kai, if it wasn't for you forcing me out of my stupor, odds are I would have rejected the call. If it wasn't for your resilience against that first major fight against the Titans, I could have ended up with much worse than a broken arm. If it wasn't for you training me, I'd still be the same hopeless fighter I was at the start. I heard about what you did to those goons that attacked us. If you weren't my friend, would you have done all that?" "No. I don't deserve a friend like you though. You've done much more for me. You saved us all from Chronos, you did everything you could to protect me and nurture me when I was going through my horrific episode, even took a beating from those thugs just to keep me safe. I've been the selfish one, you'd gladly die for any of us." "I'm sure you'd do the same Kai. You're a nice guy, you just like the mask of cool that keeps other people from knowing you." "You're just being nice." "It's fine if you think that way." "I'm sorry if I ever called you a princess or something of the like." "I don't really mind that anymore. It's just a sign of affection from you is all."

"So, do you miss Jamarah?" "That's a stupid question. Of course I do." "I take it you never really got to mourn him." "Didn't even have a funeral for him. I would have been his only guest." "That's sad. I know how you two were alone on the streets with only each other. I could only imagine how much you must have felt alone and scared." "Alone yes but I learned to conquer my fears. After all, I am the toughest guy in Tokyo." "That you are." "Not as tough as you though. With all you've been through, you're the real trooper." Demi walks into the cemetery. "Dave, umm, how's it going?" "It's going great, thank you for asking Demi." "I heard you were crying. I came over to see if you were ok." "It's fine, me and Kai helped talk it through." "Kai had a conversation with you? No offense." Kai just shrugs his shoulders. Dave still looks a bit saddened but tries to smile. "Relax. What is it you wanted Demi?" "I wanted to visit my father again. Class was cancelled by the building owner for renovations. Miki and Amy had their classes cancelled for today. I was hoping we could all visit him." Dave says "It would be an honor Demi." "Sure, I'll meet the old geezer." "Great. Shun should be coming this way soon." As they proceed to walk to the hospital, Demi grabs Dave's arm. "You know if your hurting, you can talk to me right? I'll be right here for you Dave." Dave gets nervous. "Well, umm, thanks Demi. You really are too kind." Miki and Amy are waiting for Demi, Dave and Kai as Shun surprises them. "Hey guys, how's it been?" Miki says "Not much. How are things with Gou?" "Everything's been normal for him." "That's good." The three arrive as the six enter the hospital. "Hello, I'm looking for a Mr. Hiza please." "Certainly ma'am." He let's them in as Mr. Hiza is saying goodbye to his roommate. "Be sure to stay in touch with your son, and please remember that love is always the answer." The six enter the room. "Hello Dad." Demi and her father hug as the others watch on. "Let me guess. You're Miki, the strong willed, determined one." "Yes, that is me." "That's Shun, the life of the party." "Guilty as charged." "You're Kai, the the kid a bit rough around the edges." "Can't deny it." "You're Amy, the genius." "Mhm." "And you must be Dave. Demi has said nothing but good things about you." "Oh she did." "Well Demi, you sure have yourself a fine group of friends. What troubles you child?" "It's not much." "Oh Dave. You want to talk about it?" Demi looks at him with her innocent looking eyes. "Oh, umm, sure." They walk outside as Demi's father comments. "Ah Demi, always a kind soul." Miki says "Oh you don't know everything about Demi." "What?" "Yeah. Girl's tough and tenacious. She also doesn't take anyones crap. She's definitely got an iron will. Especially with that super strength." "I see. It's so weird to hear Demi being so independent. She was always with either me or Gota when she was younger. I guess it is a good thing though." Shun jokes. "Yeah Mr. H, you sure made one hell of a fine girl there." Kai just pinches his nose in irritation.

Demi is consoling Dave outside the room. "I know you're still getting over Sara, and I want to help you." "I'm doing fine Demi." "No you aren't. Nobody get's over a death like that that quickly." "Remember Jamie though?" "That was an exception because we needed you. Now that we've settled down, you need to be more honest with your feelings. You can talk to me about them." "I am honest with my feelings. I cried for an hour in the cemetery today. I needed to get it out of my system." "You could always visit me and cry it out. I hope you understand that-" "I do Demi, really I do. I just don't want to be letting my emotions out at a worse time. That's why I mourn in front of the tombstone every morning." Demi simply remains quiet and hugs him.

While at the cemetery, Tetsu pays his respects to his mother. "Don't worry mom. Soon, you'll be back with me, or I'll be with you. I've been waiting for this opportunity for years. It's why I traveled the globe, it's why I did all the things that I have done. I've done-" Tetsu starts slightly breaking up but tries to get his composure. "I've done things that I wouldn't normally do, but when you come back and we have our solitude, it will all be worthwhile." Quadriga appears in his head. "It's obvious you care about her a great deal." "She's the entire world to me. If I can't get her back, there's no reason to keep going on." "Your sense of worth is that low I see." "Is it wrong to want to be loved?" "Of course not, you human's need that stuff I guess. It's just it's amazing what lengths people will go to for such a cheap emotion." "You'd never understand." "I suppose. Isn't it time to start your plan?" "Yes." Tetsu morphs and starts planning the attack in the city square. He sends Kokolos into a huge office building as he waits outside for the Joutengers, the Hydra monster splitting into five different warriors. Back at the hospital, Hera picks up the signal of a Titan attack. "Joutengers, you must go quickly to the city square. Titan Red is there." Miki responds "TITAN RED!? We got to go. It was nice meeting you Mr. Hiza." "Be careful dad." "I will, thank you sweetie." The five run onto the scene as the Kokolos reach the top floor, with Hikari sitting board at the business meeting. The Kokolos use their arm blades to trash the place and corner the businessmen, Kari noticing the Joutengers arriving onto the scene, the other businessmen noticing soon after. "Yeah, go get them." "You guy's are gonna be sorry." The Kokolos just growl intimidatingly. The five Joutengers morph, the business people too high up to make out their faces. "1-2-5, GODCHANGE!" "Daughter of Zeus, JoutenYellow!" "Son of Poseidon, JoutenBlue!" "Son of Hades, JoutenBlack!" "Daughter of Demeter, JoutenGreen!" "Son of Aphrodite, JoutenPink!" "United, we win. OLYMPUS SENTAI JOUTENGERS!" Kari thinks to herself "I just hope Shun can save us." Tetsu however is not impressed. "You think you'll escape with your lives?" Shun responds "Isn't you who usually leaves with his tail between his legs?" "Not this time. This time, we do it to the end." Miki replies. "Fine by me. Let's go guys." "Hydra, go get them!" The five hydranoids attack each of the Joutengers one on one. The Joutengers use their fighting prowess and weapons to fight them back, but then chains with locks arise up from the ground where the Joutengers are standing, pulling them to the ground on their knees. "Now you're under my terms. Don't even try to get out." "Why not?" "Because then my minions will throw those people out of the top floor. All at once. Can you live with that on your conscience?" The Joutengers are taken aback. "If you give no resistance, I'll let them go about their business, as long as you die as soon as possible." Shun is angered and yells "What you're doing is unforgivable. Are you even human!?" "I'm Titan Red. Nothing more nothing less. I'm the strongest soldier the world has ever seen, and I'll prove it here by slaughtering you all." "That isn't the guy I met at Mt. Olympus. You're nothing but a heartless demon." "Fine, since you're so vocal all the time, and because you annoy me the most, I'll start with you blue. Hydra, you can have your fun with the rest." Tetsu pulls out his lance. "You Joutengers have forced me to do something I don't want to do. At least now the odds are in my favor. I'll try to make it as fast as I can." Tetsu starts slashing Shun near the throat as the Hydras just start attacking the others, Hera watching from the base as Amy runs in. "Hera, the Joutengers are in danger, there has to be something we can do." "There may be something I can do. I'm going in." "Hera, don't! There are hostages in that building, if you go in to fight Tetsu, they'll get killed in there. Or worse, they'll kill you." "I know that child. Scan the building for any entrance we could use, perhaps a back entrance. Something that won't cause a sound." "Ok. Checking now!"

The Hydranoids keep slashing the four Joutengers, two of the five slashing away at Dave, who is trying to withstand the attacks. Demi yells "Get off of him, hack at me-" "Demi, please, don't sacrifice yourself for me." Dave gets a hard slash to the back as Demi gets slashed hard in the chest repeatedly. Kai gets repeatedly punched in the face by his Hydranoid, which is just toying with him. Miki's Hydranoid starts kicking her in the helmet, Miki kneeling defiantly. "You know you aren't getting away with this, right?" "Think what you will." Tetsu makes a huge slash to Shun's stomach, knocking the wind out of him as he kneels over. Miki yells "Shun, are you ok?" Shun doesn't answer. "Hey tough guy, why don't you come over here and kill me yourself. Let's keep the lizards out of this." "If that's really what you want. Hydra, stand back! The rest are mine." Miki, a bit shaken up by the blows to the head, taunts Tetsu. "The moment we break free is the day you wish you were never born." "Well you're not breaking free, not with the lives of innocent people at stake." He starts slashing at Miki in the chest. Meanwhile Dave is tapping into his new powers from Apollo. "Come on. There we go!" Dave uses his newfound telepathy to communicate with the others. "Guy's, don't be alarmed. I'm using the telepathy and telekinesis powers I gained from Apollo to loosen our locks. We'll be able to attack on a moment's notice." Miki asks "Yeah, but we still have to worry about Titan Red killing those civilians." "Yeah Dave, just relax, there is nothing we can do." "You're right Demi."

Hera slowly approaches the back of the building, finding a random hole with heat radiating from it. "I don't understand it, but who cares." Hera infiltrates the building as the Businessmen are paralyzed with fear, Kari horrified at the sight of Shun possibly getting executed. She however stands tall. "What are we doing, sitting here scared while the Joutengers are down their sacrificing themselves for us. We're strong people. We're adults. Who know's if they'll even spare us. I don't want to sit here at the mercy of monsters wondering if my kids will have a mother to come home to. I say we take the fight to them so that we at least die trying. Who's with me?" Half the businessmen stand up as the other half, the older ones, are a bit more scared. Kari leads a charge, the businessmen using their briefcases to start overwhelming the simple minded Kokolos, who draw their blades. Using their desks and room effectively, the Kokolos themselves are cornered and thrown out of the building to the ground below. Hera reaches the top floor as the Businessmen finish their little brawl, all the Kokolos in the room dead. Kari asks "Who are you?" "I'm Hera, the last living God. I see you've taken good care of yourselves?" "Someone had to." "I thought you were in danger." "See what happens when we humans put our minds to it?" "I'm impressed. Anyway, let's get out of here." Hera and the businessmen run down the stairs as fast as they can, knocking down Kokolos that stand in their way. "Hang on Joutengers, you'll be fine."

As the hostages make their escape, Tetsu is cutting down Miki, Miki standing as high as she can. "You're so despicable I wouldn't even spit at you." Tetsu ignores her and simply keeps slashing away at her, getting frustrated. "Why can't you make this easy for both of us and DIE-" Just as he's about to land stab through her chest, the Hydranoids all slash Tetsu in the back simultaneously as the Hostages emerge from the building. Tetsu gets up from the attack as the Hydranoids combine and retreat with the red wing, Tetsu cursing them. "Damnit. That wasn't part of the plan." The Joutengers, with Dave's telekinesis powers, free themselves from their chains. Miki proudly says "You pushed the wrong buttons today Red." "You think I didn't have a backup plan!? QUADRIGA, ARISE!" The Quadriga emerges from the sky as the Joutengers match it. "Godbeasts, arise!" The eagle also emerges from the sky, the dolphin emerges from the ocean, the cerberus emerges from underground, the swan emerges from the nearby lake, and the boar emerges from the nearby plains. "Jouten Gattai! Olympic King!" "Kyoken Gattai! Spartan King!" The two mech's form and start their rumble, Spartan King getting a quick stab at the Olympic King, knocking it down. Spartan King tries slashing the Olympic King with its lance while it's down but the Olympic King's lance blocks the attack and it regains its footing. Quadriga comments "You've definitely improved since last time, however-" The Spartan King trips up the Olympic King with its lance, knocking it down. Tetsu says "Goodbye Joutengers!" Spartan King suddenly gets blasted by a beam of light. Dave says "Woah, it's the Cobra Godbeast." "What is the meaning of this?"

The other godbeasts, including Amy in the Owl Godbeast, show up. "Thought you guys could use a little help." "It doesn't matter, I'll just destroy you all." Spartan King deploys its shield and prepares to fight all seven combatants. "This is going to be good." "Olympic King, Hephaestus Formation!" The crab attaches to the Olympic King as the two mech's rumble. Olympic King holds its ground better than it did before, but Tetsu starts slashing away at its vulnerable legs, knocking them down. As Tetsu prepares to strike them down, the panther and hind charge at him, the panther forming a ball of sorts to tackle it as the hind charges with its horns, knocking him back a bit. "This is absurd." He doesn't notice the turtle as he tries to walk towards the Olympic King and it trips the Spartan King. "I will not be made a fool of, especially not this day." Tetsu gets really mad and starts attacking the other Godbeasts, knocking out the panther and the hind, with the turtle getting stepped on and kicked aside. The Cobra gets slashed back hard for its troubles. Amy meanwhile divebombs Spartan King from the back and they reconfigure the Olympic King. "Olympic King! Base Formation!" The Olympic King ditches it's armor and it's lance reforms. "Phalanx Charge!" "Divine Charging Lance!" The two finishers clash, Olympic King gettings knocked down as Spartan King, visibly weakened, still stands tall. "Pathetic. Even with your superior arsenal you still can't beat me Joutengers. I think it's time I let out my frustrations." Shun sarcastically remarks "I thought you were happy the whole time." "SHUT UP! GODDAMNIT! ARE YOU ALWAYS THIS PETULANT!" "Hey, I'm not the one raising my voice." "THAT IS IT!" Tetsu looks at Gou's school. "Just for that." Shun immediately gets alarmed. "Wait, don't go-" "You humiliate me, you make a fool out of me, and now you pay the price. So much for protecting your beloved city."

As Tetsu prepares to strike the school with the Spartan King's lance, the Spartan King drops the lance and Tetsu starts getting worried. "Hey, what the hell is this?" Spartan King separates and throws Tetsu to the city outskirts, Tetsu falling rather hard. "What the hell was that for, we had them on the ropes." "Yes, and you lost focus and listened to your anger. I refuse to kill innocent people, fight the Joutengers on your own." The Quadriga retreats quickly as the Joutengers rush to the outskirts of the city. "Quadriga, come back! I promise I won't do it again, please just come back!" Tetsu vents a cry of frustration as the Joutengers show up with their primary weapons. "You, you did this. You drove me to this. Well now, this is where it ends, I will- Huh?" He stares at the others and asks "Where's black?" All of a sudden he gets tied up in invisible chains as Kai used his super speed and invisibility to take Tetsu by surprise. Miki says "Let's show him what we're made of!" Dave starts off with an attack of wind from his fans. Demi uses her axe to push him back hard into Kai's kick, which goes into a slash from Shun's trident, which pushes him into Miki's sword, whom after she slashes, says "Switch!" She then uses her hammer to smash him into Shun's pistols, whose shots knock him into Kai's stygian rock punch, with leaves him open to Demi's bow and arrow attack. Dave finishes off with a loud rock tune that throws Tetsu off balance as Tetsu screams in pain.

All of a sudden the secondary weapons of the Joutengers glow and form together, the bow going on top of the hammer and lyre, with the Caduceus and pistols combining underneath to form handles for the crossbow. "Crossbow of Anubis! Judgment Shot!" A huge arrow of light strikes a weakened Tetsu as he explodes. "Yeah, we did it. I can't believe I finally avenged-" Miki is interrupted as Tetsu rises up from the debris, clearly weakened and wobbly. "You thought it would be that easy this time? That I would just run away. Well not now, I'm here to the end. I won't rest until all of you are dead!" Tetsu tries to charge at them. "Well then, time to bring back the old classics. Blade of Olympus!" The primary weapons substitute the secondary weapons as the Blade of Olympus is formed. "Judgment Slash!" The slash knocks Tetsu down and he explodes again. "Phew, that's done and over with. I finally got revenge for-" As the Joutengers turn their backs, Tetsu emerges from the debris once again, badly burned and bruised everywhere. "Why won't you stay down you disgusting creature?" "I have one last chance at a goal, I need to win here! I don't care if my dead corpse has to kill you, to get what I truly want, I will do what I must, even if I'm down to a head, I will bite you to death." Tetsu puts on this brave front but he could hardly stand. Regardless, he goes to charge at the Joutengers, very slow and wobbly, but Miki turns to punch his lights out as he gets close to her, finally knocking him out. She prepares to stab him to death as her teammates, except Kai, hold her back. "What are you doing, we have him right where we want him. He's done unspeakable horrors to us and our loved ones, the only thing he deserves is death!" Dave says "I understand what you're saying, but this is not the way to do it. Killing for revenge makes you just as bad as him!" Miki, being very angered by this "insubordination" punches Dave with all her anger and demorphs him, Demi demorphing as well to comfort him, giving her a death glare. "And you wonder why you're the weakest-" Miki goes to hit him again as Shun knocks her out with the vulcan neck pinch. "Didn't know it actually worked. You ok man?" Dave, getting a black eye from the hit, says "It's a scratch, but I'll be fine." "I'll make sure it's fine. Let's go." Kai looks concerned but just walks away, helping Shun carry Miki back to base.

Tetsu wakes up, seeing them walking away in the distance, not even able to stand up, tries feebly to end his suffering. "Get back here Joutengers. You're making a huge mistake, I'm still alive, and you'll be sorry. Kill me now. Please." He simply rolls onto his back and starts thinking to himself. "I've just got nothing to live for anymore. Now I'll never get my mother back. All my life, I've been searching for any which way to bring her back. Is it really so much to ask? When I was a young child, I was born into a military family. My mother was a five star general for the Japanese Special Task Force. I can almost see my life flashing before my eyes. Is this really how I was destined to die? All alone in a pool of my own blood? It is for sure a fitting death of a soldier but, what happens when you're ashamed of what you've done. Where is the honor in that? A soldier is supposed to have no regrets, yet I can't help but feel horrible for every bad thing I've done. Even my own GodBeast rejected me. I know why too. I let my emotions get the best of me when a soldier is only strong when he rejects them. I was at my weakest when my emotions got the best of me. If I had maintained a cool head, I wouldn't be in this predicament. What does it mean now though? I have no one to help me now. This must be the feeling of true loneliness. I swore to never feel this way again, but here I am now, knowing that you'll be forgotten by everyone who knows you after you're dead. My adversaries don't even know my name."

A flashback occurs where we see Tetsu's mother, Haruko, giving birth to him. The doctor says "It's a boy Ms. Nomura." Another doctor however reports some bad news. "Ms Nomura, your son appears to have a huge amount of mucous stuck in his nostrils and throat. Treatment may be dangerous, but if we don't do it, the boy, in his frail state, well-" "Do whatever you can doctor." Haruko tries to keep a strong face for her closest confidants watching but they start crying, soon Haruko starts too. "You boys are a bunch of- c-cry-b-babies. OH MY BOY! MY CUTE LITTLE BOY!" The following morning Tetsu returns with a small cut, crying loudly as he's put into his mother's arms. Her lieutenant comments "He's such a tough little guy." Her Sergeant asks "What's the boy's name going to be?" "Tetsu. It's a fine name for a boy like him." He starts yawning and smiling as time transitions. At the age of four, Tetsu is accompanied by his mother as he is under another fever. The same doctor that gave birth to him, Dr. Ichiban, gives him some strong medicine. His mother comments "Don't worry Tetsu, you'll be just fine. He will be fine, right doctor?" "Yes General, he will be. Tetsu's had over three dozen fevers in his first four years. It seem's his immune system is weak and his body is frail. I just hope this doesn't hinder him in his later years." Tetsu starts saying "Don't worry mom, I'll be just fine. It's like you say-" "You're my tough little soldier." "One day Mom, I'm gonna be the best soldier ever-" he starts coughing as the doctor feels his chest for wheezing. "It seems more like he has a mild form of asthma. His weezing keeps getting worse. I think it would be best if we give him an inhaler and a respirator." "Yes doctor." "Mom, I'm going to be joining the academy soon, isn't that great?" Haruko just looks worried as her Lieutenant Jiraiya and her Sergeant Watanabe stand outside Tetsu's room waiting to give her the news. Jiraiya says "You go tell her." "No you. You're better with the kid anyways." "Yeah, but you're better at delivering news." Haruko walks out of the room as the two stand at attention. "At ease!" They stand normally as the Lieutenant gives Haruko the good news. "We've managed to win the war against the rebels in Hokkaido. They agreed to a ceasefire." "Yeah, that's really good." "General, are you alright? Is it about your son?" She doesn't answer him and retreats to her office, which features pictures of her and the Prime Minister, a photo with the emperor, a US Ambassador, and some of Tetsu's baby pictures. Her war advisor, Shinsuke, wants to come in. "Alrighty, I know things haven't been going well for Tetsu, so I went and got him this." He hands her a small uniform for his slightly smaller than average stature and she breaks down in tears. "What's the matter?" "Please, I just want to be alone." "But General-" "THAT'S AN ORDER!" "Yes General. Hope he gets better." Haruko thinks to herself. "The threat of asthma, his bad health, worst of all his eagerness, I can't let him be a part of this godforsaken military. The demands of the job will break him. He has the will and heart of a soldier, but perhaps too much heart. He's much too kindhearted for being on the frontlines taking lives. But to keep him from trying would be to deny him his dream. I wish this were easy. He wants to be a soldier so badly and I want him to be happy, but urgh." Haruko just throws stuff around the room in frustration, her subordinate officers hearing the ruckus from her office and paralyzed with fear.

Two years later and Tetsu take's his physical for the military academy, taken by Doctor Ichiban. "Now just breathe normally while I check your lungs." He does so. "I see you've been taking your medicine and treatments like you're supposed to. Keep going like that and you'll be beating Asthma in no time." "Yeah! I can't wait to go to school." Both Ichiban and Haruko look at each other in sadness, Tetsu confused. "Mom, the first day at the academy is next week, I'm super excited." "I know you are Tetsu, but with your asthma hindering you, I don't know if you're ready to start training to be a soldier." "But it's my dream mom. I want to be the best soldier I can be so that you could be proud of me!" "Tetsu, you know I love you very much. The training at the academy is very harsh and strict. You'll be pushed hard by your teachers. You'll be forced to do physically tasking stuff, things that could get you triggered or worse. Maybe we should wait a few-" Tetsu starts crying and runs away, Dr. Ichiban approaching Haruko. "General, I know that you must feel terrible, but I know you're looking out for the boy's safety." "I have to, I'm his mother. I've also got a military to run. I can't be worrying about him 24/7." "That seems very harsh of you to say." "I love my son with all my heart, I'd do anything for him. I'd give up everything I have just to cure him of his ailments. He'd make a great soldier. But I feel like this life isn't for him. He's a nice boy with wide eyed idealism. I just don't want his feelings to get crushed if he can't pass the entrance exam." "I understand. I know the boy as well. He wants his chance though. Let him do what he dreams of doing and he can accomplish anything." "Doctor, did you read that on a fortune cookie?" "Guilty as charged." "You have a point though. Urgh, this is so hard. I want him to be happy but-" "Let him try. If he doesn't try, how can he show his worth?" "Hmm." Haruko goes to the boys room where Tetsu is crying. "Please don't cry Tetsu. I'm going to let you join the academy." Tetsu starts calming down. "R-really mom?" "Yes. You always were my brave little soldier. Show them what you're made of." "Mhm. I'll show them!" The two hug as time skip's again.

At the age of nine, Tetsu finally starts his first day at the academy after two years of homeschooling. The instructor for the class, Jun, introduces him. "Everyone, this is Tetsu Nomura. He's our newest cadet and I expect you to treat him as your equal." "It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Some of the students smile at him, a few others, mostly in the back, scoff at this new kid. "He's the general's son? What a joke." "Yeah, what's he doing here in the academy." "Boy's lets wait till combat practice. Then we'll see what he's made of." Tetsu gets to his desk and breathes into his inhaler, which catches the attention of the boys in the back of the class. "Anyway class, its time to turn our books to page 80, Sun Tzu. Can anyone tell me the name of his famous book? Tetsu, we'll start off with you." "Umm, lets see. Would it happen to be The Art of War?" "That is correct. Sun Tzu was a general in what part of Asia?" Nobody raises their hand but Tetsu. "China." "Very good." The boys in the back of the class are dumbfounded. "How does a brat like that know that much?" "He just got lucky. There's no way a know it all brat like that is better than us." After class, Tetsu starts reading his book on the way to his next class as the leader of the jerks, Kenta, trips him and steals his book. "Give that back." "You don't need this thing. Don't you know everything." "Give it back, please!" "What are you gonna do about it?" One of Kentas lackeys trips Tetsu again and they walk away, Kenta throwing Tetsu's book at him. "Study up dork." As Tetsu tries to center himself, a shy girl in class, Mari, helps him up. "Those guy's are nothing but bad news. Are you alright?" "Yeah, I think so. I've never been hit before, it just feels so, bad." Tetsu looks at her with innocent eyes as she blushes. "My name's Mari, Tetsu was it?" "Yeah." "Well Tetsu, if you want to hangout later, my quarters are close to the school." "Thank you so much. I really appreciate it." "If those boys give you any trouble, just let me know." "Oh, ok." A strange man watches in the distance, recording things as the bell rings for the next class.

At lunch, Tetsu tries to find a place to sit but nobody lets him sit near them. "Watch this boys. Hey Tetsu! We got a seat for you right here!" "Awesome. Thank's man." As Tetsu sits down they take his head and shove it into his lunch. "How do you like the food here?" Tetsu just mumbles as they hold his head in the lunch. "I thought you'd be tougher, you're the son of a general, looks like her legacy is a big doofus. Hehe." Mari sees this and shoves Kenta's head into his lunch, pulling Tetsu away and giving Kenta's friends death stares. "Lay off him, it's his first day." Kenta responds "Says who?" "Me." "Umm, I'm fine Mari." "You sure?" "Yeah. Thank you though." "Come with me." The two sit alone at a nearby lunch table. "Don't let them push you around. Why did you sit with them?" "I thought they were sorry for-" "Ok, now I get it. This is your first time in a place like this, right?" "Umm, yeah." "That explains a lot. Don't believe people just because they smile at you. You need to be strong in the face of adversity." "Thanks Mari, it really helps." "Stop thanking me. You're a good guy, and nobody deserves to be treated that way. I see you have a lot of books." "Yeah, I really like to read about military history." "So you want to follow in your mother's footsteps?" "Yes. I want to be a great general like Caesar and Napoleon." "It will be very hard to follow in their footsteps, are you sure you can handle it?" "I know I can. Nothings going to stop me." Mari just stares at the fire in his eyes as he finishes his lunch and continues reading. Later that night, Haruko gets reports of what happened in school that day from the mysterious man. "That's terrible, I knew letting him enroll was a mistake." "If I may General, there was a bright light this day." "What is it?" "He's made good friends with a pretty young girl." "Oh really. A charmer I see."

A few years pass and he is now 12, more calm and collected and reading. He shows up for his third year at the academy, meeting Mari again. "Oh, hello Mari." "Hi Tetsu, you sure got taller over the summer." "Yeah, I also found out I have no asthma. I feel really good." "That's great to hear." Kenta shows up to them. "How's it going dorko? I see you're girl over here got real fine over break." "Shut up." "What, its a compliment." "Just get out of here you creep." "Woah, you're going to let your girl talk like that to me?" "She's not my girl, she's allowed to do what she wants." Tetsu goes to walk around Kenta who tries to trip him but Tetsu anticipates the move and trips him to the ground. "That trick is so three years ago." Mari laughs a bit as Kenta gets back up. "Screw you, you used to be fun." "Whatever." "So, you want to do something later?" "Sure, just name the time and the place." "My quarters, six tonight, don't be late." Time cuts to Tetsu's mother coing to visit him in class as the teacher salutes her on her entry, "What is it mom?" "I have to go fight on the front lines, it's a major emergency. I just wanted to say I love you in case things go south." "Ok, bye mom. Kick their butts." "Oh I plan to. At ease." Haruko leaves as time cuts yet again to about a month later.

After many dates of movies, studying and even the occasional flirting, Mari delivers some bad news to Tetsu. "What is it?" "There's no easy way to say this." "What is it? You could tell me." "I have to transfer to another academy." "Transfer to another academy? But why?" "My parents think I'm too distracted by you to do well here. I did my best to convince them but-" Tetsu gives her the biggest hug he could muster, trying his hardest not to cry. "I just wanted to tell you, ever since the day we met, I've always liked you, as more than just a friend." "Same here. I feel like I'm losing my best friend in the whole world. There has to be someway we could keep in contact." "Perhaps when we get older, we could be part of the same platoon." They both continue watching the movie as time skip's again. The next morning, after Mari says her goodbyes, Kenta tries to pick on the distraught Tetsu. "Looks like your little bodyguards gone." Tetsu ignores him. "I mean, it must have helped. You're so weak and helpless without her, you're still the same big dork you were on day one." Kenta punches him in the back of the head. "Just think, now you're no longer a burden on her. I'm sure that deep down inside, she hated you!" Tetsu turns around and punches Tetsu's lights out, knocking out a tooth and the class sits shocked and frightened. A messenger comes into the classroom. "Tetsu, come with us, something's happened to your mother." Tetsu, worried but still mad about what Kenta said, follows him.

Tetsu walks into the room to see his mother, heavily wounded and fighting to stay alive. Tetsu is horrified. "MOM! MOM! C'mon, you can't die. Mom!" "I-it w-was a c-close battle. I t-thought I could lead m-more effectively from t-the front lines." "Doctor Ichiban, how bad are these wounds?" The doctor looks like he's about to cry. "Tetsu, your mother has wounds too deep for surgery. She can't walk and with all her blood loss, it's only a matter of time before she passes on." "No doctor, there has to be a way. There has to!" "I'm so sorry Tetsu. You know if there was a way, I'd use it." Tetsu, angry at everything that's happening, grabs Ichiban by the collar. "WHAT THE HELL! YOU'RE A DOCTOR! THAT'S YOUR BIGGEST PATIENT! I SAY FIND A WAY OR-" "TETSU, put him down." "Yes mom." Tetsu calms down as he sits next to his mother, about to cry. "Tetsu, your father has forsaken us." "My father?" "Yes. Your father is Ares, god of War. You ever wonder why you were so keen on joining the army. Your ability to learn military history so effortlessly? That's your father's blood coursing through your veins." "I'm a demi god?" "Yes." As Haruko's heart rate starts slowing, she tells him with her dying breath. "I know that he abandoned us, but Tetsu, please, do what you want in life. Don't be tethered to the military. You're kind and courteous. Please-" As Tetsu grabs her hand, tears in his eyes, the heart meter flat lines and Tetsu drops to his knees in pure despair. "MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" He punches the floor and sobs uncontrollably. The next day at school, Tetsu is basically a zombie. Kenta tries, with a broken nose and a missing tooth, to provoke Tetsu, this time in public view. "I heard what happened to your mother. Damn, must suck to be the only good soldier in the family." Tetsu punches him dead in the face and keeps punching him furiously, breaking his face as Mr. Jun breaks it up. "Tetsu, whats gotten into you?" Tetsu, uncharacteristically, runs off, both angry and crying. The following day, the head of the academy, Director Kurosaki, expels him for his newfound behavior. "I understand your pain, but until you control your anger, you are hereby dismissed." Tetsu salutes his commanding officer and leaves. Tetsu, packing his things, swears revenge on his father. "I will find you father, and when I do, I'll make you hurt! I'll make you pay!" Tetsu takes his bags and leaves the Academy, crafting a boat to take him overseas.

"I'll just be remembered as Tetsu Ares Nomura, the boy who was picked on in military school for reading books on generals all the time. Tetsu Nomura, the boy who sacrificed his social life to become a perfect soldier. Tetsu Nomura, the boy who was by his mother's bedside when she died of wounds from the battlefield. She gave comfort to him, treated him as a human being and not as a prodigy. Tetsu Nomura, the boy who traveled the globe from the age of 12 on foot to find any means to get his dying mother back. Tetsu Nomura, the boy who made a foolish deal with the devil in order to get what he wanted. I can't believe I just sacrificed all of humanity for my selfish wants and needs. What I did was truly worthy of a death sentence. Well, at the very least, hopefully, me and my mother can be reunited at last in the afterlife. I just wish death would come sooner."


	19. Olympus 19

Olympus 19- Trial By Fire- The Joutengers return to base where they lay Miki on the couch. Hera says "Thank heaven's you're alright. What happened to Miki?" It remains silent for a moment until Shun speaks. "She kind of went off the deep end and attacked Dave for almost no reason. Then she started yelling at him and I knocked her out before she could do worse." "I'm fine." "That's a relief." Amy says "Hey guys, check this out." She shows them live footage of Tetsu lying in the smoldering dirt. Dave comments "He looks terrible." "Yeah, he's been burned badly by those finishers." Shun asks "Should we have, you know?" Demi replies "No, of course not. It's not our place to be his judge and jury." "I saw his true character before though. He wanted my mother to live like he promised, but Typhon killed her before I could make my decision. I'm just saying, not even the Titans are coming to save him. He isn't one of them." Dave goes out. "Where are you going Dave?" "Dave, do you need help?" "I'll be fine, don't follow me." "Ok. If he says so." Miki starts getting up. "Who did that? Where's Dave?" "He went out. You need to chill out a little." "I just had the most wonderful dream. I finished Titan Red off with my own two hands, and it was so satisfying." Demi says "That's disturbing." "If someone killed your father, wouldn't you want to get back at them?" "No. My faith teaches that an eye for an eye leaves the world blind." "She's right Miki." "What do you know Aqua Lad?" "I know that ever since we fought Titan Red an hour ago you've been going crazy." "Oh, I'm crazy? How's about Dave for what he said about us being alike. He's not crazy? That boy is out of his mind. I'll never be like that jerk Titan Red. It would just give me so much- Huh?" All of a sudden, on the viewing screen, Dave walks up to a wounded Tetsu, who is getting up. "I want to ask, what is your name?" "T-tetsu, Tetsu Nomura, why, have you come to write my tombstone?" "Nope." Dave goes to grab Tetsu's shoulder, Tetsu trying to retreat. "What are you doing?" "You're clearly going to die if we don't do something." "What? I'm your enemy! I've mocked your character, I've broken your arm. You're supposed to finish me off quick and painless. It's the least you could do for me." "It's not how I operate. I believe in second chances, don't you?" Tetsu remains silent as Dave finally picks him up and walks him on his shoulders, Tetsu not even able to stand as he faints again from fatigue. "It's going to take a while."

Miki, watching, gets angry. "What the hell is he doing?" She calls him from Olympi on his Godchanger. "DAVE, DROP HIM AND GET BACK HERE NOW! DAVE! DAVE! DON'T IGNORE ME! THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" "Sorry, no can do. Dave out." He hangs up as Miki is piping mad. "If there is one thing I can't stand, its insubordination, especially from someone so timid and we-" Demi holds her fist to her. "Stop that sentence right there." "What good pacifist you are." "Would you calm down? Seriously." "I wont be calm down until I've avenged my mother. I'm going after him." Shun and Demi block the door. "Step aside, I need to get to that creep." "You need a chill pill." "You need to watch your back cause I have lightning and you're just splashy little water." Shun gets visibly angry "Are you threatening me?" "I don't know, I'm starting to think Kai is the only one with sense on this team." Demi stands her ground despite her height. "I won't let you! It goes against the principles you set. Don't you remember? You wanted us to be good citizens? How is seeking vengeance make us good citizens?" "Don't you know? I abandoned that philosophy weeks ago. It's no use being a goody two shoes when the enemy is cold and ruthless. You have to be so in return. Before you get cooked to a crisp, let me through. I promise I won't hurt Dave too bad." "You won't hurt him at all. Over my dead body." "Why do you keep going after him Demi? You know he's not interested right?" "I don't care about that. He's our teammate and friend."

Dave shows up at the same hospital Demi's dad is at and checks Tetsu in. "He's got really bad burns and cuts, he needs to be treated stat." "We'll be right on it, just rest him there." He lays Tetsu on a cot as they take him in. Dave then returns to OIympi as tempers reach a fever pitch. "Step aside or else." "What's going on?" Dave gets punched in the gut and the face by Miki in succession, Shun holding Miki back, Miki starting to spark. "YOU TRAITOR!" "I did what I must. I can't let someone lay and die like that. It's inhumane." Miki starts dangerously sparking, enough to get Shun to lose his grip as Miki prepares to shoot lightning at Dave. Kai suddenly speaks up. "No, you know what Miki? Shut up. Dave had the balls to do something that no one else would have done. I don't like how he saved Tetsu, I want him dead as badly as you do, but not to where I'm willing to fight my own teammates. Dave's twice the hero you'll ever be, because he never turns his back on his principles, or his friends." "You all take his side now? What does he bring?" Demi helps Dave up, who is frightened by Miki's anger. "You alright?" "I don't know, I thought I saw my life flashing before my eyes. Miki is definitely emanating a very black and red aura." Miki calms down and is still visibly angry at Dave.

At the hospital, Tetsu shares a room with Demi's father, who notices his grave injuries. "Dear boy, how did you ever get those injuries?" Tetsu ignores him. "I see, not a very fun story?" Silence continues. "Funny story actually. I got crushed by a giant rock from this lava monster and I was saved by my daughter. Cute little thing really. What is your name son?" "Tetsu. Tetsu Nomura." "I see. I think I've heard the last name before." "I'm sure you have." "You live by yourself?" "I've been on my own since I was twelve. I can't stop until I've accomplished my goal." "I think that is a fine answer. However, you must not lose yourself to your goals. Too much devotion is just as dangerous as too much apathy. It says so in my scriptures." "I take it you are a holy man." "Indeed I am, spreading the great message of peace and love throughout the world, what is it that you do Mr. Tetsu?" "I'm a simple soldier. I do as I'm told and I follow in the footsteps of my family." "I see. Following a destiny laid out by your parents. It's not a terrible life choice, but wouldn't it create better harmony if you founded a career of your own?" "This is my career. I've wanted it my whole life. Especially since my mother died." "Oh no. You are definitely in my prayers tonight Tetsu. What of your father?" "My father's been dead to me for a very long time, he never sees me, he never loves me, all he did was pass my seed. He left me and my mother when we needed him most. Understand what I'm saying?" "Indeed, your father is most certainly a cowardly man, but is it really all just his fault you and your mother had it rough?" "What are you implying?" "I'm just saying, in my 55 years of living I have never encountered a problem that was ever just one person's fault. I feel for you though. No child should ever have to live without their parents at such a young age." "I don't need your pity, but thank you. I need to- urgh" As Tetsu tries moving his bones really ache and he can still feel the burns on his body.

Back at Olympi, Demi takes Dave and leaves, Kai not too far behind. "Yeah, get out of here you good for nothing traitors. It's going to be me and Sh-" "Peace out." "WHAT?!" "I'm going with them. Until you learn to control your anger, we're going to be out of here. You almost killed Dave today, that's inexcusable. We're a team, and until you remember that, this is goodbye." Miki is shocked but still angry. "Well fine, get out of here too. I work better on my own anyway. ALL OF YOU WERE DRAGGING ME DOWN!" As Shun catches up with the others, Miki recognizes how she's been acting. "Wait, what just happened?" Hera says "Child, you've pushed your friends away with your attitude. I understand that this has been an emotional day for you, but threatening to kill a teammate is most certainly out of line." "Not to mention your lust for vengeance is very disturbing and unsettling." "What would you know? You've never lost a loved one." "That's true. All I've lost is my ability to walk, run, dance, skate, play sports and have children. I guess it can't compare to losing a loved one." "I don't know what got into you Miki. This whole time you've been able to keep your emotions in check for the good of the team, now that you're not allowed to kill Tetsu, you've suddenly become this monster?" Miki contemplates a bit. "You're right, I did act out of line." "You did threaten to electrocute your team mates. I have the footage right here. Here, you could see the look of absolute fear in Dave's eyes. Is that how a leader leads?" "No. But I didn't lose my taste for vengeance, I still want one more shot at killing him, just to put it to rest forever." "But you did take that anger out at your teammates." Hera comments "Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't they your friends as well?" "Well of course-" "Is this how you treat your friends?" "Obviously not. I won't make excuses. I need to find a way to contact Titan Red and finish this up for good." "Don't you think you should apologize to your friends first?" "Well yeah-" "Your priorities are being eschewed. It's important that you remember whats important." "Yes."

At the park, in a little gazebo, the four joutengers wait around, chilling out. "Thank's Kai, you didn't need to-" "Don't thank me, that bitch has had it coming for a while. She's way more of a loose cannon than me." "Do you guys think I made a mistake, saving Titan Red's life?" Demi replies "Of course not-" Kai interrupts "I think you did." Shun replies "Wait, what?" "You heard me. He's still our enemy, and the fact that we spared him showed our weakness. You've potentially put us in jeopardy by letting him live." "I see." "However, I don't believe it's something to attack you for. You followed your instincts, and you obviously didn't have a hidden agenda for it. Miki thinks otherwise." Dave says "We should go back soon though. I can just imagine what she's thinking. Feeling abandoned-" Shun remarks "Dave, with all due respect, I think that we should just let Miki be alone for a bit. She's obviously wound up and angry, especially at you." "Yeah, I don't want her hurting you." "Neither do I. Sometimes people need to sort their problems out themselves." "I just hope he sees we can help him. I read it in his feelings. He's clearly in pain." Shun replies "Well, given the thrashing we gave him, I'd be more shocked if he felt peachy."

At the hospital, Tetsu and Mr. Hiza are still talking. "Gosh, I never thought of it that way." "No matter what your instincts tell you, it is important to follow your heart in all matters of life. It says so in my scriptures. So often men and women follow their selfish instincts of getting richer and more powerful, while it is often more important to live your life in calm serenity with yourself, away from human desire. It seems you've been motivated by these rather destructive desires. I don't know if your lust for your mother's love is about just your mother." "What do you mean?" "Just know that, no matter what you choose to do, there will always be someone in the world who cares about you. Me. It is important to love all of the God's creatures and to respect everyone regardless of how they've wronged you. I think you would like my daughter. She's a very tranquil soul." "I see." "She's doing much bigger things for the world than I ever could, and even if she does things I wouldn't approve, I would still love her with all my heart, as I do everything and everyone else. Remember Tetsu my boy, find your inner peace before you find your mother." "I don't know how I could find inner peace without my mother, but I appreciate the advice. You didn't have to-" "It's my job. Spreading the word of peace and happiness throughout the world."

All of a sudden, Typhon and Asteria show up at the hospital, walking past the guards and going to Tetsu's room as he finally starts smiling talking with Arav. Asteria comments "Oh how cute, the humans made a friend. Typhon!" "Yes." He starts a small fire in the room. "Hey, what the hell are you two doing here?" "Putting up our end of the bargain. Remember yours Tetsu. Typhon, get him." "I don't know who you are, but you leave this boy alone. Can't you see he's finding himself." Typhon scoffs. "You think we care old man? Hows about I finish job that put you here?" He shoots fire at the drapes next to Aravs bed and he tries to retreat but it's still really hard to move. The Joutengers in the park see the fire by the hospital. "WE NEED TO GET THERE FAST!" Kai reassures Demi "Don't worry, we'll get there. Guys, hang onto Demi, I'll hold Demi. Let's go!" They run in weird formation at super speed to the hospital as they morph. Miki, at the base, hears the alarm and immediately runs to the hospital and morphs. "Don't worry guys, I'll get there!" All of a sudden, Miki is ambushed by the Hydra monster. It roars at her with its five heads as Miki is in no mood. "Step aside. I don't have time for this." The Hydra shoots her with fire breath as Miki calls on her sword before the attack hits, knocking her back a bit. The Hydra splits into five hydranoid monsters like before and they each take a slash at Miki as she gets her composure. Miki then charges her Raiku blade and uses her slashing to blast them back hard. They reform and each head bites a body part, suspending her in the air. They fire breath at point blank, splitting up before they could take recoil and knocking Miki back hard. Miki, seeing the fire getting worse in the background, summons lightning and strikes them all with one huge thunderbolt, forcing them to retreat as Miki continues her sprint, clearly running out of energy.

As Typhon and Asteria walk out of the hospital with Tetsu in their arms, the four Joutengers confront them outside, Demi clearly angry. "How could you monsters be so, heartless?" "All's fair in love and war little girl. If you're looking for daddy dearest, I believe he's being cooked well done right now. Typhon?" "Of course!" Typhon shoots fire at the greenery around the building, lighting the whole place on fire, Shun trying to go for water attacks but Asteria holds him down with gravity magic. "You think we'd let you put out our fire this easily blue?" Kai tries attacking with super speed but Typhon shoots magma on the ground, slowing him down as he burns his feet on hot magma. Dave tries using his telekinesis to hold the building up as Asteria uses her crystal ball to shoot energy at him, knocking him down. "We're out of here. Good luck putting out a fire hotter than magma!" Demi rushes at them but they teleport away, the others visibly defeated. "Grr. They're gonna get it someday, I swear. Oh no, DAD!" In the hospital, Arva tries in vain to run out but his old age and injuries make it hard to even walk, Arva starting to cough badly as he tries crawling out of the room. Meanwhile, people are running out of the burning building, the guards carrying some weak patients outside. The receptionist calls for emergency services on the phone as Shun starts spraying the place with water, but the heat of the fire makes it difficult to put out. "C'mon. Demi, you help the injured people, Kai, Dave, I need you two to go back inside and find civilians. Kai, use your superspeed to get around quickly. Dave, well, why don't you help Demi out here?" "I can help-" "Please Dave, I need your help out here. I need you to give CPR to those people over there." A whole dozen people are on the ground trying to get their breath back as Dave tries giving CPR as Demi uses her healing powers to fix their lungs instantly. "Thank you so much JoutenGreen!" "Don't mention it, now get out of here." Dave saves a dying old woman from death, getting a hug as thank you. "Thank you so much young lady." "It's a pleasure. Please, get to safety." Kai goes inside and is able to quickly find a few guys trapped under falling ceiling beams. He also sees Arav in his room, trying to not die as he knows he can't escape. "Why is it so hard? I need to save Mr. Hiza. But..." The two boys are almost completely trapped by a fallen ceiling beam, Kai using his strength get it off of them, using his super speed to get them out. Arva comments "Such heroes, those kids. If I must perish, it would be for the greater good."

Kai comes back though is starting to develop a cough. "You ok Kai?" "I'm fine Demi. Just keep treating these people." He coughs a bit as Dave hands CPR duty to the guards. "I'm coming with you." "Don't be ridiculous, I don't need your-" Kai starts violently coughing and Dave helps him up. "You sure about that? Shun, how's the water coming?" "It's fine, I just wish I had more hoses or something." Dave and Kai get into whats left of the building and find Arva struggling, gasping for air. "A-are there any others?" "No, you're the last one. Don't worry Mr. Hiza, we'll get you out. Kai, can you carry him?" "Mhm." Kai uses his super speed to go through the fire though his cough comes back as he starts losing air, demorphing. A ceiling beam starts coming down as Kai gets up and carries Arva on his shoulder, Kai doing what he can to avoid the beam as Dave tries to hold it up. "Get Mr. Hiza out of here." "But what about-" "GO NOW!" Dave starts sparking as Kai uses his remaining strength to speed out of the building, both him and Arva on the brink of death. "DAD! KAI!" Demi runs from the patients, who are out of the lethal stage, to Kai and Arva, Demi using her hands to try and heal them separately, Demi starting to feel exhausted. Miki shows up. "Damn it, I missed most of it. You guys ok?" Shun jokingly remarks "You sure took your sweet time." "Shun, what happened?" "Well, I became a firefighter and-" "What happened? For real." "Ok, Typhon and Asteria took Titan Red to wherever and Typhon left a fire trail with his exit. These flames are way too intense." Demi notices something. "Where's Dave?" Miki realizes whats going on. "Oh shit, he's still in there."

Inside the burning building, Dave pushes the flaming ceiling beam off but it's blindsided by a stray ceiling beam to the head, knocking him out and demorphing him. Shun douses Miki in water and dirt. "The buildings about to collapse, Dave need's your help asap." "Thanks Shun." "Don't thank! HURRY!" Miki rushes in head on and sees Dave unconscious on the ground. She uses her remaining strength and a thunderbolt to knock the beams off as she carries David through the flames, Miki starting to lose her breath as well. "Oh no, not this feeling. I need just...a few...more...steps!" "DAVE!" Miki lays Dave on the grass next to Kai and Arva and starts catching her breath. Demi goes to Dave's unconscious body as Kai and Arva wake up and the ambulances from the other side of town finally make it to the burning hospital, the firefighters not far behind. Shun stops shooting water as the building collapses, the emergency services taking the masses of people. "C'mon Dave." Demi does what she can to heal him back but gets knocked out, tired from a whole day of fighting and healing. Kai rushes to Demi as Dave wakes up. "I have an awful headache- DEMI!" Kai picks her up as him and Dave are visibly worried, Miki and Shun also worried. "We need to get her back to Olympus, and fast." "You sure got better in a hurry." "That doesn't matter, we need Demi to be ok." "Agreed. She's been working hard all day." Kai and Dave carry her to the base as Miki and Shun follow. They rest her on Kai's pull out bed at Olympi. Hera asks "Is she alright?" Kai replies "She's fine. She's just exhausted." "She just spent the last half hour healing everyone out of the hospital. She's earned some rest." Shun punches the wall in frustration. "I can't believe we couldn't stop those two!" Amy says "Shun calm down." "How am I supposed to calm down? The Titan's put Ms. Daimonji in danger and burned down an entire hospital full of people. If I get my hands on Typhon-" Miki interrupts him "Look Shun, I understand your pain, but we aren't going to be going anywhere if we just hold onto feelings of revenge." "Huh?" "I thought you guys were trying to teach me that." Shun takes a nice deep breath. "You're right. I guess I should practice what I preach." Dave says "Thank you for saving me back there Miki." "Don't mention it. After the crap I did to you today, it's the least I could do." "But what you did was still foolish Dave. Titan Red escaped with the titans, he's most likely still allies with them." "I know, I apologize. I just thought that maybe-" Miki interrupts "It's like the others said, you did it out of compassion, it's nothing to get angry about." Miki hugs dave who reciprocates. Kai makes a disgusted gesture.

At Mt Olympus, Asteria gives Tetsu a healing potion for Tetsu to take. "What you did back there was completely-" "Oh give it a rest. Like you're any better. I'm sure the Joutengers saved them like they do everyone else. You still need to help us overthrow Chronos." "I know. Are you guys absolutely-" "Of course we're sure. We wouldn't have gone this far. How are you feeling?" "I'm feeling broken still." "It should be sufficient. Typhon, come with us. It's time." Tetsu morphs and they march into the throne room. Chronos is taking a nap whilst Asteria opens the door with her magic, completely silent. "From behind, like we said." Tetsu slowly and quietly sneaks behind Chronos as he snores the day away, getting his bellum spear ready for a lethal blow. All of a sudden, Typhon yells "LORD CHRONOS, A TRAITOR!" "WHAT?" Chronos wakes up, picks up Tetsu behind him, and throws him across a wall. "What the hell Typhon?" "Sir, we managed to go undercover and find out he's a trait-" "That's quite enough Typhon. I get the story. Tetsu my boy, remember what I told a few hours ago about coming back here empty handed?" "Yes, but it doesn't matt-" "Oh it does matter quite a lot. Not only have you failed me time and time again, but you have the nerve to betray me?" "What we're doing is pure evil." "Oh my, how a mirror works wonders." Asteria speaks up "I just thought I should tell you, your mother is never coming back." "WHAT!?" "Indeed. I never had the power to bring her back. So all of the suffering you've caused, all the families you've destroyed, and all the hate you've brought yourself, was always for naught. I couldn't revive people even if I wanted to. You'll never see your mother again." Tetsu falls to his knees in shock. "N-no, y-you're lying. There has to be a way, THERE HAS TO BE!" "This false hope you've created is cute but foolish. Typhon, get rid of him." "Yes Lord Chronos." Typhon goes to punch him with Magma as Tetsu sweeps Typhon and runs away, burning with anger yet also fighting back tears in his eyes. "It can't be for nothing. Everything I've done, it couldn't just be for a lie, it just couldn't." Typhon asks "Should we follow him?" "Nah, let him go. He has no allies. The Joutengers would be just as quick to kill him as we would, maybe even quicker. He's a soldier without a cause. There's no hope for him now." "Wouldn't it be more-" "Just let him be. I'm going to make him suffer for his betrayal. Also, good job exposing him. I underestimated you two. Don't do it again."

Tetsu runs off and jumps onto the Quadriga, leaving Mt. Olympus and heading towards Japan. "So, you finally stopped being stubborn?" Tetsu doesn't say a word. "I see. Well, hopefully this taught you a valuable lesson about trust." Tetsu continues to be silent. "Regardless, I appreciate your decision." They arrive in Japan near a cave as Tetsu sets up camp. "You know, it probably isn't best to simply wait out the war like this." "Why not? I owe nothing to either side." "Still, those Joutengers might need the help." "Pfft." "What was that for?" "After all I've done? I'm as good as dead if I even look in their direction." "True. I see you just want to be alone. Welp, good luck." Quadriga retreats and Tetsu sits in the cave by his fireplace, trying to repress his guilt. "NO! A soldier never has regrets, but..." He starts thinking about Miki's mother, Jamarah and Arav. Tetsu fights back the tears and takes a nap, trying to ignore his own guilt.

Demi starts tossing and turning on their couch as Dave takes Miki and Shun out. "Where are we-" "Just come with me for a sec." Kai is a bit confused at first, but realizes almost immediately. Demi starts getting up to see Kai. "Hey there Demi. You feel ok?" "Yeah, how is my father?" "He's at the hospital on the other side of town." "And Dave?" "He's out with the others. Relax a little. You were the MVP of that whole rescue." "I mean, I can't take all the credit. Dave was the one who helped you and my dad escape." "Yeah, well, umm." There is some awkward silence. "So, should we meet up with the others?" Kai sighs a bit but responds "Alrighty then. They should be right outside." Shun and Miki heard the whole thing outside. "I knew it wasn't going to work." "C'mon Miki, you can't hurt Kai for trying." "Indeed." Kai and Demi come outside as Amy and Hera join them. Miki says "That was one hell of a day. Who's up for some sushi?" Dave replies "Sounds delightful."

As they walk to the Sushi place, they come across Tetsu, who recognizes them. Tetsu goes to them, but Miki punches him square in the face. "You think you could hurt more people huh? You may have Dave fooled, but you're still a piece of shit to me. You make me sick. Why shouldn't I kill you right-" Dave tries pulling her back. "Please, I thought we learned revenge was bad." "Yeah, and I'm about to let it all out-" Demi separates the two of them. "ENOUGH! Miki, we aren't fighting today. We've done it enough. All six of us are tired, lets just enjoy our evenings, and you-" Tetsu remains silent. "Just stay out of our way. If you come at us again, all bets are off." Dave, feeling bad and reading his aura asks "Hey, perhaps you could join-" "Absolutely not, for all we know, he's still working with those titans." "But he just looks so-" Tetsu simply walks away. Demi tells Dave rather softly "I know your hearts in the right place but that guy is just, he's, not very good company. We know you can read emotions, but I don't think it can heal the wounds he's left in Miki and Kai's hearts. Sorry Dave." They continue to their destination.

"Hmph. I don't need them. That Dave fellow is still a naive fool. Still..." He starts feeling guilty but shakes his head. "A true soldier never feels guilt." His stomach starts growling. "I could use a meal though." He goes through his pockets. "Ugh, no yen." Tetsu goes to a ramen hut to get a cheap meal. "What can I do you for stranger?" "A small bowl please." "Alright. That will cost you 400 yen." Tetsu reaches into his pockets again as the ramen finishes cooking. "Do you keep a tab?" "For a drifter like you-" Tetsu grabs him by the collar. "Don't you dare say that again. I am not just a mere drifter." "That ain't gonna get you a bowl. You think you're a tough guy, huh?" "If the boot fits." "I'll give you ramen if you do me a favor." "What is it?" "I need you to help protect my shop from these ruffians from across town. They run the whole block and I'm short on cash this month." "Some kind of mess you got into there." "Shut up. Do you want the ramen or not?" "Well, I'll be your bodyguard for a small price." "What is it?" "Two bowls of your cheapest ramen everyday. I'm not just a scummy mercenary." "Umm, sure. Here you go." "Thank you. I never got your name." "Hayato Takeshi. And yours is?" "Nomura. Tetsu Nomura." "N-Nomura?" "Ah, I see you recognize my name." "What's a general's son doing being a drifter?" "It's none of your business. Do you have a picture of what these hooligans look like?" "No. Why would I do that?" "Common sense." "I take you're not a people person?" Tetsu stays silent. "I'll take that as a yes. Well, you could at least be civil with the customers." "I will."

As Hera walks home from the Sushi place alongside Dave and Kai, she notices Tetsu at a Ramen stand. Dave mutters "Just keep walking." "He's just lucky I don't go in there and get a few shots at him." "Kai please." Hera asks "What could he be doing behind a noodle stand?" "Who knows, but if he starts problems, we'll be there to break his head." They continue to walk back as Tetsu glares at them. "They friends of yours?" Tetsu remains silent. "No friends huh?" "Never had them, never needed them." There is some awkward silence as Hayato starts trying to make small talk. "Have any family?" "It's been just me for the past few years." "Shouldn't you be in the army?" "Hmph. Things happened. Why don't you just let me think quietly?" "Oh, well ok. Can see why you don't have any friends." "Hmph." As it approaches midnight, Hayato closes up shop while Tetsu starts walking back towards the cave. "Be here at 9am sharp, you hear me?" "Yes." Tetsu walks away thinking. "He may be a fool, but the man does know his ramen. It was the best meal I had in months."


End file.
